


Elveszíteni

by Herika



Series: To have [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 55,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herika/pseuds/Herika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perselus Piton – hogy jobb jövőt és valós választási lehetősége biztosítson Harry Potternek, szakít vele. Lucius Malfoy kihasználja a fiú sebezhető érzelmi állapotát, és érdekházasságot kínál fel annak érdekében, hogy megvédje a fiút a média folytonos zaklatásától, ő pedig visszaszerezze a Malfoy név befolyásának erejét. Az ezen felháborodott Perselusmegpróbálja visszanyerni Harryt. Az eredmény egy gúnyos, leereszkedő belső hang és mardekáros manipulálás hegyek. És persze megkezdődik a két mardekáros között a harc Harry szívéért.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A vég

**ELVESZÍTENI**

  
  
  
**Írója:**  Montana Daniels – Many thanks again  
 **Fordította:**  Herika  
 **Béták:**  Anagrama és Gernon – Mindkettőjüknek nagyon hálás vagyok a gyors, kiváló munkájukért.  
 **Párosítás:**  HP/PP; HP/LM   
 **Korhatár:**  NC–17 (végig)  
 **Sorozat:**  Megszerezni  
 **Műfaj:**  Slash, románc, AU, némi angst  
 **Figyelmeztetések:** MPREG!  
 **Nyilatkozat:**  A Harry Potter univerzum és az összes csodálatos karakter JK Rowlinghoz, és néhány egyéb vállalathoz tartozik. Nekem anyagi hasznom nem származik belőle.  
  
 **A szerző megjegyzései:**  Piton belső hangját Diagonalist: Hibás sorok c. írása inspirálta, és az író engedélyével használtam fel. Rengeteg köszönet és csokoládé egyedülálló bétáimnak, mooppie-nak és Brennának.   
  
A történet a [Megfogni és Megszerezni](1059723/chapters/2124024) c. történet folytatása, és nem árt ismerni az előzményeket, mielőbb belekezdenél ennek az olvasásába.  
  
 **Összegzés:**  Perselus Piton – hogy jobb jövőt és valós választási lehetősége biztosítson Harry Potternek - szakít vele. Lucius Malfoy kihasználja a fiú sebezhető érzelmi állapotát, és érdekházasságot kínál fel annak érdekében, hogy megvédje a fiút a média folytonos zaklatásától, ő pedig visszaszerezze a Malfoy név befolyásának erejét. Az ezen felháborodott Perselus megpróbálja visszanyerni Harryt. Az eredmény egy gúnyos, leereszkedő belső hang és mardekáros manipulálás hegyek. És persze megkezdődik a két mardekáros között a harc Harry szívéért.

* * *

 

**Elveszíteni**

****  
  
  
1\. fejezet  
  
** **

**A vég**

  
  
  
  
Perselus felrántotta lakosztályának ajtaját. Ki zavarhatja vajon ebben az órában?  
  
\- Pomfrey végül elengedett.  
  
Minden ösztöne, minden reflexe, lényének összes elemi sejtje meg akarta ragadni a kölyköt, minden porcikáját megtapogatni, hogy meggyőződjön róla, egyben van. Bőrének minden négyzetcentiméterét végigcsókolni, hogy megbizonyosodjon arról, a Sötét Nagyúr mocska megfertőzte-e Harry valóját.  
  
\- Öhm… Perselus?  
  
Életben. Egyben. Mosolyogva. Itt.  
  
Ez meg fog ölni téged.  
  
 _Ne csináld!_  
  
\- Hát még mindig életben, igaz? – szólalt meg Perselus.  
  
Harry összerezzent.  
  
\- Továbbra is A-Fiú-Aki-Túlélte. – Sikerült gúnyos mosollyal kiejteni a keserű szavakat.  
  
Harry homlokát ráncolva nézett végig rajta, majd elvigyorodott.  
  
\- Bosszantó kis szokás, amit kifejlesztettem.  
  
Perselus szórakoztatónak találta volna, ha az elméjében nem képződtek volna olyan szavak, amiket ki kellett mondania.  
  
 _Ne tedd! Megérdemled őt!_  
  
Ugyanakkor Harry jobbat érdemel, különösen most. Lábai előtt fekszik az egész világ, akik közül szemezgethet. A legjobb varázslókat, a legszebb embereket.  
  
 _Ő **téged**  akar!_  
  
Csak azért, mert nem volt senki más kéznél. Hamarosan látni fogja, hogy sokkal jobb választási lehetőségei vannak.  
  
 _Milyen áron?_  
  
Harry továbbra is pislogva nézett fel rá, zavartan tűnt, és annyira ártatlanul csábítónak.  
  
\- Tehát mit akarsz, Potter?  
  
Az a megnyerő nyelv előbukkant a szájából, hogy megnedvesítse ajkait.  
  
\- Azt akartam… öhm… Azt akartam…  
  
\- Bökd már ki, fiú – mordult fel Perselus -, nem érek rá egész nap.  
  
Harry pislogott, majd összevonta a szemöldökét.  
  
\- Mi van veled?  
  
Perselus drámaian felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Úgy vélem, gratulálnom illene.  
  
\- Igen – villant fel egy apró mosoly. – Azt hittem, megünnepelhetnénk.  
  
\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy egy egész állatkertnyi duhajkodó áll a rendelkezésedre, hogy tivornyázzon veled.  
  
Harry ismét összeráncolta a homlokát, és egyik lábáról a másikra állt.  
  
\- Mi…  
  
\- Lépj tovább, Potter. – Perselus egy elbocsátó mozdulattal intett a folyosó felé. – Te is megtetted a kötelességedet, és én is a magamét. Immáron szabad vagy, ahogy én is.  
  
\- Bejöhetek? – tartott ki Harry, és egy pillantást vetett az üres folyosóra.  
  
Perselus ingerülten szusszantott.  
  
\- Határozottan nem. Miért akarnám, hogy bejöjj?  
  
\- Mi a baj, Perselus? – Harry hangja rimánkodóba fordult.  
  
Perselus azonban kitartott.  
  
\- A végső csata nagyobb zavart okozott a fejedben, mint ahogy gondoltunk, vagy csak te vagy értetlen. Azt mondtam: szabadok vagyunk.  
  
\- Hallottam, de…  
  
\- Ó – emelte a mennyezetre Perselus a szemét. – Muszáj azt feltételeznem, hogy mivel néhány alkalommal  _kapcsolatba_ kerültünk egymással, azt hiszed, tovább óhajtom folytatni most, hogy elvégeztem a feladatomat.  
  
Harry újból pislogott, és szemei összeszűkültek.  
  
\- Hogy?  
  
\- A munkám, Potter – fejtette ki Perselus – az volt, hogy biztosítsam, készen állsz szembenézni a Sötét Nagyúrral. Ezt elvégeztem. Emocionálisan és mágikusan is fölötte álltál, és teljesítetted a kötelezettséged, és ezennel az én felelősségem véget is ért.  
  
Harry mostanra gyanakodónak tűnt.  
  
\- Azt mondod, csakis azért voltál velem, mert…  
  
\- Mindig is ezt mondtam, Potter – csattant fel Perselus. – Azért voltam ott, hogy  _segítsek_  neked.  
  
Harry remegni kezdett.  
  
\- De mi van a…  
  
\- A szexszel? – kérdezte Perselus önelégülten elmosolyodva, majd Harry bólintására folytatta. – Egy felettébb kellemes bónusz volt, nem?  
  
\- És mi a helyzet az egész birtoklási vággyal?  
  
Perselus megvonta a vállát.  
  
\- Nos, nem jól tűröm az osztozkodást, Potter. Ezt is megmondtam. Nem osztozom a játékaimon.  
  
\- Já… Játék? – dadogta Harry. – De azt mondtad… – Félbeszakította magát és beharapta az ajkát.  
  
\- Mit? – kérdezte követelőzően Perselus összeszedve minden erejét. Igazából abban reménykedett, hogy ez a beszélgetés mostanra már véget ér.  
  
 _Mit fogsz tenni, ha egyszerűen előredől és megcsókol téged?_  
  
Perselus tudta, az mindent elrontana. Szerencsére Harry nem volt annyira magabiztos.  
  
 _Te vagy az, akinek önbizalmi kérdésekben hiányai vannak._  
  
\- Azt hittem… - kezdte Harry, és hangja enyhén rekedtté vált.  
  
\- Mit? – Perselusnak sikerült előállnia egy újabb vicsorral. – Ha akarsz mondani valamit, akkor tedd! – Összefonta maga előtt a karjait. – Igen kellemes afférban volt részünk, és én gondoskodtam rólad, ahogy azt elvileg tennem kellett. Biztosítottam, hogy  _ismét_  túléld. De már vége. Foghatod a szánalmas vágyakozásod és másnak adhatod. Minden bizonnyal falkákban fognak sorakozni.  
  
Harry hangja suttogásig halkult.  
  
\- Tudod, hogy én nem akarom azt.  
  
\- Szedd össze magad, Potter! – nyújtotta el a szavakat Perselus. – Vonzó fiú vagy – tekintetével felmérte a karcsú testet -, és egy felettébb jó dugás.  
  
Harry megvonaglott, mintha megütötték volna, és eltátotta a száját.  
  
 _Nem tudom elhinni, hogy ezt mondtad._  
  
Hát, egy könyörtelen szemétláda volt.  
  
\- Hamarosan találsz valaki mást. Az egész világ a lábaid előtt hever.  
  
\- Én nem akarom a világot. – Harry hangja mostanra szinte teljesen elnémult. – Csak téged.  
  
\- Nőj fel, Potter. Ez volt a legelső kapcsolatod. Azt vártad, hogy örökké fog tartani?  
  
\- De hát nem kell, hogy véget érjen még. – Harry hangjába olyan kétségbeesés vegyült, ami újabb darabot szakított ki Perselus szívéből. – Én nem akarom, hogy…  
  
\- Ez nem  _rólad_  szól, Potter. Nem minden rólad szól.  
  
Harry kifejező arcán az összes érzelem mutatkozni látszott, és Perselus tudta, véget kell vetnie ennek a jelenetnek. Méghozzá MOST!  
  
\- Pe… Perselus…  
  
\- Én befejeztem! – köpte Perselus. – Elegem volt. És vissza akarom kapni az életemet.  
  
Harry keményen nézett vissza rá.  
  
\- Nem hiszek neked.  
  
 _Jól megtanítottad._  
  
\- Nem hallottál, Potter? Nem érdekel, hogy mit hiszel. Túl vagyunk rajta. Végeztem veled. Legyen kellemes életed. Viszlát, Potter.  
  
Perselus pont olyan hirtelen csapta be az ajtót, mint ahogy korábban kinyitotta azt. A másik oldaláról hallotta már az elfojtott szót.  
  
\- Perselus?  
  
Perselus térdre esett, összegörnyedt, mindkét karját a mellkasához szorította, amiről úgy érezte, mindjárt szétrobban.  
  
 _Bolond vagy!_  
  
Egy árva könnycsepp jelent meg a szemében, ami végül legördült a fakó arcon. Mindennek a tetejében még bolond is volt. Ám Harry jobbat érdemelt.  
  
 _Te voltál az oka az életre!_  
  
Majd talál mást.  
  
 _Mért akarod, hogy ezt tegye?_  
  
Azért, mert Harry jobbat érdemel. Olyasvalakit – akár fiút, akár lányt -, aki mindent meg tud adni neki. És túlságosan szereti ahhoz, hogy visszatartsa.  
  
 _Félsz. Ismerd be! Megszerezted őt, és most túlontúl félsz megtartani őt._  
  
Perselus azonban nem is tudná megtartani őt. Nyilvánvaló, hogy jönnének mások, és akkor ő lenne az, aki megsérül.  
  
 _Ennél jobban? Aligha hinném._  
  
Hosszútávon Harry boldogabb lesz így.  
  
 _Á, tehát Harry boldogsága aggaszt és nem a saját átkozott gyávaságod._  
  
Pontosan.  
  
 _Szánalmas._  
  
Perselus talpra állt, megacélozta magát az üresség ellen, ami körülvette őt; a helyiség, ami Harryről szóló emlékekkel volt tele, a szíve, ami Harry hatásával, a lelke, amelyet megérintett a fiú.  
  
Az íróasztalához lépett. Végül is egy rakás osztályozásra váró dolgozat várta.  
  
 _Végeztem veled. Többé nem is szólok hozzád!_  
  
Én sem.  
  
  


**^^~~To have not~~^^**

  
  
  
\- Hívatott, igazgató úr – szólalt meg Perselus türelmes hangszínen.  
  
\- Valóban, Perselus. Kérem, foglaljon helyet. – Dumbledore az íróasztala előtti székre mutatott, miközben ő az íróasztala mögött helyezkedett el.  
  
Perselus leült és várt. Valahogy meglepte a fáradt pillantás az idős férfi arcán, és ez megfosztotta bármilyen kikívánkozó gúnyos megjegyzéstől.  
  
\- Egyenesen a tárgyra térek – kezdte Dumbledore.  
  
Perselus szemöldöke a magasba ugrott.  
  
 _Hogy? Semmi cukorka? Semmilyen ócska csevegés?_  
  
\- Mi történt múlt héten maga és Mr. Potter között?  
  
Meglepődve a nem várt, ráadásul fájdalmas témától Perselus képtelen volt elrejteni az összerezzenését. Gyorsan összeszedte magát.  
  
\- Semmi, igazgató úr.  
  
\- Semmi?  
  
\- Így van - felelte Perselus. - Miután Poppyval végrehajtottuk az eredményes eljárást, nem láttam őt újra…  
  
\- Tényleg nem?  
  
\- Nem, én… - Perselus az idős varázsló szemébe nézett. – Miért? Mi történt?  
  
\- Semmi – válaszolta Dumbledore kitérően. – Pontosan az. Úgy tűnik, hogy senki, sem a barátai, sem a családja, még a közvetlen hívei sem látták azóta Harryt, hogy nyolc nappal ezelőtt kisétált a gyengélkedőről.  
  
Perselus ezt nehéznek találta elhinni. Már nyitotta a száját, hogy újra elismételje az… nos az égbekiáltó hazugságát, ám az igazgató megállította őt.  
  
\- Perselus – Az igazgató hangsúlya érdes és nagyon Dumbledore-szerűtlen volt -, azt hitte, vak voltam, Mr. Potter hetedévben folytatott tevékenységeit illetően? Úgy gondolja, nem voltam tudatában annak, hogy mi változtatta őt egy bizonytalan ifjúból egy olyan képességekkel teli magabiztos férfivé, akivé válnia kellett ahhoz, hogy legyőzze a démont, aki a világunkat és különösen őt sújtotta? Tudja, mennyire boldog voltam, hogy talált valakit, akitől függhetett? Valakit, aki törődött vele annyira, amennyire én? Valakit, aki hallgatott rá?  
  
\- Albus…  
  
\- Csendet! – Dumbledore felállt. – Nem óhajtok belemenni a részletekbe, és ítélkezni sem kívánok. Harry – sőt, mindkettőjük – sokkal nagyobb életerőt és jobb étvágyat mutatott az elmúlt hat hónapban, mint valaha is korábban. Aztán azon a napon, amikor elengedték őt a gyengélkedőről, egyszerűen elmegy, maga pedig ismét beásta magát a pincébe, és szorosabbra zárta magát, mint egy Gringottsbeli széf. És ne higgye, hogy nem vettem észre, hogy minden idejét vele töltötte, amikor eszméletlenül feküdt, de abbahagyta, amint elég jól volt ahhoz, hogy látogatókat fogadjon.  
  
Perselus ledöbbent és csak pislogni tudott a támadó kirohanásra és a hebegni kezdett.  
  
\- A Sötét Nagyúr legyőzése megpróbáltatás volt…  
  
\- Igen-igen – morgolódott Dumbledore, már amennyire Dumbledore morgolódni tudna. – Ennyi, amit mi is ki tudtunk találni. Ám amit én óhajtok megtudni az, hogy mi történt a között a két időpont között, amíg Harry elhagyta a kórházi szárnyat és magát Roxfortot.  
  
Dumbledore keresztbe tette a karjait és intenzív tekintettel nézett le a bájitalmesterre. Arckifejezése egyértelműen jelezte, hogy nem fogad el semmilyen alattomos mellébeszélést vagy hazudozásra tett hiábavaló kísérletet.  
  
Így hát Perselus elmondta neki. Amikor befejezte, az idős ember még vénebbnek látszott.  
  
\- Ez volt a legrosszabb dolog, amit tehetett, Perselus – szólalt meg végül. – Azok után az évek után, hogy senki nem akarta őt, amikor csak azt hallotta, hogy értéktelen és különc, úgy vélte, az legjobb, ha elutasítja őt?  
  
Perselus felállt és kihúzta magát.  
  
\- Én NEM utasítottam őt el – jegyezte meg gúnyosan.  
  
 _Ó, tényleg nem, Perselus? Foghatod a szánalmas vágyakozásod, és másnak adhatod. Én végeztem veled!_  
  
Perselus figyelmen kívül hagyta átkozott belső hangját, ami elvileg egyébként sem akart szóba állni vele.  
  
\- Szabadon engedtem – tartott ki a véleménye mellett.  
  
\- Szabadon engedte? – Dumbledore megrendültnek és ezzel egyidejűleg felháborodottnak látszott. – Mégis mit gondolt?  
  
\- Azt gondoltam, hogy csaknem tizennyolc éves – makacskodott rögeszméjéhez Perselus. – Ő a varázsvilág legpartiképesebb agglegénye. Intelligens és találékony.  
  
 _A melléknevek meglehetősen elbagatellizált készlete ez, Perselus._  
  
A legutolsó dolog, amire szüksége van, hogy egy zsíros hajú, vén bájitalmester nyakába legyen sózva.  
  
\- Nem gondolja, hogy a döntést neki kellett volna meghoznia?  
  
 _Tessék, ez már egy valamirevaló gondolat._  
  
\- Neki? – horkant fel Perselus. – A mi igazán nemes griffendélesünknek? Ő hűséges a hibáihoz, Albus. És ezt maga is tudja.  
  
\- Tehát úgy érezte, jobb összetörni a szívét és elérni, hogy utálja magát.  
  
Perselus elfordult.  
  
\- Ő fiatal és rugalmas. Túl fog jutni rajtam, és továbblép az életben.  
  
Albus felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Attól tartok, maga talán nem ismeri őt annyira, mind hiszi.  
  
\- Ó, de igen, Albus – mormolta Perselus. – Higgyen nekem, ismerem.  
  
  


**^^~~To have not~~^^**

  
  
  
A tőr a markában egy műremek volt. Bárki, aki egy órán keresztül dolgozott szorgalmasan, hogy a vajazó kést a mágikus fortéllyal pengévé változtassa, büszke lehetett volna. Az ezüst borotvaéles penge fémébe egy oroszlánt vésett, amelyik épp vad, támadó pózt vett fel. A fekete nyélre egy kígyó csavarodott, amelyik ügyesen és némán tekergőzött a markolat körül és feje épp lecsapni készült.  
  
Az él simán csúszott a sápadt bőr felett, annyira éles volt, hogy alig fájt. Nézte, ahogy kibuggyan a vér, egészen addig, amíg az csepegéssé vált, majd folyni kezdett. A vérpatak megindult lefelé a karján a könyöke felé, és a pengét megdöntötte, hogy újabb vágást ejtsen. Az él a kígyótól származó apró sziszegéssel a húsba merült.  
  
 _~ Ostoba ~_  
  
Harry pislogott, és elhúzta a kést a csuklójától.  
  
Pillantása a szivárgó sebekre esett.  
  
 _Mit művelsz?_  
  
Harry ismét pislogott, majd megrázta a fejét és megtisztította a gondolatait. Ösztönösen lekapott egy törülközött a tartóról és a csuklója köré tekerte.  
  
 _Mi a bánatot művelsz?_  
  
Visszabámult a tükörbe. Mit tett veled? Te vagy A-Fiú-Aki-Túlélte. A-Férfi-Aki-Megölte-Voldemortot. Animágus, egy erős varázsló, szakértő a pálca nélkül varázslatban, és még a bájitalokban is, nem beszélve arról, hogy átkozottul jól tud kviddicsezni. Te győzted le az évszázad leggonoszabb varázslóját. Hagyod, hogy az a zsíros hajú tetű összetörjön? A férfi, aki az idők végezetéig haragszik? A férfi…  
  
A férfi, aki törődött.  
  
TÖRŐ-DÖTT! 2 T-vel!! MÚLT IDŐBEN!  
  
Azt mondta az  _övé_  vagyok.  
  
Egy ideig. Hallottad. Beléd fáradt. Most bárkit megkaphatsz, akit csak akarsz. Bárkit.  
  
Igen, mindenki akar egy darabot A-Fiúból-Aki-Túlélte.  
  
Hát akkor hagyjuk őket akarni. Hagyjuk, hogy mindent akarjanak. Hagyjuk őket bámulni.  
  
Rendben. De semmi érintés. Senki nem fog ismét közel kerülni.  
  
A-Fiú-Aki-Túlélte túl fog jutni ezen. És Harryt senki nem bántja ismét.  
  
  


**^^~~To have not~~^^**

  
  
  
Megérkezett a reggeli posta. Diákok nélkül, a szokásos, heves szárnysuhogtatásuk csak lassú csattogásra apadt. A postabaglyok lecsaptak, és leejtették a Próféta egyes példányait az összes előfizető elé.  
  
A tanárok között azonnal fecsegés indult meg. Ó, Merlin szerelmére, most meg mi történt?  
  
Perselus kisimította a saját példányát, csakhogy majdnem el is ejtse azt. Egy vonzó varázsló 5x7 centis fényképe mosolygott rá a címoldalról, és alatta a következő felirat állt:  
  


Harry Potter Felbukkant a Magányból.

  
  
Perselus gyorsan végigfutotta a cikket, miközben olyan szavakat jegyzett meg, mint „kimerültség” és „visszatükröződés”. A tényleges idézetek a fiútól – nem, a férfitől – homályosak és félrevezetőek voltak.  
  
  
 _Naná, hogy azok, jól megtanítottad őt!_  
  
A Minisztérium kihallgatta őt, és hamarosan ki akarnak adni egy nyilatkozatot, és teljes közzétételt Ő-Akit-nem-nevezünk-nevén bukása mögött álló eseményekről.  
  
Perselus végigolvasta a publikációt.   
  
Íme.  
  
A-Férfi-Aki-Legyőzte-A-Sötét-Nagyurat a keresztapjával, Sirius Blackkel marad (a cikk a 9. oldalon), annak tengerparti házában, Amerikában, amíg fel nem épül az erőelszívásból és meg nem gyógyul annak következményeitől. Az a hír járja, hogy a párbaj óta továbbra is komoly fejfájásoktól szenved és folyamatos gyógyászati ellátásokra szorul.  
  
Mióta van Blacknek saját birtoka Amerikában?  
  
 _Komoly fejfájások? Gyógyászati ellátás?_  
  
Valószínűleg továbbra is szüksége van a bájitalra, amit neki készítettem.  
  
Mr. Potter úgy nyilatkozott, hogy nincsenek azonnali tervei a karrierre vonatkozóan, egyszerűen „nyaralni” óhajt. A régóta húzódó szóbeszédek ellenére azt is hangsúlyozta, hogy nincs az életében semmilyen különleges boszorkány vagy varázsló.  
  
Újra szingli.  
  
 _Nem mintha **annak**  kellene lennie._  
  
\- Jól néz ki, nem, Perselus?  
  
\- Mm… igen – válaszolt a férfi automatikusan, bár gondolatai továbbra is a „fejfájások” és a „gyógyászati ellátások” körül keringtek.  
  
\- Természetesen mi a nehezebb úton tanultuk meg, hogy azok a kinézetek becsapósak lehetnek.  
  
Perselus végre felnézett a mellette ülő Minervára.  
  
\- Hogy érted ezt?  
  
\- Nos, hetedévének kezdetén kiváló szakértője volt a fedőbűbájoknak, nem?  
  
Perselus szokásos komor tekintete még komorabbá vált, és újból a képre pillantva erősen szemügyre vette. Nyolc nap egyedüllét, egy hét félholt állapotban eltöltött gyengélkedői tartózkodás és egy brutális szakítás után. Átkozott legyen, ha nem úgy néz ki, mint aki az imént tért vissza egy tengeren túli vakációról.  
  
 _A világ azt hiszi, amit el akarok hitetni vele.. Csakis azt látják, amit láttatni akarok.  
  
\- Nem te vagy A-Fiú-Aki-Túlélte?  
  
\- Csak akkor, amikor annak kell lennem…_  
  
Ó, hatalmas Merlin, mit művel már megint ez a kölyök?  
  
\- Érdekes lesz jövő héten újra találkozni vele – szólalt meg Minerva vágyakozón.  
  
Perselus felkapta a fejét.  
  
\- Hogyan?  
  
Minerva elmosolyodott.  
  
\- Természetesen a R.A.V.A.Sz. vizsgái miatt – mondta. – Albus megszervezte a vizsgafelügyelőkkel, hogy felügyeljék a vizsgáit. – Minerva bírálóan végigmérte őt. – Még te sem tagadhatod, hogy ebben az esetben különleges elbírálás alá esik.  
  
Perselus összefüggéstelenül motyogott valamit, ám magában méltatlankodott. Máris szembe kell néznie Harryvel.  
  
 _A te érdeked szolgálja, te szemét._  
  
Ez minden  **célkitűzését**  és elszántságát próbára fogja tenni.  
  
 _Minden mágikusra remélem, hogy szánalmasan el fogsz bukni!_  
  
  


**^^~~To have not~~^^**

  
  
  
\- Apa! – kiáltott Draco. – Apa, gyere gyorsan!  
  
Lucius – torkában a szívével – követte a hangot a dolgozószobába.   
  
\- Mi történt? – kérdezte kifulladva.  
  
\- Szervusz, Lucius kedvesem.  
  
Lucius a kandalló felé perdült, és nem akart hinni a fülének.  
  
\- Narcissa?  
  
De még mennyire, hogy feleségének alakja bontakozott ki a hatalmas lángokban. Malfoyék „minden funkcióval rendelkező hopp-kandallóval” rendelkeztek, ami azt jelentette, nem kellett úgy kommunikálniuk, hogy testüknek csak egy része látszódott.  
  
\- Hol… – Lucius gyorsan félbeszakította magát. Felesége sose árulná el a hollétét, különösen most nem neki, nem számít mennyire biztonságos is a hopp-kandalló. – Hogy vagy? – kérdezte inkább helyette.  
  
\- Jól vagyok – válaszolt a nő. És úgy is nézett ki. Talárja jó minőségű volt és haja tökéletesen elkészítve. – Ám ahogy te is sejtheted, most nincs időm udvariassági köröket futni.  
  
\- Hát persze – helyeselt Lucius. Nem is számított arra, hogy a nő is rákérdez a hogylétére vagy akár a fiukéra. – Mit tehetek érted?  
  
\- Aligha van bármi, amit most tehetnél értem, Lucius – felelte Narcissa gőgösen. A szuka. – Számomra ott már semmi nem maradt.  
  
\- Akkor mit akarsz?  
  
A nő magasra emelte az állát.  
  
\- El akarok válni tőled – közölte szimplán. – Amire szükségem van, az itt van velem, és minden köteléket meg akarok szakítani.  
  
És ezt pont Draco előtt kellett tennie. Lucius legszívesebben szorosan a nyaka köré kulcsolta volna a kezeit. Ennyi éven keresztül szerepet kellett játszania a nő kedvéért, és mi jutott neki?  
  
\- Valóban? – érdeklődött higgadtan.  
  
\- Igen, és nem számítok vitára.  
  
\- Nos, a „nem” itt a kulcsszó, igaz? – kérdezte Lucius kihívóan. – Miért könnyíteném meg számodra a dolgokat?  
  
Narcissa felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Ne untass költői kérdésekkel, Lucius. Túlságosan is jól ismerlek! – csattant fel. – Tudom, hogy máris az arra vonatkozó terveid, hogyan szerezd vissza a Malfoy vagyont, és mindent meg fogsz tenni annak érdekében, hogy a Malfoy név semmit ne veszítsen politikai hatalmából.  
  
\- Talán – mosolyodott el önelégülten a szőke férfi.  
  
\- Pontosan – vágott vissza a nő. – Így tehát aligha van rám szükséged, hogy mindenkit arra a hibádra emlékeztessen, hogy hűséges maradtál a Sötét Nagyúrhoz.  
  
Lucius pislogott egyet. Merlinre, a nő még mindig Lord Voldemort szolgája volt. Nos, akkor eltűnhet a többivel együtt.  
  
\- Rendben, Narcissa – bólintott Lucius. – Fogalmazd meg a papírokat!  
  
\- Nagyszerű! – mondta a nő immáron sugárzó arccal. Vetett egy pillantást Dracóra, aki a kandalló mögötti fotelok egyike mögött állt szoborrá merevedve. – Légy jó, Draco. Egyszer még megköszönöd ezt nekem.  
  
És ezzel eltűnt. A szobában csak a csönd maradt, ami jó néhány pillanatig kitartott, majd Draco idegesen megköszörülte a torkát.  
  
\- Apa?  
  
\- Igen, Dragon?  
  
Draco végre elnézett a lángoktól és apja szemébe pillantott.   
  
\- Valóban mindig ilyen volt?  
  
\- Attól tartok, igen – bólintott Lucius.  
  
Draco lassan megrázta a fejét és kisétált a szobából; szomorúbbnak és idősebbnek látszott, mint aznap reggel.  
  
  


**^^~~To have not~~^^**

  
  
  
Perselus saját laborjában járkált fel és alá, az egymásnak ellentétes érzelmek teljesen fölé kerekedtek. Már abban sem volt biztos, mit is érzett valójában. Harry a kastélyban tartózkodott, és emiatt Perselus tiszta idegroncs lett. Sosem érezte még magát ennyire tehetetlennek és ennyire elszigetelten a saját pincéjében.  
  
Harry reggel óta a R.A.V.A.Sz vizsgáit tette le, és ez volt tesztjeinek harmadik napja. Perselus elhatározta, nem teszi ki a lábát a lakosztályából, nem számít, mennyire akart akár egy pillantást is vetni a férfire, aki rabul ejtette a szívét.  
  
A kölyök átváltozástan vizsgája után Minerva tele volt dicsérettel és bámulattal, Flitwick túláradó izgalmi állapotba került a bűbájtan munkája után. Harry nyilvánvalóan túlszárnyalt minden elképzelhető határt bűbájokban és varázslatokban, egyidejűleg egyszerre többet is fenntartva belőlük. És ez egy olyan bravúr, amit egyedül az igazgató múlt felül. Úgy tűnt, most, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr halott, Harry nem érezte szükségét annak, hogy elrejtse a képességeit.  
  
Belső hangja, ami látszólag nem emlékezett rá, hogy nem szól hozzá, tovább folytatta gúnytól csöpögő megjegyzéseit, arról, hogy neki  _kellene_  jelen lennie és megdicsérnie Harryt, amikor a fiú kimutatja az erejét.  
  
Ma – pont miközben ő fel-alá járkál – Harry a bájital R.A.V.A.Sz. vizsgáját teljesíti. A Felügyelőbizottság kijelölt vizsgabiztosai felügyelték az összes vizsgát. Harry képességeit ismerve biztos volt abban, hogy semmilyen gondja nem lesz a teszttel, de akaratlanul is becsapottnak érezte magát, hogy nem tudja azonnal, hogyan sikerült a feladat Harrynek.  
  
Ellépett a munkaasztala mellett, amikor a macska pontosan felugrott annak tetejére, és halkan felnyávogott, hogy magára vonja a figyelmet. Perselus megállt és lenézett a szőrgombolyagra, majd gyengéden végighúzta a kezét az állat feje búbján.  
  
A cicus dorombolni kezdett, és a tenyerének nyomta a fejét. Az emlékek ismét elárasztották az elméjét.  
  
Macska…  
  
  


~~~~~~

  
  
  
Harry felült, az ágynemű az ölében nyugodott.  
  
\- Hogy nevezted őt el? – kérdezte Harry, miközben hosszú simogatásokkal kényeztette az állatot, aki Perselus ágyának lábrészén helyezkedett el és élvezte a kényeztetést.  
  
\- Macska – felelte Perselus fejét a tenyerén támasztva, miközben másik kezével végigsimított Harry hátának pucér bőrén.  
  
\- Igen, a macskát. Hogy nevezted el?  
  
\- Csak Macskának hívom.  
  
Harry a válla fölött nézte a férfit, és a kép egyéb olyan dolgokra emlékeztette Perselust, amiket nem is olyan régen műveltek ebben az ágyban.  
  
\- Tessék?  
  
\- Macskának hívom – ismételte Perselus. Harry a homlokát ráncolva nézett rá, és Perselus a szemét forgatta. – Jön, amikor szólítom – közölte önelégülten.  
  
\- Nem nevezheted őt  _úgy_!  
  
Perselus szemöldöke a magasba szökött.  
  
\- Már miért nem?  
  
\- Ez… ez…  
  
A szemöldök még magasabbra ívelt.  
  
\- Nos, ez butaság.  
  
Perselus felhorkant.  
  
Harry felkapta a macskát, szembefordította magával, majd letette kettőjük közé.  
  
\- Elnevezhetem én?  
  
\- A leghatározottabban nem! – ágált ellene a férfi rémülten. Felnyúlt, és kisöpört egy hajtincset Harry szeméből. – Valami érzelgős és buta névvel fogod őt terhelni.  
  
\- Buta? Butább, mint a „Macska”? Harry körülnézett és meglátva egy könyvet Perselus éjjeli szekrényén, odanyúlt és megfogta. Az állat bosszankodva leugrott az ágyról. – Bármi jobb annál, hogy Macska – motyogta a könyvet lapozgatva.  
  
\- Arra számítasz, hogy abban találsz nevet? – kérdezte Perselus kétkedőn.  
  
\- Hedvig nevét egy könyvből vettem – felelte Harry és megállt az egyik lapnál. – Tessék. Az Aszfodéliusz is jobb a Macskánál - jelentette ki, majd ismét lapozott egyet. – A Hernyógumó is jobb, mint a Macska. Ó tessék, itt van egy. Varangydudva.  
  
\- Varangydudva?  
  
\- Igen. Nekem tetszik – jelentette ki és az állathoz fordult. – Gyere ide, Dudva.  
  
\- Ó, ne légy annyira dráma…  
  
De a macska felpattant az ágyra, és figyelmesen leült.  
  
Harry szélesen elmosolyodott, és győztes pillantással fordult Perselus felé. A férfi sóhajtva ejtette le a fejét a párnáira.   
  
\- Dudva – motyogta csüggedten. Egy pillanattal később az említett macska átmászott az ágyon, és nyaldosni kezdte Perselus orrát.  
  
\- Hagyd abba! – hessegette őt addig, amíg egy puffanás nem jelezte, hogy az állat elhagyta az ágyat. Vetett egy pillantást Harryre, akinek arca eltorzult kínjában, hogy megkísérelje elfojtani feltörő nevetését. Harry szorosan a fogai közé harapta alsó ajkát és szemei vidámságtól ragyogtak.  
  
\- Szórakoztat valami, Potter? – jegyezte meg gúnyosan Perselus.  
  
Harry jókedve eltűnt. A földre lökte a könyvet és Perselusra vetette magát, elterült rajta és a férfi kezeit a matracra szegezte.  
  
\- Mi az? – érdeklődött Perselus félszívvel rángatva csuklóit.  
  
A sima bőr az övéhez simult, ahogy Harry felsőtestének alsó részét neki dörgölte.   
  
\- Meztelenül és az ágyadban,  _Persi_  – emlékeztette őt Harry.  
  
\- Pimasz kölyök – mordult fel Perselus és meglepő könnyedséggel fordította meg magukat. A fiú fölé hajolt és csípője Harry combjai közé került. Mindketten felettébb  _érdeklődni_  kezdtek a játékuk iránt.  
  
Harry épp hogy csak küzdött, viszont sokkal csábítóbban vonaglott, mint ahogy a tapasztalata szavatolta volna.  
  
\- És mit fogsz tenni ezügyben? – szállt szembe halkan.  
  
Perselus tekintete végigkövette kedvese arcát, majd lehajtotta a fejét. Alig néhány centire megállt Harry arcától, és a fiú az ajkán érezte a férfi lélegzetvételeit.   
  
\- Az égadta világon semmit – suttogta Perselus, majd elhúzódott, és elkezdett felállni. – Én…  
  
\- Te szemét – mordult Harry, és megragadva a férfi karját visszarántotta. Megfogta Perselus fejét, és ajkaikat egymásnak préselve durván és teljesen eszeveszetten megcsókolta.  
  
Harry lábai gyorsan Perselus dereka köré fonódtak, még erősebben húzva a férfi csípőjét saját merevedéséhez, miközben szája tovább folytatta pusztító útját Perselus állának vonalán. A férfi felemelte a fejét, és ujjait Harry szájához tartotta, amikor Harry felemelkedett, hogy kövesse a szökni készülő ajkat.  
  
Harry elszántan szívta a férfi ujjait a szájába, és nyelvével körbesimított az ujjbegyeken. Vad és fátyolos tekintettel fúrta magát Perselus szemébe.  
  
És nyelve továbbra is a férfi ujjai körül köröztek…  
  
  


~~~~~

  
  
  
Perselus azonnal elrántotta a kezét Dudva arcától, amikor a macska nyelve megnyalta az ujjait.  
  
\- Ostoba macska!  
  
  


**^^~~To have not~~^^**

  
  
  
Perselus a teáját kortyolgatta, miközben mohón hallgatta a körülötte zajló beszélgetést, és arra a témára koncentrált, ami őt izgatta.  
  
Harryre.  
  
 _Ha nem lettél volna olyan ostoba, nem kellene hallgatóznod, hogy kitaláld, miben mesterkedett a fiú._  
  
\- Minden tárgyból megkapta a R.A.V.A.Sz. fokozatot, amit felvett.  
  
\- A jóslástant kivéve.  
  
Minerva erre felhorkantott.  
  
\- Úgy gondolom, mindent figyelembe véve jól nézett ki.  
  
\- Fedőbűbájt viselt.  
  
\- Én nem vettem észre.  
  
\- Nagyon jó fedőbűbáj volt.  
  
\- Észrevetted, hogy szinte érezni körülötte a mágia sistergését?  
  
\- Már nem próbálja elrejteni többé.  
  
\- Több bájitalt adtam neki. Szegény drága. Azok a borzalmas fejfájások.  
  
\- Tőlem több frissen nyírt gyógynövényt kért.  
  
\- Jövő héten lesz a születésnapja.  
  
\- Hallottam, hogy Sirius partit szervez neki.  
  
\- Ó, az kedves tőle.  
  
\- Maga ugye elmegy igazgató úr?  
  
\- Sajnos nem tudok. New Yorkban tartják, és én nem hagyhatom el az országot.  
  
\- Minerva?  
  
\- Én röviden megállok az utam során. Fiatalon egyszer voltam ott, meglátogattam Hamptonst, és merem állítani, nagyszerű volt.  
  
 _Hah! Oda kell menned! Tudod, hogy mikor és hogy hova._  
  
Minerva tovább folytatta bőbeszédű leírását a tengerparti közösségről.  
  
 _Ellenőrizned kellene őt._  
  
Már miért akarnám ellenőrizni őt?  
  
 _Mert aggódsz a fejfájásai miatt. Több bájitalra lehet szüksége._  
  
Tökéletesen képes rá, hogy elkészítse saját magának.  
  
 _Talán nem is alszik._  
  
Arra is tud bájitalt készíteni.  
  
 _Csak menj el, és nézd meg! Tudod, hogy meg akarod tenni!_  
  
De Perselus sikeresen elkerülte Harryt egész idő alatt, amíg a kastélyban tartózkodott. Kitenni a lábát az országból, csakhogy megnézze a kölyköt az…  
  
 _Akkor azért menj, hogy visszaadd a köpenyét!_  
  
Perselus pislantott egyet. Potter Láthatatlanná tévő köpenye…  
  
Akkor viszont talán használhatná pár napig a tengerparton…  
  



	2. Eszmecserék

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fény derül Perselus indokaira, amitől persze nem lesz kevésbé ostoba, de talán jobban érthetővé válnak a motivációi, és ismét felbukkan Lucius Malfoy.

2\. fejezet  
  
  


**Eszmecserék**

  
  
  
– Jó dolog, hogy újra a felszínre emelkedtél végre – mondta Ron. – Az emberek már azt mondogatták, hogy fogod magadat, és te leszel a következő Sötét Nagyúr.  
  
Harry felsóhajtott és kinyújtózott a kerti nyugágyában. Hermione épp századjára igazította meg a fejük fölött levő napernyőt, amióta megérkeztek Sirius tengerparti házához.  
  
– Ó, Ron – vágott vissza a lány, miközben ő is elhelyezkedett a saját ágyán. – Ez nevetséges.  
  
–  _Elég_  erős hozzá – vitázott Ron.  
  
Harry felhorkantott és egy palack vajsörért nyúlt. Elhúzta a kezét az üveg fölött, amivel azonnal lehűtötte az italt, majd belekortyolt.  
  
– A szeretet erejével öltem meg Voldemortot – mondta nekik szelíden. – Rengeteg gyűlöletet kellene éreznem ahhoz, hogy Voldemort helyére lépjek. – Harry ismét nagyot kortyolt az üvegből, mielőtt folytatta. – És ahhoz sosem szabadott volna megismernem a szerelmet.  
  
– Igaz.  
  
– És érzed, Harry? – kérdezte Hermione. – Gyűlölöd?  
  
Harry kérdőn pillantott feléje. Jól látta a lány tekintetében az aggodalmat.  
  
– Pitont… rá gondoltam – pontosított Hermione.   
  
Harry fontolóra vette a kérdést. Vajon érez gyűlöletet?   
  
– Azt hiszem, egy ideig éreztem – ismerte be. – De már nem. Nem tudom. Megbántott, de… – elcsuklott a hangja.  
  
– Ez nagyon érett hozzáállás – bólintott a lány.  
  
Harry az óceánra meredt, és nézte, ahogy megtörnek a hullámok.  
  
– Sosem fogtam fel igazán, mennyire egyedül éreztem magam – mondta. – De amikor Perselus is a szobában volt, egy pillanatig sem éreztem magányosságot. Van ennek értelme? – nézett Hermionére.  
  
A lány szomorkás arccal bólintott.  
  
– Ugye tudod, hogy az egész csak csalás volt? – kérdezte Ron óvatosan.  
  
Harry bólintott.  
  
– Akkor hogyhogy  _nem_  tudod utálni őt? – Ron egyszerűen nem tudta megemészteni ezt.  
  
– Mert boldog voltam – válaszolt Harry, és látta, hogy mindketten nyitják a szájukat, hogy megszólaljanak. – Ne, figyeljetek ide. Tudom, hogy az egész dolog hazugság volt… egy alaposan kidolgozott manipuláció, hogy úgy érezzem, mélységesen szeretnek, így le tudjam győzni Voldemortot és élhessek, de működött, és én komolyan azt éreztem, hogy szeretnek. És boldog voltam. Tudom, hogy az egész csak ámítás volt, de nem cserélném el azokat az emlékeket – és azokat az érzéseket – semmiért sem.  
  
– Jobb szeretni és csalódni, mint sosem érezni a szerelmet – idézte Hermione könnyes szemmel.  
  
– Igen – bólintott Harry. – Pontosan.  
  
– Ez nekem nem hangzik túl nagyszerűnek – mormogta Ron maga elé.  
  
– Legalább tudom, milyen érzés. Lehet, hogy sosem érzem újra, de legalább egyszer megvolt.  
  
– De hát hazugság volt! – Ron most már kezdett komolyan feldühödni.  
  
– Amit  _én_  éreztem, az nem volt az, Ron – bizonygatta Harry. – Az én érzéseim igazak voltak, és boldog is voltam. Az  _én_ érzéseim igazak voltak – ismételte halkan. Esetlenül megköszörülte a torkát. Megesküdött magának, hogy nem fog érzelgősködni a dolog fölött. – Ami nem jelenti azt, hogy nem átkozom át a jövő hétbe, ha bármit is mond rólam valaki másnak – tette hozzá.  
  
Ron sötéten felnevetett, és bizonytalanul pislogott Harryre, hogy komolyan gondolta-e. Harry visszavigyorgott rá.  
  
– Azt hiszem, magamra sokkal mérgesebb vagyok, amiért olyan ostoba voltam – mondta nekik a fiú.  
  
Hermione megpaskolta a karját, majd visszafeküdt a nyugágyába.   
  
– Majd lesz másvalaki. Ne légy olyan szigorú magadhoz.  
  
– Kizárt dolog – vágta rá Harry hajthatatlanul. – Még egyszer nem hagyom, hogy átvágjanak a palánkon.  
  
Hermione felült.  
  
– Harry…  
  
Harry kőkemény tekintetétől azonban elakadt a szava.  
  
– Ejtsük a témát, jó, Hermione? – figyelmeztette.  
  
A lány felsóhajtott.  
  
– Ez az egész nekem valahogy értelmetlen – mormolta. Harry nem foglalkozott vele, de az igazat megvallva, neki is az volt.  
  
Ron sikeresen létrehozott egy bűbájt, amivel elérte, hogy a varázslat egyenletesen oszlassa szét a napolajat a bőrén.  
  
– Hogy megelőzze a többi szeplőt – közölte.  
  
– Tehát mit fogsz ezután tenni? – kérdezte Ron.  
  
A vörös hajú fiú elég R.A.V.A.Sz.-t gyűjtött össze ahhoz, hogy tanulmányait az Aurorképző egy különleges részlegén folytassa tovább, míg Hermione egyetemre megy tanulni – nos, mindenfélét – csak jóval részletesebben. Egyikük sem alakított ki még komoly kapcsolatot.  
  
– Nem tudom – vont vállat Harry, hálásan a témaváltásért.  
  
– Mi a helyzet a kviddiccsel?– kérdezte reménykedve a barátja. – Számos ajánlatot kaptál.  
  
Harry közömbösen hümmögött párat.  
  
– Addig biztosan nem fogadok el egyet sem, amíg meg nem szabadulok ezektől a fejfájásoktól.  
  
– Még mindig érzed őket? – kérdezte nyugtalanul Hermione.  
  
– Aha. Van egy patika a városban, ott készítik el a szert nekem.  
  
– Magadnak is el tudnád készíteni – mutatott rá a lány.  
  
– Nem – rázta a fejét Harry. – Nem akarom. Emellett nem fogok bájitallabort felállítani Sirius házában – tette hozzá, és nem említette, hogy most egyébként is túl fájdalmas lenne bájitalokkal dolgozni.  
  
– Igaz – helyeselt Ron.  
  
– Mi a helyzet az átoktöréssel? – vetette fel Hermione. – Vagy taníthatnál. Mint ahogy a DS-sel tetted.  
  
Harry csak megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Vagy írhatnál – mondta Ron. – Legalább biztosan  _tudnánkbiztosan_ , hogy te valóban megtetted azt a dolgot, amiről írsz.  
  
– Majd elgondolkozom rajta – mosolyodott el erre Harry.  
  
– És még mindig ott van a régi állás – tette hozzá Ron.  
  
Hermione felült és Harry fölött átnézve pillantott Ronra.   
  
– Milyen állás?  
  
Ron Harryre nézett.  
  
– Természetesen az új Sötét Nagyúr szerepe.  
  
Harry felnevetett.   
  
– Persze, Ron. Majd feladok egy hirdetést a Prófétában: Az Új Sötét Nagyúr világuralom átvételének céljából alattvalókat keres.  
  
Ron felhorkantott, Hermione pedig kuncogni kezdett.  
  
– Még mindig hirdethetnéd úgy is magadat, mint az új „Világos Nagyúr” – jegyezte meg csípősen Hermione. – Amikor a bérenceid rosszak, lesújthatnál rájuk az öröm és a szeretet átkával.  
  
Harry csak felsóhajtott és jól eső élvezettel hallgatta, ahogy a másik kettő végigvette a pro és kontra érveket, amik a Sötét, vagy a Világos Nagyúrság mellett, illetve ellen szóltak. Végül félbeszakította őket.  
  
– Nekem mindkettő túlontúl rohadt nagy melónak hangzik – közölte a homlokát dörzsölgetve. – Belefáradtam abba, hogy mindenért olyan keményen megdolgozzam. Különórák az egész iskolai tanévben, külön bájitalok, hogy távol tartsam a látomásokat, majd végül szembenézni vele és megölni őt.  
  
– Igazad van – dünnyögte Ron. – Megérdemelsz egy kis szünetet.  
  
– Csak egy kicsit lazítani akarok.  
  
– És a henyélés világbajnokává válni? – kérdezte Hermione.  
  
– Miért ne? – kérdezte Harry. – Szerinted nem érdemlem meg?  
  
– De, természetesen.  
  
– Utazhatnál is – javasolta Ron. – Világot láthatnál.  
  
Harry csak sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy egymagamban élvezném. Ezek a hülye fejfájások sem segítenek – mondta. – Emellett most, hogy Sirius megkapta az egész örökségét, együtt maradhatunk – folytatta. – Talán valóban megismerhetjük egymást. – Két legjobb barátjára nézett, akik szinte minden kalandban vele voltak, jóban és rosszban egyaránt. – Ő és ti ketten vagytok mindenem, amim csak van.  
  
Hermione meghatottnak tűnt, Ron pedig elvörösödött.  
  
– Nos, ott van még Remus is – szólt Hermione.  
  
– Igen, Remus – sóhajtotta rezignáltan Harry, miközben ismét hátradőlt.  
  
Erre mindkét barátja felé fordult.  
  
– Mi a baj?  
  
– Nem kedveled Remust?  
  
Hogy mondja el ezt nekik?  
  
– Csak arról van szó, hogy mióta ideköltöztünk, Remus valahogy beköltözött – mondta nekik Harry. Borzasztóan érezte magát az irántuk tapasztalt féltékenység, az irigység és neheztelés miatt. De nem segíthetett ezen. Annyira nyilvánvalóan szerelmesek és boldogok voltak együtt, hogy Harry nem bírt túllépni az irigységén, nem beszélve arról, hogy a férfi lefoglalta Sirius minden idejét, azt a keveset is, amit egyedül Harryvel tölthetett volna. Nem bánta, ha együtt csináltak néhány dolgot Remusszal, de a férfi rendszerint azt éreztette vele, hogy ő a kívülálló harmadik.  
  
Harry végtelenül boldog volt, amiért Ron és Hermione nem lettek egy pár. Nem hitte, hogy képes lenne most kezelni azt.  
  
– Harry, azt akarod mondani, hogy Remus és Sirius egy pár? – kérdezte Hermione.  
  
A fiú bólintott.  
  
– És akaratlanul is féltékenységet érzel, és hogy kihagynak valamiből? – találgatott tovább a lány, ismét helyesen.  
  
Harry félrepillantott.  
  
– Tudom, hogy ez pitiáner és éretlen dolog, de…  
  
– Ó, Harry – kezdte Hermione, de félbehagyta, amikor Ginny bukkant fel a napernyő mellett, magával cipelve az összes felszerelését, mivel neki még nem volt megengedett az iskolán kívüli varázslás.  
  
Ledobta a terhet Ron mellé, felkavarva vele a homokot, miközben pufogva morgolódott.  
  
– Ó, srácok,  _annyira_  köszönöm szépen a segítséget!  
  
– Hé! – fordult felé Ron, lesöpörve a lábairól a homokot.  
  
Ginny minden teketória nélkül lecsüccsent előttük a takaróra.  
  
– Szóval, mi újság? – kérdezte, miközben megragadott egy vajsört és feltartotta Harrynek, hogy hűtse le.  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
Perselus az utca végéről mérte fel a város apró főutcáját. Mi a bánatot gondolt?  
  
 _Hogy megtalálod Harryt és megnézed, jól van-e?_  
  
Ó, igen. Az az átkozott kölyök!  
  
 _A te átkozott kölyköd, akire nem tudsz nem gondolni._  
  
Hát igen, Perselus látszólag képtelen volt kiverni a fejéből azokat az újságban olvasott szavakat: „orvosi ellátásra szorul, és fejfájásoktól szenved”.  
  
Nem akarta, hogy Harryt baj érje. Azt akarta, hogy boldog legyen. Dacára annak, amit Albus gondolt, ő számos alkalommal kísérelte meg Harryt látni attól az első naptól kezdve, hogy felébredt. Pont ez lett a probléma forrása: rákényszerült arra, hogy meglássa, mi mindent kaphatna meg Harry…  
  
  


~~~~~

  
  
  
(2 héttel korábban)  
  
Perselus leviharzott a pincébe.  
  
 _Meg kellett volna átkozni őt._  
  
Becsapta lakosztályának külső ajtaját.  
  
 _Kezdesz elpuhulni._  
  
Perselus összeráncolta a homlokát. Csak nem járkálhat körbe az „üdvöskéket” átkozva, nem? Felfokozott vágya ellenére, hogy azt a rühes gorillaszerű teremtményt a főemlős alakjára változtassa meg, egyszerűen nem tehette. Az a pojáca – amióta bemutatták őket egymásnak aznap, amikor Harry felébredt – egész héten a fiú körül lebzselt, és ma ráadásul elhozta egy másik társa anyját is. Hogyan kelhetne versenyre azzal a rock sztárral és a híres hivatásos kviddicsezővel?  
  
 _Ugyan, ez badarság!_  
  
És akkor ott voltak még a többiek. Jótevők és bankárok, ügyvédek és hírességek.  
  
 _Nos, te mondtad: Harry a legjobbat érdemli._  
  
Perselus megdermedt két mozdulat között. A sárkányvér majdnem vérmérséklete áldozatává lett – ismét. Harry  _tényleg_  a legjobbat érdemelte.  
  
 _Ne kanyarodjunk le újra a jól kitaposott ösvényről._  
  
Ám Perselus gondolatai nem segíthettek az utazásukon.  
  
 _De Harry téged akar._  
  
Harry sokkal különbet is kaphatna.  
  
 _De… Nem… Akar._  
  
A kölyök túlságosan ártatlan ahhoz, hogy tudja, mit is akar. Én vagyok az első, aki megérintette. Én mutattam be őt a szenvedélynek, és oldottam fel a szexuális gátlásait.  
  
 _Igaz. És akkor most fogod magad, teljesen átmész griffendélesbe, és nemes cselekedetként félreállsz?_  
  
Valóban jól hallott egy „belső horkantást”?  
  
 _Nem leszel képes rá, hogy csak állj és nézd Harryt valaki mással. Nézz végig magadon most, hogy ilyen figyelemben részesül._  
  
Harry megérdemli az esélyt, hogy éljen, hogy most igazán éljen. Most, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr már nem fenyegeti őt, megérdemli, hogy utazgasson, partikra járjon, kilátogasson az összes profi kviddicsmeccsre, amennyire csak akar.  
  
 _És miért is nem teheti meg ezeket a dolgokat veled?_  
  
Mert  _megpróbálta_  meglátogatni Harryt, és minden egyes alkalommal „nagyra becsült vendégek” vagy minisztériumi emberek, vagy a sajtó vette őt körül, és ezek egyike sem olyasvalaki, akit el tudott volna viselni.  
  
Mire eljött a hét vége, még inkább meg volt róla győződve, hogy Harrynek ő még csak nem is hiányozna. Gazdag, gyönyörűséges emberekkel volt körbevéve…  
  
 _Hányszor kell még hallanod, hogy Harry téged hív gyönyörűnek, amíg elhiszed?_  
  
…akik meg tudnák mutatni neki az életkorát, ha nem lenne ott málhaként Perselus, akihez ragaszkodjon.  
  
Nem illik ő ebbe bele. És soha nem is fog.  
  
  


~~~~~

  
  
  
Ugyanakkor mindez nem azt jelentette, hogy fel kellene adnia azt, hogy vigyáz Harryre. Már ha meg tudja találni őt. Logikus szempontok szerint megközelítve a dolgot, a varázsló közösség biztosan ismeri a Sirius Black nevet. Még itt az Államokban is hallaniuk kellett róla. Még a muglikat is bevonták a Black utáni kutatásba. És az is pokolian biztos, hogy ismernék Harry Pottert. De nem akart egyszerűen odasétálni valakihez, és megkérdeni tőle, tudja-e, hol él Black.  
  
Nem fogja kockáztatni ittlétének titkosságát.  
  
Még akkor sem, ha az aprócska tengerparti közösség hajlandó megóvni a magánéletüket, vagy ha éppen inkognitóban vannak itt, és egyébként is léteznek más módszerek arra, hogy megtalálja őket.   
  
Perselus arra jutott a következtetéseiben, hogy annak érdekében, hogy elősegítsék Harry fejfájás csillapító főzetének elkészítését, lennie kell a közelben egy patikának. Meg fogja találni, és állandó felügyelet alatt tartja, amíg meg nem pillantja Harryt vagy bármelyik kísérőjét, vagy nem hall bármit, ami megmutatná neki a helyes irányt.  
  
 _Harry maga is el tudná készíteni._  
  
Perselus kételkedett benne, hogy megtenné. Harry biztosan nem akarja a „pihenő idejét” azzal tölteni, hogy egy üst felett izzad. De ha megtenné, akkor viszont hozzávalókra lenne szüksége. A helyi patika a legjobb hely a keresés megkezdésére.  
  
Fel-alá barangolt a városon át, elszántan kutatva az összes célpontot, mintha odatartozó lenne. Benézve az ablakokon, észrevette az összes olyan normális varázsló boltot, ami elvárható egy varázsló faluban, még a Gringotts egy egészen kis kirendeltségét is. Visszafogta magát, nehogy belépjen a könyvesboltba. Figyelte a városka lakóit, a legtöbbjük az éghajlatnak megfelelően öltözött, ami meleg és párás volt, de néhányan talárt viseltek. Perselus pont ezért nem érezte feltűnőnek magát szürkésfekete nyári talárjában.  
  
 _Csak nem Lupin az?_  
  
Perselus besiklott egy apró kis utcába, majd visszanézett. Valóban Lupint látta. Nem csoda, hogy Black érdeklődött az amerikai ingatlanok iránt. Az amerikai törvények ellenezték a vérfarkasok diszkriminálását.  
  
Perselus megvonaglott a gondolatra. Lupin és Black ismét együtt vannak?  
  
 _Szegény Harry arra kényszerült, hogy a szirupos, csöpögős párt bámulja, miközben ő az összetört szívét ápolja?_  
  
Nem túl udvarias hangnemben emlékeztette a belső hangját, hogy elvileg nem áll szóba vele, majd előhúzta Harry köpenyét és annak jótékony leple alatt háztömbről háztömbre, követni kezdte Lupint.  
  
A patika ajtajának sarokvasa már gyenge volt, és ez lehetővé tette Perselusnak, hogy észrevétlenül besurranjon Lupin mögött. Apró boltocska volt, de ami a méret folytán hiányzott, azt kárpótolta a változatosság. Úgy tűnt, a tulajdonos mindent tart, amit egy bájitalkészítő csak akarhat. Az ajtóban megállva tiszta képet kapott a pultra, ami mögött egy vele egykorú férfi állt.  
  
– Üdv, Wally.  
  
A férfi felnézett a főzetéről és elmosolyodott.  
  
– Remus, jó téged újra látni. – Lejjebb vette a lángokat a fazék alatt és letakarta. – Elkészült Mr. Potter bájitala. – A pult másik végéhez lépett és elővett egy nagy kancsót.  
  
– Nagyon jó, bár nem hiszem, hogy segíteni fog – mondta Lupin.  
  
– Ezt egyedire készítettem – mondta Wally, a bájitalkészítő.  
  
Lupin bólintott.   
  
– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy így van. Csak van nálam egy módosítás valami másra.  
  
A bájitalkészítő egy pillantást vetett a pergamenre, amit Lupin átadott neki, és összeráncolta a homlokát.   
  
– Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy ezt el tudom készíteni. Meglehetősen bonyolult. Lehet, hogy szét kell küldenem, de a lehető leghamarabb beszerzem.  
  
– Tégy, amit csak tenned kell. Harry ezt a bizonyos receptet akarja.  
  
– Természetesen – bólintott Wally. – Gondoskodni fogok róla.  
  
– Köszönöm, Wally. És szükségem lesz a Farkasölőfű főzet ellátmányra.  
  
– Igen, már leadtam a rendelést.  
  
– Remek.  
  
Még megejtettek egy kis felszínes csevegést, miközben Perselus visszament az ajtóhoz, hogy biztosan ott legyen, amikor Lupin távozik. Tehát ez a Wally személy készíti a bájitalokat az ő Harryjének.  
  
 _Már nem igazán a te Harryd._  
  
Perselus megvizsgálta a férfi bizonyítványait, amik a falon kifüggesztve lógtak. Noha a férfi megfelelően képzett volt, Perselus nem volt egészen biztos benne, hogy tetszik-e neki az elképzelés, hogy Harry bármi olyasmit vesz be, amit nem ő készít személyesen.  
  
 _Erre az előtt kellett volna gondolnod, mielőtt összetörted a szívét_.  
  
Perselus valóban kezdett undorodni a belső hangjától.  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
Merlin mentse, kukkolóvá vált.  
  
 _Pofa be! Látnod kell, hogy Harry épségben van-e._  
  
Perselus megigazította a köpenyt, miközben folytatta útját a földszintes ház oldalsó kertje körül, ami körbevette a házikót. Követte a beszélgetés és a hangos zene hangjait, és egy deszkával borított szerkezet mögött találta magát.   
  
Egy tucatnyi ember ülte körül a napernyőkkel fedett asztalokat, akik az italaikat kortyolgatták és egymás között nevetgéltek.  
  
 _Valószínűleg Black és a vérfarkas barátai._  
  
Perselus ezzel egyetértett, mivel csak néhányuk látszott Harry korabelinek.  
  
– Sirius!  
  
Perselus felriadt, amikor két ember közeledett a kerítéshez nem egészen három méternyire tőle. Széles mozdulatokkal integettek és kiáltoztak Blacknek, aki végül észrevette a hadonászásukat és elindult feléjük.  
  
Perselus úgy mozdult, hogy hátszélben maradjon és így elkerülje a leleplezést.  
  
Maga Black ragyogóan nézett ki a rövidnadrágjában és pólójában, és az Azkaban negatív hatásai végre kezdtek eltűnni a megjelenéséből.  
  
 _Mindig is volt benne egy nagy adag sárm._  
  
Perselus gúnyosan elmosolyodott. Egy igazi arrogáns fattyú, de igen, felettébb elragadó. Mindig is úgy gondolta, hogy ha James Potterben valaha is felmerült volna a homoszexuális hajlam gyanúja, akkor ők ketten egymást baszták volna.  
  
– Tehát, Siri, kedves – kezdte a két férfi egyike, és Perselus csak nagyon tág értelemben használta a  _férfi_  szót –, hol az a híres keresztfiad?  
  
– Ejnye, El, légy kedves – dorgálta a másik szelíden. – Sirius mondta, hogy ma itt lesz. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy hamarosan találkozni fogunk vele.  
  
Black úgy nézett ki, mintha erősen küzdene azért, hogy megőrizze hidegvérét. Ez egyszer Piton csakis rokonszenvezni tudott vele. Nem lehetne, hogy az amerikaiak bármit is kevésbé… hivalkodóan tegyenek meg?  
  
– Kinn van a strandon a barátaival – válaszolt Black. A homokos part felé fordult, ami a deszkaburkolat mögött terült el. – Harry! – kiáltott.  
  
Amíg Black kiáltozott, Perselus talált egy előnyös helyet, ahonnan mindent jól beláthatott. Tökéletes lehetőség a megfigyelésre. A két másik férfi reménykedően dőlt neki a kerítésnek, miközben előremeresztették a szemüket, hogy lássák a feléjük közeledő alakot.  
  
Perselus tekintetét is vonzotta a látvány. A csak egy fürdőnadrágot és a vállai köré tekert törülközőt viselő fiatalember látszólag tökéletes egészségnek örvendett.  
  
 _Azt kell mondjam, érdekes szóválasztás_.  
  
– Ó, ejha – szólalt meg El, a hivalkodó természetű, szinte turbékoló hangon.  
  
– Sirius, ne mondd, hogy ez az isteni teremtmény, aki közeledik, a te keresztfiad?  
  
Harry odaért hozzájuk, és amíg Sirius szomszédjai a szemükkel eltüntették Harry fürdőnadrágját – amit Perselus egy tüzes vetkőzős póker során akart volna eltávolítani –, addig a fiú Blacket nézte.  
  
 _Isteninek tűnik._  
  
Túl isteninek – vélte Perselus. Kecses, napbarnított bőr fedte az izmokat, amelyek annyira ismerősek voltak neki, de az arc, és azok a kifejező vonások elmosódottak maradtak. Perselus kiszórt egy „mindent látó” bűbájt a szemére, mialatt Lupint követte, ez pedig lehetővé tette a számára, hogy meglásson bármilyen, mágiával megbájolt dolgot. És Harry arca határozottan bűbáj hatása alatt állt. És ez nem egy fedőbűbáj volt, hogy elfedje a személyazonosságát, mivel a sebhelye egészen jól észrevehető volt.  
  
– El, Simeon – szólalt meg Black –, ő a keresztfiam.  
  
– Csak nem Harry Potter? – kérdezte El, a balfácán.  
  
Harry a férfire emelte a pillantását, és Perselus képes volt kivenni rajta egy önelégült mosolyt.  
  
 _Tudod , hogy egy gúnyos megjegyzést készül tenni._  
  
Perselus  _tudta_ , de Harry nem mondta ki.  
  
Szerény, szégyenlős mosoly ragyogott fel az arcán, és csupán bólintott.  
  
 _Harry Potter #4. számú állandó arckifejezése._  
  
Simeon előre nyújtotta a kezét.  
  
– Örülök, hogy megismerhetem önt, Mr. Potter – mondta. – Sirius már sokat mesélt nekünk önről.  
  
– Kivéve a nevét – tette hozzá El izgatottan. – Vagy, hogy milyen dögös. – Az utolsó mondatot egy buja tekintet kísérte.  
  
Perselus keze erősen viszketett a pálcáján, de visszafogta magát, amikor észrevette, hogy Harry nem rázta meg a felkínált kezet. Csak nézett rá egy pillanatig, majd felnézett Simeonra.  
  
– Én is örülök, hogy megismerhetem önöket – válaszolta udvariasan.  
  
Simeon összezárta a kezét és visszahúzta. Arca egyszerre tükröződött meglepetést és sértettséget.  
  
– Meg kell bocsátanotok Harrynek – vágott közbe gyorsan Black. – A Voldemorttal való konfrontációja óta Harry senkit nem szeret megérinteni.  
  
 _MICSODA?_  
  
Azonnali szánalom tűnt fel a szomszédok arcán. Ostoba alakok.  
  
– Valami átokféle? – kérdezte El elborzadva. Kétségtelenül ez a sors rosszabb a halálnál, hogy senkit nem érinthet.  
  
Harry félre nézett az Atlanti-óceán felé.  
  
– Valami olyasmi – mormolta.  
  
De hát Harry imádott érinteni. Egy élethosszig tartó semmi után Harry túláradó örömmel fogadott minden bőrön keresztüli érintkezést Perselusszal.  
  
 _Mit vártál te rohadék?_  
  
– Harry?  
  
A négy férfi a ház hátsó oldalán levő üvegajtó felé pillantott, ahol Lupin állt.  
  
– Tengerentúli hopp-hívásod van.  
  
Harry visszakiáltott, hogy azonnal ott lesz, és visszafordult a többiekhez, hogy udvariasan kimentse magát. Amikor hallótávolságon kívülre került, a félkegyelmű szomszéd azonnal kíváncsiskodó kérdésekkel bombázta Siriust.  
  
Perselus nem foglalkozott velük, inkább a mosolygó Harryt nézte, aki a ház felé indult, és útja során köszöntötte a környéken levő embereket. Egyetlen ember sem emelte a kezét, hogy megérintse őt, akár megrázza a kezét vagy megpaskolja a hátát. Lupin mondott neki valamit, amikor Harry belépett az ajtón és behúzta maga mögött.  
  
 _Ennek kellene boldoggá tennie Harryt?_  
  
Perselus nem is figyelt rá. Ez csak ideiglenes. Harry igen hamar ki fog lábalni ebből. Csak arra van szüksége, hogy az egyik „szépséges ember” ráfókuszálja a figyelmét, és Harry már rendbe is jön.  
  
 _Mondogasd csak magadnak!_  
  
– Ki az? – kérdezte Black, amikor Lupin csatlakozott hozzájuk és Black dereka köré fonta a karját.  
  
 _Legalább Black találó kérdéseket tesz fel._  
  
– Malfoy – közölte Lupin fintorogva.  
  
– Megint? – kérdezett vissza Black. – Emlékeztess rá, hogy megátkozzam őt, ha legközelebb találkozom vele.  
  
 _Malfoy? Melyik?_  
  
Lupin a vigasztalás egy émelyítő gesztusával simogatta meg Black haját.  
  
– Ne hergeld fel magad emiatt – mondta. – Nem engedik ki az országból, szóval nem látjuk őt a közeljövőben. És Harry sem – mutatott rá.  
  
Lucius! Mi az ördögöt akar?  
  
 _Nagyon is jól tudod, hogy mit akar._  
  
  


^~~ **To have not** ~~^

  
  
  
Harry lenézett a karjára tekeredett kígyóra. Állat feje Harry csuklójáról tekergőzött felfelé, és a fiút nézte, miközben nyelvét öltögette.  
  
~ Hogy hívnak téged? ~ – kérdezte Harry.  
  
A kígyó megemelte apró fejét.  
  
~ Hívnak? Én csak én vagyok. ~  
  
~ Csak el kell valahogy nevezzelek téged. ~  
  
~ Ha muszáj. ~  
  
Harry agytekervényei mozgásba lendültek. Hedvig nevét a  _Mágiatörténelem_  könyvből szedte. Dudva neve szintén egy könyvből való. Ezeket a gondolatokat rögtön félre is tette, és megpróbált kitalálni valami jó kis varázslós nevet. Merlin? Egy Merlin nevű kígyó? Elég ostobán hangzik. Valami mardekáros kellene, talán ami illik az ajándékozóhoz is. Voldemort? Majdnem hangosan felnevetett. Nem, bár szórakoztató lenne a sokkolásra. Perselus biztosan értékelné. Ezt a gondolatot is félrelökte. Saruman? Látszólag ugyanazt az aktuális gondolatsort követi, és ez is egy könyvből van, noha egyetlen varázsló sem fogja megérteni.  
  
~ Saruman? ~ – próbálta ki a kígyón.  
  
A kígyó szinte dorombolásnak beillően sziszegett, mikor Harry megsimogatta a fejét.  
  
~ Ha szeretnéd, gazda. ~  
  
Harry visszanézett a hoppkandallóra.  
  
– Köszönöm, Mr. Malfoy – mondta őszintén. – Jól gondját viselem majd.  
  
Mr. Malfoy váratlanul egy kicsit furcsának tűnt. Tekintete látszólag nem is egészen rá fókuszált.  
  
– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy így lesz. Majd újra hívom a találkozónk helyszínét illetően.  
  
Harry bólintott és Lucius Malfoy eltűnt a lángokból.  
  
Harry szórakozottan simogatva új háziállatát, kiment a kertbe. Az idősebb Malfoytól kapott figyelem összezavarta őt. Sohasem volt semmi különleges, csak, hogy olyan sokat kapott belőle.  
  
Szinte hallotta Perselus figyelmeztető hangját.  _Ne légy ostoba. Ő mardekáros. Akar valamit._  
  
És Harry egyet is értett ezzel a gondolattal. Csak még arra nem tudott rájönni, vajon mit akarhat tőle Lucius Malfoy.  
  
– Mi az?  
  
Harry felnézett. A barátai körülötte álltak a teraszon. A grillsütő felől érkező illatok egyre erősebbé váltak, így Harry úgy sejtette, majdnem elérkezett az evés ideje. Végre. Alig várta, hogy egy kis nyugalomhoz jusson.  
  
A többi Weasley hamarosan csatlakozik hozzájuk, igaz csak étkezés után, de a vendégsereg többi része távozni fog.  
  
– Ez egy kígyó, Hermione – közölte Ron önelégülten. – Annyira okos vagy meg minden, úgy hogy meg vagyok lepve, hogy ezt nem tudtad.  
  
Hermione az égboltra emelte a tekintetét és a fiú karjára csapott.  
  
– Most igazán, Ron.  
  
Harry rájuk vigyorgott.  
  
– Egy viperasikló. Mr. Malfoy adta a születésnapomra – tájékoztatta őket. – Azt mondta, egy ismerőse tenyészti őket a tojásaikért.  
  
– Ó, igen – zendített rá Hermione. A viperasikló tojások jó néhány bájitalban hasznosak.  
  
Harry tudta ezt, de nem tett rá megjegyzést.  
  
– És mi a neve? – kérdezte Ron és közelebb hajolt, hogy megvizsgálja az állatot.  
  
– Még nem volt neki – válaszolt Harry –, így elneveztem ő Sarumannak.  
  
Hermione kuncogni kezdett.  
  
– Ez nagyon aranyos, Harry.  
  
Harry a lányra vigyorgott.  
  
– Nos, gondolkodtam róla, hogy Voldemortnak nevezem, de…  
  
Ron fuldokolni kezdett.  
  
– Mellesleg Malfoy azt mondta, hogy ez egy jó befektetés – folytatta Harry. – Azt mondta, hogy amikor nagyobb lesz, el tudja intézni, hogy szerezzen neki egy párt.  
  
– És mégis mit akart Malfoy? – kérdezte Sirius közelebb araszolva hozzájuk. Remus meglepetten nézett rá, mire Sirius hozzátette. – Nos, biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem azért hívott Britanniából a kandallón keresztül, hogy születésnapi ajándékot adjon Harrynek.  
  
– Találkozni akar velem – ismerte be Harry, és most az egyszer örült, hogy egy rakásnyi ember veszi körül, aki tanácsot ad neki.  
  
– Hogy mi?  
  
– Miért?  
  
– Azt mondja, hogy a tárgyalásig rengeteg szabadideje van, és felajánlotta, hogy segít nekem rendbe tenni a pénzügyeimet. Tudjátok, mutat nekem néhány befektetési lehetőséget meg ilyenek.  
  
– Na, persze – horkantott fel Sirius.  
  
– Ez nem is rossz ötlet, Harry – mondta tűnődőn Remus. – Mivel még nem vagy benne biztos, hogy mihez is akarsz kezdeni, a befektetés jó módszer lenne arra, hogy hasznát vedd a pénzednek. Ez jövedelmet és némi biztonságot ad neked a jövőre nézve.  
  
Harry bólintott.  
  
– És azt senki nem mondhatja, hogy a Malfoyok nem tudják, hogyan kell pénzt keresni – tette hozzá Remus, jelentőségteljesen Siriusra nézve, hogy próbáljon csak ellentmondani.  
  
Harry megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Tudom – sóhajtott. – Beleegyeztem, hogy találkozom vele, de abban nem vagyok biztos, hogy mennyi tanácsot leszek képes felhasználni. Ugyanakkor meghallgatom, és talán tanulok valamit.   
  
– Ez jó ötlet – mondta Hermione is. – Még mindig felhasználhatod a tanácsát egy másik brókernél.  
  
– Hát én nem bíznék benne – vágta rá Ron.  
  
Harry egy vigyorral felelt rá.  
  
– Nem is bízom.  
  
– És ne egyezz bele semmibe – tette hozzá Hermione.  
  
– És Merlin szerelmére, nehogy bármit is aláírj – mondta Sirius mély meggyőződéssel.  
  
Harry erőltetetten felnevetett.  
  
– Kérlek, bízzatok bennem egy kicsit – mondta. – Nem gondoljátok, hogy most már ehetnénk? Majd éhen veszek.  
  
  


^~~ **To have not** ~~^

  
  
  
Lucius ellépett a kandallótól és becsukta a szemét. Erre semmi nem készíthette őt fel. Mély levegőt vett és keze duzzadt vesszejére hullott. Nézni azokat a telt, érzéki ajkakat, ahogy a kígyónyelv sziszegését formálják, sokkal, de sokkal erotikusabb volt, mint amilyennek elképzelte. Hallani is izgató volt, ahogy arra számított is, de Harry Potter sokkalta csábítóbb volt, mint a Sötét Nagyúr.  
  
Erő sugárzott Potterből, és arcának, testének szépsége tagadhatatlan, kiváltképpen úgy, hogy annyira csábítónak látszott… mindazzal a feltárt sima bőrrel.  
  
A fiú beleegyezett, hogy találkozik vele. Nem is fiú, hanem férfi. Sokkal inkább, mint a fia. Draco érett volt a korához képest, de nem állt a háta mögött annyi tapasztalat, mint Potternek. Potter megpróbáltatásai rajtahagyták a fiún a nyomukat az érettséghez vezető úton, és egy némiképp sokatmondó pillantás ragyogott a szemében.  
  
Potter arca amúgy semmit nem árult el, ami lenyűgözte Luciust. De elég tapasztaltnak tartotta magát ahhoz, hogy átvergődje magát a fiú – a férfi – védvonalain.  
  
És akkor ott van még Perselus is.  
  
  


^~~ **To have not** ~~^

  
  
  
Perselus a sörpadok körül cirkált, miközben a csoport leült enni. Az illatok hatással voltak a hasára, és csak remélni tudta, hogy éhsége nem árulja el a jelenlétét. Napokkal ezelőtti elhatározása elillant, és letelepedett a közelben, hogy figyeljen. Harry keveset beszélt az étkezés alatt, aminek jó étvággyal látott neki, de gyorsan alábbhagyott, és egyszerűen csak tologatta az ételt a tányérján. Mintha csak félúton elment volna az étvágya. Figyelmesen nézte őt, és jól látta, hogy a fiú maszkja erősen a helyén volt, vagy pedig hibátlanul fenntartotta a bűbájt.  
  
 _Én azt mondanám, hogy ez a kettő kombinációja._  
  
Perselus egyetértett a belső hangjával.  
  
Közvetlenül a felszolgált desszert után Harry kimentette magát és Perselus követte őt. Nyugtalanságot jelző érzékei felerősödtek. Hangtalanul járta be a földszintes lakóhelyet, benézett az ablakokon és megfeszítetten fülelt.  
  
Alig hallható nyögést hallott és odalépett egy ablakhoz. Egy apró hálószobát látott, ami meglehetősen zsúfoltnak látszott, mintha sebtében csomagoltak volna ki. Nem tartott sokáig felfedezni Harryt, aki nehézkesen dőlt neki egy komódnak. Egy üres fiolát szorított a kezében, a másikat pedig ökölbe szorítva, erősen nyomta a homlokához.  
  
 _Tudtam! Fájdalmai vannak_.  
  
Perselus figyelő tekintete előtt a fiú lassan ülőhelyzetbe csúszott, átkarolta a térdeit, és mindkét kezét az arcára szorította.  
  
Halk kopogás hallatszott, és Harry felkapta az állát.  
  
– Mindjárt megyek – szólt ki rekedtes hangon.  
  
– Jól vagy?  
  
 _Lupin._  
  
– Jól vagyok – biztosította a férfit Harry, de nem úgy hangzott. Perselus közelebb hajolt a nyitott ablakhoz. Harry arcra fájdalmat tükrözött, miközben megpróbálta helyreállítani a maszkját.  
  
– Egy pillanat és odakint leszek – szólalt meg ismét.  
  
– Hívom Siriust.  
  
Harry az ajtó felé fordult és Perselusnak elakadt a lélegzete, amikor meglátta Harry elgyötört arcát. Az álarc és a fedőbűbáj eltűnt, és a fiú szemei rosszabbak voltak, mint amikor először kapta rajta az üst fölé görnyedve a laborjában. Karikás, véreres és üveges, de a fájdalom mögött csak üresség látszott.  
  
 _Szemétláda._  
  
– Ne, rögtön kimegyek – szólalt meg Harry az ajtó felé, de nem érkezett válasz. Harry ismét a kezébe temette az arcát és felnyögött.  
  
Sirius belépett, egyetlen pillantást vetett Harryre, majd eltűnt egy kapcsolódó szobában. Egy törülközővel, egy fiolával és egy serleggel tért vissza. Letérdelt a fiatalember mellett, és leerőltette az üvegcse tartalmát Harry torkán. Egészen addig nézte, amíg a fiú le nem nyelte azt. Odatartotta a szájához a serleget és Harry aprót kortyolt belőle. Egy pillanatig áthatóan bámult a kehelyre, majd Black átvette és félretette. A nyirkos törülközőt Harry homlokára nyomta és a karcsú alakot a karjaiba vonta.  
  
– Mondanod kellett volna – mondta búgó hangon, miközben a mellkasán ringatta a fiút. Harry egy szót sem szólt. Perselus nagyot nyelt, ahogy nézte a jelenetet.  
  
 _Neked kellene vigasztalnod Harryt._  
  
Perselus lenyelte a vágyódását.  
  
 _Hozzád fordulhatott volna megkönnyebbülésért a fájdalma miatt._  
  
Perselus lenyelte a bűntudatát.  
  
 _A te ágyadban fekhetne, miközben az arcát törölgetnéd és enyhítenéd a szenvedéseit._  
  
Perselus lenyelte a keserűségét. De hát Perselus egy bolond volt.  
  
 _Eltaszítottad őt, és miért? Hogy most a nyomorúságban dagonyázzon és visszautasítson minden érintést és közelséget._  
  
Perselus lenyelte a megbánását. Ez már nem az ő dolga többé.  
  
 _Tehát legyen egyedül?_  
  
Elfordult az ablaktól. Harry nincs egyedül. Ott van Black, ahogy Lupin, Granger és Weasley is.  
  
 _Láttad a szemét. Igenis egyedül van. Üres a szíve._  
  
Perselus elindult a háztól. Rengeteg szerelem és tapasztalat várja őt, hogy betöltse azt.  
  
 _Mondogasd csak magadnak._  
  
  


^~~ **To have not** ~~^

  
  
  
Egy héttel a születésnapja után egy csinos fiatal hölgy kísérte Harryt egy külön helyiségbe. A nő nem tett fel kérdéseket, és látszólag észre sem vette a sebhelyét. Harry beleegyezett abba, hogy találkozik Lucius Malfoyjal, de csakis semleges területen. Úgy döntöttek, hogy a minisztérium könyvtárának privát helyisége megfelel az igényeiknek és Malfoynak sikerült ezt elintéznie.  
  
A helyiség anélkül tűnt barátságosnak, hogy meghittnek látszott volna, és arra szolgált, hogy kis létszámú csoport egy kényelmesebb környezetben tudjon üzleti ügyekben tárgyalni. Harrynek, aki körbesétált a szobában és a könyvespolcokat nézegette, amíg Malfoy érkezésére várt, tökéletesnek tűnt.  
  
Remélte, hogy a férfinek nem állt szándékában Dracót is magával hoznia.  
  
Az ajtó kinyílt és Harry megfordult, amikor Lucius Malfoy belépett a helyiségbe. Majdnem lépett egyet hátra. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy Malfoy ilyen magas vagy erős kisugárzású lenne. Voltaképpen lélegzetelállítónak látszott. Miért nem vette észre ezt, mialatt a gyengélkedőn feküdt?  
  
Valószínűleg azért, mert akkor ott volt neki Perselus és semmi más nem számított.  
  
Ha Draco így nézett volna ki, sokkal kevesebb nehézségbe ütközött volna színlelni, hogy viszonyuk van. Vagy talán csak az idősebb férfiakra bukott. Visszaemlékezett Draco csókjára, amit a Nagyteremben kapott tőle, és eltűnődött, vajon az apja ugyanúgy csókol-e.  
  
Nem. Nem szabad ezen a vonalon gondolkodnia. Nem érdekelte, hogy az idősebbik Malfoy egész viselkedése a hatalmat és a társadalmi rangot tükrözte, és teste erőtől és dominanciától duzzadt.  
  
Nem volt rá szüksége és nem akarta.  
  
– Jó napot, Mr. Potter.  
  
– Mr. Malfoy – viszonozta Harry egy fejbólintással.  
  
– Jó útja volt visszafelé? – kérdezte az idősebb férfi, és egy székre mutatott az asztal mellett, miközben lepakolt annak tetejére és leült a másik székre.  
  
Harry vállat vont és az asztalhoz lépett.   
  
– Nem volt semmi különös – közölte.  
  
Malfoy felnézett.  
  
– Ó. A hopp-kandallón át érkezett?  
  
Harry letette a saját papírjait az asztalra és leült.  
  
– Hoppanáltam – mondta.  
  
A szőke szemöldök a magasba ívelt.  
  
– Hoppanált? – kérdezte egy kezdődő mosollyal. – A tengeren túlra?  
  
Harry csak kifejezéstelenül nézett vissza rá, majd elővette szerény/szégyenlős álarcát és lesütötte a szemét.  
  
– Nem volt olyan nehéz – mormolta.  
  
Malfoy kuncogni kezdett.  
  
– Meg kell nekem bocsátania – dünnyögte. – Időnként elfelejtem, mekkora erőt birtokol ilyen fiatalon.  
  
Harry megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Beszélni akart velem – nógatta a férfit.  
  
Lucius magához hívott egy palackot és két poharat, majd italt töltött beléjük.  
  
– Nincs rá ok, hogy miért ne ragaszkodhatnánk a civilizált időtöltéshez. – Felnézett és előkelően elmosolyodott. – És szeretném megköszönni az ígéretét, hogy beszél a Wizengamot előtt Draco és az én érdekemben.  
  
– Megteszem, amit tudok – mondta Harry fejet hajtva.  
  
Lucius ismét elmosolyodott és Harry pislogott egyet. Valóban nagyszerű látványt nyújtott. Harry szerette Perselus mosolyát is. Talán azért, mert a férfi annyira ritkán mosolygott, hogy értékessé tette azokat az alkalmakat.  
  
Malfoy elkezdte átböngészni azt a néhány papírt, amit a fiú magával hozott. A bank néhány beszámolója volt. Harry elismerte, hogy tutira nem érti a felét sem, mivel a koboldok annyira aprólékosak. Olyan, mintha túl sok információval bombáznák.  
  
– Tehát gondolt már arra, mit fog kezdeni az életével?  
  
Harry megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Nem igazán – ismerte be. – Annyira rohadtul fáradt vagyok.  
  
– Nos, igazából nincs is semmilyen komoly munkára szüksége – közölte Lucius lenézve a dokumentumokra, amiket Harry mutatott neki. – Tetemes vagyona van. Megfelelően befektetve egész élete során jól élhet.  
  
Harry csak bólintott.  
  
– Természetesen, amennyiben adódik hozzá egy hitves és majd gyerekek is, az meg fogja változtatni mindezt – mondta Lucius.  
  
– Amiatt nem aggódom – felelte erre Harry.  
  
Malfoy felnézett.  
  
– Biztosan akar egy otthont és egy családot.  
  
– Kétlem, hogy tartogat ilyesmit a jövőm.  
  
– A varázslóvilág megmentője nem számít arra, hogy letelepedik, és családot alapít?  
  
Harry felsóhajtott és belekortyolt az italába. Forralt bor volt és rendkívül kellemes ízű.  
  
– Még ha a hajlamaim abba az irányba is vezetnének, akkor sem igazán érdekel, hogy tovább bonyolítsam az életemet. – Malfoy meglepett pillantását látva még hozzátette. – Mindenesetre nem most.  
  
– Értem – bólintott Malfoy mosolyogva. – Tehát a szóbeszédek, melyek szerint komoly kapcsolata volt valakivel az iskolában, hamisak?  
  
– Miféle szóbeszédek? – Harrynek küzdeni kellett azért, hogy nyugodt maradjon. Malfoy információkra halászik? Az az átkozott Zambini is folyton a szerelmi életéről kérdezősködött.  
  
Malfoy megforgatta az italát a poharában.  
  
– Talán a „szóbeszéd” szó rossz szóhasználat – ismerte el. – Draco utalt arra, hogy komoly kapcsolata van.  
  
Harry pislogott. Draco?  
  
Malfoy tagadásként értelmezte a meglepődését.  
  
– Talán ez csak egy elhamarkodott gondolat volt Draco részéről – mondta jelképesen. – Egy kifogás, amivel a Sötét Nagyúr elé állhatott.  
  
Harry felfogta és bólintott.  
  
– Az átejtéses technikát alkalmazta.  
  
– Igen – nézett ismét Malfoy a fiú szemébe. – Tehát senki nincs az életében?  
  
Harry felállt.  
  
– Nincs! – közölte hangosan. – Amúgy meg mi ez a rohadtul élénk érdeklődés a szerelmi életem iránt? Jelenleg nem állok kapcsolatban senkivel, és nem is akarok. Ennyi elég? Vagy szeretne sematikus ábrát kapni róla?  
  
Malfoy meglepődött pillantásától Harry azonnal megnyugodott. Már ott tartott, hogy elnézést kér, amiért elvesztette a vérmérsékletét, amikor az idősebb férfi, nevetésben tört ki.  
  
Harry csak bámult rá az asztal másik oldaláról.  
  
– Mi olyan fenemód vicces?  
  
– Sajnálom – mondta Malfoy, amikor sikerült megzabolázni a jókedvét. – Nem állt szándékomban provokálni önt.  
  
Harry gyanakvóan méregette.   
  
– Tehát mi olyan mókás?  
  
Malfoy tovább mosolygott.  
  
– Sikerült érvényre juttatnia a mondandójának lényegét – vallotta be. – És én tudom értékelni az őszinteséget, még ha az valahogy érzékeny téma is.  
  
– Ó – szólalt meg Harry újra leülve. – Csak mindenki  _túlságosan_  érdeklődik a szerelmi életem iránt – motyogta.  
  
– El tudom képzelni – bólintott erre Malfoy. – És nem hibáztatom a haragjáért. – Félretolt néhány papírt az asztalon. – És most – folytatta – vessünk egy pillantást ezekre, rendben?  
  
Harry igyekezett figyelni Malfoy rövid elemzésére a pénzügyi helyzetéről, de tényleg sok volt neki. Nem igazán volt feje a számokhoz vagy a tervezgetések finomságaihoz, hogy milyen irányba tarthat a piac. Magával kellett volna hoznia Hermionét.  
  
Érzett némi büszkeséget a WVV befektetése miatt, különösen azután, hogy Malfoy egy helyeslő megjegyzést tett róla.  
  
– Tehát mit javasol? – kérdezte végül Harry.  
  
Malfoy ismét felemelt néhány papírt.  
  
– Nos, valakinek, aki most kezdi, azt lehet javasolni, hogy a biztos piacon fektessen be egy keveset, nagy múltú cégekbe, mint például a Varázsló Hálózat vagy a Kviddics Szövetség. De mivel ön már egy szép kerek portfólióval rendelkezik, megengedhetné magának, hogy némi kockázatot vállaljon az osztaléka egy részével, amit már felhalmozott.  
  
Lucius folytatta, de Harry ismét összezavarodott. Kötelességtudóan leírta néhány vállalat nevét, amit Lucius bölcs befektetésnek gondolt, és néhány alak nevét is, akitől elkezdhet vásárolni. Az egész ijesztően unalmasnak látszott.  
  
– Vagy csak kereshet valakit, aki mindent kezel magának, egy tanácsadót vagy egy brókert. Vagy beházasodik egy családba, amelyik máris komoly pénzügyi stabilitással rendelkezik, és amelyiknek már megvan a saját pénzügyi befektetője.  
  
Harry figyelmen kívül hagyta az újabb házasságra vonatkozó utalást, bár csaknem csikorogtak a fogai.  
  
– Meg tudná adni néhány tanácsadó intézmény nevét – elismertét –, akiktől talán beszerezhetnénk némi írásos anyagot?  
  
– Természetesen – nyújtott át neki Lucius egy részletes listát, ami referenciákat és néhány meglévő ügyfelüket tartalmazta.  
  
Átfutva a listát, Harry óhatatlanul lenyűgözöttnek érezte magát.  
  
– Nahát – mondta Malfoyra nézve. – Ezt értem tette?  
  
A férfi ismét elmosolyodott és felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Úgy hiszem, említettem, hogy unatkozom.  
  
Harry akaratlanul is elvigyorodott.  
  
– Gondolom, igen rémes lehet.  
  
– Az. Mostanában viszonylag egyedül vagyok, különösen, amíg Draco az iskolában volt.  
  
– Mihez fog most kezdeni Draco?  
  
– Amíg nem tisztázzák, semmihez, de azután azt hiszem, úgy tervezi, hogy külföldre megy tanulni – tájékoztatta őt Malfoy.  
  
– Akkor hát ismét egyedül marad? – kérdezte megértően Harry.  
  
Malfoy belenézett a fiú szemébe, és Harry látott benne valamit.  
  
– Remélem, nem túl sokáig – mondta a férfi.  
  
  


^~~ **To have not** ~~^

  
  
  
Lucius nem segíthetett azon a mosolyon, ami szétterült az arcán, miközben Pottert – Harryt – nézte, ahogy távozik. Perselus kiadta a fiú útját. Túlságosan nyilvánvaló volt ahhoz, hogy ne rakja össze a jeleket. És most már fel sem merült benne a kétség, hogy Perselus volt az az illető. A felfedezés felettébb szórakoztatónak bizonyult.  
  
A fiú szívét összetörték, ennyi világos. Kétségkívül döbbenetes volt, ami azt jelentette, hogy Perselus átkozott bizonytalansága meglehetősen váratlanul és erősen támadt fel. Egyszerűen nem tudta megfejteni, hogy miért akart Potter a férfival maradni, és úgy vélte, hogy az egyetlen megoldás az lenne, hogy tisztázza a szakítást, mielőtt a dolgok kicsúsznak a kézből. Hozzá kell tenni ehhez a tényhez, hogy Perselus megvetette a szemtől szembe történő részletekbe menő vizsgálatot. Nem tudta elviselni a bolondokat, és a varázsvilág nagy részét pontosan annak gondolta. Perselus ugyanakkor mindig hihetetlenül birtokló volt, és Luciust meglepte, hogy elengedte a fiút. Másrészről viszont – fontolgatta tovább Lucius – Perselusnak sokkal elviselhetetlenebb lett volna tétlenül végignézni a fiú körül legyeskedő talpnyaló rajongók garmadáját.  
  
A szakítás akkor is láthatóan feldúlta a fiatalembert. Luciusnak most dolgoznia kell a romantikus érdeklődéstől való idegenkedésén. Azt kell felajánlania Potternek, amire a fiúnak szüksége van, és annak mégis úgy kell tűnnie, hogy az csupán egy sima üzlet. Potter – Harry – nem hülye, és határozottan arra fog számítani, hogy a tőle érkező bármilyen ajánlat feltételekhez kötött.  
  
Egy dolog biztos: Harry Potter maga a megtestesült fantázia; hatalommal bíró, szépséges, érzéki, a velejéig griffendéles, ami azt jelenti, hogy amint egyszer megkaparintja, hűséges és kitartó lesz. Egész egyszerűen Harry a legjobb, amit a varázslóvilág megteremthetett, és Lucius Malfoy mindig is azzal büszkélkedett, hogy mindenből a legjobbat szerzi meg.  
  
Ez nem csekély törekvés. Hajlandónak kell lennie, hogy áldozatokat hozzon, de a nyeremény biztosan megéri.  
  
  


^~~ **To have not** ~~^

  
  
  
Miközben elhagyta az épületet, Harrynek akaratlanul is Perseluson járt az esze. Lucius Malfoy hihetetlenül vonzó férfi, de Perselus mindig a világ leggyönyörűbb dolgát jelentette neki. Eltűnődött, vajon most is annak látná-e őt.  
  
Ha ránézne a kegyetlen szavak és az összetört érzései után, a zsíros hajú, nagy orrú szemétládát vagy az elragadó, szenvedélytől feldúlt szeretőt látná-e?  
  
Nem volt benne biztos, hogy tudni akarja. Sikerült elkerülnie a férfit, mialatt a Roxfortban a R.A.V.A.Sz. vizsgáit tette le, de határozottan látni fogja őt a halálfalók tárgyalásain. Ismét szembenézni a férfival, önmagában is nagy megpróbáltatás lesz.  
  
Harry megdörzsölte az arcát, amikor elért a hoppanálási ponthoz. Malfoy tanácsától valahogy kóválygott kissé a feje. Elképzelte, hogy ismét beszélnie kell majd a férfivel. Nem mintha bármilyen gond lenne Malfoyjal, aki láthatóan hülyére unta magát. Mégis az a kis hang, ami gyanúsan Perseluséra hasonlított, azt mondogatta neki, hogy Malfoy akar valamit.  
  
Harry szívesen beszélt volna erről Perselusszal.  
  
Röviden becsukta a szemeit, hogy megakadályozza a hirtelen támadt égő érzést, és a fogai között szitkozódott. Aztán minden Perselusszal kapcsolatos dologtól megtisztította az elméjét, hogy hoppanálni tudjon.  
  
Állandó éberség.


	3. Tárgyalások

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius elárulja a terveit.

**3\. fejezet**

**  
Tárgyalások**

  
  
  
Az idióta alak – aki történetesen maga a Mágiaügyi Miniszter volt – csoportról csoportra vezette Harryt a hatalmas bálteremben. Nem mintha Amelia Bones bármilyen mértékben hasonlított volna Caramelre, ám egyszerűen képtelen volt békén hagyni Harryt.  
  
 _Ó, és te azért vagy itt, mert imádsz elvegyülni, és nem azért, mert be akarod cserkészni őt._  
  
A nő egészen odáig ment, hogy megfogta a fiú karját, amitől viszont Harry megrándult és hátrahőkölt. Bones azonnal bocsánatot kért, de ez sem akadályozta meg őt abban, hogy a következő, magas rangú méltóságokból álló csoporthoz ne vonszolja a fiút.  
  
 _Mármint a többi pojácához._  
  
Harry pár perccel ezelőtt érkezett meg, egyszerű mosolya szinte beragyogta a termet, és a Minisztérium hivatalnokai azonnal lecsaptak rá. Látszólag mindenki tisztában volt azzal, hogy Harry nem akarja, hogy megérintsék, így senki nem nyújtott neki kezet.  
  
Perselus mohó tekintettel folytatta a megfigyelést egy nem feltűnő, ám stratégiailag mégis remek helyről. Még azt a jó néhány spekulációt is hallhatta, amelyek arra vonatkoztak, hogy vajon miért nem lehet megérinteni A-Férfit-Aki-Legyőzte-A-Sötét-Nagyurat, ám az általánosságban elfogadott ok az volt, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr valamilyen borzasztó átkot bocsátott Harryre, mielőtt meghalt.  
  
És Harry semmit nem tett, hogy korrigálja a feltételezést. Úgy tűnt, Harry megszívlelte Perselus azon tanítását, mely szerint csak annyit szabad elmondani, amennyit muszáj tudniuk, majd hagyni kell őket, hogy a maradékról találgassanak – amely nyilvánvalóan neki kedvezett.  
  
De miért akarta Harry, hogy ezt higgyék? Miért nem szeretné, hogy megérintsék?  
  
 _Nos, talán azért, mert a legutolsó személy, aki megérintette őt, túlságosan közel került hozzá, és miután a legrútabb módon kihajította őt, összetörte a szívét._  
  
Perselus összerezzent a saját gondolataira.  
  
Az egyetlen rés a Harry Potter maszkban az volt, amikor a tekintetébe egy pillanatra kiült a fájdalom. Harry időközönként a fejéhez emelte a kezét, tenyerét erősen a homlokára szorította, mintha ez a mozdulat elűzné a fájdalmat. Perselus még azt is észrevette, hogy egyszer egy fiola került elő diszkréten Harry zsebéből, hogy egy korty után ismét visszakerüljön a helyére.  
  
Harry hibátlanul játszotta a szerepét, ahogy körbement a helyiségben. Ez a különös tömeg kizárólag hivatalnokokat foglalt magában. Hamarosan megrendezésre kerülnek egyéb fogadások is, amelyeken nagy létszámú jóakarók jelennek majd meg, akiknek feltett szándékuk, hogy köszönetet mondjanak Harry Potternek. Azokat – véleménye szerint – Harry rosszabbul fogja viselni.  
  
 _Lehet, hogy képes lenne elviselni őket, ha te ott állnál az oldalán._  
  
Perselus nem foglalkozott zsémbes belső hangjával, inkább körülnézett. Meglepte, hogy nem látja még Luciust. Biztos volt benne, hogy a szőke férfi soha nem mulasztana el egy ilyen eseményt, mint ez.  
  
Lucius igen csekély mértékű büntetéssel úszta meg (kifizethető mértékű bírság és leszolgált börtönidő), de a Malfoy név az egész ügy során csorbát szenvedett. Hacsak Lucius nem áll elő valami csodával, a Malfoyok elveszítik az eddig oly magas társadalmi helyzetüket és politikai hatalmukat.  
  
A halálfaló tárgyalások, amelyek két nappal korábban értek véget, kötelezőek voltak. A legtöbbjük a papírforma szerint zajlott. Luciusé volt a legszórakoztatóbb.  
  
Lucius – miután szerette hallani a saját hangját – újra és újra elmondta, hogy mekkorát hibázott; hogy rászedte őt a családja, majd a felesége, aki a gonosz Sötét Nagyúr fanatikus rajongója volt. A hölgytagok szimpátiájára játszott, amikor bevallotta, az eredeti házassági esküjük sugallata miatt áldozta fel magát Narcissáért (bár ugyanakkor arculcsapásként érte a nő Sötét Nagyúr iránti hűsége, és beismerte, hogy sosem volt szerelmes a feleségébe), és azzal akarta kivívni a férfitagok rokonszenvét, hogy vállalja a felelősséget a tetteiért, akármilyen megfontolatlanok is voltak azok. Mindent egybevéve – legalábbis Perselus meglátása szerint –, Lucius úgy jött ki ebből, mint aki becsületes férfinek látszik, és aki csupán egyetlen rossz dolgot tett. Egy mártír, aki vétkezett.  
  
 _Igen, nagyon tragikus volt._  
  
A riporterek szó nélkül elhitték. És az egész színjátékot természetesen a Wizengamot is bevette. Különösen azután, hogy Harry megtette a maga egyszerű, mégis hatásos tanúvallomását.  
  
\- Egykor holtan akart, de a végén úgy döntött, hogy saját magát is nagy veszélybe sodorva megment. Hogy megfizetett-e a múltbéli bűneiért? Ezt a Wizengamot dolga eldönteni. Én csak azt mondhatom, hogy Lucius Malfoy nekem egy bűnbánó embernek látszik, akiben feléledt a vágy, hogy az egykori urát elpusztítsa. Én meghaltam volna Voldemorttal együtt, ha ő nem cselekszik. Ezt pedig soha nem tudom visszafizetni neki.  
  
A riporterek ezt is elhitték.  
  
 _Még ha úgy is hangzott, mint amit a fiú már unalomig ismételt fennhangon magában, és mintha Granger írta volna a szövegét._  
  
Harry nyugodtnak és összeszedettnek látszott az egész megpróbáltatás során, ami nagyjából két hétig tartott, és mindössze egyetlen egyszer hagyta, hogy az álarca lecsússzon. Az is lenyűgöző látvány volt. Akik akkor a tárgyalóteremben voltak, valószínűleg soha nem felejtik el. Harry mindössze négy meghallgatáson jelent meg, amire vagy beidézték, vagy maga döntött úgy, hogy elmegy: a két Malfoyéra, Perseluséra és az idősebbik Zambiniére. Néhányan tudták, hogy Harry miért döntött úgy, hogy elmegy az utolsóra, és azon az utolsó tárgyaláson Harry hidegvére megtört és lehullott a maszkja.  
  
Noha senki nem látta vagy kapott híreket Blaise-ről Harry támadása után, az apját a többiekkel együtt elfogták. Amikor azonban rákérdeztek, hogy a családjából bárki más közreműködött-e a Sötét Nagyúr terveiben, vagy a követője volt-e, az idősebbik Zambini tagadóan válaszolt, mire Harry talpra ugrott és dühösen elkiáltotta magát: EZ EGY ROHADT HAZUGSÁG!  
  
A szavakat követő zajongás nem volt akkora, mint annak utóhatása, mivel Harry nem tudta – nem akarta – elmondani, honnan tudja, hogy az valóban hazugság volt.  
  
De amíg Harry habozott és a belső démonaival küzdött, csatát vívott, hogy úrrá legyen az érzelmei és a vérmérséklete fölött, a teremben szinte tapintható volt az erős mágia jelenléte. Mindenki érezhette a vibráló feszültséget a levegőben, a falakon, a padlón, és visszafojtott lélegzettel várták, hogy Harry lehiggadjon, vagy valami felrobbanjon.  
  
Perselus látta a küzdelmet Harry arcán, miközben küzdött a lelkiismeretével és az igazságra való vágyával. De nyilvánvalóan meg akarta tartani a titkát és a személyes bosszúvágyát, mert vádjait simán leplezte valami téves személyazonosságról szóló történettel, ami lecsendesítette a tömeget, noha a legtöbb ember rendkívül csalódottnak látszott. Perselus magában csúfolódott a szegényes hazugságon, de látszólag ő volt az egyetlen, aki észrevette azt.  
  
A témát ejtették, és beletelt némi időbe, mire a tömeg eléggé lenyugodott ahhoz, hogy folytathassák. Ők inkább a műsort akarták a nyugodt külszín helyett, ami visszatért. Harry viselkedése normálissá vált.  
  
Perselus belső hangja megtapsolta Harryt, amiért ilyen tumultust okozott, de egyben azt is tudta, hogy az egész dolog teljesen kimerítette a fiatalembert. Még Dumbledore is nyugtalannak látszott, és Perselus eltűnődött, vajon Albus összerakta-e már a darabkákat.  
  
Perselus kötelező meghallgatásán elsősorban a Dumbledore és a Rend kémeként betöltött szerepét, valamint a Minisztériumi beszámolókat emelték ki, és Harry tanúvallomása úgy tűnt, valóban megkoronázta a beszámolót. És legalább feltűnt Harry.  
  
 _Röviden._  
  
Röviden, mindamellett ott volt. Bár egyszer sem nézett Perselus szemébe.  
  
 _Úgy érted, soha még csak feléd sem nézett._  
  
Ám a tanúvallomása őszinte és pontos volt.  
  
 _És fájóan szívbemarkoló a maga tömör egyszerűségében._  
  
\- Piton professzor alapvető tényező volt Voldemort legyőzéséhez.  _Személyesen_  tanított meg nekem olyan dolgokat, amiket elengedhetetlenül tudnom kellett ahhoz, hogy képes legyek legyőzni őt. A tudás és a tapasztalat – amit Piton professzortól kaptam – volt az eszköz Voldemort halálához és az én túlélésemhez. Örökre az adósai vagyunk.  
  
Draco tárgyalása szinte túl rövid volt ahhoz, hogy szóra érdemes legyen. Mivel Imperius átok alatt állt, amit Harry, Lucius és Dumbledore is azonosított a könyvön, amit bizonyítékul beszolgáltattak, kevés tiltakozás merült fel a felmentésével szemben. Draco szintén teljes szívvel támogatta az apját és szándékában állt mindent megtenni, amit csak tudott, hogy további jócselekedetekkel kárpótolja a varázslóvilágot a háborúban betöltött apró szerepükért.  
  
Igen, Lucius ékesszólása aznap kirobbanóan jó formában volt.  
  
Perselus mélységesen gyanakodott arra, hogy a szőke férfi mesterkedik valamiben, amihez köze van Harrynek. Hogy mik lehettek a pontos tervei, abban még nem volt biztos. Ez volt az az ok, amiért egyáltalán felmerült benne, hogy eljöjjön erre az ostoba minisztériumi estélyre. Hogy rajta tartsa a szemét Harryn és…  
  
\- Tökéletes, nem? – szólalt meg egy dorombolóan lágy hang a füle mellett. Perselusnak még csak hátra sem kellett fordulnia ahhoz, hogy tudja, pont az a varázsló állt mögötte, akit épp az előbb emlegetett magában. – És még csak fogalma sincs róla, valójában mennyire elbűvölő is ő, igaz?  
  
\- Kétlem – volt Perselus összes válasza, amit megengedett magának, hogy hangosan kimondjon.  
  
\- Olyan rejtélyes kombinációja egy férfinek és egy gyermeknek – elmélkedett Lucius.  
  
Perselus megfordult, hogy ránézzen, és látta, ahogy Lucius Harry alakjára szegezi a tekintetét, aki a terem másik oldalán állt velük szemben.  
  
\- Aligha gyerek.  
  
\- Nem? – kérdezte Lucius kihívóan és csak ezután pillantott Perselusra. – Gondolj csak bele. Egyrészről annyi mindenen ment keresztül; vadásztak rá, megtámadták, megkínozták…  
  
\- A magadfajták. – Perselus képtelen volt visszafogni epés megjegyzését.  
  
A szőke férfi gúnyosan elvigyorodott.  
  
\- És a  _magad_ fajták szintúgy – hessegette el Perselus célzásait. – Kihívásokkal nézett szembe és férfiként viselte a vállán nyugvó felelősséget. Másrészről érzelmileg rászoruló, vágyik a szeretetre még akkor is, ha tagadja. Akarja, hogy megérintsék… hogy szeressék.  
  
Perselusban egyre csak gyűlt a harag. Hogy merészel Lucius itt állni és kioktatni őt… őt Harryről!  
  
Hát nem mentette meg a fiú seggét újra és újra? Ki volt az, aki megtanította neki mindazt, amit tudnia kellett a túléléshez? Ki mutatta be őt a szenvedélynek? Ki volt az, aki szerette…  
  
 _Na igen, ki volt az?_  
  
Perselus erősen összeszorította az állkapcsát.  
  
\- Azt hiszem, odamegyek és megmentem őt – szólalt meg Lucius társalkodó hangnemben.  
  
\- Tessék?  
  
\- Nos, nyilvánvaló, hogy fájdalmai vannak – közölte Lucius, mintha Perselus bolond lenne.  
  
 _Nem annyira nyilvánvaló az!_  
  
Igaz. Harry maszkja kiváló volt.  
  
\- Naná, hogy azokban az ostobákban nincs meg az a kellő tisztesség, hogy felfogják, még mindig szenved azoktól a szörnyű fejfájásoktól. – Lucius drámaian felsóhajtott és elvett egy pezsgőspoharat a tálcáról. Dölyfös pillantást vetett Perselusra, majd elindult Harry felé.  
  
 _Rohadt szemétláda._  
  
Perselus korlátlan borzalommal figyelte, ahogy Lucius megközelítette a csoportot, amelyik körülvette Harryt, és a részesévé vált. Alig öt percbe került, a férfi máris kikísérte Harryt a csoporttól a külső folyosó felé.  
  
Perselus végignézte, ahogy távoznak, és a kés lassan forgott a beleiben. És mindegyik idegvégződésében.  
  
 _Nagy kár, hogy benned nincs meg annak a kurázsinak egy része. Akkor most nem állnál itt egymagadban._  
  
De Perselus arra a sorsra volt ítélve, hogy egyedül legyen.  
  
 _Nagy kár, hogy Harryt ugyanerre a sorsra ítélted._  
  
Harry fiatal. És gyönyörű. Sose marad egyedül.  
  
 _Te is voltál egyszer fiatal, és sose találtad meg azt, amit akartál… egészen addig, míg el nem jött Harry._  
  
Harry…  
  
 _Harry  téged akart!_  
  
Már nem.  
  
 _Én megmondtam, hogy ne küld el őt!_  
  
Most már utál.  
  
 _Igen. Ezt határozottan bebiztosítottad. Szép munka volt._  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
Harry fejfájása kezdett rosszabbodni. Nemcsak a rendszeres fájdalomtól, de a stressztől is. Szinte érezte magán Perselus pillantását. Sajnálatos módon az, hogy látta a férfit, kemény csapásként érte őt. Még mindig gyönyörűnek látta. Oda akart futni hozzá, a sovány nyaka köré fonni a karjait, és mélyen megcsókolni őt. Jó ég, Harry eddig ahhoz volt hozzászokva, hogy örökké csókolni akarta. Most pedig dörömbölni akart a mellkasán, elmondani őt mindazon a csúfneveken, amikre Perselus tanította őt. Könyörögni akart neki, hogy vigye őt haza, dugja őt ágyba, tegyen langyos borogatást a homlokára, burkolja meleg takaróba, és forrón ölelje magához, mint azon az éjjelen, amikor a férfi azzal töltötte az egész éjszakáját, hogy róla gondoskodott.  
  
Az emlék csak tovább növelte a mellkasában az akkor éjszakai gyengélkedés fájdalmáról amúgy is gyarapodó listáját. Malfoy érkezése a csoporthoz szívesen fogadott zavaró tényezőnek számított. Csaknem szívmelengető volt, ahogy az idősebb férfi megkérdezte Harrytől, hogy teljesen jól van-e, azután megfenyítette a körülötte állókat, amiért nem vették észre, hogy Harry mennyire kifáradt.  
  
A fiú megkönnyebbülten engedte, hogy Malfoy kiterelgesse őt a teremből a hűvös éjszakai levegőre. Ott mély, megnyugtató lélegzetet vett, és hagyta, hogy a friss levegő lehűtse a bőrét s felfrissítse fáradt lelkét.  
  
\- Jobb? – kérdezte Malfoy, és aggódó tekintettel nézett le Harryre.  
  
A fiú bólintott, és közben azon tűnődött, vajon a férfi lesz-e magasabb minden egyes alkalommal, amikor látja őt.   
  
\- Köszönöm – mondta neki.  
  
\- Szívesen. Egyedül van itt?  
  
Harry elfogódottan bólintott. Nem igazán gondolt rá, hogy hozzon magával egy partnert is.   
  
\- Nem igazán voltam biztos abban, miről is szól ez az egész – közölte a vállát vonogatva. – Azt reméltem, hogy itt lesz Mr. Weasley.  
  
Malfoy arca együtt érzővé vált.   
  
\- Arthur itt volt egy rövid ideig, de aztán elhívták.  
  
\- Ó – bólintott Harry, és mindenhova nézett, csak Malfoy arcára nem. A férfi valóban felettébb vonzó volt, és a pillantása… nos, az egyszerűen csak ijesztő. Túl intenzív és túl figyelmes. – Azt hiszem, akkor én haza is indulok – jelentette ki halkan.  
  
\- Kérem – állította meg őt Malfoy hangja. Harry észrevette a feléje nyúló kezet, de a mozdulat megakadt, még mielőtt hozzáért volna a karjához. – Engedje meg, hogy elkísérjem.  
  
\- Igazán képes vagyok gondoskodni magamról – jegyezte meg Harry végül felnézve. Malfoy kifejezéstelen arcot vágott, de arcán lassan formálódott egy mosoly.  
  
\- Ezzel tisztában vagyok, Mr. Potter – közölte. – De nem érzi jól magát, és…  
  
\- Jól vagyok – bizonygatta Harry.  
  
\- …és – folytatta a férfi – örömömre szolgálna mentségként felhasználni ezt, hogy én is itt hagyjam ezt a hitvány gyülekezetet.  
  
\- Ó – szólalt meg Harry, mint aki kezdi lassan megérteni a dolgokat. Nem segíthetett előtörő vigyorán. – Hát meglehetősen unalmas volt.  
  
Malfoy bólintott.  
  
\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a közeljövőben lesznek sokkal élvezetesebbek is – mondta a férfi. – Egy középszerű esemény még nem kell, hogy elvegye az örömét.  
  
Harry pislogott. Csak ő hallott kétértelműséget ebben a kijelentésben?  
  
Malfoy intett neki a karjával.  
  
\- Jöjjön. Tegye meg nekem ezt a szívességet.  
  
Harry felsóhajtott, és Lucius Malfoy lépéseihez igazodva elindultak a hoppanálási pont felé.  
  
\- Talán szeretne csatlakozni hozzám egy kávéra…  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
Harry még mindig enyhe zavarodottságot érzett, amikor visszatért abba a lakásba, amit Londonban pont ilyen szándékkal bérelt. Sirius és Remus úgy tervezte, hogy visszamennek New Yorkba néhány barátjukkal, amikor Harry beleegyezett, hogy elmegy arra a minisztériumi partira. Könnyedén visszahoppanálhatott volna a tengerparti házba, de igazság szerint túl fáradt volt.  
  
Sirius aggódott miatta, hogy ilyen nagy távolságba utazik, így Harry megnyugtatta őt, hogy a lakásában marad, és biztosít némi magánéletet a párnak. Sirius nem tiltakozott ellene túlzottan.  
  
Amint ismét egyedül maradt, Harry ledobta ünneplő talárját az egyik székre és az ágyra hanyatlott. Lüktetett a feje, és még mindig összeszorult a mellkasa. Szórakozottan dörzsölgette a csuklóján levő sebhelyet.  
  
El kellett volna fogadnia Malfoy ajánlatát és inni egy kávét. Ha a férfi nem félemlítené meg őt annyira, nem is hezitált volna. Még abban sem volt biztos, hogy mi volt Malfoyban, ami megfogta őt. Talán az őt körülvevő aura. Talán a férfi vonzereje.  
  
Vagy talán az egész csak amiatt volt, hogy teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy Malfoy flörtölt vele.  
  
 _Azért flörtöl, mert akar valamit._  
  
Harry felsóhajtott. Talán az egészet csak a hormonjai okozzák.  
  
Felhorkantott a gondolatra. A hormonjainak azért kell szenvedniük, mert senkivel  _nem_  fog összegabalyodni, sem most, sem sosem. Még Lucius Malfoyjal sem!  
  
  


~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
Hideg érte Harry felhevült bőrét, és megborzongott.  
  
\- Miért mindig én vagyok az, akinek távoznia kell az éjszaka közepén? – morgolódott, miközben nadrágját húzkodta magára.  
  
\- Mert ez nem az  _én_  teendőim listáján van felsorolva, Mr. Potter.  
  
Harry megperdült és a férfire meredt.  
  
Perselus behunyta a szemét, majd elvigyorodott.  
  
\- Jelenleg  _nem_  meztelenül fekszel az ágyamban.  
  
Harry bosszúsan felmordult, magához hívott egy párnát, majd hozzávágta Perselushoz.  
  
\- Szemét! – mondta.  
  
Perselus a testéhez húzta a párnát, és kényelmesen elhelyezkedett rajta.  
  
\- Kétségkívül.  
  
\- Megint sikerült témát váltanod.  
  
\- Ma este rád nem jellemző módon figyelmes vagy. De az ok az, hogy egyszerűen elutasítom, hogy én legyek az, aki „kisettenkedik” éjnek évadján egy hálókörletből – különösképpen a Griffendél hálókörletéből –, hogy elkerülje egy bizonyos Weasley figyelmét.  
  
Harry pillantása bejárta Perselus ellazult testét, és éjszakájuktól összekócolódott haját. Egy jóleső mosoly formálódott az ajkain.  
  
\- Igazad van. Ron nagyon féltékeny lenne arra, amit megszereztem.  
  
Perselus reflexei meglehetősen jók voltak a korához képest. Noha valószínűleg megátkozta volna Harryt, ha ezt a fiú hangosan kimondja. Egy mozdulattal az ágyhoz szegezte Harry testét a sajátjával, és kikövetelt egy perzselő csókot.  
  
Perselus heve őt is felmelegítette, elűzte belőle a korábbi fagyot, és csókjuk egyre szenvedélyesebbé vált. Nyelvük egymásba fonódva, szerelmesen cirógatta a másikét.  
  
Harry felsóhajtott, amikor a férfi felemelte a fejét.  
  
\- Ezt miért kaptam? – kérdezte elfúló lélegzettel.  
  
\- Amiért ilyen émelyítően édes griffendéles vagy.  
  
Harry boldogan elvigyorodott.  
  
\- Ó, ez tetszik neked?  
  
Perselus egy pillanatig töprengően mérte őt végig.  
  
\- Továbbra is ilyen ízlésromboló megjegyzéseket teszel?   
  
\- Akkor több hasonló csókot kapok?  
  
A lágy mosoly, ami feltűnt Perselus arcán, annyira szép volt, hogy Harrynek összeszorult a mellkasa. Mintha valami beleszúrt volna a lelkébe. Harry akart az lenni, aki újra és újra előidézi ezt a mosolyt, egészen addig, míg annak szépsége meg nem öli őt.  
  
Válasz gyanánt Perselus ismét lehajtotta a fejét és kisajátította Harry ajkait, a nyelvével és a fogaival addig cirógatta őket, míg Harry végtagjai nem voltak egyebek, mint egy magatehetetlen hústömeg.  
  
A fiú mély lélegzetet vett.  
  
\- Nos, megcsináltad – suttogta.  
  
A fekete szemöldök bosszúsan ívelt a magasba.  
  
\- Mit?  
  
\- Összetörtél. Moccanni sem tudok. Most már muszáj itt maradnom az éjszaka hátralevő részére.  
  
Piton felhorkant.   
  
\- Ne melodrámázzon Mr. – Harry kihívóan megemelte erre az egyik szemöldökét, de Perselus folytatta – Potter… főleg akkor, amikor csaknem teljesen felöltözve tartózkodik az ágyamban.  
  
\- Átkozottul nem tisztességes, hogy te képes vagy illően gondolkodni egy ilyen csók után.  
  
Ez a kijelentés önelégült vigyort csalt idősebb szeretőjének arcára.  
  
\- Ó, higgyen nekem, Mr. Potter, per pillanat a lehető legilletlenebb dolgokon gondolkozom.  
  
Ó, teremtő, még mindig tudott pirulást elérni Harrynél.  
  
\- Akkor, maradhatok?  
  
Perselus visszahanyatlott az ágyra, és mélyet sóhajtott.  
  
\- Kielégíthetetlen kölyök.  
  
Harry azonnal vele mozdult, hogy továbbra is érintsék egymást. Dideregve kezdte szájával körbecsókolgatni Perselus bőrét a vékony nyakon.  
  
\- Utálok fázni – mondta magyarázatképpen. – Attól egyedül érzem magam!  
  
Perselus Harry fejére tette a kezeit, és gyengéden feltolta őt. Harry merőn nézett lefelé, és szemei becsukódtak, amikor a férfi végigsimított ujjaival az arcán. Annyira finom érintés volt, hogy végigbizsergette az arcbőrét és az ajkait.  
  
\- Ó, megdidergetlek én téged, Mr. Potter – szólalt meg Perselus, és mézédes hangja olyan szintre mélyült, amitől Harryt valóban kirázta a hideg. – De egyben melegen is tartalak.  
  
  


~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
Harry vacogva ébredt, és nem kizárólag a hidegtől. Gyorsan a kandalló felé intett a pálcájával. A lángok életre keltek, miközben Harry sietősen a takaró alá bukott és maga köré csavarta a paplant. Összeszorult mellkassal és lüktető fejjel gömbölyödött össze.  
  
Egy könnycsepp jelent meg a szemében, de gyorsan félresöpörte.  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
Perselus magában morgolódott, miközben átbogarászta a nyári bagoly-rendeléseit. A bájitalai iránti kereslet a háború vége óta megnégyszereződött. Most, hogy Perselus Piton, a bájitalmester egyben Perselus Piton, a háborús hős is volt, hitelessége a magasba szökött.  
  
 _Kicsit boldogabb is lehetnél emiatt._  
  
Ez olyasvalami  _volt_ , amire mindig is vágyott: hogy nagyra becsüljék a képességeiért. Hogy kivívja kollégái tiszteletét és csodálatát. Megmagyarázhatatlan módon, mindez már nem is látszott olyan fontosnak többé.  
  
A mostani megkeresések a szokásosak voltak, ámbár a számuk megnövekedett. Nagyobb mennyiséget készíthetne, hogy egyszerre többet üvegcsét tudjon megtölteni, és ezáltal időt és hozzávalót is spórolhatna. Ez pedig sok-sok pénzt is hozna neki. Már egyedül a Farkasölőfű főzet is egy vagyont ért.  
  
Sokkal kielégítőbb volna, ha Harry itt lenne segíteni.  
  
Perselus megengedett magának egy mosolyt. Igen, az a néhány alkalom, amikor együtt dolgozott a bájitalokon Harryvel, felettébb kellemes volt… már amikor képesek voltak rá, hogy elméjüket a főzeten, kezüket meg ajkukat pedig kordában tartsák.  
  
 _Harry szerette a jerikói lonc virágokat._  
  
Hányszor kellett neki megszidnia őt, amiért megeszi a hozzávalókat?  
  
 _Csak azért tette, hogy téged ugrasson._  
  
Perselus persze tudta ezt. Az emléktől – ahogy Harry csücsörít az ajkaival és szopogatni kezdi az apró sárga virágokat – összeborzongott.  
  
Felkapta a következő rendelést, és félresöpörte a zavaró gondolatokat. A cím felkeltette a figyelmét. Walter Nelson, „Vízparti főzetek és balzsamok” East Hampton, New York. Két kérés érkezett. Az egyik egy szimpla Farkasölőfű főzet volt, de a másik egy részletes recept. Átnézte magát a leírást. Egy nagyon erős bájital leírása volt, igen bonyolult főzési eljárással. Egy fájdalomcsillapítóé. Tulajdonképpen a sajátjainak egyike, noha nem egy olyan, amelyikről ismert lett volna, hogy ő készíti. De ki tudhatna erről? És ki lenne képes a pontos összetevők felsorolására?  
  
 _Harry!_  
  
Perselus erősen összeráncolta a homlokát. Ez lehet az a bájital, amit Lupin kért a bolt tulajdonosától New Yorkban. Harry még mindig ezt a bizonyos formulát szedi? A fiú jobban tudta annál, minthogy ilyen hosszú ideig használja ezt a bájitalt. Merlinre, a fájdalma pont olyan nagy volt, mint amilyennek látszott!  
  
 _És mégis mit hittél? Azt gondoltad, akkora, mint a körmöd hegye?_  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
Harry nem tudta biztosan, miért egyezett bele, hogy ismét találkozzon Lucius Malfoyjal. Talán az unalom miatt? Talán kíváncsiságból? Vagy esetleg Malfoy kitartása lehetett az oka.  
  
Talán az egész csak az átkozott hormonjai miatt volt.  
  
Harry esküdni mert volna, hogy időközben ő is szert tett egy saját belső hangra. Nem Perselus említette, hogy beszerzett egyet, és hogy felettébb bosszantó? Harry úgy ítélte meg, minden belső hang bosszantó lehet. Azon tűnődött, hogy az övét miért hallja annyira Perseluséhoz hasonlatosnak.  
  
Így tehát most megint itt volt a Minisztérium Könyvtárának konferenciatermében, és várta, hogy Lucius Malfoy megérkezzen. Be kellett ismernie, ideges volt. Nem mintha attól tartott volna, hogy Malfoy bántani fogja őt, vagy ilyesmi, de tudta, hogy a férfi akar tőle valamit. Talán végre sikerül elérnie, hogy a férfi kimondja, mi az.  
  
\- Szép napot, Mr. Potter.  
  
Harry megpördült, hogy szembenézzen a helyiségbe lépő férfivel. Mint mindig, Malfoy most is teljesen kitöltötte a termet a jelenlétével. Harry biccentett üdvözlésképpen.  
  
\- Köszönöm, hogy találkozott velem.  
  
Harry csak legyintett egyet.  
  
\- Feltételezem, végre eljutunk arra a pontra, hogy elárulja, miért érdeklődik mostanában annyira irántam.  
  
Malfoy pislogott egyet.  
  
\- Olyan nyilvánvaló?  
  
Harry sóhajtott és leült az egyik székre.  
  
\- Mondjuk úgy, hogy mostanra kellőképpen hozzászoktam, hogy mardekárosokkal foglalkozom.  
  
Malfoy önelégülten elvigyorodott, Harry eltűnődött, hogy ez az arckifejezés önmagában vajon nem egy mardekáros jellemvonás-e.  
  
\- Lehet, hogy meglepődik majd, ha felfedezi, hogy mit is foglal magában az én  _összes… érdeklődésem_ , Harry – ismerte be a férfi.  
  
Harry pislogott párat.  
  
 _Milyen érdekes módja ez annak, hogy kimondja, mennyire sok mindent akar tőlem!_  
  
\- Rendben – vágta rá Harry, és kihúzta magát ültében. – Hallgatom!  
  
\- Van egy ajánlatom a maga számára. – Malfoy mindkettőjük poharába italt töltött, és helyet foglalt a kis asztalkánál Harryvel szemközt.  
  
\- Ennyit magam is összeszedtem.  
  
Malfoy belekortyolt az italába, majd mély levegőt vett, hogy összeszedje a bátorságát, és ez valahogy természetellenesen hatott tőle.  
  
\- Fel tudok ajánlani önnek egy csendes pihenőhelyet, a kíváncsi szemektől távol, és védelmet a médiától – a kapcsolataim szerteágazóak és irányíthatóak –, valamint bárkitől, aki a saját megkérdőjelezhető oka folytán akarná felkeresni önt.  
  
\- Mint például? – kérdezte Harry kíváncsian.  
  
\- Ha olyan kellemetlen alakok célpontjává válna – már ha nem vált máris azzá –, akik a saját önző céljukra akarnák felhasználni magát.  
  
\- Olyanok, mint maga? – Harry nem segíthetett a csípős megjegyzésen.  
  
Malfoy ravaszul elmosolyodott  
  
\- Pontosan olyanok, mint én – felelte helyeslően. – Kivéve, hogy én abban a helyzetben vagyok, hogy viszonzásképpen remek egyezséget ajánlhatok önnek. Egyetlen napot sem kell dolgoznia egész életében – hacsak nem éppen ez a kifejezett óhaja. Én fogom a pénzügyeit kezelni, hatalmas birtok áll a rendelkezésére, hogy repüljön, lovagoljon, kertészkedjen, írjon, tanuljon… oktatókat fogadhatok, hogy bármire megtanítsák, amit csak tanulni szeretne. Én magam is sok mindenre okíthatom. Lesz egy igazi otthona.  
  
Nos, ez mind szép és jó volt, de Harry nem volt bolond.  
  
\- Mister Malfoy, mit is akar pontosan tőlem?  
  
Szemüvegkerete fölött átnézve találkozott Malfoy pillantásával.  
  
\- A szövetségét és a hűségét.  
  
Harry zavarodottan pislantott.  
  
\- Azt már megkapta.  
  
\- Az ön  _totális_  hűsége visszaállítaná a helyzetemet a varázsvilágban. Harry Potterrel az oldalamon, aki támogat engem, visszanyerhetném mindazt, amit szegényes ítélőképességem és korábbi rossz választásaim folytán elveszítettem.  
  
\- Tudja, hogy mindent megtennék, ami tudok, hogy…  
  
\- Az nem elég, Mr. Potter!  
  
\- Akkor mit akar?  
  
Malfoy hátradőlt a székében és azzal az átható pillantásával egyenesen Harry szemébe nézett.  
  
\- Azt akarom, hogy házasodjon össze velem!


	4. Az új egyezség

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megérkezik Harry válasza a kézkérésre.Fény derül néhány kérdésre Harry fejfájással kapcsolatban, amelyek újabb kérdéseket vetnek fel. És persze nem marad el Perselus reakciója sem.

**4\. fejezet  
  
**

**Az új egyezség**

  
  
Potter kifejezéstelen tekintettel pislogott párat, mintha megpróbálná feldolgozni az imént hallott szavak értelmét. Beletelt néhány pillanatba, mielőtt hadarva megszólalt.  
  
\- Elnézést, hogy mondta?  
  
Lucius elfojtotta önelégült mosolyát.  
  
\- Tökéletesen jól hallott.  
  
\- Öhm… maga már nős, vagy nem?  
  
\- Narcissához fűződő kötelékeimet épp az imént bontották fel, méghozzá egész barátságosan – ismerte be Lucius.   
  
\- Tehát érintkezésben áll vele?  
  
A férfi  _nem_  akarta azzal elpocsékolni ezt a fontos lehetőséget, hogy elterelje róluk a fókuszt, és határozottan nem akart Narcissáról beszélni.  
  
\- Fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy feloldozott a házassági kötelezettségeim alól.  
  
\- És mi van Dracóval?  
  
\- A fiam külföldön fogja megkezdeni a gyakornokoskodását és a legjobb esetben is ritkán lesz otthon. Biztosítom, hogy noha Draco véleménye sokat jelent nekem, semmilyen beleszólása nincs abba, hogy kivel érintkezek.  
  
\- És ugyan miből gondolja, hogy  _én_  magához akarnék menni?  
  
\- Az elmúlt néhány találkozásunk során utalt rá, hogy nem óhajt hagyományos módon megállapodni. Mindenkivel elhitette, hogy azt gondolja, maga nem tud… – felemelte egyik kezét, hogy megállítson bármilyen ellenérvet –… Ott voltam a kihallgató csarnokban, Mr. Potter, és  _tudom_ , hogy a Sötét Nagyúr nem átkozta meg magát. Ezek alapján azt kell feltételeznem, magát egy kapcsolat sebezte meg.  
  
Természetesen Lucius blöffölt ezen a ponton, mivel valójában fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mit tehetett a Sötét Nagyúr, amíg egyedül volt a fiúval. De Harry apró homlokránccal az arcán félrenézett Lucius szavait hallva, ami, ha mást nem is, de alátámasztotta vádjait.  
  
\- Amit én javasolok, az kizárólag egy üzleti megállapodás, amely lehetővé teszi az ön számára, hogy ragaszkodjon az egyedülléthez, ha úgy szeretné, én pedig ezzel visszanyerem a korábbi társadalmi megítélésemet.  
  
Lucius tudta, hogy erőlteti a dolgokat. Meg akarta szerezni Harry beleegyezését, mielőtt a fiú magához tér a visszautasítás okozta sokkból, és továbblép – avagy még rosszabb történik –, mielőtt Perselus rádöbben a saját ostobaságára és visszafogadja a fiatalembert. Luciusban fel sem merült a kérdés, hogy Harry abban a másodpercben visszatérne hozzá. Biztos akart lenni benne, hogy a lehetőség elő sem kerül.  
  
\- Továbbá azzal, hogy velem van, minden további udvarlót elbátortalanít a vég nélküli molesztálásától.  
  
\- És miért kellene megbíznom magában?  
  
\- Nem kellene.  
  
\- Ne… Nem kellene, mit? – habogott meglepetten Harry.  
  
\- Mister Potter, én nem vagyok egy barátságos férfi. Ismeri a múltamat. Tudja, hogy miket tettem, és hogy mire vagyok képes. Ha saját magam elé álltam volna ezzel az indítvánnyal, én egy cseppet sem bíznék magamban.   
  
Harrynek leesett az álla.  
  
A férfi egyik aranyló szemöldöke a magasba röppent.  
  
\- Jobban szeretné, ha inkább hazudnék önnek?  
  
\- Azt hinném, ezt kellene tennie, tekintetbe véve, hogy mit akar tőlem.  
  
Lucius a mennyezetre emelte a tekintetét.  
  
\- Amit én akarok magától, az csupán egy üzleti megállapodás – megállt, hogy önelégülten elmosolyodjon -, ami extra haszonnal jár. Ez nem egy kapcsolat lesz. Még csak nem is szerelem. – Ismét elvigyorodott. – Noha felettébb kedvelem önt.  
  
Harry egy darabig mérlegelte mindezt.  
  
\- Elfogadhatja a javaslatomat, vagy sem, de már most biztosítom róla, hogy bíznia nem kell bennem. Mindent, amiben megállapodunk, írásban rögzítjük, aláírjuk és hitelesítjük, beleértve a szexuális kapcsolatot is, ha úgy szeretné. Ez egy varázsló szerződés lesz, Mr. Potter. – Szünetet tartott és számító pillantást vetett Harryre. – És mint olyan, ez mindkettőnket meg fog védeni. Úgy tekintek erre, mint egy beruházásra, és én  _mindig_  gondját viselem a befektetéseimnek.  
  
Harry figyelmesen hallgatta Lucius felvetését. Egy üzleti megállapodás, nincs elköteleződés és érzelem, gondoskodni fognak róla (el tudta képzelni, milyen az, ahogy Lucius Malfoy lelkiismeretesen gondoskodik a befektetéseiről), és erre biztosítéka lesz. Egy szerződés. Tökéletesen hangzott.  
  
\- Mi a csel benne?  
  
\- Ebben semmilyen csel nincs, Mr. Potter. Ahogy már elmagyaráztam, minden le lesz írva a szerződésben.  
  
\- És a sz…a szex?  
  
Lucius igyekezett nem elvigyorodni, amikor Harry eldadogta a szót és elpirult közben. Ha nem tudta volna jobban, úgy vélte volna, Harry még szűz. Az ilyen természetes ártatlanság pokolian erotikus tudott lenni.  
  
\- Hmm… igen. Tisztában vagyok a „semmi érintés” alkalmazásának. Kötelékre fogunk lépni, Mr. Potter, házasok leszünk. El kell hálni ahhoz, hogy a szerződés életbe lépjen. És elvárom, hogy megérinthessem a házastársamat. Annyi időt kap, amennyire csak szüksége van, hogy megszokja a gondolatot – megállapodhatunk egy hosszú eljegyzési időszakban, ha szeretné –, ám abban ugyanakkor biztos lehet, hogy  _házastársi_  viszonyunk lesz.  
  
\- És élvezni  _fogja_  azt, Mr. Potter. Ha másban nem is, abban biztos vagyok, hogy a házasságunk  _abban_  nem fog kivetnivalót találni – fejezte be Lucius mosolyogva.  
  
Harry nem tűnt lenyűgözöttnek.  
  
\- Hogy lehet ebben olyan biztos?  
  
\- Az emberi test igencsak faramuci dolog, Mr. Potter.  
  
Harry üres tekintetét látva Lucius magyarázni kezdett.  
  
\- Szeszélyes, Mr. Potter. Az igaz, vagy mély érzelmek hiánya ellenére is megtalálja a gyönyört.  
Nem óhajtom kiszedni magából, hogy miért döntött úgy, nem akarja, hogy megérintsék, bár meghallgatom, ha szeretné elmondani, és segítek, ha tudok, de biztosíthatom, hogy velem, maradéktalanul meg fogja találni a gyönyört.  
  
Harry nem volt biztos benne, hogy valaha is képes lesz bárkivel újra megtalálni a gyönyört, de azért bólintott.  
  
\- Rendben, Mr. Malfoy. Készítse elő a papírokat, és majd meglátjuk, miféle egyezségre tudunk jutni.  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
\- HOGY MIT CSINÁLT? – ordított Ron.  
  
\- Megkért, hogy házasodjam össze vele – ismételte Harry. Mind Ron, mind Hermione úgy nézett rá, mintha egy Durrfarkú Szurcsók nőtt volna ki az arcából. Mindhárman Sirius tengerparti házának konyhájában üldögéltek és hideg italt kortyolgattak.  
  
\- Biztosan viccelt – mondta Hermione.  
  
Harry csak nézett rá.  
  
\- Hermione, neked Lucius Malfoy „viccelődő” típusnak látszik?  
  
\- Nos, talán te értetted félre – vitázott Hermione. – Úgy értem…  
  
\- Azt akarom, hogy házasodjon össze velem. Szó szerint ezt mondta. Hogy lehet ezt másként értelmezni? – emelte meg Harry a szemöldökét.  
  
A lány erre nem tudott mit mondani.  
  
\- De… de – hápogott Ron. – Ő nem házasember már?  
  
Harry sóhajtott, és végigment a Malfoyjal folytatott egész beszélgetésén. Az idősebb varázsló nem ímmel-ámmal vetette bele magát ebbe. Nem akarván egyetlen pillanatot sem elvesztegetni, ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy Harry azonnal költözzön a Kúriájába, és különböző okokat sorolt fel ennek érdekében. Először is, hogy egységes frontot mutassanak, és ami még ennél is fontosabb, hogy elkezdjék megszokni a másikat.  
  
Harry egy nappal ezelőtt kapta kézhez az előzetes szerződést. Malfoy csatolt hozzá egy megjegyzést, amiben sürgette őt, hogy figyelmesen nézze át a megállapodást, és kérje ki mások véleményét, de egymaga döntsön. Kihangsúlyozta, hogy bár a többiek a legjobbat kívánják neki, és azt akarják, hogy boldog legyen, még mindig Harry az, aki legjobban meg tudja ítélni, hogy mi a legjobb a számára.  
  
Harryt továbbra is zavarta, hogy itt ül, és tulajdonképpen fontolgatja a házasságot Lucius Malfoyjal. Az egyetlen személy, akivel egyáltalán gondolt a házasságra az… nos ilyen nem volt. Életének hátralevő részét Perselusszal  _akarta_  eltölteni, de azon a bizonyos ponton túl soha nem gondolt igazán.  
  
Hat hónapos jegyességi idő lenne kikötve. És ha Harry a hat hónap előtt ki akarna szállni, a szerződésben szerepelt egy olyan klauzula, amely szerint csak annyi szükséges ehhez, hogy fel kell mutatnia az okát. Ami bármi lehet attól kezdve, hogy Malfoy rosszul bánt vele, egészen addig, hogy Harry talált egy megfelelőbb udvarlót.  
  
Malfoy szintén felbonthatja az egyezséget ugyanebből az okból, vagy ha összeférhetetlennek találja magukat a hálószobában.  
  
Egymás szexuális megismerésének” legkésőbb egy hónappal a házassági ceremónia előtt kell megtörténnie. Harrynek saját lakosztálya lesz, ahova Malfoy nem léphet be Harry kifejezett beleegyezése nélkül. A házasságkötés és annak elhálása után a szex kölcsönös egyetértésen fog alapulni.  
  
Harry mindent meg fog tenni, ami csak hatalmában áll, annak érdekében, hogy Lucius visszaszerezze családja nevét és becsületét. Ami a következőket foglalná magában, de nem csak ezekre korlátozódna: fogadások szervezése, nyilvános estélyeken és sajtófogadásokon való megjelenés, és beszélnie kellene a Wizengamottal, Lucius érdekében.  
  
Lucius teljes hozzáférést biztosítana Harrynek a kúriához, valamint minden befolyását felhasználná, hogy biztosítsa, békén hagyják Harryt. Mindenféle számba jöhető oktatást és eszközt elérhetővé tenne azért, hogy Harry bármely általa választott hivatást folytathassa.  
  
Abban az esetben, ha minimum öt év eltelte után felbontják a szerződést, Harry állandó otthonként teljes hozzáférést kap a kúria egyik szárnyához, megkapja Malfoy egy másik birtokát és pénzbeni tartásdíjat. De abban az esetben, ha Harry révén egyáltalán nem javul Malfoy anyagi és társadalmi helyzete, Harry semmit nem kap.  
  
Az egyezség szövegében szerepelt egy szakasz a leszármazottal kapcsolatban, amiről Malfoy azt mondta, az csak egy alapvető gyerek cikkely minden házasság előtti egyezmény szövegében. És mivel mindketten férfiak voltak, és egyiküknek sem volt szüksége örökösre, Harry nem is aggódott emiatt.  
  
Hermione alaposan átolvasta a szerződést.  
  
\- Ezt túl jónak látszik ahhoz, hogy igaz legyen – mondta áhítatosan, majd felnézett. – Mármint, ha eléggé kedveled őt, és hajlandó vagy magad elkötelezni mellette.  
  
Ron gúnyosan felhorkantott.  
  
\- Ne légy abszurd, naná, hogy nem annyira bolond, hogy Malfoy kedvéért eldobja az életét.  
  
Harry bosszúsan kapta fel a papírokat.  
  
\- Az én életemről van szó!  
  
\- Nos, igen, de bárkit megkaphatnál – vitázott vele Ron.  
  
\- Mi a baj Malfoyjal?  
  
\- Még mindig a vezetéknevén hívod őt, és ez azért elárul valamit, nem?  
  
Harry az égre emelte a tekintetét.  
  
\- Perselus is mindig Potternek hívott, hacsak nem a… - Félbeszakította  _ezt_  a gondolatot. Biztos volt benne, hogy barátai - különösen Ron - nem érdeklődnek a „meztelenül a hálószobában” szabályuk iránt.  
  
\- Ohho! Ez valamiféle visszavágás Pitonnak, ugye? Azt hiszed, azzal, hogy féltékennyé teszed, visszaszerezheted őt? – kérdezte Ron önelégülten.  
  
Harry pislogott. A fenébe. Még csak nem is gondolt erre.  
  
\- Ron. – Hermione egyik kezét Ron karjára tette, hogy lecsillapítsa, és Harry felé fordult. – Ez nem Pitonról szól, igaz?  
  
Harry a lábait bámulta.  
  
\- Nem. Igazából erre még csak nem is gondoltam.  
  
 _Bár az elképzelésnek nagyon is van értelme. Féltékeny és birtokló…_  
  
Harry megdörzsölte a homlokát.  
  
\- Fejfájás? – kérdezte Hermione.  
  
\- Aha. – Harry felállt és a szekrényhez lépett, hogy megkeresse a bájitalát. – Hoznál nekem egy pohár vizet, Hermione? Harry egy korttyal eltüntette a bájitalt és elfintorodott. Ocsmány egy kotyvalék. Visszafordult és látta, hogy Hermione a szekrényben turkál egy csésze után. – Az egyik mintás serleget – mondta.  
  
Hermione felkapott egyet.  
  
\- Ez jó?  
  
\- Persze.  
  
Hermione töltött bele egy kevés vizet és átnyújtotta Harrynek.  
  
\- Miért pont ezt?  
  
A fiú megvonta a vállát és kortyolt egyet.  
  
\- Jobban érzem magam tőle – dünnyögte.  
  
\- Én is mindig jobban érzem tőlük magamat – szólalt meg Sirius, amikor Remusszal az oldalán belépett a konyhába.  
  
Néhány csomagot pakoltak le az asztalra.  
  
\- Ezért tartottam meg azt a régi serleg készletet.  
  
\- Csak egy vén puhány vagy – közölte Remus és beleborzolt Sirius hajába.  
  
\- Ez meg mi? – kérdezte Sirius meglátva a felgöngyölt pergament az asztalon. Érte nyúlt, de Harry felkapta.  
  
\- Semmi – mondta Harry, és a zsebébe tömte.  
  
\- Sirius majd meggyőz téged – jegyezte meg Ron, és kimondottan megkönnyebbültnek tűnt. – Mondd el neki, Harry. Mesélj neki Malfoy  _indítványáról._  
  
\- Mármint a kézkérésre gondolsz? – kérdezte Hermione, aztán a szája elé kapta a kezét.  
  
\- MICSODA? – ordított fel Sirius.  
  
\- Ejnye, Sirius, gondolj a vérnyomásodra – csitította őt Remus.  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
\- De miért, Harry miért akarsz engem ilyen hamar elhagyni?  
  
Harry csaknem összement Sirius kétségbeesett hangsúlyát hallva. Ám Sirius legalább megnyugodott.  
  
\- Nem ezt akarom tenni. Csak nem igazán érzem az otthonomnak ezt a helyet. – Megállt, hogy összeszedje a gondolatait és folytassa, mielőtt félbeszakítják. – Hadd fejezzem be. – Ugye, tudod, hogy mindkettőtöket szeretlek? – Két bólintást kapott válaszul. – Mindkettőtöknek joga van élni az életet. Én csak útban vagyok itt.  
  
\- Harry…  
  
\- Igaza van – mondta Remus. – De én vagyok az, akinek mennie kell.  
  
\- Holdsáp.  
  
\- Nem, Remus – szólt közbe Harry. – Azok után, amiket mindketten átéltetek, megérdemlitek, hogy boldogok legyetek együtt.  
  
Sirius és Remus előbb egymásra nézett, aztán nagyfokú aggodalommal a tekintetükben, vissza Harryre.  
  
\- És van hat hónapom, hogy megváltoztassam a véleményemet – tette hozzá Harry. – Gyakran látjuk majd egymást. Rengeteg parti meg minden más dolog lesz, amelyeken meg kell jelennem Mal... ööö… Luciusszal. – A név furcsán hangzott neki. Harry eltűnődött, vajon lesz-e merészsége valaha is, szemtől szemben is így szólítani a férfit.  
  
\- Úgy viselkedsz, mintha máris döntöttél volna – szólalt meg Sirius, és ismét járkálni kezdett.  
  
Így lenne? Úgy tűnt, minél több ember mondta neki, hogy hibázott, annál jobban be akarta bizonyítani, hogy neki volt igaza. Hogy  _képes_  meghozni a saját döntéseit, és együtt tud élni velük.  
  
Meghozta a saját döntését Perselusszal, és Ron meg Hermione azzal rendben voltak. Félretéve a tényt, hogy annak borzasztó vége lett, nem volt rá ok, hogy ez miért ne működhetne jól?  
  
\- Azt hiszem, döntöttem – mondta Harry.  
  
Sirius lerogyott az egyik székre.  
  
\- Sürgősen szükségem van egy italra, Holdsáp. – Amikor Remus elindult, hogy keressen egy üveget, Sirius komolyan pillantott Harryre. – Ha ismét bajod esik…  
  
Harry értette. Sirius nagyszerűen viselkedett az elmúlt néhány hónapban. Soha nem erőltette Harryt a barátjával való szakítás részleteiért.  
  
\- Nem hagyom még egyszer megsebezni magam, Sirius.  
  
A férfi bólintott és ivott egy kortyot a pohárból, amit Remus odanyújtott neki.  
  
\- Malfoy – motyogta. – Majdhogynem jobb szeretném, ha Piton lenne az.  
  
Harrynek el kellett fordulnia, hogy elrejtse bánatát.  _Bárcsak_  Perselus lenne az!  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
Lucius az ajkához emelte poharát, és belekortyolva az italba, kiérezte a bor édes zamatát. Győzelme pont ilyen édes volt. Harry Potter aláírta a jegyesi megállapodást. Igaz, számos ponton kellett kompromisszumokat kötniük, de Lucius apró engedményeknek érezte ezeket.  
  
Harry bizonytalanságának legnagyobb része úgy tűnt, az intimebb viszonyukkal kapcsolatos. Határozottan volt némi gondja az önbecsülésével, és Lucius eltűnődött, vajon mit mondhatott neki Perselus. Harry egyáltalán nem volt tudatában saját vonzerejének, ami csak még csábítóbbá tette őt, de önbizalmának teljes hiánya kissé zavarta a férfit.  
  
Harry az egész tárgyalási folyamat során túlságosan is passzívnak látszott, mint aki beletörődött, hogy a legkevesebb vesződség révén fogadja el azt, amit megszerezhet. Lucius összeráncolta a homlokát erre a gondolatra. Harry feladta a küzdelmet, vagy legalább is a munkát azért, amit akart? Mintha a könnyebb utat választaná.  
  
És noha ez a viselkedés Lucius érdekeit szolgálta, nem akart megelégedni a férfi árnyékával. Épen és egészségesen akarta Harryt. Arra nem állt készen, hogy egy szerelemben csalódott ember tanácsadóját játssza, de voltak dolgok, amiket megtehet, hogy helyrehozza Harryt. Lehet, hogy egy egészséges adag öntudaterősítő tapasztalat beválhat.  
  
Harry még csak tizennyolc éves volt, Lucius pedig egy, még mindig ereje teljében levő, tapasztalt férfi. Rengeteg technikával rendelkezett, hogy előcsalogassa a vágyat, elcsábítsa és kielégítse a fiatalembert. Erősen kételkedett abban, hogy Harry nem kielégítő szerető. A Perselus szemébe kiülő vágy, amikor legutóbbi találkozásuk során Harryre pillantott, bizonyítékként szolgált arra nézve, hogy nem arról van szó, hogy Piton egyszerűen csak ráunt volna a fiatalemberre.  
  
Majd ő megmutatja Harrynek, hogy kívánatos, és hogy érdemes arra, hogy megérintsék. Harry újra egészséges fiatalemberré válik. És a világ leghatalmasabb varázslója testileg, lelkileg és szellemileg is Lucius Malfoyhoz tartozik majd.  
  
Újabb korty bort ivott a poharából. Igen, a győzelem valóban édes volt.  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  


**Reggeli Próféta, Különkiadás**

  
  
Ismét meg lehet érinteni Harry Pottert?  
A halálfalóból lett hős megtalálta a módját, hogy megtörje a haldokló Sötét Nagyúr átkát Harry Potteren. Forrásaink szerint a pár közel került egymáshoz, és a további vizsgálódás felfedte, hogy Harry Potter még a hónap vége előtt beköltözik Mr. Malfoy házába. A megmentő megtalálta a szerelmet? Boszorkányok és varázslók fognak szerte az országban gyászolni, amennyiben a bájos fiatalember kiesik partiképes férfiak köréből.  
  
Az újságíró tovább részletezte Lucius múltjának erkölcsi hitelét, beleértve nagylelkű adományait  
  
 _Beköltözik?_  
  
Valódi otthont nyújt Harrynek. Valamit, amire mindig is vágyott.  
  
 _Ezt te is meg tudtad volna tenni._  
  
Igaz. Most, hogy tisztázódott a neve, belefektethetne némi tőkét saját családi birtokába. Ősrégi ugyan, de az építészet egy csodálatosan szép példánya. Még ha az ő ottani életére vonatkozó emlékei nem is voltak kellemesek, maga a ház…  
  
 _Harry ugyanolyan boldog lett volna a roxforti pincében._  
  
Perselus összevonta a szemöldökét. Vajon mit gondolhatott Harry?  
  
 _Talán csak nem bír megmaradni a tökfilkóval meg a vérfarkassal._  
  
De pont Lucius?  
  
 _Na, tessék!. Lucius tervei a napnál is világosabbá váltak._  
  
De Harry biztosan nem olyan buta, hogy e terv mentén haladjon.  
  
 _Tényleg nem?_  
  
Perselus összeráncolta a homlokát és felkapta a következő minisztériumi bálra szóló meghívót. Nem tervezte, hogy elmegy rá, de most lett néhány kérdése a megmentőhöz.  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
_Ott van!_  
  
Perselus pillantása egyből rátalált Harryre a terem másik oldalán. Szerencsére egyedül volt, miközben elvegyült a tömegben. Ez a bizonyos összejövetel sokkal nagyobb létszámú volt, mint amelyiken a legutóbb látta Harryt. Bővelkedett a híres és ismert boszorkányokban és varázslókban.  
  
Harry álarca ismét szilárdan ült a helyén, miközben végigment a helyiségen, és Perselus nem segíthetett a Harry iránt érzett dagadó büszkeségén, amit a fiú bája és higgadtsága okozott. Harry valóban kifejlesztette diplomáciai érzékét.  
  
 _Nagy kár, hogy az egész csak színjáték… és hogy utálja ezt._  
  
Perselus egyet kellett, hogy értsen. És nem lepte meg, amikor meglátta Harryt kisurranni az egyik erkélyre, hogy elkerüljön egy csapatnyi embert, akik látszólag őt keresték. Perselus gyorsan követte kifelé a fiút.  
  
\- Merlin nevére, mit gondolsz, mit művelsz, Potter?  
  
 _Ó, ez aztán a finomság!_  
  
Harry megpördült, és leesett az álla, amikor meglátta maga előtt Perselust.  
  
\- Nem azért engedtelek szabadon, hogy most elkótyavetyéld az életedet Malfoyjal.  
  
Harag gyúlt fel a zöld szempárban.  
  
\- Ez az én életem… Várjunk csak! – pislogott. – Mit értesz az alatt, hogy szabadon engedtél?  
  
\- Abban a minutumban, amikor egy pillanatra hátat fordítok neked, te ostobán csatlakozol az első személyhez, aki az utadba kerül, anélkül, hogy egy pillanatra is elgondolkoznál, mi lehet a szándéka! Sokkal jobb…  
  
Harry figyelmen kívül hagyta a kirohanást.  
  
\- Hogy értetted azt, hogy szabadon engedtél?   
  
\- Több, mint száz olyan vendég van abban a teremben, aki jobban illik hozzád, mint Malfoy.  
  
\- Mit érdekel ez téged? – követelte mérgesen Harry. – Te csak használtál engem. Csak a  _kötelességed_  voltam. – Perselus csak meredten nézett rá. – A fenébe, válaszolj nekem!  
  
 _MONDD EL NEKI!_  
  
\- Annyival sokkal jobbat…  
  
\- Perselus, felelj erre a rohadt kérdésre!  
  
\- Miért Lucius?  
  
Harry szemei összeszűkültek.  
  
\- Miért NE Lucius? Gazdag, jóképű, erős…  
  
\- Ahogyan te is. – Perselus nem segíthetett feltörő mordulásán. Olyan tehetetlennek érezte magát. Annyira bolondnak.  
  
 _Egyetértek._  
  
\- Nos, megkaptad, amit akartál. Ezek szerint tökéletes pár vagyunk.  
  
\- De miért költözöl össze vele? Tökéletesen jó otthonod van most Blackkel.  
  
\- Nem maradhatok örökké Siriusszal. Neki is megvan a saját élete, és nekem is szükségem van a magaméra. Emellett úgy emlékszem, azt mondtam, hogy ha te nem akarsz engem, akkor majd találok magamnak egy másik halálfalót, akivel szexelhetek.   
  
Harry dühösen bámult a férfire, arra tüzelve őt, hogy merjen csak megszólalni.  
  
Perselus megvonaglott.  
  
 _Ez fájt._  
  
\- Meg kellene próbálnod egyedül élned… vagy saját korodbeli fiatalokkal – vitázott a férfi.  
  
\- Megpróbáltam egyedül élni. Utáltam, és a sajtó mindig megtalált. A saját korombéliek untatnak. Még azok, akikkel együtt jártam iskolába, úgy tűnik, mind annyira… annyira…  
  
\- Milyenek?  
  
Perselus repedést pillantott meg Harry maszkjában és a fiú félrenézett.  
  
\- Fiatalok.  
  
Igen, hát persze. Harry sokkal érettebb volt a koránál. Hogy ne lenne az? Társai biztos, hogy soha nem lesznek olyan tapasztaltak. De rendelkezhetnek másféle tapasztalatokkal, amelyeket megmutathatnának a fiúnak. Ezt el is mondta Harrynek.  
  
A fiú csak felhorkantott, és egyáltalán nem nyűgözte le briliáns következtetése.  
  
\- Potter.  
  
Harry átnézett a férfi válla fölött, vissza a terembe.   
  
\- Bocsásson meg nekem,  _professzor_. Megérkezett a partnerem. – Belenézett a férfi szemébe. – Most nekem is megvan a saját  _kötelességem_ , amit végre kell hajtanom.  
  
Ez is fájt.  
  
 _Hát ezt megérdemelted! Te voltál az, aki „állította”, hogy ő csak a kötelességed volt._  
  
Perselus nézte, ahogy Harry áthalad a helyiségen, és megérinti Lucius karját. A férfi határozottan sugárzott, amikor lenézett a fiatalemberre.  
  
 _Valószínűleg tudja, hogy figyelsz._  
  
Perselus összehúzta a szemöldökét, és eltűnődött, hogy vajon Lucius sejtheti-e, hogy neki viszonya volt Harryvel.  
  
 _Az a legkevesebb, hogy tudja, akarod Harryt._  
  
Perselus nézte, ahogy Harry a szőke férfi mellé lép, és belekarol.  
  
 _Harry megengedi az érintést!_  
  
Lucius lenézett és ragyogóan elmosolyodott. Súgott valamit a fiú fülébe, és Harry mély levegőt véve bólintott.  
  
A szőke férfi megszorította a karján tartott kezet, majd a terem elejére vezette Harryt.  
  
 _Ez nem tűnik jónak._  
  
Lucius egy kis figyelmet kért, mondván, hogy Harrynek bejelentenivalója van, amitől persze azonnali csend támadt, elnyerve ezzel mindenki osztatlan figyelmét.  
  
Harry szégyenlősen körülnézett a helyiségben és megszólalt.  
  
\- Mr. Malfoy – felnézett Luciusra, majd kijavította magát. – Lucius ismét segített nekem. Segített, hogy túllépjek azon a csapáson, amit azután szenvedtem el, hogy legyőztem Voldemortot.  
  
 _Okos szavak. Alapjában véve nem ismerte el, hogy megátkozták._  
  
\- És noha még mindig gyógyulófélben vagyok, úgy hiszem, már van remény. Köszönöm neked, Lucius – mosolygott fel Luciusra.  
  
 _Hát ez nem volt egy hatalmas bejelentés._  
  
De Lucius visszalépett Harry mellé.   
  
\- Nem mondod el nekik a többit is?  
  
Perselus idegesen nyelt egyet.  
  
Harry ismét felvillantott egy szerény mosolyt.  
  
\- Gondoltam, azt meghagyom neked – mondta.  
  
Lucius bólintott és a tömeg felé fordult.  
  
\- A hosszas idő alatt, amit együtt töltöttünk, Mr. Potter és én felettébb közel kerültünk egymáshoz. Beleegyezett, hogy beköltözik az otthonomba, az életembe, ahol eldöntheti, mit szeretne tenni a hátralévő élete során. – Itt megállt és Harryre pillantott. – Abba is beleegyezett, hogy házasságra lép velem.  
  
 _Édes Merlin, ne!_  
  
A díszteremben izgatott moraj hangzott fel.  
  
\- De hogy hivatalossá tegyük… - Lucius előhúzott egy dobozkát és féltérdre ereszkedett. Kinyitotta a dobozt, és Harry felé nyújtotta. – Harry James Potter, megtisztelnél azzal, hogy hozzám jössz?  
  
A mormogás elcsendesedett, minden szempár az előttük zajló jelenetre szegeződött. Mindenki elnémult, és a tömeg Harry válaszára várt.  
  
 _Hát ez még Luciustól is túlzás volt!_  
  
Ám a jelenlevők bevették, és Luciusnak sikerült meglepnie Harryt. A fiú szemei csészealj nagyságúra nyíltak, miközben a Lucius kezében tartott gyűrűt bámulta. Perselus még onnan is jól látta, ahol ő állt – a terem másik oldalán –, a gyémánt csillogását.  
  
Harry körülnézett a helyiségben, nyilvánvaló, hogy mindenhol máshol szívesebben lett volna, mint mindenki figyelmének középpontjában.  
  
 _Bízd Luciusra, hogy így zúdítson valamit szegény Harryre._  
  
Szegény Harry gyorsan magához tért és bájosan elmosolyodott.  
  
\- Lucius Malfoy, megtiszteltetés számomra, ha a házastársad lehetek.  
  
Vakuk villantak, még több kiáltozás és csacsogás kezdődött, és a felzúduló taps és éljenzés közepette sem a tömeg, sem a pódiumon egymást néző két ember nem vette észre a terem hátuljában felboruló asztalt a földhöz vágódó porcelántányérokkal és evőeszközökkel.  
  
 _Hát tudod, ez nem volt igazán produktív._  
  
Perselus nem foglalkozott átkozott belső hangjával, hosszú léptekkel elhagyta a helyiséget. A mellkasát feszítő nyomás annyira erős volt, hogy félteni kezdte létfontosságú szerveit.  
  
 _Ami a szíved lenne, te ostoba!_  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
\- Szóval hol van Sirius és Remus? – kérdezte Ron, amikor beléptek a konyhába Harry bájitaláért.  
  
Harry minden holmiját elküldték aznap reggel a Kúriába, és a fiú már csak az utolsó néhány dolgát szedte össze. Igyekezett nem gondolni utolsó találkozására Perselusszal, bár ez nehéz volt. Még mindig teljesen meghökkentette, hogy tudott annyira hideg lenni a férfi, annyira szenvtelen azok után, amiken keresztülmentek, és mégis annyira basáskodó, amikor Harry ítélőképessége került szóba.  
  
 _Álcája jobb, mint a tiéd. Sokkal nagyobb tapasztalata van benne. És ismét hagytad, hogy témát váltson._  
  
Harry figyelmen kívül hagyta a hangot, bár még mindig felzaklatták Perselus szavai. Mi a bánatot akarhatott azzal, amikor azt mondta, hogy „szabadon eresztette”?  
  
\- Meglátogatják a barátaikat – mondta nekik Harry, miközben a fiolákat pakolta a csomagjába. – Ma reggel elbúcsuztunk egymástól – sóhajtotta. – Sirius azt mondta, nem akar itt lenni, mert az úgy tűnne, mintha soha többé nem látna újra.  
  
Hermione mondott valami együtt érzőt, és Ron is motyogott valami érthetetlent. Harry ivott egy korty fájdalomcsillapítót, mielőtt az üvegcsét bepakolta a többi mellé. Elővett egy serleget a szekrényből, megtöltötte vízzel, és gyorsan belekortyolt.  
  
Ahogy már korábban is megtörtént, sebhelyébe szúró fájdalom hasított, majd a fájdalom lassan elhalványodott. Harry lenézett a csészéjére és fürkésző pillantással nézegette. Miért nem vette ezt észre már korábban is?  
  
\- Mi az, Harry?  
  
Felnézett a barátaira.  
  
\- Olyan furcsa  _érzés_  kerülget ettől a kupától.  
  
\- Furcsa?  
  
\- Aha, valami rossz… sötét.  
  
\- Rossz? Azt hittem, te és Sirius azt mondtátok, jobban érzitek magatokat ezektől a serlegektől, nem? – kérdezte kíváncsian Ron.  
  
\- Hát… így van. Úgy értem, csillapítja a fájdalmat, de ettől még rossz  _érzésem_  támad. – Megforgatta a csészét, és minden irányból megnézte. – Korábban egyszer sem vettem észre.  
  
Hermione mellélépett és elvette a kelyhet Harrytől, hogy ő is megvizsgálja.   
  
\- Nem azt mondta Sirius, hogy a készlet a Grimmauld térről való?  
  
\- De igen – emlékezett vissza Ron. – Azt mondta, hogy azok közül a néhány dolog közül valóak, amiket kedvelt. Meg azt is, hogy mindig szerette ezeket a serlegeket használni.  
  
Hermione összevonta a szemöldökét és pálcáját a csészére emelte.  
  
\- Mi az? – kérdezte Harry.  
  
\- Olyan, mintha meg lenne átkozva.  
  
\- Mi? – szólalt meg Ron, szintén a csészét bámulva.  
  
Hermione egy varázsigét motyogott a kupa fölött.  
  
\- Ez egy Jóérzés bűbáj – jelentette ki.  
  
\- Sötét varázslat? – kérdezte Harry, noha már tudta is rá a választ.  
  
\- Hát igen – ismerte be Hermione. – De csak azért, mert határos a mágia néhány olyan ellenőrzés jellegű területével, mint az Imperius. – Összeráncolt homlokkal nézte a serleget. –Ez itt szinte nem is létezik. Olyan, mintha kimerült volna.  
  
\- Azt hiszem azért, mert teljesen elhasználtam – sóhajtott fel Harry. - Ezt a csészét használva elmúlt a fejfájásom. Ellenőrizd le a többit.  
  
Hermione egyesével kivette a többi poharat is a szekrényből, és egytől egyig letesztelte őket.  
  
\- Az összes többi is meg van átkozva – jelentette ki.  
  
\- Azok is kimerültek? – kérdezte.  
  
\- Nem, ezek még mind eléggé erősek.   
  
\- Én csak ezt az egyet használtam – mondta Harry.  
  
\- Harry, pusztán használni egy tárgyat még nem elég arra, hogy elmúljon róla az átok – közölte Hermione. – Valamit  _tenned_ is kellett.  
  
\- Öhm… nem vagyok benne biztos – válaszolt Harry, miközben visszagondolt néhány élményére a serleggel. Rendszerint túl nagy fájdalmai voltak ahhoz, hogy tudatosan  _tegyen_  bármit is. De… - Éreztem a csésze vonzását, és a fejem elkezdett lüktetni. Nem a fájdalomtól, csak a nyomástól. Tehát visszavontam a csészéről és elmúlt a fejfájásom.  
  
\- Visszavontad?  
  
Harry felnézett Ronra.  
  
\- Igen, visszavontam a mágiát.  
  
\- Ó, te jó ég! – sóhajtott Hermione.  
  
\- Most meg mi az? – kérdezte egyszerre Ron és Harry.  
  
Hermione elfintorodott.  
  
\- Úgy tűnik, tényleg meg lettél átkozva, amikor megölted Voldemortot. – Harry várakozóan hallgatott, és Hermione folytatta. – Nos, kezdjük azzal, hogy a sebhelyed egy sötét átoktól származik.  
  
\- Igen, és? – kérdezte Ron.  
  
\- A visszaható erőt biztosan elnyelte a sebhely – valószínűleg ezért volt az, hogy nem állt el a vérzés. – Hermione mostanra töprengőnek látszott.  
  
\- De Per… Piton professzor kivágta a sebet – mutatott rá Harry.  
  
\- De nem a sötét átok részt.  
  
\- Szóval akkor most mi van? Vonzódom a sötét tárgyakhoz?  
  
\- Nem igazán. Sokkal inkább arról lehet szó, hogy a sebhelyed táplálkozik a sötét mágiából, amikor kapcsolatba kerül velük.  
  
\- Én… Én sötét mágiával táplálkozom? – habogta Harry.  
  
Hermione mélyet sóhajtott.  
  
\- Harry, hadd nézzek előbb át néhány dolgot, rendben?  
  
\- Jó, persze – morogta a fiú.  
  
\- Te meg időközben nézd meg, van-e bármilyen megátkozott dolog a Malfoy házban – utasította őt a lány. – Úgy gondolom, szabadon bejárhatod azt a helyet.  
  
\- Persze. Ott nem lehet túl nehéz egy sötét tárgyat találni – jegyezte meg Ron.  
  
Hermione rávigyorgott Ronra.  
  
\- Legalább elmulasztja majd a fejfájásaidat – mondta a lány Harrynek. – Én pedig minden információt összeszedek, amit csak tudok.  
  
Harry felsóhajtott és rábólintott. Hála az égnek Hermione létezéséért.  
  
\- Köszi, Herm. – Harry a vállára kapta a csomagját. – Azt hiszem, indulnunk kellene.  
  
Mindhárman összeszedték a holmijukat és elindultak a dolgozószobában levő kandalló felé.  
  
\- És  _senkinek_  ne mondjatok semmit erről az új problémámról, rendben?  
  
Barátai beleegyeztek, majd elhagyták a házat. Ketten visszatértek az Odúba, Harry pedig az új otthonába.  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
A Malfoy Kúria gyönyörű volt, és Lucius láthatóan büszkén vezette körbe Harryt.  
  
\- Ez az ön lakosztálya Mr.… Harry. És most, hogy itt va… gy, muszáj vagyok kikötni a saját házszabályaimat.  
  
Harry belépett a szobába, és lassú kört tett a helyiségben. Óriási volt. A maga előtt látott nappali akkora volt, mint a Griffendél klubhelyisége, amelyhez a birtok kertjére néző nagyméretű, kétajtós erkély tartozott. Balra nyílt a hálószoba, egy olyan ággyal, amelyben kényelmesen elfért volna  _belőle_  öt személy is, és miközben átvizsgálta a szobát, megpillantott egy hatalmas márvány kádat a díszes fürdőszobában. Tőle jobbra egy kisebb helyiséget látott, de az még mindig bőven akkora volt, mint a hálókörletük Roxfortban, és egyértelműen irodának volt berendezve. Harryt a színek elrendezése a Griffendél-toronyra emlékeztette, csak jóval több arany díszítéssel, krém és sárgásbarnás világos részekkel. Pompás volt, és Harry egyből otthon érezte magát, habár kicsit nyomasztotta annak fényűzése.  
  
\- Házszabályok? – kérdezte Harry, Malfoy felé fordulva, aki belépett mögötte.  
  
\- Igen, Harry. Beleegyeztem azokba a feltételekbe, amelyek megköveteltél, mielőtt elfogadtad volna, hogy ideköltözöl, és most arra kell kérjelek, hogy te is viselj el néhányat az enyémek közül. És ha egyetértesz velük, akkor azok a szerződésünk részét képezik majd.  
  
Harry azonnal idegessé vált. Ez lenne az? A nagy csel?  
  
\- Beleegyeztem, hogy nem érintelek… egyáltalán nem, úgy ahogy kérted, amíg készen nem állsz. És te biztosítottál, hogy ez nem lesz később, mint az eljövendő menyegzőnk előtt egy hónappal. Hogy szexuálisan is megismerlek, Harry, mielőtt elkötelezem magam az életem hátralevő részére.  
  
Harry ellazult, ámbár érezte, hogy arca felforrósodik.  
  
\- Igen, beleegyeztem. Erre a szavamat adtam. És ha nem vagy elégedett velem, akkor kötbér nélkül jogodban áll törölni az egyezségünket – mondta Harry. – Csakúgy, ahogy akkor is jogodban áll törölni, ha találsz valaki mást, akiről úgy hiszed, jobban illik hozzád, mint én, vagy én teszek olyat, amivel megszegem az egyezségünket.  
  
Lucius bólintott.  
  
\- Tehát mik a feltételeid, Lucius?  
  
\- Először, mivel én nem érinthetlek téged, senki mással sem kerülhetsz testi kapcsolatba, amíg ebben a házban tartózkodsz. Annyi vendéget fogadhatsz, amennyit szeretnél, addig, amíg tájékoztatsz róluk, de semmi szex.  
  
Harry egy legyintéssel elintézte.  
  
\- Rendben.  
  
Lucius felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
\- Mr. Mal… Lucius, én nem keresek senkinél szexuális kielégülést. Már megmondtam. Ez az üzleti egyezség tökéletesen megfelel nekem. Nem keresem a szerelmet, vagy bármilyen bonyolult összegabalyodást. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy amikor végül… mármint, amikor készen állok rá, hogy…  
  
Lucius önelégülten elvigyorodott.  
  
\- Értem. És rendben.  
  
\- Még valami?  
  
\- Csak egyetlen olyan személy létezik ezen a világon, akivel minden más fölött törődöm. Egyesek akár szeretetnek is nevezhetik…  
  
\- Draco.  
  
\- Igen, az én dragonom. Nem szerettem az anyját, de a fiam, az egy külön történet. És igen, tudom, hogy elkényeztetett és időnként csibész kölyök, de csak ő van nekem, és ahogy tudod, érte kockáztattam mindent.  
  
Harry csak bólintani tudott. Mellkasa váratlanul összeszorult, és röviden eltűnődött, milyen lett volna egy apával, aki szereti őt. Hogy ebben a pillanatban mennyire irigyelte Draco Malfoyt.  
  
\- És? – buzdította a férfit.  
  
\- És ragaszkodnom kell hozzá, hogy jól kijöjjetek egymással.  
  
Harry csak bámulni tudott.  
  
\- Nem vagyok benne olyan biztos, hogy…  
  
\- Draco már biztosított róla, hogy  _ő_  meg fogja próbálni. Meg kell értened, feléd irányuló viselkedésének nagy része egy megsebzett reakció volt, ami abból fakadt, hogy elutasítottad a felkínált barátságát.  
  
Harry pislogott.  
  
\- Amikor tizenegy évesek voltunk?  
  
\- Harry…  
  
\- Várj, meg kell értened! Amikor először találkoztam a fiaddal, még csak nagyjából hat órája tudtam, hogy varázsló vagyok. Az előtt egy gardróbban tartottak, és nem bántak velem jobban egy házimanónál. Fogalmam sem volt, miről beszélt, amikor ott voltunk a ruhaigazításon. Nem tudtam, hogy vannak „másfajta varázslók”. Sose hallottam a kviddicsről és nem tudtam, hogy Roxfortban külön házak vannak. Tiszta hülyének éreztem magam.  
  
\- Aztán a vonaton megkötöttem életem első barátságát, amikor jött újra a fiad és sértegette őt. Nem másért, csak azért, mert szegény volt. Ronnal kellett maradnom. Tudom, milyen szegénynek lenni, és az ugyanúgy nem az ő hibája volt, mint ahogy az enyém sem.   
  
\- Ami…  
  
\- Nézd, nem akarok belemenni egy jellemvitába vagy az aranyvérűségbe, csak azt mondom, hogy egyikünk sem tett semmit, hogy az után a szembesítés után változtasson a dolgokon. Draco tovább játszotta a sértegető sznobot, mi meg megbántódtunk és megfizettünk érte. Gyerekek voltunk.  
  
Lucius elfogadta ezt.  
  
\- Rendben, és most?  
  
Harry felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Tudom, hogy mire képes. Láttam néhány nagyon lenyűgöző és tiszteletreméltó jellemvonását. Sikerült néhány hétig eljátszanunk, hogy „egy pár” vagyunk, és jól együttműködtünk. Ha képes megállni, hogy ne sértegesse szánalmas és nyomorult életem minden átkozott részletét, akkor ragyogóan ki fogunk jönni.  
  
\- Jól mondtad, Potter.  
  
Harry megpördült. Draco a küszöbön állt és hanyagul dőlt neki az ajtófélfának.  
  
\- De remélem, most, hogy a megfelelő emberekkel kötötted össze a sorsod, az életed kevésbé lesz nyomorult – jegyezte meg Draco vigyorogva.  
  
Harry hitetlenkedve nézett rá, abban a biztos tudatban, hogy mindjárt érkezik egy sértő megjegyzés a barátairól vagy a múlt béli kapcsolatairól.   
  
\- Mármint?  
  
\- Mármint itt fogsz élni ebben a házban és Malfoy leszel. Mi gondoskodunk a mieinkről, Potter. Ez a felettébb különös megállapodás, amit az apámmal kötöttél, kissé összezavart ugyan, de nem az én feladatom, hogy megkérdőjelezzem az apám döntéseit.  
  
Harry nem segíthetett feltörő megjegyzésén.  
  
\- Akkor tehát készen állsz elfogadni a mostoha apádként?  
  
Draco megrándult és összeráncolta a homlokát.  
  
\- Auch. Ez övön aluli ütés volt, Potter.  
  
Harry a lábait bámulta. A francba!  
  
\- Bocs – motyogta.  
  
\- Draco, én úgy vélem, Harry csak ugratott téged.  
  
Harry Luciusra pillantott és látta, hogy az idősebb férfi közelről figyeli őt.  
  
\- Ah, szóval vicc – mondta Draco.  
  
Harry megvonta a vállát és visszanézett Dracóra.  
  
\- A szarkazmust és az ugratást tudom kezelni – családon belül. Amíg te is tudod… – rövid és velős hatásszünetet tartott -…, apu.  
  
Harry ajkai megrándultak és megrázta a fejét.  
  
\- Annyira hátborzongatóan furcsa az életem.  
  
Draco kinyújtotta a kezét és Harry ránézett.  
  
\- Üdv a családban, Potter.  
  
Harry nagyon különösen érezte magát, miközben Draco kezét bámulta. A Luciusra vetett gyors pillantás csak puszta kíváncsiságot mutatott, mintha Harry válaszára várt volna.  
  
Család? Kérdés nélkül befogadták a Weasley családba. Ez a  _család_  teljesen más volt. Szabályokba és előírásokba egyezett bele, amiket aláírtak és közjegyzővel hitelesítettek, de volt egy olyan érzése, hogy most pont olyan ádázul megvédenék őt, mint ahogy a Weasleyk tennék. Nem említve a sokkal nagyobb politikai hatalmat. És végül állandó lehetne. Vér szerinti. Lenyelte a gombócot a torkában és megrázta Draco kezét.  
  
Ez volt az első bőrön keresztüli érintkezése mióta…  
  
Harry megrázta a fejét a gondolatra. Nos, itt az ideje, hogy most már továbblépjen… és túljusson Perseluson. Az új családja megköveteli. A szerelem és a bizalom talán már a meghaladja a képességeit, de újra fog érinteni.  
  



	5. Az élet Luciusszal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry beköltözik a Malfoy kúriába, és igyekszik otthonosan érezni magát. Hogy mit csinál eközben Perselus Piton? Hát találjátok ki! :)

  
5\. Fejezet  
  


**Az élet Luciusszal**

  
  
  
Harry azzal a szándékkal hagyta el a szobáját, hogy még jobban felfedezi a házat. A sok dolog közül az egyik, amit igazán kedvelt a kúriában, az annak csendes komolysága volt. Egyszerűen végig tudott sétálni a folyosókon és gondolkozni anélkül, hogy tolakodó festmények vagy hivalkodó díszek zavarták volna meg. Nem mintha a ház nem árasztott volna magából grandiózus benyomást, vagy nem lettek volna benne kíváncsiskodó festmények, mindössze inkább arról volt szó, hogy egyfajta klasszikus eleganciát sugárzott.  
  
Még mindig volt idejük azelőtt a „dolog” előtt, mielőtt ma este elindulnának. Harry nem tudta biztosan, miféle estélyről volt szó, de Lucius biztosította őt, hogy lesznek ott olyanok, akiket ismert, beleértve Weasleyéket, akiket szintén meghívtak, és akik el fognak jönni.  
  
Draco aznap reggel tért vissza Parkinsonékkal a síeléséből, valahonnan a kontinensről, úgyhogy Harry úgy vélte, ő is jönni fog. Harry remélte, hogy barátai is ott lesznek. Hiányoztak neki. A bagolyváltások az egy dolog, és rendben is voltak, de nem ugyanaz, mint a közvetlen heccelődés Ronnal, vagy figyelni, ahogy Sirius és Remus civódik egymással, vagy akár előadást hallgatni egyenesen Hermione szájából.  
  
Elmosolyodott a gondolatra. Hermione valamelyik nap küldött neki egy baglyot, és elmondta, hogy „előre nem látott körülmények” miatt nem tudott eljutni Roxfortba, amit Harry úgy fordított le magának, hogy a lány valaki „különlegessel” találkozott. Hermione elkezdte átkutatni az egyetem könyvtárát, de annak nem volt olyan sötét vonatkozású gyűjteménye, mint Roxfortnak. Ám levelében biztosította Harryt, hogy a következő kedden biztosan visszamegy a kastélyba, és Harry – aki a szobája előtti folyosón számos sötétséggel átkozott tárgyat azonosított be – megesküdött neki, hogy rendben lesz. Különösen, mivel a feje azon a héten áldottan fájdalommentes volt.  
  
Lucius teljesen lefoglalta Harryt. Megmutatta Harrynek a kúria alapvető részeit, az összes használatban levő helyiséget és a birtokot, átformálta a védővarázslatokat, ahogy haladtak, hogy Harry az épület és a környező terület bármelyik részére bejuthasson, ha úgy akar. Ez eleinte nagyon ijesztővolt, és Harry még nem is látta az egész házat, de Lucius biztosította őt, hogy hozzá fog szokni.  
  
Az egyetlen dolog, ami észrevehetően változott, az az érintés volt. Amíg Perselus, aki csak akkor ért Harryhez, amikor kettesben, vagy az ágyban voltak, addig Lucius úgy tűnt, egy demonstratív típus. Egyik kezét irányításképpen folyton Harry karjára, vállára vagy derekára tette, és az érintések a szükségesnél mindig tovább időztek. Noha Lucius sosem erőltetett Harryre semmilyen szexuális kontaktust, ám az érintések az egész idő alatt tagadhatatlan melegséget és bizsergő érzést hagytak maguk után.  
  
A bűntudat és a zavartság, amit a fiú érzett bármikor, amikor Lucius érintései reagálásra késztették a testét, kezdett elhalványodni. Harry tudta jól, hogy el fogja fogadni a kapcsolatuk fizikai kikötését, méghozzá inkább előbb, mint utóbb, ahogy azzal is tisztában volt, hogy vonzódik Luciushoz. Az utóbbi nyilvánvaló volt még  _saját magának_  is. Harry csak azt remélte, hogy távol tudja tartani gondolatait Perselustól, amikor nekilátnak a dolog testi részének.  
  
Harry elveszve a gondolataiban megállt a folyosó közepén, ahova befordult és körülnézett.  
  
Hol a pokolban volt?  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
Lucius megigazította a mandzsettáit és megcsodálta a látványt az életnagyságú tükörben. Harry berendezkedett az új lakosztályában, ő pedig örömmel észlelte, hogy a fiú nem morgott amiatt, hogy érkezése után ilyen gyorsan meg kell jelennie egy estélyen. Szándékában állt a lehető legtevékenyebb módon lefoglalni a fiatalembert, hogy annak ne legyen oka vagy ideje búslakodni a kúriában.  
  
Harryt lenyűgözték a lovak, így Lucius elintézte neki a lovagló leckéket A fiú kifejezte érdeklődését, hogy átrendezze a szobáját, így Lucius egyszerű átalakító bűbájokat tanított neki. Harry aggódott a családok iránt, akik megsebesültek a háborúban, így Lucius kivitelezőkkel és jótékonykodókkal közösen létrehozott egy alapot, hogy segélyt osszanak rászorulóknak. Bármi is volt az, amit Harry akart, Lucius egyértelművé tette Harry számára, hogy mindössze kérnie kell.  
  
Valójában a mai estély is egy jótékonysági esemény volt a Szent Mungo számára. Azért rendezték, hogy pénzt gyűjtsenek az átokkutatásra, és hogy kitüntessék azokat, akiknek a gyógyítás tudományában elért legújabb áttöréseket köszönhették. Perselus, aki a kitüntetettek egyike volt, biztosan jelen lesz.  
  
Az idősebb Malfoynak feltett szándékában állt felvágni a jegyesével, varázsával elkápráztatni az előbb említett vőlegényt, és Perselus orra alá dörgölni új kapcsolatát.  
  
Az utóbbit tisztán az önzőség vezérelte – ismerte be magának. Perselus álcája csaknem olyan jó volt, mint Harryé, de ő látta a férfi szemébe kiülő égbekiáltó vágyat. Lehet, hogy Perselus valójában nem is akarta elengedni az ifjú varázslót – vélte Lucius. De hát már túl késő. Az elkövetkező hat hónapban minden tőle telhetőt meg fog tenni annak érdekében, hogy bebizonyítsa, ő a lehető legjobb választás. Elhatározta, hogy mindent megad Harrynek, amiről a fiú valaha is csak álmodhat, és különösen minden olyat, amit Perselus nem tudna neki megadni.  
  
Harry vonzódott hozzá – ezt tisztán érezte. De Lucius látta Harry belső vívódását is. Valamiféle griffendéles hűség kínozta Harryt. De elég csak néhány adag Perselus undok nyilvános modorából, hogy túljusson ezen a bűntudaton. És akkor ezt az odaadást egy jóval érdemesebb jelölt – önmaga – felé billentheti.  
  
Ugyanakkor, muszáj óvatosnak lennie. Perselus felettébb ravasz tud lenni. Ha úgy dönt, hogy vissza akarja kapni Harryt, vagy nem akarja, hogy a fiú Luciusé legyen – ami egyébként meglehetősen valószínű –, nem kétséges, hogy megpróbál közbeavatkozni.  
  
\- Apa?  
  
Lucius az ajtó felé fordult, ahol a fia állt, aki kifogástalanul nézett ki pasztellszínű selyem öltözékében. Felettébb megfelelő arra az eseményre, amelyre indulni készülnek.  
  
\- Igen, Draco?  
  
Draco körülnézett a szobában, mintha arra számítana, hogy talál ott vele valaki mást is.  
  
\- Láttad Pot… ö… Harryt?  
  
Lucius önelégülten elvigyorodott. Fia időnként mértéktelen hitelt adott neki.  
  
\- Nem, kis sárkányom – ismerte be Lucius. – Próbáltad már a szobájában? - Harry lakosztálya pont a folyosó végén volt. Tulajdonképpen csatlakozott a sajátjához, de az ajtó Harry szobája felől csak a fiú érintésére nyílt ki.  
  
\- Igen – válaszolt Draco összehúzott szemöldökkel. – Semmilyen válasz nem érkezett.  
  
Lucius sóhajtott és visszanézett a tükörbe.  
  
\- Keresd meg Harryt! – utasította a tükröt. A tükör – Lucius egyik nagyra becsült kincse – kapcsolódott a házhoz, és a kúria minden apró szegletét képes volt megmutatni, ahogy a tömérdek folyosót is végigkutatni.  
  
A tükör elhomályosult, aztán kitisztult, és a Horace nagy-nagybácsi festménye közelében levő nyugati szárnyat mutatta a távolban. Az Elmélkedő Folyosó. Lucius a homlokát ráncolva töprengett azon, hogy a Merlin nevére bandukolhatott fel egészen odáig Harry.  
  
Harry a folyosó egyik falának támaszkodva épp egy mélyet sóhajtott, majd leült a földre.  
  
Dracóból kibuggyant a nevetés.  
  
\- Az az ostoba balfácán eltévedt – motyogta.  
  
\- Ejnye, Draco, légy kedves – dorgálta őt Lucius, miközben összeszedte az estére szükséges többi dolgát. – Úgy hallottam, Mister Potter szinte egy nyomortanyán élt ehhez képest. Elég sok embert ismerek, akik szintén eltévedtek ezeken a folyosókon – nézett felhúzott szemöldökkel a fiára. – Beleértve az egyik saját barátaid közül is.  
  
Draco szégyenkezve pillantott fel az apjára.  
  
\- Bocsánat, apa – motyogta.  
  
\- Találkozzunk az előcsarnokban – utasította őt Lucius, miközben kilépett a szobájából, hogy visszaszerezze a jegyesét.  
  
Amikor Lucius befordult a sarkon, Harryt ugyanabban a csüggedt pózban találta, mint amit a tükörben látott. Harry karjai a felhúzott térdein pihentek, miközben ujjai között a pálcáját pörgette. Amikor Lucius elindult felé, Harry gyorsan felnézett, kezei megfeszültek és szorosabban markolta a pálcáját. Csak akkor lazult el, amikor felismerte Lucius személyét.  
  
Luciusnak pedig emlékeztetnie kellett magát, hogy ne lopódzón a férfi mögé.  
  
Lucius odalépett, ahol Harry ült, nekitámaszkodott mellette a falnak, aztán egy sima mozdulattal lecsúszott és helyet foglalt a fiatalabb férfi mellett. Harry meglepve kapta felé a tekintetét, de továbbra sem mozdult.  
  
\- Walden McNair, Gregory Monstro, az én Andricus bácsikám, Robert Ogden és Albus Dumbledore - sorolta fel a neveket Lucius. – Ámbár abban egészen biztos vagyok, hogy a legutóbbi szánt szándékkal tette.  
  
Harry erre felemelte az arcát, és felhúzott szemöldökkel, kérdőn nézett a férfire.  
  
\- Csak néhány ember, akik azon kapták magukat, hogy eltévedtek el ebben a kúriában – magyarázta Lucius. Harry szégyenlősen elmosolyodott és elfordult. – Szegény Greg, több mint hat órára – emlékezett vissza rá Lucius. – Persze nagyjából öt és fél óra eltelt már, mire valaki észrevette, hogy hiányzik, így… - Hangja elhalkult és visszanézett Harryre.  
  
Harry lágyan felnevetett és Lucius rámosolygott.  
  
\- Legalább elég otthonosan érzed itt magad, hogy felfedezőútra indulj – tette hozzá a férfi.  
  
Harry bólintott és ismét körülnézett a folyosón.   
  
\- Csak elgondolkoztam, aztán befordultam és… - Egy tehetetlen mozdulatot tett és elhallgatott.  
  
\- Ez a bizonyos folyosó „elősegíti a gondolkodást” – magyarázta Lucius. – Ha mélyen a gondolataidba merülve tovább sétáltál volna, mindig idehozta volna vissza a lépteidet. – Vállával megbökte a fiatalabb embert. – Később emlékeztess rá, hogy mutassam meg neked a déli kapunál levő folyosót is.  
  
Harry visszanézett Luciusra, és a férfinek minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy ne hajoljon le, és csókolja meg azokat az érzékien telt, csábos ajkakat.  
  
\- Ott is ilyen békés? – kérdezte Harry.  
  
A férfi elvonta pillantását a rózsaszín ajkakról és belenézett az ugyanolyan igéző zöld szempárba.  
  
\- Tulajdonképpen pont az ellenkezője az igaz rá.  
  
Valódi mosoly jelent meg azokon az ajkakon, és Lucius megköszörülte a torkát.  
  
\- Tényleg indulnunk kellene – mondta, és elegánsan felállt. – Odanyújtotta a kezét, Harry pedig megfogva azt, hagyta, hogy a férfi felsegítse őt.  
  
Lucius a szükségesnél egy kicsit erősebben rántotta fel – persze szándékosan -, és Harry egyenesen nekiütközött a férfi mellkasának.  
  
A szőke férfi átkarolta Harryt, hogy megakadályozza, ha a fiú el akarna húzódni, de nem így történt. Fenekének bal oldala tökéletesen illeszkedett Lucius kezébe, és bódító kamillaillat támadta meg az érzékeit. Orrát a fiú arcához fúrta, bele a sötét hajtömegbe Harry füle mögött, és élvezettel észlelte, hogy Harry elfordítja a fejét, hogy nagyobb kényeztetéshez jusson.  
  
\- Szeretem a hajad illatát – súgta Lucius a fiú fülébe, ajkaival puhán végigkövetve a fülcimpa vonalát. Harry némán felsóhajtott, de a férfi érezte a morajt a mellkasán.  
  
Harry agya lehet, hogy valóban ellene van a romantikus összegabalyodásoknak, de a teste messze nem tiltakozik ellene – észlelte elégedetten. A fiú maga a megtestesült érzékiség, és ha a fiatal varázsló azt hiszi, hogy elfojthatja saját reakcióit az izgató érintésekre, akkor ő örömest részesíti gyorstalpalóban a valóságból.  
  
\- Mehetünk? – kérdezte Lucius finoman elhúzódva, miközben lesimította Harry talárját. Összeráncolt homlokkal mérte végig jegyesét. A talár elég megfelelő, de közel sem Harry Potterhez illő. Tennie kell valamit Harry ruhatárával kapcsolatban.  
  
Harry elpirulva húzta végig a kezét rakoncátlan fürtjein, és bólintott. Lucius előzékenyen felajánlotta a karját, amelyet Harry megfogott, és a férfi elindult a bejárati csarnok felé.  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
Harry – Luciusszal az oldalán – belépett a bálterembe vezető kétszárnyas ajtón, és fürgén magára öltötte undorítóan vidám mosolyát. Nem igazán mondhatta azt, hogy  _nem_  vidám, de továbbra is össze volt zavarodva az iménti Luciusszal történt kalandjától.  
  
Úgy tűnt, a férfinek igaza volt, és teste tényleg farac… farma… szeszélyes dolog, mivel nem számított, mint mondogatott Harry, annak látszólag a legcsekélyebb problémája nem volt azzal, hogy a falnak lökjék, és testileg megszorongassák. Nem mintha ez megtörtént volna, de teste készen állt, mi több, vágyott rá. Az a fránya teste több mint örömmel fogadta volna, hogy az előbb említett falnak döntve alaposan megkúrják.  
  
És Harrynek az a felettébb zavaró érzése támadt, hogy ezt Lucius is pontosan tudta.  
  
 _Hát persze, hogy tudta! Valószínűleg erre készít fel téged._    
  
Harry nem foglalkozott a gúnyolódó hanggal, hanem egy mosollyal az arcán – ezúttal egy őszinte mosollyal – csatlakozott a barátaihoz.  
  
\- Harry – üdvözölte őt egy puszival Hermione. – És Mr. Malfoy. Örü…  
  
\- Kérem, Miss Granger – vágott közbe Lucius, és megragadta a lány kezét. Széles mozdulattal meghajolt és kezet csókolt neki. – Szólítson Luciusnak.  
  
Hermione egy pillanatra megzavarodott, aztán egyszerűen közölte Luciusszal, hogy őt pedig hívja csak Hermionének. Ron mereven kezet rázott a férfivel és egy szívélyes „Üdv”-ben részesítette őt.  
  
\- Szerzek magunknak egy kis italt, rendben, kedvesem? – szólalt meg Lucius.  
  
\- Persze – bólintott rá Harry, mire Lucius lehajolt és megcsókolta az arcát. Harrynek már igyekeznie sem kellett, nehogy összerezzenjen. Helyette a csók nyomán támadt nyomás és melegség néhány pillanattal tovább időzött az arcán, még azután is, hogy Lucius elsétált.  
  
\- Kedvesem? – visszhangozta Ron ugratónak szánt hangon.  
  
Harry a szemét forgatta.  
  
\- Ne légy tetű, Ron – mondta. – Emlékezz, ez csak egy színjáték!  
  
\- Látom, megengeded  _neki_ , hogy megérintsen – folytatta Ron.  
  
\- Nos, meg kell szoknom, nem? – Harry eltűnődött, vajon Ron ugratása Luciusszal kapcsolatban miért bosszantja őt. Korábban sosem zavarta, amikor Pers…  
  
\- Én azt hiszem, ez olyan aranyos – fuvolázta Hermione, és tekintetét körbejáratva a tömegen, megállapodott Luciuson, aki leállt beszélgetni néhány emberrel.   
  
\- Fogadnék, te ugranál a lehetősségre, hogy a „kedvese” legyél – ugratta a lányt Ron.  
  
Hermione vigyorában egy cseppnyi bűnbánat sem látszott.  
  
\- Ki nem? – Tekintete végigpásztázta a tömeget. – Mármint, ha elfelejted, hogy néhány borzalmas dolgot művelt, és hogy egy bigott sznob – fordult vissza feléjük. – Viszont kellemes ránézni.  
  
Harry felhorkant erre.  
  
Ron felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Hát az én véleményem szerint is jobban néz ki, mint…  
  
\- RON! – szakította őt durván félbe Harry, majd lehalkította a hangját. - Ne itt!  
  
Ron körülnézett.  
  
\- Bocs – motyogta. – Mellesleg jobb, ha nem hagyod, hogy… öhm…  _tudod-ki_  lássa, hogy a jó öreg Lucius csókolgat téged.  
  
\- Tudod ki? – kuncogott Hermione.  
  
\- Igen, hát, Harry nem szereti, ha kimondjuk a nevét – vigyorgott a lányra Ron.  
  
Harryt nem kimondottan érdekelte a beszélgetés, noha tudta értékelni a dolog iróniáját.  
  
\- És miért is ne? – kérdezte.  
  
\- Hát mert, te mondogattad folyton, mennyire birtoklóan viselkedett – magyarázta Ron. – Valószínűleg lepadlózik, és dührohamot kap, ha meglátja Malfoy száját rajtad.  
  
Harry felsóhajtott.  
  
\- És nem te voltál éppen az, aki egyfolytában arra emlékeztetett, hogy az egész csak hazugság volt?  
  
Ron kinyitotta a száját, majd ismét becsukta.   
  
\- Ó, igen – dünnyögte, de úgy tűnt, elszontyolodott az emlékeztető hallatán.  
  
Ami azt illeti, Hermione is így tett, és Harry szerette volna megkérdeni tőlük, hogy mi volt a problémájuk.  
  
\- És, mi a helyzet a fejfájásaiddal? – kérdezte Hermione.  
  
Harry – hálásan a témaváltásért – megvonta a vállát  
  
\- Azóta, hogy elhagytam Sirius házát, egy sem volt annyira rossz, de van néhány alkalmas eszköz a környezetemben, ha szükségem lenne rájuk.  
  
Barátai bólintottak, és Harry rákérdezett.  
  
\- Volt valami szerencsétek a kutatással?  
  
Hermione a fejét rázta.   
  
\- Holnap elugrom Roxfortba, és így lehetőségem lesz leellenőrizni a könyvtárat.  
  
Harry bólintott, és visszaállította maszkját, amikor látta, hogy Lucius közeledik feléjük az italokkal, és számos ember kíséri őt. Hálásan elvette a poharát a férfitől, majd az újonnan érkezettek felé fordult. Lucius bemutatta őket; néhány magas méltóság és a nejük, és egy köztiszteletben álló alkimista. Theodore Nott és egy Grant Montgomery nevű fiatalember – Theodore első unokatestvére –, aki látogatóban járt erre Ausztráliából, és kísérte el rokonát az estélyre.   
  
Noha az idősebb Nott az Azkabanban csücsült, a fiatalabb elkerülte, hogy elítéljék, mivel senki nem tudta bebizonyítani, hogy bármilyen halálfaló tevékenységhez is köze lett volna. Harry tudta, hogy számos család szakadt ketté Voldemort miatt, és feltételezhette, hogy amelyekben halálfalók voltak a családfők, ez ugyanúgy érinthette.  
  
\- Szóval tényleg házasságra lép Mr. Malfoyjal? – kérdezte Mr. Montgomery.  
  
Harry a férfira pillantott. Csak kicsivel tűnt nála idősebbnek, és barátságos mosolya volt. Nottnál némileg magasabb és vállasabb – valójában csupa izom –, hogy csak a legalapvetőbbeket hasonlítsa össze, aki világoskék szemével meg sötétszőke hajával vonzó látvány nyújtott.  
  
\- Ez a szándékom – mondta Harry és észrevette, hogy a férfi összehúzza a szemét. – Miért?  
  
Montgomery pillantása a körülöttük álló többi ember felé röppent, akiket most más beszélgetések foglaltak le.  
  
\- Halálfaló volt – tájékoztatta Harryt.  
  
Harry csaknem megfulladt az éppen lenyelt korty italától.  
  
\- Tudom – közölte vigyorogva. – Egyben az a halálfaló is volt, aki megmentette az életemet.  
  
Montgomery továbbra is összehúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
\- Ami nem ok arra, hogy odáig fajuljon a dolog, hogy összeházasodjon vele.  
  
Harry felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Nem, rengeteg egyéb ok van rá.  
  
Montgomery bólintott, és egy pillanatig tanulmányozta Harryt, miközben belekortyolt a saját italába. Halványan elmosolyodott.  
  
\- Hát, remélem, nagyon boldog lesz – jegyezte meg.  
  
Harry szintén elmosolyodott erre válaszul.  
  
\- Köszönöm.  
  
Egy pillanattal később Montgomery elvigyorodott.  
  
\- Nos, mit gondol a Puddlemere esélyeiről az idei évben?  
  
Harry – hálásan a témaváltásért – visszavigyorgott. A két férfi kellemesen elbeszélgetett a kviddicsről, amíg be nem jelentették a vacsorát.  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
Harry sóhajtva dőlt neki a falnak, és megkönnyebbült a pillanatnyi magányért. A bálterem külső folyosója csendes volt, csak néhány ember közlekedett rajta. A díjátadás unalomig húzódó feladat volt, de amikor Perselus vette át a jutalmat, Harryt a legfurcsább érzések sújtották; büszkeség, vágyakozás, és a keserűség különös érzése, amiért ő nem volt ott a díszasztalnál, hogy Perselus megossza vele a sikerét.  
  
Perselus megérdemelte a tetszésnyilvánítást a társaitól, Harry mindössze szeretett volna ott lenni vele, amikor a férfi megkapja az értesítést, amikor óriási hűhót csap amiatt, mit vegyen fel, amikor azon morog, hogy elsősorban egyáltalán el kell mennie.  
  
Gyorsan belekortyolt a fejfájás-csillapítót tartalmazó üvegébe, és elfintorodott annak íze miatt. Amikor meglátott egy elhagyatott csészét az egyik kis asztalon a fal mellett, egy varázslattal gyorsan megtisztította, és pálcája segítségével feltöltötte vízzel.  
  
Behunyta a szemét és hátradöntötte a fejét. Szerette volna valami erősebbel kiöblíteni a szájában levő ízt, de tudta, az csökkentené a bájital hatékonyságát.  
  
  


~~~

  
  
  
_\- Ó, Istenem, ez rémes – motyogta Harry, miközben a bájitalt köpködte.  
  
Perselus lágyan kuncogott.  
  
\- Látta, mi került bele, Mr. Potter. Meg van lepve?  
  
\- Nos, nem, de a fenébe is… - Harry megállt és a poharáért nyúlt. Perselus gyorsan megragadta csuklóját, mire Harry felnézett rá. – Mi van?  
  
\- Ugye, akarod, hogy elmúljon a fejfájásod?  
  
\- Persze – felelte Harry.  
  
\- Akkor a bájital bevétele után legalább 30 percen keresztül vízen kívül semmi mást ne vegyél magadhoz.  
  
\- Harminc percig? – panaszkodott Harry. Perselus odatartott egy csészét, amit Harry átvett és belenézett. Aztán egy szemtelen vigyorral az arcán újból felnézett. – Előbb csókolj meg!  
  
\- Felettébb szórakoztató, Potter – közölte Perselus egy önelégült vigyorral, de Harry a férfi dereka köré fonta a karjait, és magához húzta őt.  
  
\- Kérlek! – suttogta Harry.  
  
Perselus motyogni kezdett az orra alatt, és Harry bizsergést érzett a szájában, pont az előtt, hogy a férfi a szájára illesztette az ajkait  
  
\- Csaló – szólalt meg Harry lágyan, és többet kívánva a férfihez simult.  
  
\- Valóban – mormolta a férfi, mielőtt szájával ismét lecsapott volna Harryre.  
  
A fiú mély lélegzetet vett, hagyta, hogy az új hajszesz illata, amit Perselus használt, bejárja az érzékeit, miközben nyelve találkozik a férfiével, és végigsimít rajta. Perselus szorítása erősebbé vált a hajában, és a köré fonódó kar megfeszült, amikor a férfi közelebb húzta őt, és szájuk kétségbeesetten kapaszkodott a másikéba.  
  
Amikor Perselus elhúzta a fejét, Harry zihálva kapkodott levegő után.  
  
\- Hogy van a fejfájásod?  
  
Harry körbenyalta megduzzadt ajkait.  
  
\- Miféle fejfájás?  
  
Perselus mindentudóan elvigyorodott, majd ismét lehajtotta a fejét._   
  
  


~~~~~

  
  
  
Harry összeráncolta a homlokát. A bájital rendben működött, amíg nem kezdte kivonni a tárgyakból a Sötét mágiát. Most csak halvány pótszernek látszott.  
  
\- Elhanyagoltnak érzi magát?  
  
Harry ellökte magát a faltól.  
  
 _Ó, te jó ég! Ne ő legyen az. Ne most!_  
  
Harry kiegyenesedett és felnézett Perselusra. A férfi gúnyosan önelégült mosolya a helyén volt, és Harry a legfinomabb álcáját – a halvány érdeklődést – magára öltve, belenézett a szemébe.  
  
\- Nagyon elhanyagoltnak – felelte hanyagul. – Tudja, mennyire utálom, ha nem foglalkoznak velem. Akár egy hétig is megtagadom a szexet.  
  
Harry alig kapta el a rándulást, mielőtt a fekete szemöldök a magasba ívelt volna.  
  
\- Egy egész hétig képes tartózkodni tőle?  
  
\- Vagy legalábbis addig, amíg Lucius meg nem győz az ellenkezőjéről – tette hozzá Harry, miközben azon töprengett, mi ütött bele, hogy felhozta a szexet, különösen, mivel nem is volt  _szexuális élete.  
  
Féltékeny és birtokló. Teszteled őt._  
  
Azt tenné?  
  
\- Igen, lefogadom, hogy Lucius  _igen_  meggyőző tud lenni.  
  
Harry elvigyorodott.  
  
\- Fogalma sincs róla.  
  
Egy pillanatnyi csend állt be, miközben egymást figyelték, és Harry rendületlenül nézett bele a sötét tekintetbe.  
  
 _Álarca továbbra is jobb, mint a tiéd._  
  
\- Szóval akkor élvezi ezt a kis ünnepséget? – törte meg Perselus a csendet. Most épp csevegni próbál?  
  
Harry megvonta a vállát, miközben válaszolt.  
  
\- Szeretem a partikat. Különösen, ha azokat az én tiszteletemre rendezik. Ami a legtöbb esetben így van.  
  
Perselus ajka megrándult, felismerve Harry szarkazmusát. Harry bármit megadott volna, hogy lássa a férfi valódi mosolyainak egyikét. De akkor Perselus mindent tönkretett azzal, hogy komisszá vált.  
  
\- Remélem, nem túl csalódott, amiért ez nem az – közölte. – Tudom, mennyire utálja, ha kihagyják valamiből.  
  
Harry homloka ráncba szaladt.  
  
\- Nézze, professzor – szólalt meg. – Gúnyos megjegyzéseit és lealacsonyító szarkazmusát olyanoknak tartogassa, akik értékelni tudják azokat. És most bocsásson meg nekem.  
  
Perselus megfogta a karját.  
  
\- Harry.  
  
Harry felnézett rá és elhúzta a karját.  
  
\- Boldog vagy?  
  
\- Miért? – köpte oda, és haragja kezdett felülkerekedni rajta. Perselus mindig el tudta ezt érni nála. – Mit érdekel az téged?  
  
\- Nem állt szándékomban megsebezve látni téged.  
  
\- Valóban? – kérdezte Harry, és annyi gúnyt sűrített a hangjába, amennyit csak tudott. – Majdnem sikerült becsapnod.  
  
\- Figyelj…  
  
\- Nem, te figyelj ide. – Harry támadó magatartást vett fel. – Csaknem elpusztítottál engem, Piton, és én tudni akarom, hogy miért!  
  
Perselus felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Mert te most már egy hős vagy.  
  
A rohadt életbe! Perselus csak nem akarja elmondani.  
  
\- A fenébe, épp úgy, ahogyan te is!  
  
\- Előtted áll az egész élet. Fiatal és vonzó vagy. Olyanokkal kellene együtt lenned, mint te.  
  
\- Mint én? – fuldoklott Harry. – Mint én? Az egyetlen ember ezen az istenverte földön, aki „olyan mint én”, az  _te_  vagy. És te kihajítottál, mondván, hogy csak a  _kötelességed_ voltam, de legalább egy jó dugás, így nem volt totális veszteség.  
  
Perselus megvonaglott.  
  
\- Harry, neked nincs rám szükséged többé.  
  
\- Fejezd be, hogy azt mondogatod, mire van szükségem, vagy hogy mit akarok! Hogy merészeled azt feltételezni, hogy meghozhatod azokat a döntéseket a nevemben? Nem volt elég, amikor ott voltam az iskolában? Az hittem, TE vagy az egyetlen, akiben megbízhatok. Aki figyelni fog  _rám_ , arra, amit ténylegesen gondoltam és éreztem.  
  
\- Harry…  
  
\- Te gátlástalan szemétláda! Szerettelek, és azt hittem, te is szeretsz engem. És sikerült elérned, hogy  _meggyűlöljelek_ téged.   
  
\- Harry, én… én…  
  
\- Te? Mi van veled? – Harry várt, de Perselus csendben maradt. – Viszontlátásra, Piton professzor. – Harry megfordult, hogy élete legjobb kivonulását ejtse meg, de Lucius közeledte megállította.  
  
\- Harry, jól vagy?  
  
A fiú felsóhajtott és felnézett a vőlegényére. Aggodalmat látott a férfi arcán, akinek tekintete vizsgálódóan nézett végig Harryn.  
  
\- Miért nem mondtad, hogy fáj a fejed?  
  
Harry elcsodálkozott, vajon mi adhatta a férfinek ezt a tippet. Tulajdonképpen mostanra már sokkal jobban volt a feje.  
  
\- El voltál foglalva a…  
  
\- Harry, tudod, hogy te vagy nekem a legfontosabb – feddte őt szelíden a férfi. – Ha nem érzed jól magad, azonnal indulhatunk.  
  
Harry megvonta a vállát, miközben Lucius, Perselus felé fordult.  
  
\- Perselus – köszöntötte őt egy bólintással.  
  
A férfi viszonozta a főhajtást.  
  
\- Lucius.  
  
\- Köszönöm, hogy gondoskodtál Harry biztonságáról – mondta Lucius, miközben megfogta Harry kezét, és karját összefűzte a fiúéval. – Mostantól átveszem. – Lenézett Harryre. – Gyere, Harry, siessünk haza, hogy otthon ágyba dughassunk.  
  
Harry mindössze bólintott, és ellenállt a kísértésnek, hogy visszanézzen Perselusra, amikor Lucius elvezette, hogy magukhoz vegyék a köpenyeiket.  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
Perselus figyelte, ahogy kart karba öltve távoznak, és éles fájdalom szúrt bele a mellkasába. Dacára annak, hogy ő is kitüntetett volt és elvárták tőle, hogy maradjon, azonnal távozott az estélyről. Alig ért haza pince béli lakosztályába, amikor a fájdalom agóniává változott. Térdre rogyott, és a mellkasát szorongatta, miközben lélekölő fájdalom szaggatta darabokra.  
  
 _Lehetnél ennél még szánalmasabb?_  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
\- Gratulálok a kitüntetéséhez, tanár úr.  
  
Perselus a hang felé fordult. Granger az egyik asztalnál ült, közel egy nagy rakás könyvhöz. Mivel a tanév még nem kezdődött el, Perselus úgy vélte, hogy egyedül övé lesz a könyvtár.  
  
\- Csak nem tud távol maradni, igaz, Granger? – kérdezte Perselus egy önelégült vigyorral.  
  
A lány elpirult.  
  
\- McGalagony tanárnő azt mondta, teljesen rendben van, ha én…  
  
\- Miss Granger… - szakította félbe a lányt egy sóhajjal a tanár. – Minden egykori roxforti hallgató számára engedélyezett az itteni szolgáltatások használatba vétele, amikor nincs épp tanítás az iskolában.  
  
\- Ó – mormolta Granger elpirulva –, azt hittem…  
  
\- Feltételezte, hogy kivételes bánásmódban részesül?  
  
\- Nos, mivel azt mondtam a tanárnőnek, hogy Harryről van szó…  
  
Ezúttal a lány szinte túlságosan is szuggesztíven hallgatott el. Mintha arra bátorítaná Perselust, hogy rákérdezzen.  
  
 _Ó, gyerünk már. Úgy is tudod, hogy meg akarod tenni._  
  
\- És ezúttal mi Potter gyengélkedésének tárgya? – kérdezte Perselus, és remélte, hogy a hangjába sűrített unottság sikeres volt.  
  
Granger ugyanakkor szinte felvillanyozódott, amiért megkérdezte, és belekezdett a szívfájdító elbeszélésbe, mely szerint Harry sebhelye Sötét mágiával táplálkozik.  
  
\- Úgy véljük, megátkozták, vagy ez az eredménye Harry végső küzdelmének Voldemorttal, de semmit nem találok, ami akár csak hasonlítana Harry tüneteire.  
  
Perselus lassan az egyik asztal melletti székre roskadt.  
  
 _Édes Merlin! Cserbenhagytad őt._  
  
Röviden váltottak még néhány szót a dologról, és Perselus akaratlanul is csodálta a lány eszét és kutatási képességeit. Noha megkönnyebbült, hogy nem hangzott komolynak, a tény, hogy a fiú Sötét mágiát használt közvetítő eszközként, azért zavarta őt.  
  
Perselus biztosította a lányt, hogy lefolytatja a saját kutatásait, és értesíti őt, ha bármilyen említésre méltót talál. A lány túláradóan köszöngette, megkönnyebbültnek és valahogy büszkének látszott, szintúgy megígérte, hogy tájékoztatja őt, a saját teóriájáról.  
  
Csak miután visszatért a pincébe, akkor jött rá, hogy elfelejtette elhozni azt a kötetet, amiért eredetileg a könyvtárba indult, hogy beszerezze.  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
Álmélkodva, hogy megtalálta a sötétben, Harry belépett a könyvtárba. A tűz már csak épp hogy égett, de halvány izzása még sikeresen bevilágította a helyiség legnagyobb részét. Harry nem igazán aggódott a fény miatt. Amíg nem botlik meg valamiben, addig érzékei segítségével képes megtalálni azt, amire szüksége volt.  
  
Ismét Perselusról álmodott. Azt, amitől újra át kellett élnie a férfi elutasítását azon a szörnyű napon, és utána olyan fájdalommal ébredt, hogy tudta, valami erősre van szüksége.  
  
Lassan lépkedett körbe a szoba szélén, magasba tartva a kezét, miközben tenyerét a polcok felé fordította. Sebhelye pulzálni kezdett és Harry megállt. Hagyta, hogy sebének reakciója vezesse őt, keze követte az utat a szemmagasság fölötti polc felé. Amint ujjai összezárultak a tárgy körül, sebhelye felizzott, és Harry befalta annak mágiáját.  
  
Behunyta a szemét, hagyta magába folyni a mágiát, és érezte, ahogy a fájdalom fokozatosan bizsergéssé csillapodik. Egy pillanattal később a sajgás elmúlt és Harry kifújta a levegőt. Lenézett a kezére, hogy lássa, mit talált, és valahogy meglepve vette észre, hogy egy egyszerű gyufásdoboz volt. Nos, talán nem olyan egyszerű, mivel erősen aranynak látszott, és tekervényes minták voltak belevésve és ezüsttel kirakva a felszínén.  
  
Ki átkozna meg egy gyufásdobozt?  _Miért_  átkozna meg valaki egy gyufás skatulyát? Kinyitotta a fedelét, és normális gyufákat talált benne.  
  
 _Talán a gyufák úgy vannak megbűvölve, hogy Örök Lánggal égjenek_. – Harry elmosolyodott, és magában Hermione töprengő hangját hallotta. Visszatette a dobozt és körülnézett. Hermione imádná ezt a helyiséget.  
  
Egy sóhajjal elindult kifelé, óvatosan, hogy ne zavarjon meg semmit. A lépcsőház felé vezető úton megkordult a hasa. Mennyi idő is telt el vacsora óta? Fejfájása elmúltával Harry úgy döntött, tudna enni egy-két falatot.  
  
 _Gondolod, képes vagy megtalálni a konyhát?_  
  
Harry elvigyorodott a kihívásra és elindult, hogy kitalálja.  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
Lucius megrázta a fejét, hogy kitisztuljon, miközben bosszúsan hallgattatta el a zümmögő védőbűbájok zaját, ami ismét ott visszhangzott az agyában. A fene vinné el Dracót! Nem tudna egyszer úgy hazajönni késő éjjel – ránézett az órára – kora hajnalban, anélkül, hogy felverné azokat az átkozott bűbájokat?  
  
Felült és belenézett a hálószobája szemközti falán lógó életnagyságú tükörbe.  
  
\- Határold be a törést! – mondta neki Lucius.  
  
A tükör elhomályosult, aztán az előcsarnok elején levő kandallóra fókuszált. Draco épp leporolta magát. Nem úgy tűnt, hogy túlságosan a pohár fenekére nézett – állapította meg az apja. Legalább azzal nem szégyenítette meg magát, hogy alaposan bekormozódva zuhanjon ki a kandallóból.  
  
\- Bocs, apa – motyogta Draco, tudva, hogy Lucius hallotta, amikor belépett. – Csak szerzek valamit enni… - Élesen felnézett, mintha valami zajt hallott volna –, vagy talán te magad is ébren vagy még.  
  
 _Valaki más is ébren volt?_  – Lucius ajkaira halvány mosoly költözött.  
  
\- Keresd meg Harryt – mondta a tükörnek, amikor Draco elindult a konyhába vezető folyosón. A helyiségből tompa fény szűrődött ki.  
  
\- Lám-lám, mit találunk itt? – Draco hangja halk volt, de határozottan felfedezhető volt benne a kíváncsiság nyoma.  
  
\- Nagyítsd ki!  
  
A tükör átváltott a konyhába vezető ajtón túli látványra. Harry a kinyitott ajtajú hűtőszekrény előtt állt, és annak tartalmát tanulmányozta. Nem viselt inget, és laza pamut tréningnadrágja lecsúszott a csípőjéről. Merlinre, a férfiszépség tökéletes mintapéldánya volt.  
  
\- Ó, édes Merlinre, te nagyon szerencsés fickó vagy, apa. Harry kibaszottul bámulatos – dünnyögte Draco.  
  
Lucius önelégülten mosolygott fia megjegyzésén jövendőbeli házastársa némiképp durva, ám mégis teljesen helytálló ábrázolását illetően. Draco biztosan nem hiszi, hogy ez  _teljes mértékben_  csak egy üzleti megállapodás.  
  
\- Amikor legutóbb láttam, vérben úszott, és tele volt zúzódásokkal. Hogy az ördögbe mulaszthattam  _ezt_  el? – motyogta maga elé fennhangon.  
  
\- Sajnálom, kis sárkányom, rajta nem áll szándékomban osztozni – mormogott tovább Lucius csendesen, elbűvölve a fiatalember tétován kecses mozgásától, ahogy a konyhában kotorászott.  
  
\- Pontosan mit keresgélsz?  
  
Harry felriadva megpördült. A fene essen Dracóba, hogy megzavart egy ilyen ártatlanul bájos butaságot.  
  
\- Öhm… nem tudom pontosan. Csak éhes vagyok – mondta Harry.  
  
Draco tett egy lépést a konyhába.  
  
\- Gondoltál már rá, hogy megkérdezd a házimanókat? Tudod, maradt még itt néhány.  
  
Pirosság öntötte el Harry arcát, és Lucius vágott egy fintort. Dobby említésére elképzelte a törékeny békét, ami Draco és Harry között volt. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, amikor Harry hagyta elillanni.  
  
\- Nem – felelte egyszerűen Dracónak –, nem gondoltam rá. Nem igazán vagyok hozzászokva, hogy egy ilyen hatalmas helyen éljek… különösen nem egy varázsló házban.  
  
Draco bólintott.  
  
\- Értem. Frozzy – szólalt meg. A manó egy apró füstfelhő keretében megjelent.  
  
\- Igen, Draco gazda. Ó, jaj, nekem, Draco gazdának vendége van. A manó mélyen meghajolt a pár előtt, és csak azután nézett fel Harryre. – Óh, Frozzy nagyon sajnálja, Harry gazda. Mit hozhat Frozzy Draco gazdának és Harry gazdának?  
  
\- Öhm… - Harry elragadóan izgatottnak látszott. – Jégkrémet? Vaníliát?  
  
\- Én is kérek egy keveset – mondta Draco. – És ide kérjük. – A sarokban álló kis asztalra mutatott.  
  
Frozzy eltűnt, majd egy tálcával tért vissza.  
  
\- Hosszú volt éjszaka? – kérdezte Harry, miközben mindketten letelepedtek egymással szemben az asztalnál.  
  
\- Mm… igen. Greggel jártam a bárokat.  
  
\- Szerencsés – motyogta Harry. – Az milyen?  
  
\- Micsoda?  
  
\- A bárba járás.  
  
\- Még sosem voltál?  
  
Harry a fejét rázta.  
  
\- Sem időm nem volt rá, sem kedvem arra, hogy felismerjenek.  
  
\- A mugli Londonba járunk.  
  
\- Igazán? Te?  
  
\- Ne légy hülye, Potter. Nincs szükséged varázserőre a tánchoz és az iváshoz. A muglik ugyanúgy tudják mindkettőt, mint egy átlagos varázsló.  
  
\- Gondolom – értett egyet Harry, és beletemetkezett a tálkájába.  
  
\- Majd utánajárok, hogy apám megengedi-e, hogy legközelebb magunkkal vigyünk téged is – vetette fel Draco.  
  
\- Tényleg? – nézett fel reménykedve Harry. – Magatokkal vinnétek?  
  
\- Persze. Miért ne? Tudsz táncolni?  
  
Harry összeráncolta a homlokát.  
  
\- Nem igazán. Az egyetlen alkalom, amikor megpróbáltam, az a karácsonyi bál volt negyedéves korunkban.  
  
Draco leintette őt.   
  
\- Ez egy másfajta táncolás. Szabadstílusú.  
  
\- Mindenesetre mókás lenne látni – mondta Harry.  
  
\- Bár rengeteg a nyúlkálás.  
  
Harry felsóhajtott, és figyelmét ismételten a jégkrémére fordította.   
  
Lucius – miközben a két fiatalt figyelte – gyorsan meghozta a maga döntését. Megragadta köntösét és a konyhába hoppanált. Időzítése nem is lehetett volna jobb.  
  
Draco bizonytalanul megszólalt.  
  
\- Szóval te és az apám még nem… - Szemléletesen intett a kanalával.  
  
Harry felnézett, és elnevette magát.   
  
\- Még csak egy hete vagyok itt.  
  
\- Ha engem kérdezel, ez máris figyelemre méltó megtartóztatást mutat – jegyezte meg Draco.  
  
\- Ezt meg hogy érted?  
  
\- Draco önelégülten elmosolyodott.  
  
\- Potter, az apám egy egészséges, vonzó férfi. Nincs rá semmi oka, hogy ragaszkodjon a cölibátushoz.  
  
Harry vállat vont.  
  
\- Nincs semmilyen korlátozás az apádon. Bárkivel szexelhet, akivel akar. Annyi férfit vagy nőt hozhat haza, amennyit csak akar, és egy szavam sem lehetne.  
  
\- Tsk, Tsk, Draco. Hogy mit teszek, vagy mit nem teszek Mr. Potterrel, az csak Harryre és rám tartozik, és megköszönném, ha nem zaklatnád őt fel ezzel.  
  
Mindkét fiú meglepődött, amikor Lucius megjelent az asztaluknál.  
  
\- Nem vagyok zaklatott – vágta rá Harry, bár nyugtalannak látszott.  
  
\- Bocsánatodat kérem, apám – felelte Draco, aki bűnbánóan nézett a férfire.  
  
\- Bocsánat, hogy felébresztettünk.  
  
Lucius egy mosolyt küldött Harrynek.  
  
-  _Te_  nem, Harry. Draco ébresztett fel. Amit  _minden_  alkalommal megtesz, amikor hajnali kettőkor kiesik a kandallóból.  
  
Draco megvonta a vállát, de Lucius nem vette észre. A férfi le se tudta venni a szemét Harryről, aki a széken kuporgott. Az a finom bőr…  
  
\- Nos, azt hiszem, én felmegyek. – Mindössze ennyit mondott Draco, mielőtt a szobájába hoppanált.  
  
Harry is letette a saját tálkáját.  
  
\- Csak hagyd ott a tálat, majd a manók összeszedik őket.  
  
Harry bólintott.  
  
\- Jól érzed magad? – kérdezte Lucius. – Szokatlan, hogy ilyen későn még fenn vagy.  
  
\- Fájt a fejem – válaszolta Harry. Egy pillanatig tétovázott, majd folytatta. – Ö… de bevettem a bájitalom, szóval már jól vagyok. Csak éhes voltam. – Elpirulva állt fel. – Bocsánat, hogy megzavartuk az álmodat.  
  
\- Harry. – Lucius egy könnyed érintéssel a karján megakadályozta a fiú távozását, és megkönnyebbülten vette észre, hogy Harry nem rántotta el. A fiú komoly, bár kíváncsi pillantással nézett fel rá. Lucius a fiú arcához emelte a kezét és gyengéden végigcirógatta azt az ujjaival.  
  
\- Komolyan azt hiszed, hogy hazahoznék bárkit is, amikor te itt vagy?  
  
\- Minden jogod megvan rá – felelte Harry. – Nem kényszerítenélek arra, hogy tartóztasd meg magad. – Ismét nyugtalannak látszott.  
  
\- Hadd fogalmazzam meg újra. Miért keresgélnék másfelé, amikor az otthonomban van, akire jelenleg vágyom?  
  
Harry most már egyértelműen összezavarodottnak tűnt. Mintha szinte el sem tudná képzelni, hogy Lucius kívánatosnak tarthatja őt.  
  
-  _Ugye_  tudod, hogy kívánatos vagy?  
  
Harry vállat vont.  
  
\- Tudom, hogy mit akarsz tőlem, Lucius. Vissza fogod kapni a családod becsületét, ahogy az elvesztett státuszodat is.  
  
\- Ez az, amit a Kis Túlélőtől akarok – mondta erre elutasítóan Lucius. - Nem vagy tisztában azzal, hogy mennyire szép vagy, Harry?  
  
\- Már hallottam róla.  
  
\- De nem hiszed el? – Harry ismét rántott egyet a vállán, és Lucius felsóhajtott. – Sose kételkedj az én ítélőképességemben, Harry. Kifogástalan az ízlésem.  
  
\- Rendben. Ezt el tudom fogadni.  
  
Most Lucius látszott zavarodottnak.  
  
\- Elfogadni? Mit?  
  
\- Hogy akarod ezt a testet.  
  
Merlinre, mekkora keserűség. Vajon mit tett az a szörnyeteg ezzel a fiúval?  
  
\- Szeretted őt?  
  
\- Kit?  
  
\- Azt, aki elérte, hogy értéktelennek érezd magad.  
  
\- Ki mondta, hogy értéktelennek érzem magam?  
  
\- Nem így van?  
  
\- Nem. Mindent megérdemlek, amit kaptam.  
  
Édes Kirké!*  
  
\- Rendben, Harry, nem kell beszélnünk róla.  
  
\- Köszönöm. Inkább nem is gondolnék rá.  
  
\- Talán, én találhatok valami mást, amin gondolkodhatsz.  
  
Lucius gyorsan lehajtotta a fejét, és megérintette Harry ajkait a sajátjával. Életre elegendő tapasztalatával kóstolgatta Harry száját, nyelvével lágy táncot járt, miközben belélegezte a fiú hajának jellegzetes illatát. Kezét elvette Harry arcáról, hogy a puha, fekete hajtömegbe fúrja, és még a lélegzetét is visszatartotta, miközben Harry száját kutatta.  
  
Harry engedte, bár nem reagált rá, így Lucius felemelte a fejét, és megszakította a csókjukat. A zöld szempár megrebbenve felnyílt, és legalább nem hazudtolta meg az élvezetet. Egy lassú, tétova kéz emelkedett Lucius tarkójára és gyengéden magához húzta.  
  
Egy helyeslő mordulással Lucius ismét rabul ejtette az ifjú száját, és el sem engedte, amíg Harry belé nem kapaszkodott. Magához húzta a fiatalembert, és karját a dereka köré fonva megérezte kettőjük között a keménységet, ami a harmonizált sajátjával.  
  
Még jobban felbátorodva, Lucius elvette száját Harry arcáról, és végighúzta lefelé annak állán. A fiú hátrahajtotta a fejét, és Lucius teljesen kihasználva a felkínálkozó lehetőséget, csókolgatta és kóstolgatta a sima torok teljes hosszát. Amikor fogaival belecsípett, Harry felnyögött, és a mellkasához simult, miközben kezeivel a férfi vállait markolászta.  
  
Lucius győzedelmesen kapaszkodott belé, majd a szobájába hoppanálta magukat.  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
_Nem Perselus. Nem Perselus._  
  
Harry egyre csak sóhajtozott, mire vádlija nekinyomódott a matracnak. A gyönyör hullámokban csapott át újra és újra a testén. Ujjak cirógatták mellkasát és ajkait, a férfi fogai és nyelve pedig az arcát és az állát simogatta.  
  
 _Ez helytelen._  
  
Harry mély lélegzetet vett, és Lucius mozdulatlanná vált előtte. Harry óvatosan kinyitotta a szemét. Lucius alig visszatartva magát, kiéhezetten nézett le rá.  
  
\- Harry? – suttogta a férfi. –  _Te_  mit akarsz? Abbahagyom, ha  _te_  azt akarod.  
  
Harry pislogva nézett fel Luciusra, az álmából még mindig friss emlékek visszatértek.  
  
 _Ez nem rólad szól, Potter. Nem minden rólad szól.  
  
\- Pe… Perselus…  
  
\- Én befejeztem! – köpte Perselus. – Elegem volt. És vissza akarom kapni az életemet.  
  
\- Nem hiszek neked.  
  
\- Nem hallottál, Potter? Nem érdekel, hogy mit hiszel. Túl vagyunk rajta. Végeztem veled. Legyen kellemes életed. Viszlát, Potter._  
  
\- Én… - Harry megakadt. Azok a kezek nem hagyták abba cirógató mozdulataikat a testén, és teste fájóan sóvárgott minden egyes érintés után. Bőre életre kelt az érzésektől, és a vágy hevesen folyt végig a vénáin. Nem érdekelte, hogy kitől érkezett – vagy, hogy kitől nem. Érinteni akart. Akarta, hogy érintsék.  
  
Felnyúlt, ujjai megragadták a hosszú, selymes hajtincseket, miközben csípőjét megemelve beledőlt az érintésbe.   
  
\- Akarlak – mormolta, miközben közelebb húzta magához a férfi fejét.  
  
Harry látott egy halvány mosolyt átsuhanni a másik arcán, mielőtt Lucius ajka lecsapott volna az övére. Mielőtt felkészült volna rá, már érezte, hogy nadrágját lerántják róla, aztán hozzátapadt a másik bőre.  
  
Ó, Istenem! Olyan nagyon rég volt!  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
Perselus csak a légzésére tudott koncentrálni. A díjátadó estély óta folyton a legzavaróbb képeket látta maga előtt arról, ahogy Lucius elcsábítja Harryt.  
  
 _Nem ülhetsz itt ölbe tett kézzel és nézheted végig, hogy a férfi, akit szeretsz, eldobja az életét._  
  
Perselus megfordult és öklével a párnájába boxolt. Átkozott Lucius és az ő szőke haja meg a tökéletes teste.  
  
 _Harry a tiéd._  
  
Lucius nem érdemli meg Harryt!  
  
 _Te nem akarod őt senki mással látni. Még csak gondolni sem akarsz rá, hogy valaki mással van. A gondolat, hogy bárki is érinti az ő fiatal, rugalmas bőrét, végighúzza ujjait a selymes haján, arra emlékeztet, hogy ő a tiéd._  
  
De hát már  _látta_  őt valaki mással. Már túl késő.  
  
 _Nem túl késő!_  
  
Már gyűlöl. Ő maga mondta.  
  
 _Nem akartad őt elereszteni. Meg fogja érteni. Mindig annyira megértő. Mindig ezt teszi. El tudod érni, hogy ismét szeressen._  
  
Hogyan?  
  
 _Beszélj vele. Mondd el neki, hogyan érzel, hogy miért tetted azt, amit tettél._  
  
Perselus csaknem felhorkant saját gondolataira. Megpróbált nemes tettet végrehajtani, egy igaz  _griffendéles_  dolgot, és ez határozottan elbukott. Most pedig az ő túlbuzgó belső hangja azt akarta, hogy úgy viselkedjen, mint egy  _hugrabugos_. Hát rohadtul nem valószínű.  
  
Ő mardekáros. Ha – és itt a „ha” a legfontosabb szó – vissza tudja nyerni Harryt, azt önmagaként tudja megtenni. Eredetileg is  _azzal_  érte el, hogy Harry megkedvelje.  
  
 _Hosszú idők óta ez az első értelmes gondolatod._  
  
De akkor is szükséged van egy tervre. És Luciust el kell tüntetni a képből.  
  
 _A leghatározottabban. Luciusnak mennie kell!_  
  
Azok a fejfájások. Azok lesznek a kulcs.  
  
 _Jó ötlet._  
  
Rá fog jönni, mi történt  _pontosan_ , amikor Harry megölte a Sötét Nagyurat. Ismét megfordult és aludni próbált. De annak ellenére, hogy terve akár magához Mardekár Malazárhoz is méltó lett volna, nem emlékezett olyan időre, amikor ágyát ennyire hidegnek és üresnek érezte volna, mint ma éjjel.  
  
Amikor végül nyugtalan álomba zuhant, csak remélhette, hogy Harry is ugyanezzel a problémával küzd.  
  
Nem is tévedhetett volna nagyobbat.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Kirké (Κίρκη) a görög mitológia istennője, a nap gyermeke, tehát Héliosz és Perszéisz leánya, Pasziphaé és Aiétész testvére. A görög világ legnagyobb varázslónőjének hírében állt, és aki a szigetére lépett, azt varázsvesszejével vadállattá változtatta. (Wikipédia)


	6. Előkészületek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most, hogy Harry beköltözött a Malfoy kúriába, Lucius Malfoy igyekszik mindent megtenni, hogy maradásra bírja leendő házastársát.

**6\. fejezet**

  
**Előkészületek**   


  
  
  
_Harry tébolyultan kapaszkodott az ágy fejtámlájába, háta ívbe hajlott, és lábait erősen tartotta egyhelyben a levegőben, ahogy a lökések egyre erősebbé és mélyebbé váltak. Egy újabb érintés a prosztatáján és…  
  
\- Még nem – suttogta a sötét hang, miközben egy vasmarok ragadta meg merevedése tövét, hogy ezzel megakadályozza orgazmusának elérését.  
  
\- Kérlek – könyörgött szinte hörögve Harry. – Ó, Istenem, kérlek.  
  
Harry teste hullámokban rázkódott az élvezettől és a kielégületlenségtől. Esdeklésére válaszul a döngölés még erősebbé vált, és az a szobában a lihegésük és a bőrük egymásnak csapódó zaja hallatszott.  
  
\- Meghalok – csikorgatta a fogait a fiú. – Kérlek, muszáj elmennem.  
  
Harry érezte a nyakánál a másikból előtörő kuncogást, mielőtt a férfi határozott ajka az álláról a szájára kúszott. A csók felperzselte őt, miközben a pulzáló lökésekkel egyidejűleg az ujjak simogatni kezdték a péniszét.  
  
\- Harry – szólalt meg a szenvedélytől még inkább elmélyült hang, amitől a fiú még közelebb jutott a beteljesüléshez. – Gyere, élvezz el, most!  
  
A nyers vágytól fűtött hang a szívébe markolt, miközben az ujjak megszorították a farkát, és Harry a szakadékon túlra került, át a feledés birodalmába. Beteljesülésének sikolya elveszett a csókban, amelyben összeforrtak, mikor mindketten a csúcsra értek.   
  
Amikor lábait óvatosan visszaengedték a matracra, Harry lustán kinyújtózott és felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Nos, ez tényleg átkozottul nagyszerű volt – mormolta.  
  
Perselus felhorkantott, miközben ő maga is elhelyezkedett Harry mellett, majd egyik karjával átfogta, és szorosan magához húzta a fiút.  
  
\- Muszáj lesz dolgoznunk a leíró mellékneveiden.  
  
\- Sajnálom, ha a kommunikációs szakértelmem nem ér fel a te képességeidhez. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy te ezer szavas szókinccsel születtél – vágott vissza Harry, miközben kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a férfi mellkasán. – Lefogadom, hogy a legelső szavad az volt, hogy „szemtelen” vagy „kibírhatatlan” vagy valami hasonlóan sértő.  
  
\- Kölyök – mormogta Perselus –, ha tudni akarod, az első szavam az volt, hogy „nem”.  
  
Harry felhorkantott és belefúrta magát Perselus melegébe.  
  
\- Na látod, már akkor is összeférhetetlen voltál.  
  
A férfi halkan kuncogott.  
  
\- Összeférhetetlen? Látom, végül is a mi kis társulásunknak mégis van némi hatása rád.  
  
Harry figyelmen kívül hagyta a csúfolódást, és sokkal inkább érdekelték azok a könnyed csókok, amiket a hozzá közelebb eső mellbimbó köré helyezett el.  
  
\- Ismerek néhány több szótagból álló szót – mondta, miközben szájával a kihegyesedett mellbimbóval játszott.  
  
Perselus sóhajtozva élvezte a fiú szolgálatait.  
  
\- És a tiéd mi volt?  
  
\- Az én mim?  
  
\- Az első szavad?  
  
Harry megvonta a vállát és átköltözött a másik mellbimbóra.  
  
\- Fogalmam sincs. Dudleyé az volt, hogy „még”. Első foga nyolc hetes korában bújt ki, tizenegy és fél hónaposan indult el…  
  
\- Igen-igen. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy az unokatestvéred maga volt a megtestesült tökély – vágta el a férfi Harry tirádáját.  
  
Harry felemelte a fejét, hogy a szeretőjére nézzen. Szerencsére sem sajnálatot, sem együttérzést nem látott, így elvigyorodott.  
  
\- Ez attól függ, kitől kérdezed.  
  
Perselus felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Egyébként is ki tart számon ilyen nevetségesen lényegtelen dolgokat?  
  
Harry összefűzte karjai a férfi mellkasa fölött, és állát a kezein nyugtatta.  
  
\- Az anyák nyilvánvalóan megteszik.  
  
\- Ó, hogy ők. – Egy újabb drámai sóhaj követte a kijelentést. – Bosszantóan sokszor is. – Harry pislogva nézett fel a férfire, mire egy sötét szemöldök ívelt felfelé. – Találkoztál már Molly Weasleyvel – dünnyögte.  
  
Harry nem tudta visszafojtani felbukkanó mosolyát, amikor rájött, mit művel Perselus. Ismét visszatette a fejét a férfi mellkasára, és amikor erős karok ölelték át, felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Azért nekem is jó lett volna ezt megtapasztalni – dünnyögte.  
  
\- Tudom, Harry – mondta Perselus és egy csókot nyomott a fiú kobakjára. - Tudom._   
  
  


~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
Harry szemei kipattantak és azonnal éberré vált, amikor tudatosult benne, hogy ujjak köröznek a mellkasán. Tekintete összekapcsolódott egy szürke szempárral, amely pont olyan intenzíven figyelte, mint amikor a magáévá tette őt.  
  
\- Jól vagy?  
  
\- Bocsánat – motyogta halkan, miközben arrébb gurult. Szerencsétlenségére túl közel volt az ágy széléhez, így legnagyobb zavartságára a földön végezte.  
  
Lucius nézte, ahogy zavart szórakozottsággal feltápászkodik.   
  
\- Miért is?  
  
\- Nem akartam elaludni.  
  
\- Teljesen elfogadható, hogy itt aludj el, miután…  
  
\- Sajnálom – mondta Harry újra, miközben a ruháit szedegette. Gyorsan magára kapta a tréningalsóját.  
  
\- Személy szerint én jobban örülnék, ha velem maradnál az ilyen alkalmak után…  
  
\- Sajnálom – mondta Harry harmadszor is. – Nem tudok. Úgy értem, nagyszerű volt, meg minden, de tényleg mennem kell.  
  
Lucius a homlokát ráncolta, de bólintott.  
  
\- Ahogy óhajtod – sóhajtotta. – Itt mindig szívesen látlak.  
  
Harry bólogatva kezdett hátrálni az ajtó felé.  
  
Lucius azonban egy másik ajtóra mutatott.  
  
\- Az az ajtó egyenesen a szobádba vezet – ismerte be.  
  
Bármilyen zavarónak is találta Harry, hogy szobáik csatlakoznak egymáshoz, örült, hogy nem kell azon aggódnia, hogy bárkibe – különösen Dracóba – belefut a folyosón. Harry az ajtóhoz lépett és kinyitotta. Egy másik ajtót talált mögötte.  
  
\- Az ajtó a te oldaladon csak a te érintésedre nyílik – szólalt meg Lucius a párnájának dőlve, kezeivel a feje alatt. A takaró a lapos has alját takarta csak, és Harry – képtelenül arra, félrenézzen – pillantásával bejárta a széles, izmos mellkast. – Az én oldalamon lévő ajtó mindkettőn érintésére reagál.  
  
Harry végül elkapta a szemét a férfi mellkasáról és bólintott.  
  
\- Köszönöm – mondta csendesen.  
  
\- Aludj jól, Harry – mosolygott rá Lucius.  
  
\- Te is – válaszolt Harry, és gyorsan átlépve a küszöböt, becsukta mindkét ajtót. A túloldalon mélyet sóhajtott és nekidőlt a bezárt ajtónak.  
  
Mondd, hogy  _nem_  Perselusról álmodtál az imént Lucius ágyában!  
  
 _Pedig pont azt tetted._  
  
Harry felnyögött, és kezét a homlokához emelte, hogy lüktető sebhelyének nyomja. Remek, most újabb fejfájásra tett szert.  
  
  


~~^^  **To have not**  ^^~~

  
  
  
Lucius lefelé bandukolt a lépcsőn és a kandalló felé tartott. Tüzet gyújtott, hogy Fritzet hívja, de mint mindig, a férfi most is elfoglalt volt. Lucius utasította a férfi segédjét, hogy azonnali választ akar, majd bontotta a hívást.  
  
Aztán Frozzyt szólította.  
  
A házimanó egyből feltűnt mellette.  
  
\- Igen, gazda?  
  
\- Hol van Harry gazda? – kérdezte Lucius.  
  
Az ijedtté vált manó védekezni kezdett.  
  
\- Frozzy nem tudja, gazda – jajdult. Mielőtt azonban a lény tizedelni kezdte volna a bútorokat, hogy megbüntesse magát, Lucius megragadta a rongyot, ami a vékony testet takarta.  
  
\- A kúriában van, Frozzy?  
  
\- Nem, gazda. Nagyjából két órája távozott Draco gazdával.  
  
Lucius összeráncolta a homlokát.  
  
\- Tudod, hogy hová… - A bejárati ajtónál felzümmögő behatolást jelző védővarázslat félbeszakította őt. – Draco – szólalt meg –, te vagy az?  
  
Két kedvence ekkor lépett be az előcsarnokból. Mindketten lezser öltözéket viseltek, szélfútták voltak, és seprűt cipeltek a kezükben.  
  
\- Hol voltatok? – Lucius nem tehetett róla, de hangja élesen csattant. Nem volt benne biztos, tetszett-e neki, hogy Draco Harryvel tölti az idejét, különösen a tegnap éjjel elért előrelépés után.  
  
Harry sietősen hagyta el az ágyát az éjszaka, és Luciust meghökkentette a reakció. Harry őszintén élvezni látszott a szexet, de még egyértelműen gondjai voltak az érintéssel. Lucius sejtette, hogy ennek valami köze van Perselushoz, de az egyetlen, amit el tudott képzelni, az volt, hogy az az idióta tanár nem engedte Harrynek, hogy vele maradjon éjszakára, mivel a Roxfortban voltak. Ez megmagyarázná Harry bocsánatkéréseit, amiért elszenderedett, és aztán az oly sietős távozását is.  
  
Lucius azonban megfogadta, hogy feltárja és korrigálja a problémát. Átkozottul kívánta Harryt az ágyába, a karjaiba, és a fene vigye el, meg is fogja oldani. Szeretkezésük intenzív és szenvedélyes volt, minden, amit csak remélhetett, különösen úgy, hogy ez volt az első alkalmuk.  
  
Harry nyugtalan visszavonulása ugyanakkor megnyerően édes volt. A zavartság nyilvánvaló volt, de az majd elhalványul, amikor jobban összeszoknak. A férfi remélte, hogy Harry azért meg fogja őrizni ezt az ártatlanságot is. Határozottan élvezetes volt.  
  
\- Repültünk egyet a keleti szárnynál, apa. Kviddics. – tájékoztatta Draco vigyorogva a férfit.  
  
Lucius Harry felé fordult, aki lesütött szemmel állt. Lucius azon töprengett, vajon elpirult-e, de nem tudta megállapítani a fiú arcán már meglévő színtől.  
  
\- Sajnálom, Lucius – mondta Harry. – Nem tudtam, hogy nem szabad…  
  
\- Badarság – szakította őt félbe a férfi. – Természetesen akkor repülhetsz, amikor csak kedved tartja, mindössze aggódtam. Mondanod kellett volna valakinek, hogy hova mész, vagy legalább hagyni néhány sort. Nem vagy fogoly itt, de az illemszabályok megkövetelnek néhány formaságot. Kötelességem, hogy vigyázzak rád, és mindössze tudni akarom, hogy biztonságban vagy.  
  
Harry pillantása nem hagyta el a földet, de bólintott. Meghunyászkodónak látszott, amitől Lucius haragja tovább növekedett. Ez a fiú bátran szembeszállt magával Voldemorttal is, erősnek, jellemesnek és végtelen rugalmasnak mutatta magát. Hol a pokolban volt most mindez?  
  
\- Az én hibám, apa – szólalt meg Draco. – Az én ötletem volt. Gyakorlatilag magammal rángattam Harryt. Szólnom kellett volna Frozzynak.  
  
\- Most már mindegy, Draco, és semmi baj nem történt. De azért nem hagyjuk megismétlődni, hmm?  
  
\- Nem, apa.  
  
\- Nagyszerű. Most menj, hozd magad rendbe. Van egy meglepetésem mindkettőtök számára.  
  
\- Mi…  
  
\- Ne vitázz, Draco. Eredj.  
  
Draco bólintott és felsietett a lépcsőn.  
  
\- Gyere ide, Harry.  
  
Harry óvatosan közeledett, és Lucius megemelte az állát. A fiú arca közömbösséget mutatott.  
  
\- Nem vagyok mérges.  
  
Harry megvonta a vállát.  
  
\- Tetszik itt.  
  
Lucius zavartan pislogott.  
  
\- Ennek nagyon örülök.  
  
\- A tegnap éjjel után nem voltam biztos, hogy maradhatok-e itt tovább, így szerettem volna látni még egy keveset a birtokból. Draco azt mondta, hogy megmutatja nekem.  
  
\- Miért voltál bizonytalan abban, hogy itt maradhatsz-e? – kérdezte Lucius immár még inkább összezavarodva.  
  
\- Nos, jogodban áll érvényteleníteni a szerződést, ha nem vagy boldog a…  
  
Lucius akarata ellenére felnevetett. Tehát innen jött az idegesség.  
  
\- Ó, édes Merlin – hadarta a férfi. Harry elfordult, de Lucius gyorsan elkapta a karját és visszafordította. Ismét felemelte a fiú arcát. – Harry, nézz rám. – Amikor az a zöld szempár felnézett, meglepetten észlelte, hogy csak kíváncsiságot lát benne. A fiú jól elrejtette az érzéseit. – Biztosíthatlak, hogy az ok – amiért a korábbi szeretőd kidobott téged – nem az, hogy nem vagy kielégítő szexuális partner.  
  
Harry pislogva nézett a férfi szemébe, mire Lucius rámosolygott.  
  
\- Nagyon is élvezetes – mormolta, és száját Harryére hajtotta.  
  
Harry azonnal reagált a bátorító csókra. Aztán – szinte szomorúnak látszva – bólintott.  
  
\- Mmm. Egy jó dugás.  
  
Felháborodás és megbotránkozás hullámzott át Luciuson, és könnyedén megátkozta volna egy Főbenjáróval Perselust, ha most ott lett volna.  
  
\- Ilyen obszcén – és ne is mondjam: pontatlan – meghatározást még sosem hallottam arról, amit tegnap éjjel megosztottunk egymással, Harry, és nem akarom újra meghallani! Szívesen megitatnálak veritaszérummal, csak hogy megtudjam, ki ez az elvetemült alak, csakhogy szép lassan megkínozhassam, mielőtt a legborzalmasabb módon megölöm.  
  
Harry ijedtnek látszott, mintha nem is akarta volna hangosan kimondani ezt az utóbbi részt.  
  
\- Nézd, sajnálom. Valóban. Tulajdonképpen arra a módra utaltam, ahogyan távoztam.  
  
Lucius szemügyre vette a fiatalembert.  
  
\- Úgy értem, azt mondtad, jobb szeretnéd, ha maradnék, de mivel most nem tudtam, azt hittem, talán… - elcsuklott a hangja.  
  
Lucius igyekezett megnyugtatni magát. Azzal sehova se jut, ha elveszti a higgadtságát. Ezek az apró jelek nyomravezetőként szolgáltak arra vonatkozóan, hogyan alakítsa tovább a kapcsolatát. Ha valóban szándékában áll a fiú elméjét távoltartani Perselustól, teret kell adnia neki, de egyben egy szinte tökéletes képet is kialakítani.  
  
Harry egyértelműen takargat valamit. Talán Perselus ezt a frázist használta a szakítás alatt. Ez ugyan még Perselustól is hideg volt, de hatásosan bántó.  
  
\- Megértem, Harry – mondta Lucius. – Tájékoztattalak arról, hogy én mit szeretnék, de tökéletesen elfogadható, ha neked még időre van szükséged, hogy hozzászokjál ahhoz, hogy közös ágyban alszol valaki mással.  
  
Harry az ajkába harapott.  
  
\- És ha sosem szokom hozzá?  
  
Lucius elmosolyodott.  
  
\- Bizonyos körülmények között a kényelem hajlamos szabályozni az emberi tetteket, de ha továbbra is úgy döntesz, inkább távozol, az rajtad áll. Nem foglak az ágyhoz kötözni, hogy maradásra kényszerítselek.   
  
Harry apró mosolyt villantott fel.  
  
\- Persze, nem vagyok ellene használni eme korlátozást a játszadozásaink közben.  
  
Harry ezúttal elpirult, de nem úgy tűnt, mint aki ellenezné az elképzelést. Lucius elhessegette őt, hogy rendbe szedje magát, amikor a kandalló felzúgott.   
  
\- Gondolkodj erről – javasolta, amikor Harry elindult.  
  
  


~~^^  **To have not**  ^^~~

  
  
  
És Harry gondolkozott is. Az biztos, hogy különös beszélgetés volt.  
  
Először Lucius extrém reakciója, amikor önmagát ócsárolta. Bármennyire értékelte is a bátorítást, nem volt biztos benne, hogy megérdemelte.  
  
Talán, ha  _jobb_  szerető lett volna, akkor nem vesztette volna el Perselust. Még mindig öt és fél hónap állt a rendelkezésére a szerződésük véglegesítéséig, ezért úgy vélte, ha Lucius mégis ráunna, arra Harry hamarosan rá fog jönni.  
  
De legalább a férfi eddig kellőképpen nyugodtan fogadta Harry döntéseit. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy amióta Blaise megtámadta, tetszik-e neki az elképzelés, hogy kikötik, de határozottan érdekes lenne látni, hogy vajon Lucius lemondana-e az ő javára erről a fajta irányításról, amikor az ágyban vannak. Talán még azt is hagyná, hogy ő legyen felül.  
  
Harry – elveszve szexuális fantáziálásában – belépett a szobájába, majd lezuhanyozott és átöltözött.  
  
  


~~^^  **To have not**  ^^~~

  
  
  
Lucius a kandalló felé fordult, ami ismét felzúgott, és fogadta a beérkező hívást.  
  
\- Mister Malfoy. – Fritz keskeny arca tűnt fel a lángokban.  
  
\- Áh, Fritz. Nagyszerű, hogy ilyen gyorsan visszahívott.  
  
\- Öröm ismét látni önt, Mr. Malfoy. Akkor hát továbbra is a Kúriában tartózkodik?  
  
Lucius önelégülten elmosolyodott.  
  
\- Igen. Rá fog jönni, hogy nagyon… meggyőző módszereim vannak arra, hogy megtartsam azt, ami az enyém.  
  
Fritz unatkozónak látszott.  
  
\- El tudom képzelni. Tehát, mit tehetek önért?  
  
\- A segítségére van szükségem.  
  
\- Valóban?  
  
\- Igen, az új társamnak siralmas érzéke van a divathoz. Egy egész szekrénynyi új öltözékre lesz szüksége. Olyan ruhatárra, amely megfelel az ő pozíciójának, ami magában foglalja a minisztériumi fogadásokat, valamint felső tízezerbeli estélyeket is.  
  
\- Értem.  
  
Fritz kétkedőnek tűnt.  
  
A pénz ebben az esetben nem szempont, Fritz.  
  
\- Valóban?  
  
Lucius a férfi kétkedő hangjára ismét önelégült mosolyt villantott fel.   
  
\- Leellenőrizheti a hitelezőmmel, Fritz. Mr. Peabody biztosított róla, hogy a Malfoy széfek közül kettőt feloldottak a használatomra, és hogy a Malfoy birtok ismét a rendelkezésemre áll.  
  
Fritz azonnal érdeklődővé vált.  
  
\- Egy csepp türelmét kérem – mondta, majd egy rövid időre eltűnt a lángokból, egyértelműen azért, hogy ellenőrizze Lucius állítását. – Egy pillanattal később ismét feltűnt, és arca sugárzott a boldogságtól. – Rendben, Mr. Malfoy. Akkor mire is lenne szüksége, Mr. Malfoy?  
  
\- Mindenre, Fritz.  
  
\- Mindenre? – pislogott a férfi.  
  
\- Munkára, jó ember – mondta neki Lucius. – Merem állítani, az én Dragonom is ragaszkodni fog néhány új holmihoz.  
  
A férfi arca felderült, és szemei olyan fényesen ragyogtak, mint a galleonok, amiket kapni fog.   
  
\- Természetesen. Mikor?  
  
\- Amilyen hamar csak tud.  
  
\- Egy óra harminckor van egy kis szabadidőm.  
  
\- Csodálatos.  
  
\- Még valami?  
  
\- Hozzon magával mindent és némi segítséget – mondta a férfi. – Nem hagyom, hogy a társamat elhanyagolják. Ő csakis a legjobbat érdemli.  
  
\- Gondoskodom róla, hogy meg is kapja.  
  
\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy így lesz – bólintott Lucius.  
  
Fritz pont akkor tűnt el a lángokból, amikor Draco és Harry visszatértek.  
  
\- Szóval, mi az a meglepetés? – kérdezte Draco.  
  
\- Aligha hagyhatjuk, hogy Harry így járkáljon – mérte végig undorodva Harry mugli öltözékét Lucius.  
  
Harry lenézett kopottas farmerjára és viseltes pulóverére. Lucius biztos volt benne, hogy ezek lehettek a fiú legjobb darabjai.  
  
\- Mi a baj ezzel a…  
  
\- Harry, kötelességed igen fontos nyilvános eseményeken megjelenned velem.  
  
Harry bólintott.  
  
\- Gondolom, rengeteg lesz belőlük.  
  
\- Lesznek más jellegű események is – biztosította őt Lucius. – Kviddicsmeccsek, ha szeretnéd, koncertek, úgy hiszem, megismerkedtél a Walpurgis Leányaival is.  
Megjelenés kérdése, hogy bennmaradjunk ezekben a körökben. Elvárják, hogy ízléses és osztályon felüli minőségű öltözékben jelenj meg.  
  
Harry szemei tágra nyíltak a férfi beszéde alatt.  
  
\- Fritz boltjába megyünk? – kérdezte Draco.  
  
\- Nem, Draco – válaszolta az apja, és csaknem felnevetett fia csalódott arcán. – Fritz jön ide.  
  
\- Ki az a Fritz? – kérdezte Harry kíváncsian.  
  
\- Egy személyre igazító úri szabász? – tört ki izgatottan Dracóból.  
  
Lucius rábólintott.  
  
\- Ki az a Fritz? – kérdezte meg újra bizonytalanul Harry.   
  
\- Ó, apa, ez nagyszerű – áradozott Draco, majd Harry felé fordult. – Jaj, Harry, ezt imádni fogod!  
  
Harry most már csaknem rémültnek látszott.  
  
\- Ki az a Fritz?  
  
  


~~^^  **To have not**  ^^~~

  
  
  
Úgy tűnt, Fritz egy varázsló divattervező, és Lucius több alkalmas öltözetet vásárolna neki azokra az eljövendő eseményekre, melyeken Harrynek meg kell majd jelennie. Azok kétségkívül egyre grandiózusabbak lesznek. Harry megpróbálta elmondani Luciusnak, hogy ő is meg tudja vásárolni magának azokat az átkozott ruhákat, de a férfi egyszerűen közölte vele, hogy Harry jegyeseként az ő felelőssége és tiszte beszerezni ezeket az árucikkeket. Hozzátette még, hogy Harrynek bőséges lehetősége adódik majd hétköznapi jelentéktelenségekre elkölteni a pénzét.   
  
Harry elkeseredésében feladta, és arra gondolt, hogy a Malfoy férfiak amúgy is eltökéltek, ha a vásárlási igényeik kiéléséről van szó.  
  
A reggel többi részét az „eljegyzési parti” megvitatásával töltötték, ami – ahogy Harryvel tudatták – elmaradhatatlanul szükséges volt. A fiú végül mindenbe beleegyezett, amit Lucius javasolt. Végül is ő sosem szervezett még ilyen összejövetelt, így kételkedett benne, hogy bármilyen segítségükre lehet. Megállapodtak az időpontban, ami a következő péntek lesz, így Draco is jelen lehet, mielőtt valami külföldi útra menne az iskolája kezdete előtt.  
  
Ettől Harry majdnem irigységet érzett, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy nem igazán tudna menni bárhova is anélkül, hogy a sajtó követné őt. Azt sem hitte, hogy pillanatnyilag valóban lenne elég energiája bármilyen kalandra.  
  
Mielőtt észbe kapott volna, a védőbűbájok jeleztek, és egy rakásnyi ember zúdult be a kúriába, mindenki csomagféléket cipelt. Néhányukat átküldték a kisebb bálterembe, míg hármat a nappaliba vezettek. Draco azokat követte, akik a másik helyiségbe mentek, és Harry látta rajta az izgatottságát.  
  
A bemutatkozások elsikkadtak a tevékenység lendületében. Egy magas férfi rikító piros talárban Harry elé került, majd körbejárta őt.  
  
\- Igaza volt. Siralmas – jelentette ki enyhén sznob hanglejtéssel. – Testalkata megfelelő. Nem fiatal egy kicsit?  
  
\- Biztosíthatom, hogy kellően összepasszolunk – közölte egyszerűen Lucius.  
  
Fritz felsóhajtott, újból végignézett Harry alakján, majd a csoportjához fordult.  
  
\- Rendben, emberek, lássunk neki. – Többeket utasított, hogy fejezzék be az öltözőhelyiség előkészítését, egy férfit és egy nőt pedig Harry mellé küldött.  
  
Harry lehúzta magáról a pulóverét a mérőszalagos nőnek, és némán állt farmerjében és egy pólóban. A nő elkezdte levenni a méreteket, és bediktálta azokat egy pergamentekerccsel és egy pennával várakozó fiatalabb férfinek. A másik férfi pedig megerősítésként visszamormolta azokat.  
  
Harry tovább figyelte, ahogy a nő precíz mozdulatokkal kezelte a mérőszalagot, és bemondta az eredményeket. A mormogás azonban megszűnt, és a nő felnézett a férfire.  
  
\- Roger, hallottad, amit mondtam? – kérdezte a nő, aki felegyenesedett, és szemét meresztve bámult a fiatalemberre. – Értetted? Roger! – csattant fel végül türelmetlenül.  
  
A férfi tátott szájjal bámult Harry arcára, még pontosabban a homlokára. A nő követte a másik pillantását, és lemerevedett. Majd ő is némán kapkodott levegő után, miközben tovább bámult.  
  
Harry körülnézett némi segítségért. Draco visszatért, és a közelben ácsorogva figyelt. Az ajkait harapdálta, de Harry nem tudta megállapítani, hogy együttérzésében, vagy azért, mert rajta mulatott.  
  
A mozgáshiány végre felkeltette Fritz figyelmét, és Luciusszal együtt a másik kettő mellé lépett.  
  
\- Emberek, emberek, mi a gond? – Harry ránézett. – Ó, te jó ég!  
  
Harry szenvedő pillantást vetett Luciusra.  
  
\- Fritz – szólalt meg Lucius. Amikor a Fritz ránézett, Lucius szemöldöke felfelé ívelt. – Igen, ő Harry Potter. Maga bizonyára megérti, hogy ő csakis a legjobbat érdemli.  
  
Fritznek sikerült némán bólintania.  
  
\- Tehát tudja, hogy mindent, amit tesz, amint elhagyja ezt a házat, figyelemmel kísérnek majd, és tudósítani fognak róla, beleértve arról is, hogy mit visel – folytatta Lucius. – Megérti ezt, ugye?  
  
Fritz bólintott.  
  
\- Akkor feltételezhetem, hogy készen áll a feladatra, hogy ellássa Mr. Pottert a helyzetéhez és rangjához illő öltözettel, vagy keressek valaki mást?  
  
A mozdulat a tágra nyílt szemű áhítat és a tökélyre fejlesztett professzionalizmus között azonnali volt, és valahogy meglepő. Fritz visszavedlett üzletemberré, meglátva az esélyt, hogy őt nevezhetik meg, mint a tervezőt, aki felöltöztette A-Fiút-Aki-Túlélte.  
  
\- Emberek – tapsolt kettőt a kezével. – Emberek, térjenek magukhoz – mondta a csapatnak, majd Harry felé fordult. – Mr. Potter…  
  
\- Harry.  
  
Fritz egy pillanatig csak bámult, mielőtt őszintén elmosolyodott.   
  
\- Harry, kérem, vegye ezt fel – ezzel odaadott neki egy rend ruhát, hogy vigye magával - az öltözőhelyiségben, amit a bálteremben állítottunk fel. Ezek azok, amiket én alap daraboknak nevezek. Innen indulunk majd tovább.  
  
Harry bólintott és elhagyta a szobát. Hallotta maga mögött, ahogy Fritz különböző frázisokat – mint például „uralkodjanak magukon” vagy „több tisztelet és figyelem”, meg hogy „mi profik vagyunk” – használva leszidja a segítőit.  
  
Harry egy meglehetősen nagy sátorban találta magát ruhák garmadával, végnyi anyagokkal, egy hatalmas tükörrel körülvéve, és odabent egy kisebb sátor is állt. A kisebbik sátor egy külön öltözőhelyiségnek lett kialakítva, egy saját tükörrel és egy paddal. Harryt utasították, hogy vegyen fel különböző fajtájú ruhákat a kisebbik sátorban, amit aztán a külső sátorban Fritz csapatának tagjai kritikusan szemügyre vettek, hogy aztán a sátoron kívül egy kisebb pódiumra felállított újabb tükör előtt bemutassák Luciusnak. Mindezek után odakinn Lucius és Fritz újabb módosításokat és változtatásokat javasoltak, és a megbűvölt tükör azonnal visszatükrözte a változások hatásait.  
  
Amikor Draco kezdte felpróbálni a ruhákat, egy újabb belső sátor kerül a meglévő mellé, és odakint egy másik vizsgáló emelvény. Az egész sereglet a „kis” bálteremben gyűlt össze, amiről Harry messzemenőkig úgy vélte, az túltesz a nevén.  
  
Harry ezúttal sokkal több ruhát próbált fel, mint amennyit egész eddigi életében magáénak tudhatott. Őszintén remélte, hogy Lucius nem akarja megvenni az  _összeset_ , mivel nem hitte, hogy egész élete során képes lenne valaha is elhasználni ezt a rengeteg holmit.  
  
Kimerítő volt, ugyanakkor felélénkült, amikor Draco felvetette az ötletet, hogy szerezzenek be Harrynek valamit, amit akkor vehet fel, amikor elmegy bulizni vele és a barátaival. Szerencsére Lucius egyáltalán nem úgy tűnt, mint akit bosszant a javaslat, de egy összeállítás miatt csak kipattant egy vita, amit Lucius nem helyeselt. Draco azt bizonygatta, hogy a sárkánybőrből készült öltözék ízlésesebb, mint a többi ruha, amit látott.  
  
Harry túl fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy érdekelje, így nem is nagyon figyelt oda a vitára. Hálás volt, amikor mindenki elment, és végre képesek voltak ellazulni egy tál meleg étel mellett.  
  
  


~~^^  **To have not**  ^^~~

  
  
  
Lucius szélesen mosolygott, amikor Draco belépett a dolgozó szobájába.  
  
\- Jók a hírek? – kérdezte Draco a férfi kezében tartott pergamenre mutatva.  
  
\- Csakugyan azok – felelte Lucius, miközben elfoglalta az íróasztala mögötti széket. A pergament egy halom hasonló irat tetejére tette. – Egy újabb elfogadó válasz az eljegyzési ünnepségre.  
  
Draco elvigyorodott, és leült az asztal másik oldalán álló székre.  
  
\- Ezek szerint akkor minden jól megy?  
  
\- Ó, igen, Draco. A Mr. Potterrel kötött új egyezségem megtette a maga hatását. A régi körünkből mindenki újfent elfogadott engem, és újra megindították a finanszírozásainkat is. – Lucius kitöltött magának egy bőséges mennyiségű skót whiskyt.  
  
\- Kételkedtél benne, hogy így lesz?  
  
\- Egyáltalán nem. Te  _tudod_ , hogy ez az egész gyakorlatilag az én művem.  
  
\- Akkor, mi a probléma?  
  
\- Harry.  
  
\- Harry? – pislogott Draco. - Nekem boldognak tűnik.  
  
\- Ó, tényleg kellőképpen elégedett, de még mindig nincs túl a szakításán.  
  
\- Honnan tudod ezt megállapítani?  
  
\- Apró dolgokból. Abból, hogy sose marad velem éjszakára, és hogy sose kezdeményez semmilyen bensőséges kontaktust. Sosem kér tőlem semmit, vagy kér meg arra, hogy bármit is tegyek. – Azt már meg sem említette, hogy Harry továbbra is mélabúsnak látszik, és rengeteg időt tölt egymagában.  
  
\- Még csak két hét telt el, apa – mutatott rá Draco. – Emellett talán csak nincs szüksége semmi másra.  
  
\- Talán. De nekem szükségem van valamire. Valamire, hogy megalapozzam ezt és a kapcsolatunkat. Valamire, amivel bebiztosíthatom Harry teljes hűségét és odaadását felém.  
  
Draco mereven nézett az apjára.  
  
\- Azt akarod, hogy szeressen?  
  
Lucius felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
\- Természetesen. Az okot adna neki a maradásra.  
  
\- De amint összeházasodtok…  
  
\- Öt évvel később akkor is elválhat. – Lucius felállt és járkálni kezdett. – És azt nem óhajtom. Kell valami, ami szilárdabb.  
  
\- De ha már amúgy is boldog…  
  
\- Nem akarom, hogy találkozzon valakivel, aki még boldogabbá teszi őt. Akarnia kell, hogy velem maradjon.  
  
\- De… - Draco szorítása erősebbé vált székének karfájának. - Hát már mindent megadtunk neki. A családunk része.  
  
Lucius megpördült, Dracóra nézett, és tekintetében valami megvilágosodás tükröződött.  
  
\- Ez az!  
  
\- Apa… - szólalt meg lassan Draco. – Ugye, nem estél bele?  
  
Lucius azonban teljesen elveszett a gondolataiban. Egy család. Ez pontosan az, amit Harry mindig is akart, és ő igyekszik megadni neki. Ismét leült, és felvette a poharát. Draco felé emelte, aztán a szájához tartotta.  
  
\- Ó, én kis sárkányom – mormolta – te egy igazi Malfoy vagy!  
  
  


~~^^  **To have not**  ^^~~

  
  
  
Perselus felsóhajtott. Kutatásai sehova nem vezettek. Muszáj beszélnie Harryvel, hogy némi válaszra tegyen szert. Ahhoz, hogy valaha is megtalálja a módját annak, hogy segítsen, szüksége van…  
  
 _Neked arra van szükséged, hogy visszakapd Harryt a karjaidba, ahova tartozik._  
  
De az, hogy segítsen Harrynek, elsőbbséget élvezett, amellett ez volt a módja, hogy beláttassa Harryvel, hogy neki is szüksége van Perselusra. Hol is volt az a kitétel, hogy a sötét varázslatokat védekezésre is használhatják? Kotorászni kezdett az íróasztalán felhalmozódott pergamenek között. Miközben megtalálta a cikket, észrevett egy borítékot, ami a keresgélése közepette a padlóra esett.  
  
 _Átkozott Lucius!_  
  
Igen, Luciustól érkezett, pontosan ezért nem is bontotta még ki. Valószínűleg valami otromba emlékeztető Lucius sikerességéről. Amikor kinyitotta, rájött, hogy igaza volt.  
  


**Sok szeretettel meghívjuk önt  
Lucius Malfoy és Harry James Potter eljegyzési ünnepségére.**

  
  
Perselus behunyta a szemét és egy nyugtató, mély lélegzetet vett. A fájdalom, hogy Harry nevét Luciusszal összekapcsolva látja…  
  
 _A te nevednek kellene ott állnia._  
  
Ahelyett, hogy továbbra is a kudarcán időzött volna, számba vette a lehetőségeket. Tökéletes lehetőség lesz, hogy beszéljen Harryvel. A Malfoy kúria hatalmas, számos külön helyiséggel. Bőséges ideje lesz, hogy…  
  
 _Már ha el tudod kapni Harryt egyedül._  
  
Perselus előhúzta a válaszkártyát, és felkapta a pennáját. A feladat talán ijesztő, de nem lehetetlen.


	7. Az eljegyzés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius titkos "perverziója", egy érdekes szoba, és Perselus is felbukkan.

**7\. fejezet  
Az eljegyzés**

  
  
  
  
Az eljegyzési partihoz vezető napok elfoglaltságokkal telve teltek. Malfoyék jó ideje nem fogadtak már vendégeket, így a kúriát alaposan elő kellett készíteni. Ami azt jelentette, hogy számos feltűnő tereptárgyat, ami eddig segítette Harry tájékozódását a házban, arrébb mozdítottak, így muszáj volt egy elnagyolt térképet készítenie, hogy elkerülje a kellemetlen helyzeteket.  
  
Ez egyben azt is jelentette, hogy a Malfoy kúriát folyamatosan látogatók lepték el. Úgy tűnt, a kastélyt állandóan lakberendezők, menütervezők, virágárusok, restaurátorok szállták meg. Harry véleményét olyan gyakran kérték ki, hogy már arra sem emlékezett, hogy mely változtatásokat hagyta jóvá, és melyeket utasította el.  
  
Noha kezdetben úgy gondolta, hogy kellemetlen lesz ennyi emberrel körülvéve lenni, tulajdonképpen élvezte ezt a nyüzsgő forgatagot. Ez segített távoltartani az elméjét más dolgoktól, és adott számára valami konstruktív feladatot.  
  
Jelenleg épp Luciust próbálta megtalálni. A lakberendező meg akarta változtatni a csillár kristályainak formáit a Nagy Bálteremben (ami határozottan méltó volt a nevéhez), és  _azt_  kizárt dolog volt, hogy jóváhagyja anélkül, hogy előzőleg konzultált volna Luciusszal.  
  
Harry végül megállt az egyik folyosó közepén, és Frozzyt szólította. Az apró manó azonnal felbukkant előtte.  
  
\- Mit tehet Frozzy Harry gazdáért?  
  
\- Meg tudnád mondani nekem, hol van Lucius?  
  
Frozzy egy pillanatra becsukta a szemét és láthatóan összerezzent. Aggódva nézett Harryre.  
  
\- A gazda a Sziszegő Teremben van – mondta.  
  
\- Ide tudnád őt hívni, kérlek? – kérdezte tőle Harry óvatosan. Amikor a manó halálosan rémültnek látszott a kéréstől, Harry másképpen határozott. – Oda tudnál vinni engem?  
  
A manó jó néhány folyosón keresztül mutatta az utat, aztán megállt és tisztes távolságból egy nyitott ajtóra mutatott.  
  
\- Ott, Harry gazda – suttogta tömören. – Frozzy most már elmehet, kérem?  
  
Harry meglepődve a manó félelmén elbocsátotta őt, és az ajtó felé indult. Bekukkantott a helyiségbe, és semmi olyasmit nem látott, ami ilyen mértékű rettegést kiválthatott volna. A helyiség egy vendégszoba normális bútorzatával volt berendezve, és a falakat számos festmény díszítette.  
  
\- Áh, Harry, engem keresel? – szólt ki a szobából Lucius.  
  
\- Öhm… igen – válaszolt a fiú. – A lakberendező olyan kérdés tett fel, amelyet nem tudtam nyugodt szívvel megválaszolni. – A küszöbön állva körülnézett a szobában. A festmények igen nagyok voltak – vette észre –, és látszólag mindegyikük kígyókat ábrázolt vagy magukban, vagy különböző emberek társaságában.  
  
\- Ez a Kígyó Lakosztály, Harry – magyarázta Lucius. – Azt próbálom eldönteni, hogy van-e a vendéglistán valaki, aki megérdemli a használatát.  
  
 _Megérdemli a használatát._  Ez határozottan felkeltette Harry érdeklődését.  
  
\- Frozzy sziszegő szobának nevezte – jegyezte meg.  
  
Lucius elvigyorodott.  
  
\- Igen. A manók nem szeretik ezt a szobát. Valójában a legtöbb ember khm… zavarónak találja. Gyere be és nézd meg, miért.  
  
Amint Harry átlépte a küszöböt, azonnal meghallotta a fecsegést.  
  
~ Nos, ő a gazda. ~  
  
~ Ez meg ki a csoda? ~  
  
~ Fiatal. ~  
  
~ Ó, ne ijeszd el, olyan csinos. ~  
  
~ Te mindenkiről azt gondolod, hogy csinos. ~  
  
~ Jaj, kapd be a farkadat! ~  
  
Harry felhorkant és teljesen körbefordult, hogy megnézze a többi festményt is.  
  
\- Feltételezhetem, hogy te nem csak sziszegést hallasz?  
  
Harry bólintott, és hallgatta a kígyós festmények céltalan évődését.  
  
~ Remélem, hamarosan kapunk egy látogatót. ~  
  
~ Már olyan régen nem ijesztgettünk senkit. ~  
  
~ Ez itt nem látszik rémültnek. ~  
  
~ Azok a néhányan, akik bejönnek ide a gazdával, félnek. ~  
  
~ A fiatal gazda is mindig kényelmetlenül érzi magát idebent.  
  
Harry átnézett Luciusra, aki furcsa arckifejezéssel nézett rá.  
  
\- Draco nem szereti ezt a szobát? – kérdezte.  
  
Az aranyszőke szemöldök a magasba ívelt.  
  
\- Ezt meg hol hallottad?  
  
Harry az egyik portré felé intett.  
  
\- Ők mondták, hogy kényelmetlenül érzi itt magát.  
  
\- Érdekes – kuncogott Lucius. – Mi mást mondanak még?  
  
\- Nem sokat. Leginkább össze-vissza fecsegnek. Úgy tűnik, szeretik ijesztgetni az embereket. – Harry visszanézett Luciusra. – Ezért fontolgatod azt, hogy használd-e vagy se ezt a szobát?  
  
Lucius mosolyogva bólintott.  
  
\- Igen, amikor valaki bosszant engem, akkor itt szállásolom el. Csak ha különösen bűnbánóak, akkor mondom meg nekik, hogyan lehet elnémítani őket.  
  
Harry akaratlanul is felnevetett.  
  
\- Ez vicces. – Körülnézve rápillantott a különböző kígyókra, melyek színpompásan borították a helyiséget, és mindegyikük azon spekulált, vajon mit keres a gazda és annak barátja ebben a szobában. – Úgy értem, mármint hogy, van rá mód, hogy el lehessen csendesíteni őket.  
  
Lucius odalépett Harry mellé, és egyik kezét a fiú vállára tette.  
  
\- Ha továbbra is kellemetlenül érzik magukat, átköltöztetem őket egy másik szobába. – Lucius szeretettel nézett körül. – Ugyanakkor szórakoztató nézni, mennyi ideig tartanak ki.  
  
Harry elmosolyodott és felnézett rá.  
  
\- Tudod, ez akkor is szemét dolog.  
  
Lucius vigyorogva vette két kezének bölcsőjébe Harry arcát.  
  
\- Ugyan, Harry. Már így is tudod, hogy nem vagyok kedves ember.  
  
~ Vajon meg fogja csókolni őt? ~  
  
~ Nagyon úgy tűnik. ~   
  
~ Hát a gazda mindig felizgul idebenn. ~  
  
Harry hirtelen a festmény felé kapta a fejét. Jól hallotta?  
  
~ És még csodálkozol, hogy miért szeret minket meglátogatni. ~  
  
~ Számomra nyilvánvaló, hogy miért látogat minket.  
  
~ Miért? ~  
  
~ Szeret hallgatni minket. ~  
  
\- Harry?  
  
Harry visszafordult Lucius felé.  
  
\- Mi az?  
  
Harry vállat vont, igazából zavarban volt ahhoz, hogy elmondja, amit hallott. Lucius felizgulna a párszaszótól? Ez az oka, amiért a férfi egy kígyót adott neki a születésnapjára?  
  
Pillantása az egy festményre siklott Lucius válla fölött.  
  
~ Tényleg felizgatja a gazdát, hogy a fecsegéseteket hallgatja? ~ kérdezte Harry.  
  
A szobában azonnali csend támadt. Harry pont időben nézett vissza Luciusra, hogy meglássa a tekintetében felvillanó tüzet. A meglepés gyorsan felváltotta azt, miközben a férfi az elnémult festményekre nézett.  
  
\- Mit mondtál?  
  
~ Hozzánk beszélt a fiatal? ~  
  
~ Nem. Nem tehette. ~  
  
~ Nem hiszem. ~  
  
~ Hidd csak el. Én tettem ~ szólalt meg ismét Harry.  
  
Ismét csend támadt.  
  
~ Ó, beszélt! ~   
  
~ Én sosem… ~  
  
~ Ez hihetetlen. ~  
  
~ Te megértesz minket fiatal? ~  
  
~ Igen, így van ~ válaszolt Harry.  
  
~ Milyen rendkívüli. ~  
  
Harry válaszolt néhány kérdésükre, és egyre fokozottabban tudatában volt Lucius felhevült arckifejezésének.  
  
~ A beszéded felizgatja a gazdát, fiatal ~ mondta az egyik kígyó.  
  
~ Tisztában vagyok vele ~ felelte Harry.  
  
~ És tetszik? ~  
  
Harry nem kapott esélyt válaszolni, mivel váratlanul az egyik falhoz taszították, és mohón megcsókolták.  
  
~ Mit gondoltok, párosodni fognak nekünk? ~  
  
~ Ó, jó ideje volt már, hogy láttunk olyat. ~  
  
Lucius szenvedélyesen csókolta Harry torkát, és kezei mindenhol ott voltak.  
  
\- Beszélj tovább, Harry – követelte rekedtes hangon Lucius.  
  
~ Ó, igen ~ mondta a kígyóknak. ~ Határozottan elcsábult. ~  
  
Lucius elrántotta a faltól Harryt, a karjaiba kapta őt, hogy néhány pillanattal később az ágyra hajítsa.  
  
~ Hogy hívnak téged, fiatal? ~  
  
~ H… Harry. ~  
  
Lucius feltépte a fiú talárját.  
  
~ Remélem, a gazda nem bánt téged, Harry. ~  
  
Harry ruháit pont olyan vadul szaggatták le róla, ahogy az előbb talárját, és mielőtt Harry felfogta volna, mi is történik, Lucius már heréig mélyen benne is volt. Semmilyen fájdalmat nem érzett, szóval a férfi biztosan valami varázslatot kellett használjon ahhoz, hogy előkészítse őt.  
  
Tovább folytatta halk párszaszájú beszélgetését, és Lucius reagálása intenzíven meg is érkezett erre, ahogy sürgető vággyal döngölte Harryt.   
  
Az aktus gyors és durva volt. Noha Harry élvezte Luciust ilyen magánkívüli állapotban látni, saját gyönyörét valahogy elfojtotta a kígyók zavaró cseveje a szobában. Mire Lucius felkiáltott orgazmusának tetőpontján, Harry még csak próbálta kikapcsolni a hangokat, amik körülötte visszhangoztak.  
  
Lucius lenézett rá. A férfi lihegett, bőre izzadtságtól fénylett, és csak ekkor vette észre Harry félig merev szerszámát. Lekonyuló farkát kihúzta Harryből és lágyan megcsókolta őt.  
  
\- Nyilvánvalóan te is látod, mit művel velem a párszaszó – dünnyögte. Egyik kezével végigsimított lefelé Harry mellkasán, hogy egyre duzzadó vágya középpontja körül cirkáljon. – De ez nem mehet így tovább.  
  
Harry érezte, hogy arca felforrósodik.  
  
\- Öhm… bocsánat – motyogta. – Nehéz elmélyedni ebben a falakról érkező megjegyzéseket hallva.  
Lucius végignézett a festményeken, majd ismét Harryre pillantott. Anélkül, hogy megszakította volna a szemkontaktust a fiúval, elmormolt egy varázsigét. A portrék elé sötétítő került, amitől a kígyók panaszkodni kezdtek, majd végül elnémultak.  
  
Mihelyst elcsendesedtek, Lucius oly módon mosolygott Harryre, amitől a fiú megborzongott.  
  
\- Most pedig gondoskodjunk rólad, jó? – javasolta.  
  
Lucius támadást intézett Harry teste ellen, arra ösztökélve közben a fiút, érintse őt, ahogy akarja. Harry élvezte a selymes szőke haj simogatását, miközben a gondosan ápolt ujjak végigsimítottak a testén, és szakértő gondoskodással cirógatták őt.  
  
Lucius szája bejárta Harry állát, majd kinyúlt és kihúzott egy hosszú szatén csíkot az ágy melletti éjjeliszekrény egyik fiókjából. Harry már nyitotta a száját, hogy tiltakozzon, de egy gyors csók megakadályozta őt. A selyemszalag körülölelte Harry fejét és megfosztotta őt a látásától.   
  
Mielőtt tovább tiltakozhatott volna, a férfi az ajkára tette az ujjait.  
  
\- Shh, Harry – suttogta. – Csak érezz!  
  
Az érintések és cirógatások újabb rohama Lucius ajkairól, nyelvéről és ujjbegyeiről lángra lobbantotta Harry izgalmát. A fiú nyöszörgött, hátát ívbe döntve hajolt bele a fantasztikus érintésbe. Ajkak és fogak izgatták a mellbimbóit, kezek ingerelték a lábai között az érzékeny bőrt. Eltökélt szándékkal simított végig egymáson a két emberi test. Úgy tűnt, Harry testének nincs egyetlen olyan porcikája sem, amit Lucius ne térképezett volna fel.  
  
A fiú teste remegett a vágytól.  
  
\- Lucius, kérlek – könyörgött.  
  
Homályosan hallott egy elmotyogott varázsigét, aztán érezte, hogy hímtagját egy síkosított tenyér simogatja.  
  
~ Annyira jó ~ mondta Harry, és fel se fogta, hogy párszaszót használt.  
  
Egy nyögést hallott maga fölött, aztán valami forró és szűk vette körül, ami magába szívta őt. Annyira hihetetlenül szűk volt, hogy Harry felfelé lökött, hogy még többet kapjon belőle. Hamarosan teljesen beborította az a szoros forróság, és teste várakozóan reszketett és kielégülésért esdekelt. Ismét fellökött, amikor lehúzták róla a szemkötőt.  
  
Mélyen belemerült Lucius testébe. A férfi lovagló ülésben helyezkedett el fölötte, térdeivel szorosan fogta Harry csípőjét, miközben a fiú farkát lovagolta.  
  
Harry levegő után kapott, el se hitte, amit látott, de a testéből sikoltozó érzés nagyon is valós volt. Lucius fölé hajolt, hosszú haja lágyan végigsöpört Harry mellkasán, és megcsókolta őt, feldúlva őt a szájával, fogaival és nyelvével.  
  
\- Mozogj, Harry! Tölts ki!  
  
Harry ívbe hajlott a szavakra, föl-föl lökve abba a kellemes forróságba. Lucius egy nyögéssel hátravetette a fejét, és Harry a szőke férfi ismét megduzzadt merevedése köré fonta a kezét. Együtt lovagolták meg a beteljesüléshez vezető hullámokat, Harry életében először beleürítette magát Lucius mélyébe, alig néhány pillanattal korábban, hogy a férfi ismét elélvezett – ezúttal Harry hasára és mellkasára.  
  
Lucius fáradtan támaszkodott kezeire Harry fejének két oldalán, és jó pár percen keresztül levegő után kapkodott, amíg le nem csillapodott a remegés, ami mindkettőjüket átjárta, és aztán egy kielégült mosollyal lenézett Harryre.   
  
\- Valami más – mondta lágyan, felvont szemöldökkel. – Élvezted?  
  
Harry lelkesen bólintott.  
  
\- Te… úgy értem… én nem bántottalak… mármint…  
  
Lucius a fiú ajkaira tette az ujjbegyeit.  
  
\- Shh, jól vagyok. Bűbájt használtam.  
  
Harry ismét bólintott, amikor a férfi felemelkedett róla és elhelyezkedett mellette. Föléje hajolt és ismét megcsókolta őt.  
  
\- Mindig imádtam ezt a szobát.  
  
\- Valahogy sejtettem. – Harry körülnézett. – Ismerd be – ugratta őt –, nem azért akarsz összeházasodni velem, mert én vagyok a Fiú-Aki-Túlélte, hanem azért akarsz elvenni, mert én kielégíthetem a te különös párszaszó fétisedet.  
  
Lucius felsóhajtott, és ujjaival könnyedén végigsimított Harry mellkasán.  
  
\- Tudod, miért akarok frigyre lépni veled, Harry. Minden más extra haszon.  
  
Harry küzdött, hogy fenntartsa a vigyort az arcán. Milyen remek mód megölni egy tökéletesen jó viccet.  
  
 _Perselus nevetett volna._  
  
Harry felült, hogy kinyújtóztassa a görcsöket a nyakában.  
  
\- Tényleg le kellene mennünk. Remélem, a lakberendező még nem alakította át a kristályokat valami szokatlanná.  
  
Lucius kelletlenül sóhajtott, de egyetértett.  
  
Amikor felöltöztek, Lucius távozott, hogy megkeresse a lakberendezőt. Harry a könyvtár felé indult, remélve, hogy az üres. És remélte, hogy van még egy adag sötét mágia abban a gyufásdobozban.  
  
Újból megfájdult a feje.  
  
  


~~^^  **To have not**  ^^~~

  
  
  
Perselus kirakta az asztalára a legutolsó tétel bájitalrendelést, és gyorsan átolvasta azokat. Agya nem egészen a feladatán járt, gondolatai folytonosan visszatértek arra, mit kellene mondania vagy tennie a következő este. Mindenképpen be kellett bizonyítania Harrynek, hogy igenis fontos számára. Hogy legalább Harry bizalmát visszanyerje.  
  
A szerelem tovább fog tartani, ebben biztos volt. De annak érdekében, hogy segítsen Harrynek, muszáj volt elérnie, hogy a kölyök újra bízzon benne. Hogy megnyíljon neki.  
  
A rendeléseket csoportokba rendezte: közönséges bájitalok, gyógyírek, bőrápoló szerek és egyebek. Ezek egyike felkeltette a figyelmét. Férfi terhességi bájital? Pislogva meredt a pergamenre. Jó ideje nem készített már olyat. Név nem volt a rendelésen, csak az utasítások, mely szerint a vevő fogja átvenni két héten belül. Együtt érkezett a Gringotts bank csekkjével, ami pont olyan jó volt, mint a készpénz, de semmilyen támpontot nem adott arra vonatkozóan, hogy kinek készült a szer.  
  
Perselus egy vállvonással feljegyezte magában, hogy ellenőrizze a készletét. Nem volt nehezen elkészíthető bájital, de néhány hozzávaló kissé ritka volt. A bájitalt önmagában tíz napig tart elkészíteni, és további két napba, mielőtt fogyaszthatóvá válik. Azután egy hét a megengedett tárolási ideje.  
  
 _Szegény ördög._  
  
Perselus önelégülten elvigyorodott. A bájital előidézte terhességek ritkák voltak a férfiaknál, mivel az azt mutatta, hogy a párt nem „szerelmi” házasság kötötte össze, vagy hogy a hordozó nem volt alkalmas gyermek kihordására.  
  
 _Hát nem bámulatos, hogy a „szerelmi házasság” kifejezést nem is olyan nehéz elhinned, mint valaha?_  
  
Noha Perselusnak felettébb nehéz volt megérteni néhány férfiterhesség mögött álló okokat, tudatában volt, hogy titokban féltékeny.  _Olyasmit_  birtokolni, ami különleges – elég erős –, hogy új életet hozzon létre, megdöbbentő és áhítatot keltő volt.  
  
 _Bár most már nem is annyira hihetetlen, ugye?_  
  
Felsóhajtott és iktatta a rendeléseit. Gondolatai ismét visszasodródtak Harryhez. Mi az ördögöt fog neki mondani?  
  
  


~~^^  **To have not**  ^^~~

  
  
  
Az eljegyzési parti már javában zajlott, mielőtt Perselusnak esélye lett beszélni a két vőlegény bármelyikével is. Az ünnepség már önmagában is lenyűgöző volt, megdöbbentő volt a vendégek létszáma, az étel kiváló, a házigazdák tökéletes párost alkottak. És ez épp elég volt ahhoz, hogy Perselust mocskos hangulatba kergesse.  
  
Így hát semmi meglepő nem volt abban, hogy Luciushoz intézett első szavai gúnyosak voltak.  
  
\- Sikerült megmentened a neved és a családod vagyonát. A függetlenséged, a magánéleted és az egyedülléted árán.  
  
\- Ne nevettesd ki magadat, Perselus – felelte Lucius figyelmen kívül hagyva Perselus hangsúlyát. – Semmit nem áldoztam fel. A legnagyobb tiszteletet érzem Mr. Potter iránt, és felettébb kellemes feltételekben tudtunk kiegyezni. Sajnos, az én szegény Harrymet úgy tűnik, nagyon csúnyán megsebezték.   
  
 _Az én Harrymet. Az én Harrym, te álszent gazember._  
  
Harry és én megmentettük ezt a faszt az Azkabantól, és ő azzal fizeti nekünk vissza, hogy…  
  
 _Mivel? Hogy mindent felajánl Harrynek, amire szüksége van? Mindent, amit te nem adtál volna meg neki. Mindent, amit neked kellene megadnod_?  
  
\- Úgy érzem, még nagy munka áll előttem – folytatta Lucius.  
  
\- Valóban?  
  
\- Tudod, elhagyták, méghozzá elég fájdalmasan, ahogy én értem, és ez az oka, amiért senkinek nem engedi, hogy megérintsék… természetesen most már engem kivéve – mondta elégedett vigyorral Lucius. – De még beletelik egy kis időbe és energiába, hogy megszerezzem ragaszkodását.  
  
\- Úgy gondolod, képes vagy rá?  
  
\- Ó, tudom, hogy képes vagyok rá, és meg is fogom szerezni. – Lucius ragadozószerű pillantást vetett abba az irányba, ahol Harry állt a terem másik oldalán, és Grangerrel és jó néhány Weasleyvel társalgott. – És meg fogja érni.  
  
Perselus nézte, hogy Lucius elsétál, hogy köszöntsön valaki mást.  
  
\- Nem, ha rajtam áll – morogta mogorván Piton.  
  
  


~~^^  **To have not**  ^^~~

  
  
  
\- Tehát tudsz erről bármit is? – kérdezte Harry Billt.  
  
Ron bátyja a szemét forgatta.  
  
\- Természetesen – mondta. – Ez az átoktörés sarokpillére… hogy egy tárgyon beazonosítsa a sötét átkot és megszüntesse azt.  
  
\- Hogyan azonosítod? – kérdezte Hermione.  
  
\- Vannak varázsigék, amiket használunk, hogy észleljük, ha egy tárgy sötét, és egy csomó más, hogy beazonosíthassuk az átkot – mondta nekik Bill, miközben töprengőn nézte Harryt. – Természetesen ritka ajándék, hogy valaki képes legyen „érezni” a sötét mágiát.  
  
Harry belenézett a poharába. Egy ideig tépelődött, vajon mennyit mondjon el Billnek, amikor megtudta, hogy az átoktörő ma este elérhető lesz, és beszélni tud vele. Miután megvitatta Ronnal és Hermionével, úgy döntött, csak az alapvető tényeket mondja el neki. Nem említette, hogy ez a Voldemorttal folytatott végső küzdelem visszamaradt hatása volt, és hogy ő igazából nem megtöri az átkot, hanem felszívja, hogy a sebhelyét táplálja vele.  
  
\- Ismersz bárki olyat, aki jó és elérhető, hogy átoktörésre tanítson engem? – kérdezte Harry. -Valakit, aki képzett, meg minden ilyesmi?  
  
Bill elvigyorodott.  
  
\- Tulajdonképpen az elkövetkező néhány hónapra ide vagyok rendelve – ismerte be. – Boldogan mutatnám meg neked az eszközöket/fogásokat.  
  
\- És megvan ehhez a képesítésed? – akarta Hermione tudni. – Úgy értem, az egy dolog, hogy valaki jártas a…  
  
\- ," A Gringotts szervezett néhány rangidős átoktörőnek egy hat hónapos tanfolyamot a tréning és oktatás témában – biztosította a lányt, Bill. – Higgy nekem, képzett vagyok. A Gringotts mindig keresi a tehetséget ezen a területen.  
  
\- Ördögi – mondta Ron.  
  
\- Akkor tehát mikor leszel elérhető? – kérdezte Harry. – És mennyit kérsz érte?  
  
\- Nem azt mondta Lucius, hogy bármiért fizet, amit csak tenni akarnál? – vágott közbe Ron.  
  
\- Nos, igen – felelt Harry -, de akkor is szükségem van némi információra, mielőtt szólok neki ezügyben.  
  
\- Ennek utána kell kicsit néznem, Harry – mondta Bill. – Ellenőriznem kell az időbeosztásomat és a jegyzeteimet.  
  
Harry bólintott.  
  
\- Küldök majd egy baglyot, amint biztosat tudok.  
  
\- OK, ez nekem megfelel – vágta rá Harry. A lehető leghamarabb el akarta kezdeni a tanulást, de valahogy egyáltalán nem volt sietős beszélnie Luciusnak a rajta időző átokról. A férfi ezt indoknak találhatná arra, hogy semmisnek tekintse a szerződést, és Harry határozottan nem akart ismét a költözködéssel vesződni. Minden esetre lakásának bérleti szerződése az év végéig ki volt fizetve, de igazából itt tökéletesen boldog volt.  
  
Bill elment, hogy üdvözöljön pár ember, Ron és Hermione pedig visszafordult Harryhez.  
  
\- Ez érdekes foglalkozás lenne a számodra, Harry – jegyezte meg Hermione.  
  
\- Bizony, haver. A Gringotts nagyszerű munkahely. Egy csomó helyre elküldik az alkalmazottaikat.  
  
Harry már épp helyeselni készült, amikor egy újabb személy csatlakozott a csoportjukhoz.  
  
\- Hát, látom, Lucius új játékszerre tett szert.  
  
  


~~^^  **To have not**  ^^~~

  
  
  
_Ó, micsoda remek kezdeményezési módja a „nyerjük vissza Harryt” tervnek._  
  
-Elnézést, hogy mondja? – kérdezte Harry.  
  
\- Hagyja, hogy kiöltöztesse és szórakozni vigye magát?  
  
 _Említettem már, hogy lehet, hogy a szarkazmus és a lekezelő hangsúly NEM a megfelelő mód erre?_  
  
Harry megvonta a vállát.  
  
\- Úgy valahogy.  
  
Perselus kritikusan végigmérte őt. Ma este felettébb vonzónak látszott.  
  
 _Muszáj  dolgoznunk a leíró mellékneveiden._  
  
\- Mi mást változtatott még meg?  
  
\- Ez alatt meg mit ért? – kapott ezen Weasley.  
  
\- Egyáltalán semmit, Mr. Weasley – válaszolt Perselus, de Harry felé fordult. – Mindössze aziránt érdeklődtem, mely egyéb szempontok szerint változtatott magán Mr. Potter, hogy megfeleljen Mr. Malfoy kifinomult ízlésének.  
  
Harry a magasba emelte az állát.  
  
\- Csekély ár mindazért, amit ő ad nekem.  
  
\- És mi az, amit ad önnek?  
  
Harry átnézett a parkett másik oldalára, ahol Lucius élvezetes társalgásba merült néhány ismeretlen arccal.   
  
\- Egy kedves otthon, védelem a médiától, lelki nyugalom.  
  
\- Lelki nyugalom, vagy az ő akaratának egy adagja?  
  
Harry nem ugrott erre a becsületsértésre.  
  
\- Bizalom.  
  
\- Szerelem? – vetette fel egy gúnyos mosollyal Perselus, és megfogta Harry karját, hogy felkeltse annak figyelmét.  
  
Harry a férfi szemébe nézett.  
  
\- Vágy.  
  
 _Azt hiszem, kezd egyre jobb lenni ebben._  
  
\- Tehát nem bizonygatja magának múlhatatlan odaadását. Ragaszkodását, ami olyan mély…  
  
\- Nézze, professzor – szólt közbe Harry. – Lucius azt adja nekem, amire szükségem van.  
  
\- Mi az? – merte feltenni a kérdést Perselus.  
  
\- Garancia.  
  
Harry elhúzta a karját, és átsétált a terem túlsó oldalára, ahol megérintette Lucius karját.  
  
A szőke férfi lenézett rá és elmosolyodott. Aztán lehajtotta a fejét és ajkait gyengéden Harryéhez nyomta. Harry behunyta a szemét, és Perselus még ebből a távolságból is láthatta a csók intenzitásának erősödését.  
  
 _Használd azt a hatalmas szókincsedet, és lássuk, hányféle módszert tudsz kitalálni arra, hogy kimond azt a szót, hogy ostoba_.  
  
Perselus legalább tudta, hogy ez az egész semmilyen csöpögős érzést nem foglalt magában. A pár nyilvánvalóan valamiféle egyezségre jutott. Lucius „kellemes feltételeket” említett.  
  
 _Talán egy szerződés._  
  
Perselus figyelmét egy torokköszörülés hangja fordította vissza Grangerre és Weasleyre, akik kíváncsian bámultak rá.  
  
\- Nos, Miss Granger – szólalt meg Perselus. – Bármilyen szerencse a kutatással?  
  
 _Nahát, milyen mézes-másos valaki!_  
  
Granger felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Nem igazán – ismerte be a lány. – Az egyetlen dolog, ami akár csak távolról is ehhez kapcsolódónak, hangzott, az a védelem elvesztése.  
  
Perselus összeráncolta a homlokát.  
  
\- Fejtse ki! – utasította a lányt.  
  
\- Nos, ebben az szerepelt, hogy ha valaki – ebben az esetben Harry – védve volt egy sötét átoktól és az a védelem hirtelen eltűnt, akkor az az átok, ha nem lett megtörve, továbbra is hatással lesz az áldozatra.  
  
\- Érdekes – mormolta Perselus.  
  
\- De mivel nem tudjuk, hogy mi volt az az átok… - Granger hangja elcsuklott.  
  
\- Valóban. – Piton odabiccentett a párnak, és elballagott az egyik asztal felé. Kiszolgálta magát egy adag kaviárral, miközben agya tovább pörgött.  
  
 _Nem azt mondta Harry, hogy  te voltál az, aki ismét megmentetted őt?_  
  
Lehetséges volt, hogy ő lett volna Harry védelme?  
  
 _Nem te, te ostoba. A te szerelmed_!  
  
Perselus csaknem elejtette a tányérját. Mit tett?  
  
  


~~^^  **To have not**  ^^~~

  
  
  
Draco közelebb lépett a csoporthoz, remélve, hogy csatlakozhat hozzájuk. Csalódottan ráncolta össze a homlokát, amikor Perselus otthagyta őket. Figyelte, ahogy Granger arcára kiül megvilágosodás, és még közelebb mozdult.  
  
\- Hát nem fogod fel, Ron? Szereti őt.  
  
\- Ki? Piton? – pislogott Weasley.  
  
\- Most igazán, Ron – szólalt meg csalódottan Granger. – Naná, hogy Piton professzor.  
  
\- Ennek semmi értelme.  
  
\- Nézzük a tényeket – mondta a lány, mire Draco még közelebb somfordált, és odahajolt a falhoz, hogy mindent halljon. – Piton segít Harrynek felkészülni, hogy szembenézzen Voldemorttal. Időközben kapcsolat alakul ki közöttük. Hallottad Harryt, ő azt mondta, hogy az érzései valósak voltak, még ha Piton azt is mondta, hogy ő csak a kötelességét tette.  
  
Draco akaratlanul is önelégültséget érzett arra a tényre, hogy mindenkinél korábban rájött az igazságra.  
  
Weasley bután nézett maga elé.  
  
\- Rendben, Piton hazudott.  
  
\- De mi van, ha mégsem?  
  
\- Hermione…  
  
\- Nem, komolyan. Mi van, ha nem hazudott, és belezúgott Harrybe?  
  
\- Akkor most nem hajította volna ki őt, nem?  
  
\- Ez a perdöntő bizonyíték.  
  
\- Te bediliztél.  
  
\- Gondolj csak bele. – Granger egyértelműen meg volt győződve az igazáról. – Van egy olyan mondás, hogy „ha szeretsz valakit, akkor engedd őt szabadon. Ha visszajön… akkor a tiéd. Ha nem teszi, akkor sosem volt az.”  
  
\- Ez a leghülyébb dolog, amit valaha hallottam – horkantott fel Ron.  
  
\- De igaz.  
  
\- OK, lássuk, hogy így van-e. Egy: – sorolta Weasley. – Harry és Piton egymásba zúgnak. Kettő: Piton „szabadon engedi Harryt” (és e folyamat során összetöri a szívét, ha erre a részre esetleg nem emlékeznél), és három: Harry elszökik, és összeakad Malfoyjal.  
  
Hermione visszavonulót fújt.  
  
\- Harry speciális eset.  
  
\- Persze, hogy az.  
  
\- Ő egyszerűen csak a könnyű utat választotta – bizonygatta Granger. – Láttad őt azok után. Annyira átkozottul bele volt fáradva abba, hogy mindenért olyan keményen megdolgozzon. Ez a dolog Malfoyjal kényelmes és egyszerű. Nem akar még több érzelmi hullámvasutat.   
  
\- Hát ezt a részt könnyű belátni. Viszont nem úgy tűnik, hogy szaladna vissza Pitonhoz. És Piton határozottan nem is ad rá neki semmilyen okot.  
  
Granger felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Piton személyiségét félretéve, te is láthatod, hogy mennyire aggódik Harryért. A fejfájásai miatt, és azért, hogy eldobja az életét.  
  
\- Talán nem hiszi, hogy Malfoy elég jó Harrynek.  
  
\- Pontosan – jelentette ki Granger örömujjongva.  
  
Weasley megvakarta a fejét. Draco maga sem volt egészen biztos benne, hogy követni tudta ezt az egészet, de Granger mindig lenyűgöző értelemmel rendelkezett.  
  
\- Talán azt sem hitte, hogy ő maga elég jó volt Harrynek.  
  
\- Ó, látom már, mire akarsz kilyukadni. Piton ellöki magától, aztán bepipul, amikor Harry nem indul, és keres valaki megfelelőt.  
  
Granger büszkén mosolygott a fiúra.  
  
\- Igen. Mindenki arra számít, hogy Harry találkozik valaki tökéletessel, megállapodik és nemz egy hordányi kis Pottert.  
  
\- Hát, én pontosan erre számítottam – jegyezte meg Weasley.  
  
\- Igaz, ez a normális. De mikor volt Harry élete valaha is normális? Nem tehetsz róla, hogy kit szeretsz, Ron. És Harry, akár tetszik ez nekünk, vagy bárkinek – beleértve magát Harryt is –, Pitont szereti.  
  
Weasley sóhajtott, majd nyelt egyet.  
  
\- Annyira boldog volt, Hermione.  
  
\- Tudom.  
  
\- Szóval, mit csinálunk?  
  
\- Összeboronáljuk őket – jelentette ki Granger, mire Draco csaknem prüszkölni kezdett. Tipikus griffendéles mentalitás.  
  
\- Utálom ezt mondani, de ez nem lesz könnyű.  _Weasley pontokat érdemel, amiért megállapította a nyilvánvalót._  – Láttad Pitont. Ismét igazi szemétládaként viselkedik Harryvel.  
  
\- Jóllehet mindig így viselkedik nyilvánosság előtt – mutatott rá Granger. – Ez olyan, mint egy eljátszandó szerep, amelybe visszacsúszik. Egy részét egyedül kell majd megtennie.  
  
\- És ki mondja, hogy egyáltalán meg akarja tenni? Mármint…  
  
\- Csak nézz rá, Ron. Eljön az összes ilyen eseményre, amelyre senki nem várná, és amíg ott tartózkodik, az egész időt azzal tölti, hogy Harryt figyeli.  
  
\- És mi van Harryvel? Úgy értem, Harry nem hülye. Ő maga mondta. Nem fogja hagyni magát ismét úgy megsebezni. Harry tovább akar lépni.  
  
\- Mi felé, Ron? A végén tökéletesen elégedett lehet Malfoyjal, de az nem lesz semmi különleges.  
  
\- Honnan tudod?  
  
\- Mert nem fogja megnyitni a szívét.  
  
\- És miből gondolod, hogy Pitonért ismét megnyitja majd a szívét? – kérdezte kihívóan Weasley.  
  
\- Azért, mert Harry még mindig szereti őt – mondta Granger, mintha egy kétévesnek beszélne. – Komolyan. – A lány körülnézett. – Gyere, ott van Sirius. Menjünk, beszéljünk vele.  
  
\- Nem mondhatjuk el Siriusnak – közölte meghökkenve Weasley.  
  
Granger megfogta a fiú karját.  
  
\- Nem mondunk el neki semmit – szólt Granger. – Csak gyere.  
  
\- Nők! – sóhajtott fel Weasley a fejét csóválva, miközben hagyta, hogy a lány átvezesse a terem másik oldalára.  
  
Draco zavartan nézte, ahogy arrébb mennek. A rohadt életbe. Ez egy paródia volt. Számos dolog visszhangzott folytonosan az agyában. Apja eltökéltsége, hogy megtartsa Pottert és Granger szavai.  _„A végén tökéletesen elégedett lehet Malfoyjal, de az nem lesz semmi különleges_ ” és  _„Nem tehetsz arról, hogy kit szeretsz.”_  
  
Ez teljesen igaz volt. Draco annyira tudta ezt. Saját szülei nem szerették egymást, és rémes vége lett. Ha mások sejtenék a „különleges körülményeket”, amelyek körülveszik az apja és Potter kötelékét, a hírnevükre zúduló kár katasztrofális lehetne.  
  
Ugyanakkor Potter máris annyit kockáztatott az úgynevezett hírnevével kapcsolatban, először Perselusszal, most meg Luciusszal. Draco biztos volt abban, hogy Harry rengeteg negatív reagálást kapott másoktól mindkettő kapcsán, de bátor volt és ment tovább, követte a szívét és az ösztöneit.  
  
De ha Potter még mindig szerelmes volt Perselusba, és ez az egész megállapodás az apjával arról szólt, hogy Potter feladja, ez azt jelenti, hogy a griffendéles elvesztette azt a dolgot, amit azzá tette őt, aki volt. Draco ezt a gondolatot furcsán zavarónak találta. Ez nem szólt a saját igaz szerelmére vonatkozó sikeres esélyek javára, mert ha Harry Potter nem tudja megtenni, akkor hogyan tudná ő valaha is valóra váltani?  
  
Az apja is megérdemelte azt a fajta szerelmet. És az apja most meg fogja próbálni ennek a házassági komédiának a csapdájába csalni Harryt?  
  
Az ő közbeavatkozása lehet az egyetlen dolog, ami megakadályozza, hogy mindkét férfi tönkretegye az életét, és neki is esélyt szerezzen a szerelemre. Draco az ajkába harapott.  
  
Vajon elég bátor ő ahhoz, hogy megtegye ezt? A közbeavatkozáshoz határozottan megvolt a bátorsága. De vajon elég bátor ahhoz, hogy szembenézzen a saját vágyaival viszontagságok ellenében? Még akkor is, ha mások helytelennek találnák az érzéseit és megvetnék a döntését?  
  
Le van szarva a bátorság! Elég mardekáros volt hozzá, hogy megtegye.   
  
Vigyorogva indult a büfé asztalhoz. Muszáj volt alaposan átgondolnia ezt, és ehhez neki táplálékra volt szüksége. És persze arra is esélyt kellett teremtenie, hogy beszéljen Perselusszal, aki mindig a kaviárból csipegetett, amikor unatkozott vagy nyugtalan volt.  
  
  


~~^^  **To have not**  ^^~~

  
  
  
Ám Perselus Harryt próbálta egyedül találni, hogy a fejfájásairól beszéljen vele. Végül az előcsarnokban talált rá egyedül, miután jó éjszakát kívánt az egyik idősebb Weasleynek.  
  
\- Azon tűnődöm, vajon kaphatnék-e egy pillanatot az idejéből, Mr. Potter – szólalt meg Perselus, mielőtt Harry visszaballaghatott volna a bálterembe.  
  
Harry sóhajtva fordult a férfi felé.  
  
-  _Megpróbálod_  az arcomba dörgölni, hogy már nem akarsz többé?  
  
Perselus döbbenten pislogott.  
  
 _Eljött az esélyed. Mondd el neki!_  
  
\- Harry, én csak segíteni akarok – mondta Perselus.  
  
\- Segíteni? Miben? – kérdezte Harry, aki zavartan nézett rá.  
  
\- Miss Granger beszélt nekem a problémádról.  
  
Harry egy pillanatig merev tekintettel nézett rá, aztán félrefordította az arcát.  
  
\- Ó, hogy az.  
  
Perselus vissza akarta fordítani az arcát, és ismét a tenyerében tartani azt.  
  
\- Segíthetne, ha pontosan tudnám, hogy mi történt…  
  
\- Miért akarsz segíteni nekem? – kérdezte Harry a földet bámulva.  
  
\- Harry…  
  
\- Harry – szakította őket félbe egy hang –, hát itt vagy – csatlakozott hozzájuk Lucius. – Perselus. Barátom, kisajátítod a vőlegényemet?  
  
 _Átkozd meg őt! Csak átkozd meg!_  
  
\- Egyáltalán nem – felelte Perselus higgadtan. – Én…  
  
\- Nem hibáztatlak téged – jegyezte meg Lucius. - Rajta kell tartalom a szemem, különben valami boszorkány vagy varázsló megpróbálhatja őt ellopni tőlem. – Ezzel egyik karját Harry válla köré fonta.  
  
\- Én csak…  
  
Harry reakciója elvágta a szavát. A fejrázás és egy esdeklő pillantás egyvelege volt, amit úgy értelmezett, mint egy kérést, hogy fejezze be a beszédét.  
  
 _Lucius nem tud a fejfájásairól!_  
  
Perselus félig örömmámorban úszott, félig durván felháborodott, hogy egy ilyen fontos dolgot visszatartottak valakitől, aki _elvileg_  gondoskodott Harryről. Noha nem fogja elárulni a bizalmas információt, azért beszélni fog erről Harryvel.  
  
A férfi belső hangja most egy fejlődésben visszamaradt egyénnel egyenértékű „nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah” hangokat adott, ki, de a férfi figyelmen kívül hagyta azt. Lehet, hogy szét akarja őket választani, de nem Harry jóllétének árán.  
  
\- Perselus, barátom, ugye leszel a tanúm?  
  
Harry arckifejezése megrökönyödötté változott. Perselus pislogott, és figyelmét visszairányította Luciusra.  
  
\- Azt hittem, ez a különleges megtiszteltetés Dracóé lesz.  
  
\- Természetesen az övé – válaszolt nyugodtan Lucius. – De Harry és én a tradicionális ceremóniát választottuk, ami, mint ahogy azt te is tudod, két-két kísérőt kíván.  
  
 _Tradicionális ceremónia? Milyen nyálas egy alak._  
  
Perselus – Harryre pillantva – megállapíthatta, hogy a fiatalabb férfinek fogalma sem volt arról, mi volt a különbség. Több mint valószínű, hogy Lucius javasolta ezt, és Harry – tudatlanul – beleegyezett a formális szertartásba, ami kétszer annyi ideig tart majd, mint egy normális, és Harryt valószínűleg kínosan fogja érinteni annak banalitása.  
  
\- Megtiszteltetésnek érezném, Lucius – felelte Perselus, magára öltve a semlegesség álarcát.  
  
Lucius sugárzott az örömtől.  
  
 _Majd meglátjuk, mennyire fog örülni egy hónap múlva_.  
  
\- Gyere, Harry – szólt Lucius kinyújtva a karját. – Úgy hiszem, a keresztapád téged keres.  
  
Harry fintorogva nézett fel Luciusra, aki rákacsintott.  
  
\- Ne aggódj – mondta halkan. – Ha itt szeretne maradni éjszakára, úgy vélem, van egy pont neki való szobám.  
  
Harry felhorkant és belekarolt Luciusba.  
  
 _Hát ez meg mi volt? Valami privát vicc?_  
  
Perselus összevont szemöldökkel nézte őket, ahogy visszatérnek a bálterembe. Valamit tennie kellett. Ha Harryt  _máris_ elragadta Lucius felszínes bája, akkor az azonnali akciót igényel.  
  
 _Draco nem hamarosan indul a gyakornokoskodása végett?_  
  
Ah, igen. Ami tökéletes mentség lesz egy látogatásra. Holnap. Ott nem lesz semmilyen zavaró tényező, és ráveheti a kölyköt, hogy beszéljen.  
  
 _Én a csókolózással kezdeném, és csak aztán térnék rá a beszélgetésre_.  
  
Perselus nem foglalkozott a belső hangjával. Bármennyire is szerette volna Pottert a falnak taszítani, és nyelvét ismét megismertetni azzal az ízletes szájjal, tudta, most muszáj óvatosan manőverezni.  
  
 _Ugye tudod, hogy a saját elcseszett hibádból!_  
  
Perselus sóhajtott, és elindult, hogy megkeresse a saját keresztfiát. Végül is egyeztetnie kell az időpontot Dracóval.  
  
  


~~^^  **To have not**  ^^~~

  
  
  
Harry felsóhajtott, amikor választottja a keresztapja felé húzta őt. Sajnálatos módon Sirius épp élénk társalgásba merült Grant Montgomeryvel. Látta, ahogy Sirius gyakorlatilag Harry felé tolta a másik varázslót. Montgomery fiatal volt, vonzó és nem egy Malfoy vagy egy Piton. A tény, hogy Nott unokatestvére volt, a legkevésbé sem zavarta Siriust.  
  
Mintha ezek a szembesítések nem lennének elegek Perselusszal, most a keresztapját is rá kell bírnia, hogy belenyugodjon, és ne játssza a nem is annyira körmönfont kerítőt. Lopva belekortyolt a flaskájába, ami a fejfájás-csillapító főzetét tartalmazta, és imádkozott, hogy Lucius ne átkozza meg Siriust.  
  
Amiatt is megkönnyebbültséget érzett, hogy Perselus nem beszélt Luciusnak az állapotáról. Nem tudta, azért volt-e, mert nem akarta veszélyeztetni a szerződését Malfoyjal, vagy hogy, ha egy csekély mértékben is, de titokban örült, hogy Perselus aggódott miatta.  
  
 _Persze, hogy örülsz, te hálátlan kölyök._  
  
Harry mindenesetre meg akarta magának tartani ezt az információt… egyelőre. Egy kis remény szilánkot is adott neki a tudat, hogy Perselus segít Hermionénak. Ha létezett egyáltalán gyógymód az átkára, akkor ők ketten bizonyosan meg is fogják találni azt.  
  
Fellelkesülve – olyan okok miatt, amelyeknek semmi köze nem volt ehhez a partihoz –,a legragyogóbb mosolyát villantotta Sirius és Grant felé, és tudta, hogy Sirius és Remus fogják ma éjjel  _élvezni_  a sziszegő szobát.  
  
A gondolat csak még szélesebb mosolyra késztette.


	8. Manipulációk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cím magáért beszél. Mindenki próbál a maga módján taktikázni. És persze még kérdéses, kinek a módszere fog beválni igazán.

 

**8\. fejezet  
Manipulációk**

  
  
  
Harry lefelé a haladt a lépcsőn a könyvtár felé. Szerencsére még csendes volt a ház. Az előző éjszaka összes vendége távozott már, és a személyzet is végzett a takarítással. A nyugalom ellenére Harryt továbbra is gyilkos fejfájás gyötörte.  
  
Nyugtalanította, hogy migrénjei rosszabbodtak. Ezt a bizonyos fejgörcsöt először Sirius nyafogásának tulajdonította, amiért a Sziszegő szobában szállásolták el. Ez a férfi szerint olyasmi volt, amit – annak ellenére, hogy tiszteletlen volt Luciusszal, és egyfolytában mutogatta Grantet Harrynek – nem érdemelt meg. Ám Harry most már gyanította, hogy fejfájásai ennél sokkal vészjóslóbbak voltak.  
  
Miután az önelégült Luciusszal egy másik szobát mutattak Siriusnak és Remusnak, a szőke férfi elcsábította őt. Harry később visszatért a saját lakrészébe, és arra kényszerült, hogy a fejfájás csillapító bájitalra bízza hasogató kínjainak enyhülését. Mivel számos vendég maradt náluk éjszakára, és a házimanók takarítottak, Harry nem akarta megkockáztatni, hogy ismét lemenjen, és egy megátkozott tárgyat keressen. Ugyanakkor elkezdett azon töprengeni, hogy fejfájásai netán közvetlen kapcsolatban állnak-e a Luciusszal folytatott szexszel.  
  
Saját pitonszerű belsőhangja egyfolytában azt szajkózta neki, hogy jobban tenné, ha migrénjeit a szex elé ütemezné be. Harry azonban ezt meg sem hallotta, mivel a szex hála az égnek tényleg igazán jó volt. És Lucius továbbra sem rótta fel neki, amiért az után távozik.  
  
Egyszerűen nem tudott ott maradni Lucius ágyában. Mindig szerette a szeretkezésüket követő időt Perselusszal, amikor csak beszélgettek és simogatták egymást. Nem akart ilyen közel kerülni Luciushoz. Nem tudná magát ismét úgy helyrehozni.  
  
A bőségesnek és ígéretesnek tűnő könyvtár felderengett előtte, és Harry megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, amikor belépett. A gyufásdobozt teljesen kimerítette már, de addig kutatott, amíg rálelt valami másra. Némán imádkozott magában, hogy Hermione és Perselus hamarosan találjon valamit.  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
Perselus az ajtó előtt toporgott, miközben várta, hogy kinyissák.   
  
 _Ne nyúlkálj a hajadhoz! Nincs vele semmi gond._  
  
A férfi a szemeit forgatta. El sem tudta hinni, hogy több időt töltött azzal, hogy erre a bizonyos találkozóra készülődjön, mint az előző esti partira. Draco gyanakvóan segítőkész volt, és megerősítette, hogy Lucius a délután legnagyobb részében házon kívül lesz. Keresztfia azt is kifejtette, hogy ő is szeretné már látni őt, ám kora délutánig megbeszélései vannak, és megkérdezte, hogy ha esetleg korábban érkezne, meg tudná-e várni őt?  
  
Az ajtó kinyílt, és a házimanó beinvitálta őt. Tájékoztatta, hogy Draco gazda még nem érkezett meg, de Harry gazda a könyvtárban van, ha esetleg Mr. Piton szeretné megvárni a keresztfiát. Perselus elbocsátotta a manót, mondván, jól ismeri a járást.  
  
Az ajtóban megállva meglátta Harryt, aki lassan lépegetett előre a szoba egyik oldalán. Egyik keze ki volt nyújtva a polcok felé, miközben haladt, és különös módon lengette a kezét. Mintha keresne egy vázlatot vagy…  
  
 _Vagy érezné a Sötét mágiát?_  
  
Perselus felismerte, hogy pontosan ezt teszi. Harry egy bizonyos tárgy előtt megtorpant, majd megállt és felkapta azt. Behunyta a szemét, kezét a tárgy köré szorította, és mély levegőt vett. Egy perccel később megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, és arca ellazult.  
  
Harry – immáron mosolyogva – a levegőbe dobta az apró kis szobrot, aztán elkapta és visszatette a polcra.   
  
Látni Harry mosolyát – őszinte mosolyát – első alkalommal azután a roxforti nap után…  
  
 _Mármint arra a napra gondolsz, amikor összetörted a szívét a gyávaságod miatt?_  
  
…és mielőtt még megakadályozhatta volna magát, a lélegzetvétele elárulta őt. Az apró hang a jelenlétére ébresztette a kölyköt.  
  
Harry pálcájával a kezében villámgyorsan megpördült. Perselus alig tudott időben lebukni az átok útjából.  
  
\- Potter!  
  
Harry kiegyenesedett, és a heves adrenalin lökettől gyorsan kapkodta a levegőt.  
  
\- A fenébe, Perselus! Jobban tudod, mint, hogy utánam settenkedj.  
  
 _Merlinre, jól megtanítottad őt._  
  
\- Egyébként is, mi az ördögöt keresel itt?  
  
\- Beszélnünk kell! – vágta rá Perselus.  
  
Harry beletúrt a hajába, és Perselus látta, ahogy megzabolázza az erejét. Egy újabb látványosság, ami ámulatba ejtette a férfit. Harry becsukta a szemét, és reszketett körülötte a levegő, ahogy nyugtatgatta magát.  
  
Egy pillanattal később Harry visszairányította a figyelmét Perselusra, és rákérdezett.  
  
\- Miről?  
  
\- A fejfájásaidról.  
  
\- Én jobb szeretnék arról beszélni, hogy miért hajítottál ki – fonta össze a karját a fiú. Az ismerősen makacs arckifejezés átsuhant a fiú arcán, és Perselus megtiszteltetésnek érezte, hogy láthatja azt. Harry ismét leengedte neki az álarcát.  
  
\- Megmondtam…  
  
\- Tudom, hogy mit mondtál – vágott közbe Harry, és igazi természete a felszínre tört. – Minden egyes átkozott szavadat el tudnám ismételni! Hogyan is felejthetném el? Mi történt azzal, hogy mindent feláldozunk, csak hogy együtt lehessünk?  
  
\- Potter…  
  
\- Az összes alkalom, amikor azt taglaltad, hogy mennyit kockáztattunk; hogy rajtakaphat az igazgató, rajtakaphat Voldemort. És amikor mindennek vége volt, és nem számított, hogy ki jön rá, akkor kiteszed a szűröm? Ennek semmi értelme!  
  
\- Potter…  
  
\- Tudnom kell, hogy miért!  
  
\- Harry…  
  
\- Magyarázatot kérek!  
  
 _Na, itt a tökéletes alkalom, te balfék. Ne szalaszd el!_  
  
Perselus elszakította tekintetét a fiú szenvedélyes arcától.  
  
\- Voltak egyéb ügyek…  
  
\- Egyéb ügyek? Milyen egyéb ügyek? Mi lehetett volna fontosabb, mint a boldogságunk?  
  
 _Milyen kiváló kérdés._  
  
\- Abba nem óhajtok belemenni.  
  
\- MI?  
  
\- Én…  
  
\- Nem óhajtod megmagyarázni, hogy miért törted össze a szívemet? – Harry újra összefonta a karjait. – Nos, ez elfogadhatatlan!  
  
\- Az.  
  
Harry pislogni kezdett erre.  
  
\- Elfogadhatatlan, és zavarbaejtő, és nem óhajtom megvitatni.  
  
\- Valóban?  
  
 _Ó, mennyire hasonlít hozzád. Nem akarod, hogy tudja, mekkora bolond vagy, így összezavarod._  
  
\- Az egész csak hazugság volt? – A Harry hangjából kihallatszó csapda csaknem újra teljesen összetörte a férfi szívét.  
  
\- Lehetségesnek gondolod, hogy színlelni tudnám azt, hogy sosem éreztem… - Perselus megköszörülte a torkát, miközben keresztbe tette a karját. – A kéznél levő kérdés nem…  
  
\- Ó, de igen, az. – Harry odalépett elé, és felbámult az arcába. – Ez azt jelenti, hogy még mindig sze… törődsz velem, és mégis kidobtál?  
  
 _Ez egy egyszerű, egyenes kérdés. Csak mondd meg neki az igazat!_  
  
\- Igen.  
  
Harry pislantott.  
  
\- Szóval akkor mit is mondasz? Vissza akarsz kapni?  
  
Perselus félrenézett.  
  
\- Nem számítanék rá, hogy visszafogadsz.  
  
 _Hazug._  
  
Harry egy pillanatig őszintén zavartnak látszott.   
  
\- Akkor mit akarsz?  
  
\- A legjobbat akarom neked. Lucius csak használ téged. Ha hozzákötöd magadat, akkor az életed hátralévő részében az ő befolyása alatt leszel.  
  
\- Elkötelezem magam hozzá, de…  
  
\- Ha azt hiszed, hogy Lucius elenged téged a házasság után – bármikor, miután a kötés létrejött -, akkor csak áltatod magad. Te egy trófea vagy neki!  
  
\- És akkor mi van? Benne van a szerződésben.  
  
 _Tehát van egy szerződés!_  
  
\- Téged nem érdekel, hogy úgy kérkedik veled, mint egy elnyert tulajdonnal?  
  
\- Miért kellene? Jó hozzám. A szex nagyszerű. – Perselus megvonaglott, de Harry haragja ismét emelkedni kezdett, így a fiú valószínűleg nem vette észre. – Itt teljes a magánéletem, és fontolgatom, hogy átoktörésre képezzenek – folytatta Harry elszántan. – Mindenem meglehet, amit akarok. Ő meg fogja adni nekem.  
  
\- Milyen áron? – kérdezte Perselus halkan.  
  
Harry a mennyezetre emelte a szemét.  
  
\- Mintha igazi problémát jelenthetne a számomra, hogy drága ajándékokkal halmozzon el, és a legelőkelőbb helyekre vigyen a varázslóvilágban, hogy így megőrizhesse a családja státuszát.  
  
\- De te utálod a nyilvános figyelmet. Legalábbis ezt mondogattad.  
  
\- Lucius jobbá teszi nekem.  _Mindenről_  gondoskodik. – Harry már csaknem vicsorgott. – Tökéletes.  
  
 _Ami a te dolgod kellene, hogy legyen._  
  
Perselus hangja erre a gondolatra elakadt.  
  
\- És mikor repültél utoljára? – kérdezte végül halkan.  
  
Harry félrenézett.  
  
\- Mikor volt az utolsó alkalom, amikor kviddicsmeccset láttál, vagy ellátogattál Roxfortba? – folytatta eltökélten Perselus. – És mi a helyzet a világjárással? A szórakozással?  
  
Harry továbbra sem nézett rá.  
  
\- Mégsem kaphatsz meg mindent, ugye?  
  
Harry felnézett, maszkja ismét a helyére került, és határozott hangon megszólalt.  
  
\- Komolyan úgy hiszem, hogy ideje távoznod!  
  
\- És mi van a fejfájásaiddal?  
  
\- Mi van velük?  
  
\- Tényleg fel kellene velük keresned valakit. És el kellene mondanod Luciusnak.  
  
\- Rendben. Elmondom neki. A legmenőbb javasasszonyokat és varázslókat fogja megszerezni az ügyhöz, én pedig rendbe jövök. Most boldog vagy?  
  
 _Nem. Hülye barom. Kezdetnek inkább meg kellett volna csókolnod._  
  
Perselus egy lépést tett felé.  
  
\- Ne gúnyolódj velem, Potter. Ez a saját érdeked!  
  
\- A  _saját_  érdekem. Megvan a…  
  
\- Figyelj magadra, te hálátlan kölyök! – Perselus mostanra már föléje tornyosult, de Harry nem hátrált meg, bár összerezzent.  
  
\- Most jól érzem magamat – közölte Harry. – Voltaképpen rohadt jól érzem magam – hosszú ideje először -, szóval miért nem húzod ki azt az abnormálisan nagy orrodat az ügyeimből?  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
Draco némán állt a könyvtáron kívül és figyelmesen hallgatott. Szóval a feltételezés igaz volt. Perselus Piton és Harry Potter. Nevetni támadt kedve, noha tudta, ez egyáltalán nem nevetni való dolog.  
  
Közelebb araszolt az ajtóhoz, hogy belessen. Látta, hogy Perselus Potter fölé hajol, Harry pedig makacsul megveti a lábát, mindketten hangosan zihálnak a kiabálástól, és az érzelmek szinte tapinthatóak a levegőben.  
  
Harry nem volt ilyen élettel teli – nos, Draco nem emlékezett, hogy látta volna őt ilyennek, amióta elhagyták a Roxfortot. Apjának jegyese kifejezetten csendes volt egész idő alatt, amióta a kúriában élt. És Perselus… hát normál esetben Perselus sosem mutatná ki a temperamentumát. A bájitalmester fagyos tekintettel és maró tüskékkel fejezte ki nemtetszését. Ritkán emelte fel a hangját. És úgy tűnt…  
  
Draco futó pillantást vetett rá. Igazából úgy tűnt, mint aki a falnak akarja taszítani Harryt, és…  
  
Draco íziben megszüntette ezt a gondolatot. Amikor kezdett úgy hangzani, mintha Harry tényleg kidobná Perselust a házból, gyorsan eldöntötte, hogy ideje közbeavatkozni.  
  
\- Harry, nem vagy túl kedves a keresztapámhoz – szólalt meg, felfedve ezzel a jelenlétét.  
  
Harry megriadt a behatolásra, majd elpirulva félrefordult. Perselus egy lépést hátrált Harrytől.  
  
Draco még jobban belépett a helyiségbe.  
  
\- És a  _te_  keresztapád sem volt túl kedves az apámhoz tegnap este – tette hozzá, felvetve egy véletlen témát, hogy segítsen enyhíteni a szoba légkörén.  
  
Harry felnézett és halványan elmosolyodott.  
  
\- Voltaképpen az apád azért meg is kapta az elégtételét – jegyezte meg.  
  
\- Igazán? – érdeklődött Draco.  
  
Harry bólintott erre.  
  
\- A Kígyó lakosztályba tette őket.  
  
\- Tényleg? – Amikor Harry ismét bólintott, Draco hozzátette. – Ki kell fejeznem a sajnálatomat kuzinomnak, amikor legközelebb találkozom vele. – Vigyorogva fordult a keresztapjához. – Nos, Perselus, említetted, hogy lenne egy búcsúajándékod a számomra.  
  
\- Én akkor magatokra is hagylak titeket – mondta Harry.  
  
\- Harry, várj – próbálta megállítani őt Draco, de a fiú gyorsan eltávozott. – A fenébe – motyogta a már bezárult ajtónak.  
  
\- Draco, miben sántikálsz?  
  
\- Semmiben – válaszolt a szőke fiú. – Ó, mellesleg. Történetesen megkaptad apám rendelését?  
  
Perselus pislogott, és a hirtelen témaváltástól gyanakvónak látszott.   
  
\- Rendelést?  
  
\- Igen – felelte Draco lezserül. – Említette, hogy küldött neked egy rendelést valami bájitalra.  
  
\- Azt is mondta, hogy pontosan mire? – kérdezte Perselus, és érdeklődése váratlanul felerősödött.  
  
Draco megvonta a vállát.   
  
\- Csak valami Harrynek – magyarázta, miközben Perselus arcát figyelte. – Azt mondta, azzal biztosan eléri, hogy Harry úgy érezze, mint aki idetartozik a családhoz.  
  
Perselus egyszeriben úgy látszott, mint akit egy zagyváló átokkal találtak el, és Draco elővigyázatosan nem mutatta ki az elégedettségét. Tervének második részét épp most szította fel. Remélte, hogy tervének első része, amihez aznap reggel kezdett hozzá, valamiféle sikerre vezet.  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
Lucius felettébb jókedvűen tért haza. Nem tudta biztosan, miért küldte őt Draco a családi levéltárba, de az eredmények igen kedvezőek voltak. Lelkesen várta, hogy megtalálja Harryt, és nem csak azért, hogy megossza vele a legújabb értesülését, ami kétségkívül fel fogja deríteni a fiú kedvét, de hogy ismét része legyen a huncut kis ördög bűbájaiban.  
  
Harry Potter birtoklása lassan kezdett a szenvedélyévé válni. Szenvedélyes légyottjaik emlékei elegendőek voltak ahhoz, hogy lángra lobbantsák vérét, nem számít, hol is volt éppen. Pusztán annak tudata, hogy a fiú ott van az ő házában, bármilyen adott lehetőség alkalmával elérhetően és készségesen, egyszerűen túl nagy kísértés volt, hogy akárcsak félig figyelmen kívül hagyja. Nem is kellett neki.  
  
Harryre a nappaliban talált rá, és eléggé zárkózottnak tűnt.  
  
Lucius összeráncolta a homlokát.  
  
\- Aggaszt téged valami, Harry?  
  
Harry felnézett a tűzről, és arca furcsán üres volt.  
  
\- Piton professzor volt itt ma délután – mondta.  
  
Ha Weasley tűzijátékok robbantak volna fel a szobában, az sem tudott volna ezzel egyenértékű hatást elérni Luciusnál, mint ez a kijelentés. Mellkasa összeszorult. NE! Átkozott Perselus! Lassan Harry felé fordította az arcát, nem óhajtván megijeszteni őt. Harry kétségtelenül aggódva harapdálta az alsó ajkát.  
  
\- Történt valami?  
  
Harry lesütötte a szemét.  
  
Átok és pokol! Ezt korrekt módon kell kezelni.  
  
\- Nem lepne meg, ha megpróbálkozott volna valamivel – jegyezte meg, majd mélyet sóhajtott. – Ő mindig azt akarja, ami az enyém. Amióta... Volt egy férfi, úgy hiszem David. Járt egy ideig Perselusszal, és mindig megpróbálta őt feljavítani.  
  
\- Feljavítani? – kiáltott fel Harry, mintha elborzadt volna.  
  
\- Amikor Perselus nem változott – nem akart megváltozni –, David továbblépett valami jobb felé.  
  
\- Hozzád?  
  
Lucius szabadosan megrántotta a vállát.  
  
\- Bárki lehetett volna, de mivel én voltam, úgy gondolom, Perselus még mindig rejteget némi ellenséges érzületet ezen a területen. Mindig természetben akart visszafizetni nekem.  
  
Harry bizonytalannak és egy kicsit szkeptikusnak látszott.  
  
Lucius belépett a szobába.  
  
\- Mi történt, Harry?  
  
A fiú felsóhajtott és felállt. A kandallóhoz lépett és a lángokba bámult.  
  
\- Vitatkoztunk.  
  
Lucius Harry arcélét tanulmányozta. Meggyötörtnek tűnt. Ez lehetett a hunyó. Amit Lucius akart… az Harry őszintesége volt.  
  
\- Min? – buzdította őt.  
  
Harry felnézett.  
  
\- Lucius. – Harry hangja elcsuklott, és megköszörülte. A férfi hozzálépett, és megfogta a kezeit, ám Harry elhúzta előle, és egészen a falig hátrált.  
  
\- Harry – szólalt meg lágyan Lucius. – Minden rendben. Semmit nem változtathat azon, ami kettőnk között van. Az egyezségünk továbbra is fennáll. Én még mindig akarom, hogy a tervünk folytatódjon. Már, ha te is akarod. Azt akarom, hogy boldog légy itt… velem.  
  
\- A prof… - Harry felnézett, bele egyenesen Lucius szemébe. – Perselus és én… - ismét félrenézett. – Volt egy társulásunk.  
  
Lucius pislogott párat. Egy társulás? Merlinre, ez felettébb rideg volt. Perselus tudott kegyetlen lenni.  
  
\- Ő volt az, aki megsebzett téged? – kérdezte csendesen, semleges arcot öltve.  
  
Harry ismét ránézett, és saját arckifejezését gondosan visszafogta. Mély levegőt vett.  
  
\- Tudom, hogy miért tette, amit tett – jelentette ki. – Ez életben tartott engem, és megadta nekem a szükséges akaraterőt ahhoz, hogy megöljem Voldemortot.  
  
\- Harry…  
  
\- Szükségem volt rá – folytatta Harry. – Azt tette, amit kellett. A kötelességét végezte. Én… én… - Mély levegőt vett. – Már vége.  
  
\- Harry. – Lucius érte nyúlt, de Harry ismét arrébb mozdult.  
  
\- Nézd! Sajnálom, hogy nem mondtam el neked. Megértem, ha ez különbséget okoz.   
  
\- Harry. – Lucius ezúttal Harry karját fogta meg, és nem engedte őt elmenni. – Nekem semmi különbséget nem jelent. Te továbbra is ugyanaz az ember vagy.  
  
\- De ő a barátod, és Draco keresztapja.  
  
Lucius óvatosan bólintott.   
  
\- Sok mindenen mentünk keresztül együtt. Sokat tett a családomért… különösen mostanában. Ahogy te is. – Lucius elkapta Harry tekintetét, és nem eresztette. – De semmi fenntartásom nincs az ellen, hogy folytassuk, amit elkezdtünk.  
  
Harry bólintott, de az ajkát harapdálta.   
  
\- Van valami más is.  
  
\- Igen?  
  
\- A fejfájásaim.  
  
\- Mi van velük?  
  
Harry nyelt egyet.  
  
\- Úgy tűnik, Voldemort valóban megátkozott, amikor meghalt. Visszahatás vagy valami hasonló. Hermione igyekszik több információt szerezni erről, de…  
  
Lucius hirtelen nem tudta, mit gondoljon erről.   
  
\- És mik az utóhatások?  
  
\- Hát, valahogy körbefürkésztem a kúrián.  
  
Lucius azon gondolkozott, hogy egyiknek mi köze van a másikhoz.  
  
\- És? – nógatta a fiút.  
  
\- Szóval, nekem… Ööö… a sebhelyemnek sötét mágiára van szüksége. Én… öhm… átvizsgáltam az itt heverő dolgaidat.  
  
Lucius immár nagyon kíváncsivá vált.  
  
\- Meg tudod mondani, melyek a sötétek?  
  
\- Igen, a sebhelyem elárulja nekem – bólintott Harry. – Mindenesetre a mágiám kivonja a sötét átkot a tárgyakból, hogy öhm… így táplálja a sebhelyem igényét a sötét mágiára.  
  
\- Elragadó! – Ez volt minden, amit Lucius mondani tudott. Tehát Perselus segíteni próbált Harrynek? Nem volt biztos benne, hogy ez tetszett neki.  
  
Harry felnézett.  
  
\- Nem vagy mérges?  
  
Lucius felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Hát, kissé csalódott vagyok, hogy korábban nem beszéltél erről nekem. A Sötét Nagyúr átka határozottan hatással van bármilyen kapcsolatra. – Ám addig, amíg Harry az  _övé_  volt, addig biztos volt benne, hogy tudja kezelni.  
  
Harry lehorgasztotta a fejét.  
  
\- Tényleg nem jöttem rá, hogy ez egy valódi átok, vagy akármi is, csak a tárgyalásaink után.  
  
\- El tudom képzelni. – Harry ismét felnézett rá. – Igazság szerint sosem mutattad magad olyan típusnak, aki a legtöbb dologban segítséget kér.  
  
Harry félrenézett.  
  
\- Van még valami más, amiről tudnom kellene?  
  
Harry megrázta a fejét.  
  
\- Rendben. – Lucius lassú járkálásba kezdett. – Elhozod a barátodat – Hermionét – ide, hogy körülnézzen az én könyvtáramban.  
  
Harry felkapta a fejét.  
  
\- Tényleg?  
  
\- Hát persze. Az én készleteim sokkalta… kiterjedtebbek ezen a területen, mint akár Roxforté.  
  
\- Nem. Én arra gondoltam, hogy a házadba engeded Hermionét.  
  
Lucius ekkor elmosolyodott, örvendezve, hogy tehet valamit, ami boldoggá teheti Harryt a Perselusszal való konfrontációja után.  
  
\- Ő a barátod, nem?  
  
\- Igen, de mugliszülött. Engem már az is meglepett, hogy össze akartál házasodni velem. Mármint… mindig úgy gondoltam, hogy te sznob vagy.  
  
Lucius kuncogni kezdett.  
  
\- Drága Harrym, én valóban sznob vagyok. A te esetedben nem tartott sokáig felfedezni, hogy nagyon is elfogadható vagy a családfámnak.  
  
\- Hogyhogy?  
  
\- Noha a Potterek aranyvérűek, az édesanyád alig egy sár… ööö… egy mugliszülött volt. Nagy meglepetés volt a szüleinek, hogy édesanyád boszorkány?  
  
Harry úgy tűnt, mélyen elgondolkozott.  
  
\- Tulajdonképpen a nagynéném azt mondta, mennyire örültek a szüleik, hogy boszorkány van a családban – mondta végül. – Tudniuk kellett a világunkról.  
  
\- Természetesen tudtak róla. Rose Evans, a te dédnagymamád egy nagyon erős boszorkány volt. Sajnos a fia kviblinek született, aki egy muglival házasodott össze. Nehéznek találom elhinni, hogy a nagynénéd vagy legalább az unokatestvéred nem mutatta a mágia semmi jeleit.  
  
\- Higgy nekem, jobb, hogy nem tették – mormogta Harry.  
  
Lucius mindentudóan elmosolyodott.  
  
\- Tehát, mint látod, Mr. Potter, a véred nagyon is elfogadható a nevemhez.  
  
\- És mi van, ha nem lenne az?  
  
Lucius elhessegette ezt.  
  
\- Most már aligha számít ez, nemde?  
  
\- Igaz, már minden alá van írva. – Harry felnézett a férfire. – Tehát találtál valamit Hermione örökségében, ami elfogadhatóvá teszi őt, hogy mostantól vele is érintkezz?  
  
\- Valóban.  
  
Bármennyivel jobb szerette volna, ha Lucius nem lett volna egy bigott sznob, megkönnyebbült, hogy semmilyen gondja nem lesz, hogy meghívja a kúriába Hermionét. Eltűnődött, hogy megkérdezze-e, mi volt az az „elfogadható” kapcsolat Hermione hátterében, de pillanatnyilag ellene döntött. Lucius már így is nagyon elfogadó volt, és Harry nem akarta kísérteni a szerencséjét.  
  
\- Tehát az utóbbi héten megtisztítottad a házamat a sötét átkoktól? – kérdezte Lucius.  
  
Harry arca felforrósodott.  
  
\- Hát csak néhány darabot a könyvtárban. Az a helyiség tele van szórva sötét mágiával megátkozott tárgyakkal.  
  
\- El tudom képzelni. Gyere, mutasd meg nekem. Most már kíváncsian várom, melyek azok a birtokomban levő leletek, amelyek meg vannak átkozva.  
  
Elindultak a könyvtár felé és Harry eltűnődött, hogy vajon ez megfelelő alkalom lenne-e, hogy megkérdezze Luciust, alkalmazná-e Billt, hogy átoktörésre képezze őt.  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
A másnap ismét a könyvtárban találta Harryt, de nem ugyanabból az okból. Úgy érezte nagy súlyt emeltek le a mellkasáról. Lucius már tudott Perselusról, és nem volt mérges. Tulajdonképpen jobban fogadta a hírt, mint ahogy azt Harry előre elképzelte. Lucius megbeszélt egy találkozót egy sötét átok specialistával, aki a Szent Mungóból jött, hogy elvégezzen néhány tesztet Harry sebhelyén (természetesen a bizalmas közlések legszigorúbb alkalmazásával), és abba is beleegyezett, hogy fizet Billnek a Gringottsbeli képzésért, feltéve, hogy Harry elégedett a tanfolyammal.  
  
Hermione nem vesztegette az időt, hogy elfogadja a kúriába szóló meghívást, és most épp a polcok óriási választékát vizsgálta át. Egymást követő könyvek kerültek különböző halmokba a további vizsgálódás céljából.   
  
\- Tehát mikor jön ide ez a specialista? – kérdezte Hermione, miközben szeme könnyedén átsiklott az egyik polc kötései fölött.  
  
\- Ma este – mondta neki Harry. – Azt hiszem, Lucius nyílt meghívást tett vacsorára is, szóval már bármikor megérkezhet.  
  
Hermione bólintott.  
  
\- Ezeknek a könyveknek némelyikét el sem tudom hinni, Harry! – áradozott boldogan a lány, és egy újabbat húzott le az egyik polcról, aztán átfutotta.  
  
Harry bólintott, ámbár a lány észre sem vette ezt, mivel Harry az egyik nagy szárnyas szék karfáját csipkedte, amiben terpeszkedett. A jelenet szinte a negyedévükre emlékeztette őt az iskolában, amikor Ron nem beszélt vele. Hermionével akkor is rengeteg időt töltött a könyvtárban. A különbség most az volt, hogy sötét mágiákról szóló könyvek fölött ömlengtek, és Ron épp dolgozott.  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
Draco az ajtón kívül állt meg. Ez kezdett a szokásává válni. Harry nem vesztegette az időt, hogy hasznát vegye új ismeretének, amit egyértelművé tett a hang, ami Harryt kísérte a szobán belül. Draco elmosolyodott. Potter kiszámíthatóan hiszékeny balek volt.  
  
Egy megerősítő lélegzetvétellel Draco belépett a helyiségbe.  
  
\- Harry – szólalt meg, mihelyst belépett. – Granger.  
  
\- Hello, Draco – üdvözölte őt Harry. – Megérkezett a doktor?  
  
\- Igen – felelte a fiú, miközben tekintetével végigjárta a könyveket, amiket azok ketten az asztalra és a kanapéra szórtak. – A dolgozószobában van apámmal.  
  
\- Ugye nem Pye az? – kérdezte Harry.  
  
Draco elvigyorodott, visszaemlékezve a mézesmázos doktorra, aki Harryt ápolta a végső összeütközés után.  
  
\- Nem – felelte. – Llewellyn a neve, és elvileg ő a legjobb.  
  
\- Igen, arra rájöttem – dünnyögte Harry. Felállt és kinyújtózott. – Itt maradsz vacsorára, Hermione?  
  
Grang… Hermione nyugtalanul nézett Dracóra, aztán vissza Harryre.  
  
\- Öhm… Nem hiszem.  
  
\- Csak nyugodtan, Granger – mondta Draco, és igyekezett, hogy hangja tartózkodónak tűnjön. - Tudod, nem harapunk.  
  
\- Láttam Harry torkát. – A lány azonnal a szájára csapott a kezével. – Úgy értem, nem. Igazán nem maradhatok.  
  
A lány arcára kiülő pír ellenére Harry felhorkantott, Draco pedig kuncogni kezdett.  
  
\- Nos, legalábbis nem mindig – mondta végül Draco.  
  
Hermione az ajtóhoz kísérte Harryt és egy pillanatig sugdolóztak.  
  
\- Na, eredj, Potter – szólalt meg Draco. – Történetesen nagyon barátságos házigazda vagyok, és tudok megfelelően gondoskodni a barátodról.  
  
Harry még mondott valamit Grangernek, aztán elindult Lucius dolgozó szobája felé. Hermione bizonytalanul fordult hátra.  
  
\- Sajnálom a rendetlenséget – mondta a könyvek felé intve, amelyeket különböző kupacokba gyűjtött össze a helyiségben.  
  
Draco megvonta a vállát.  
  
\- A legtöbb könyv tudja, hogy hova tartozik – magyarázta. – Nem lesz nehéz újra elrendezni őket. Majd én segítek.  
  
Elkezdték visszarakni a könyveket az őket megillető helyükre, miközben Draco a tekintetével követte Hermionét, amikor a lány lehajolt, majd kinyújtózott.  
  
\- Nos – szólalt meg végül Draco –, mire jöttél rá eddig?  
  
Hermione óvatossá és bizonytalanná vált, így Draco mély levegőt vett.  
  
\- Nézd – kezdett hozzá, miközben egy halom könyvet ejtett az asztalra a hatás kedvéért. – Én segíteni akarok. Harry és én továbbléptünk a kamaszos viszálykodásainkon és, ha minden az apám tervei szerint alakul, hamarosan belőle is Malfoy válik.  
  
\- Malfoy… Draco…  
  
\- Kérlek, hadd segítsek – mondta a fiú. – Tudok segíteni.  
  
\- Tudom. Sajnálom – felelte a lány, és volt benne annyi jóérzés, hogy zavartnak látsszon. – Én… Várjunk csak egy percet – szűkült össze a szeme. – Mit értesz azon, hogy „ha minden az apád tervei szerint alakul”?  
  
Draco küzdött az önelégült vigyorával.  
  
\- Mondjuk úgy, tisztában vagyok azzal, hogy léteznek… enyhítő körülmények, és én csak a legjobbat akarom azoknak, akikkel törődöm.  
  
Hermione pislogott és ismét gyanakvónak tűnt.  
  
\- Tudsz Harryről és… és… és…  
  
Draco felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
\- És Perselusról? – Úgy döntött, felettébb tetszett neki a döbbent tekintet Hermione Granger arcán. Bólintott. – Igen. Gyanítottam egy ideje, de Harry végül bevallotta az egész dolgot az apámnak.  
  
A lány keresztbe tette a karjait.  
  
\- És?  
  
Draco felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy nem vagyok felkészülve rá, hogy végignézzem, ahogy az apám eldobja az életét olyasvalakiért, aki sosem fogja őt őszintén szeretni. Ezt egyszer már megtette – az anyámmal –, és…  
  
\- Szóval ki akarod paterolni Harryt az apád életéből – állapította meg Hermione önelégült és győzelmes villanással a szemében, mintha végig ezt gondolta volna.  
  
Draco egy frusztrált sóhajjal levetette magát az egyik székre.  
  
\- Mi ez veletek griffendélesekkel? – kérdezte felbőszülten. – Azt gondoltam, hogy te legalább… – Felállt. - Frozzy – szólította a manót.  
  
A manó azonnal felbukkant a helyiségben.  
  
\- Igen, Draco gazda?  
  
\- Hozz a hölgynek és nekem valami frissítőt vacsora előtt – adta ki az utasítást, de a vendége végett még hozzátette –, kérlek.  
  
\- Igen, uram. Máris, Draco gazda – hajolt meg a manó.  
  
Draco odafordult Hermionéhez.   
  
\- Kérlek, foglalj helyet, Hermione – mondta, és udvariasan az egyik székre mutatott. – Tényleg beszélnünk kell!  
  
  



	9. Túl sok(adik) érintés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry szórakozni megy, de az eredmény nem az, amire mindenki számított.

9\. Fejezet   
Túl sok(adik) érintés

  
  
  
  
\- Harry. – Perselus mindig azt a halk, lágyan duruzsoló hangot használta, amikor az őrületbe akarta kergetni Pottert. Pusztán azzal, hogy a keresztnevét használta, az orgazmusba tudta volna hajtani őt, de amikor ezt a hangszínt használta, mindig a legélvezetesebb hangokat csikarta ki a fiúból.  
  
Harry nyöszörgött és még szélesebbre tárta combjait, még inkább hívogatva Perselus tehetséges ujjait. A férfi egy újabbat adott az előző mellé, és Harry visszatolta magát rájuk, meg-megváltoztatva csípője szögét a nagyobb nyomás kedvéért. Perselus fölé hajolt, megnyalta az egyik hegyesen meredező mellbimbót, aztán ráfújt.  
  
Az erre érkező hangok szükségtől vágyakozóak és kétségbeesettek voltak, miközben Harry Perselus teste felé emelte magát. A férfi elmosolyodott a fiú elkínzott arcán; szemei összeszorítva, ajkai duzzadtak és fintorba torzultak. Pénisze felfelé meredezett, szivárgott, és a frusztráltságtól a lila szín bájos színárnyalatát öltötte fel. Öklei szorosan markolták az ágyneműt.  
  
Perselus ajkait munkára fogva elindult lefelé Harry megfeszült alakján, végigcsókolta és harapdálta, míg rátalált vágyának epicentrumára. Úgy fordította ujjait, amelyek fiú a türelmetlen bejáratát készítették elő, hogy ráleljen prosztatájára, majd szájával teljesen elnyelte Harry vérbő falloszát.  
  
Harry felsikoltott és elélvezett, egész teste rázkódott a kéjtől. Perselus mindent lenyelt, amit Harry adni tudott, kiélvezte zamatát és illatát, míg Harry el nem ernyedt alatta.  
  
\- Per’sus – mormogta Harry.  
  
Piton elvigyorodva visszavonta ujjait, majd felemelkedve megtámaszkodott és farkát Harry jól előkészített bejáratához illesztette. A fiú félig lehunyt szempillái mögül álmodozóan nézett fel rá, és elmosolyodott. Perselus belökte magát Harry meleg és készséges testébe, majd lehajtotta fejét és száját a kívánatosan telt ajkakra nyomta.  
  
Harry nyelve találkozott az övével, és a férfi a lökéseivel megegyező ütemben tolta a fiú szájába, miközben érezte, ahogy Harry forrósága szorosan körbeöleli őt, és mind jobban és jobban húzza a beteljesedés felé. Imádott Harryben lenni, kitölteni őt a farkával és a magjával.   
  
Harry karjai és lábai készségesen átölelték a testét, hívták a gyönyör felé, miközben ő a fiú seggét pumpálta. Harry ujjai a hajába túrtak, teste tökéletes szinkronban mozgott a sajátjával. És ahogy a csókjuk – akadályozva a légzésüket – tovább mélyült, úgy olvadt össze a lelkük is.  
  
Amikor heréi megfeszültek, kettejük közé nyúlt és ujjait Harry ismét feléledt erekciója köré fonta. Nem szakítva meg a csókot tovább döngölt és pumpált, megtalálva azt az egyenletes tempót, amely mindkettőjüket ismét a csúcs felé ringatta.  
  
Perselus egy végső lökéssel elment, miközben ráharapott Harry ajkára. Egy fél pillanattal később Harry felkiáltott, és ismét elélvezett a férfi markában. Perselus – most már zihálva – hozzáérintette homlokát Harryéhez, és csak élvezte az erőtlen remegést, miközben orgazmusuk félelmetes magasságából mindketten ismét a földre szálltak.  
  
Harry ismét behunyva tartotta a szemét, de mosolygott. Megnyalta felduzzadt ajkait és felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Per’sus – suttogta.  
  
  


~~~

  
  
  
Perselus azonnal felült a kopogtatásra. Gyorsan körülnézett és egy hatalmas baglyot látott meg az ablakánál. Szitkozódva megtisztította magát egy varázslattal, eldugta szerszámát, és az ablakhoz sietett, hogy beengedje a türelmetlen madarat.  
  
A bagoly ott hagyva a küldeményét ugyanolyan módon távozott, ahogy jött. Perselus morgolódva a közbeavatkozás miatt – ez az egyik legjobb fantáziálása volt – felnyitotta a pergament és elolvasta. Az utasítás volt benne, mily módon kell kézbesítenie az elkészült férfi terhességi bájitalt. Egy ügyvédi irodába kellett küldenie. Perselus gúnyosan elmosolyodott az állítólagos névtelenségen. Hát tényleg ennyire ostobának gondolja őt Lucius?  
  
Megfordult, hogy az asztalra dobja a feljegyzést, amikor tekintete megragadt ábrándozásának maradékán, ami az íróasztala szélére fröccsent. Az ő Harryje.  
  
A pergamen összegyűrődött a kezében, amikor keze ökölbe szorult mérgében.  
  
\- Merlinre mondom, hogy nem! – szentségelt. Nem hagyja, hogy az ő Harryjét becsapják.  
  
 _Épp ideje felemelned a segged, és tenni végre valami kifizetődőt!_  
  
Belső hangja ismét morgolódásba kezdett. És Perselusnak ezúttal egyet kellett értenie vele.  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
Harry hirtelen ébredt, és nehezen szedte a levegőt. Bőre még mindig bizsergett. Mintha még mindig érezné, ahogy Perselus kezei végigfutnak a testén, és szája a farka körül van.  
  
Megnyalta az ajkait, és még mindig az volt a benyomása, hogy Perselus száját érzi az övén. Lenézett a testére, és látta, hogy álmának bizonyítéka eláztatta az ágyát és a pizsamáját.  
  
Annyira valós érzés volt. Szíve még mindig erősen kalapált a mellkasában, és végtagjait nehéznek és gyengének érezte. Harry összeráncolta a homlokát és visszahanyatlott a párnájára.  
  
Egyik karját az arca elé téve felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Per’sus – suttogta maga elé szomorúan.  
  
Az ablakán felhangzó dörömbölés megzavarta őt. Megtisztította magát és gyorsan felöltözött, aztán beengedte a kézbesítő baglyot, és leoldotta a lábáról a dobozt. A madár azonnal távozott és Harry a dobozka felé fordult. Várt valamit? Ó, igen.  
  
Óvatosan megrázta a dobozt, és belülről hallotta a kaparászást. Körülnézett, és megkönnyebbülten látta, hogy Hedvig távol van. Nem lenne jó, ha a háziállatai összekapnának egy étel fölött.  
  
~ Saruman ~ Szólalt meg hangosan. Lassan körbement a helyiségben, leellenőrizve a kígyó összes kedvenc alvóhelyét. ~ Saruman? ~  
  
Kinyitotta az ajtaját és végignézett a folyosón mindkét irányba. Talált volna egy kivezető utat? Harry az ajkába harapott. Lehet, hogy sosem fogja megtalálni őt, ha…  
  
\- Mit keresel?  
  
Harry megriadt, és felnézett Lucius közeledésére. A férfi nem a szokásos hétköznapi öltözékét viselte, így úgy sejtette, hogy jegyese vagy indulni készül, vagy pont most ért haza. Lucius szintén észrevette, hogy Harry megnézte őt, mert elmosolyodott.  
  
\- Nem sokára találkozóm van az ügyvédemmel – magyarázta.  
  
Harry bólintott.  
  
\- Szóval mit kerestél?  
  
Harry ismét végignézett a folyosón, és pillantása a szőnyeget fürkészte.  
  
\- Én… öhm… Nem láttad véletlenül Sarumant?  
  
\- A kígyódat? – kérdezte Lucius felvont szemöldökkel. – Nem, nem láttam. A Kígyó Lakosztályban nézted már?  
  
\- Én… ööö… nem – felelte Harry elgondolkozva. – Egyáltalán be tud jutni oda? – Az igazat megvallva az egy remek hely lenne egy kígyó számára, hogy ott töltse el az idejét.  
  
\- Merem állítani, hogy megtalálhatja a módját – válaszolt Lucius. Karját Harry felé nyújtva hozzátette. – Menjünk, és derítsük ki?  
  
Harry letette a dobozt az egyik polcra és becsukta az ajtaját. Barátságos csendben elindultak a folyosón a vendégek számára fenntartott szárny felé, és amikor befordultak a sarkon, Lucius megkérdezte.  
  
\- Valami különleges dolog miatt van rá szükséged?  
  
Harry valami reménykedőt vélt felfedezni Lucius hangsúlyában, de figyelmen kívül hagyta. Megvonta a vállát.  
  
\- Csak etetési idő van.  
  
\- Ah – sóhajtott Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Harry benyomta az ajtót és meglátta az ágyon az összetekeredett kígyóját, aki felemelte és enyhén oldalra billentette a fejét, mintha figyelt volna. Amikor átlépte a küszöböt, épp elkapta egy beszélgetés végét, amelyik egy évtizedekkel ezelőtt a házban élő kígyóról szólt. Saruman észrevette, hogy bejött, és fejét Harry felé fordította.  
  
~ Gazda ~ szólalt meg. ~ Szükséged van rám? ~  
  
~ A Beszélő a te gazdád? ~   
  
~ Bárcsak nekem is egy Beszélő lett volna a gazdám, amikor éltem. ~  
  
~ Jó gazda? ~  
  
~ Az ételed készen áll, Saruman ~ mondta Harry.  
  
~ Oh, étel! ~  
  
~ Emlékszem az evésre. ~  
  
~ Pókok és egerek. ~  
  
~ Te egy kicsi kígyó vagy. Én mókusokat és görényeket ettem. ~  
  
Harry a hencegő kígyó festményére pillantott, hogy megnézze az állat méretét. Annak alapján, hogy már harcolt és meg is ölt egy baziliskust, Harry megállapíthatta, hogy az átlagos méretű kígyókhoz viszonyítva valóban egy nagyon nagy csúszó-mászóról volt szó.  
  
~ A fehér fajtát hoztad? ~  
  
~ Igen, Saruman ~ felelt Harry mosolyogva. ~ Semmi mást, csakis a legjobbat neked. ~  
  
~ Saruman, te egy szerencsés kígyó vagy. ~  
  
Harry leeresztette a kezét az ágyra, hogy Saruman rá tudjon csavarodni a karjára, aztán felemelte őt. A kígyók továbbra is álmélkodtak, milyen szerencse mosolygott rá Sarumanra.  
  
~ Egy gazda, aki beszél és fehér egereket ad! ~  
  
Harry egy horkantással elhagyta a helyiséget. Ellépett Lucius mellett, aki egy szót sem szólt, és visszatért a saját szobájába.  
  
~ Szóval, az a hely, ahol rejtőzködtél? ~ kérdezte Harry Sarumant.  
  
~ Te nem mindig vagy a közelben, hogy beszéljük, gazdám – válaszolt a kígyó. ~ Ugye, nem haragszol? ~  
  
~ Hát persze, hogy nem ~ biztosította őt Harry. ~ Örülök, hogy találtál valakit, akivel beszélgethetsz. ~  
  
Saruman olyan hangot hallatott, ami sóhajtásnak is beillett volna.  
  
~ Hát nem túl okosak, de tudnak szórakoztatóak is lenni. ~  
  
Harry halkan felnevetett.  
  
~ Ezzel bizony jócskán egyetértek. ~  
  
Harry kinyitotta a szobaajtaját, leeresztette a földre Sarumant, aztán felkapta dobozt és kinyitotta.  
  
~ Készen állsz, Saruman? ~   
  
A kígyó kitágult pupillájú szemmel nézett fel rá.  
  
~ Igen, gazda. ~  
  
Harry megfogta az egeret a farkánál fogva, és gyorsan letette a földre. Az egér Sarumanra nézett és eliszkolt. A viperasikló nézte őt, majd Harryhez fordult.  
  
~ Köszönöm, gazda. ~  
  
~ Élvezd, barátom ~ felelt rá Harry és gyorsan becsukta az ajtót. Igazán nem akarta látni a vadászatot, sem azt, ami az után következett.  
  
Még ideje sem volt másra gondolni, amikor megperdítették és a falnak nyomták. Lucius rögvest birtokba vette az ajkait, és nyelve becsusszant a szájába, amikor meglepetten kapott levegő után. A csók pont olyan éhes volt, amilyennek Saruman látszott egy pillanattal korábban, és amikor a szőke férfi felemelte a fejét, Harry ugyanazt a kitágult pupillát láthatta.  
  
~ Mondtam valami érdekeset? ~ kérdezte Harry párszaszóul, a nevetésével küzdve.  
  
Lucius morgott valami érthetetlent, felkapta Harryt és áthajította őt a válla fölött. Amikor megmozdult, hogy benyisson a legközelebbi ajtón (ami épp Harryé volt), a fiúnak tiltakoznia kellett.  
  
\- Saruman eszik – mondta gyorsan. – Nem igazán hiszem…  
  
Lucius anélkül, hogy egyetlen lépést is eltévesztett volna, megfordult és gyorsan a saját szobájába ment.  
  
\- Azt hittem, el kell menned – szólt Harry, amikor Lucius ágyán landolt. A férfi elkezdte leszaggatni magáról a saját ruháit.  
  
\- Mindent a maga idejében, drága Harrym – mondta, miközben kiszabadította impozáns falloszát. Egyszer végigsimított rajta, aztán intenzív, szürke szemét Harryre szegezte, és vágytól sistergő pillantása szinte égette őt.  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
Mire elérkezett a vacsora ideje, Harry levertté vált. A fantasztikus érzés, amivel ma reggel felébredt a khm… álma után, sajnálatos módon rég eltűnt. Aztán a kis… közjátéka után Luciusszal, ismételten keresnie kellett egy megátkozott tárgyat, hogy enyhítse fájdalmát.  
  
Tegnap este a doktor semmi újat nem mondott neki. Megátkozták, de nem tudta megmondani, hogy mivel, vagy azt, hogy miért van szükség sötét átokkal sújtott tárgyra ahhoz, hogy megszüntesse a fájdalmát. Elmondása szerint némi kutatást kell elvégeznie, és aztán majd visszatér hozzájuk.  
  
Mivel Harrynek már megvoltak a világ legjobb kutatói, akik dolgoztak az ügyön, nem kellett visszatartott lélegzettel hallgatnia az orvost. Meglepő módon a medimágussal történt találkozása után Hermionét még mindig a kúriában találta. Draco mostanra kétségkívül aktív részesévé vált a kutatásnak, hogy kiderítsék, mi a gond vele. Mindenesetre ez volt az a benyomás, amit Hermionétől szerzett.  
  
Harry egyszerűen nem értette, hogy miért rosszabbodnak a fejfájásai a Luciusszal való szex után. Elég biztos volt benne, hogy ez nem csak véletlen egybeesés, de tétovázott megemlíteni Hermionének. Ez végül is személyes dolog volt, és még abban sem volt biztos, hogy a tárgyhoz tartozott-e.  
  
\- Szóval, Harry… – szólalt meg Draco.  
  
\- Igen? – kapta fel a fejét Harry kizökkenve a gondolataiból.  
  
\- Ez az utolsó éjszakám itthon, és találkozom néhány baráttal egy klubnál – folytatta Draco. – Akarsz jönni?  
  
Harry pislogott. Felnézett Luciusra, hogy felmérje annak reakcióját. Lucius mindössze felvonta egyik szemöldökét és megvonta a vállát.  
  
\- Jó buli lesz – tette hozzá Draco.  
  
\- Öhm… kikkel találkozol?  
  
\- Monstróval és még néhány barátommal – felelt Draco a borát kortyolgatva. – Mondtam Hermionének, hogy ő is jöhet, ha akar. És hozhatja Weasleyt is.  
  
\- Tényleg? – élénkült fel Harry.  
  
\- Igen. Egy csomó ember kezdi el ezen a héten a gyakornoki idejét, szóval jó nagy tömeg lesz.  
  
\- Hm… hol?  
  
\- Az Avalonban. Az egy éjszakai bár a mi fajtánknak.  
  
Harry feltételezte, hogy Draco megfogalmazásában a „mi fajtánk” a varázserővel bíró embereket jelentette.  
  
\- Ó – szólt csalódottan attól, hogy az nem egy mugli bár. Mindenki felismerné őt.  
  
\- Fiatalokból álló banda lesz. Senki nem fogja a homlokodat bámulni. Akár el is leplezheted, ha attól jobban fogod érezni magad.  
  
Ám Harry még mindig bizonytalan volt.  
  
\- Harry – erősködött Draco. – A többieket sokkal jobban fogja érdekelni az, hogy lefeküdjenek valakivel, mint hogy téged háborgassanak.  
  
Lucius halkan felkuncogott.  
  
\- Igaza van, Harry. Ne hagyd, hogy ez megállítson, ha szeretnél elmenni. Ha bármi baj lenne, akkor hívhatsz, és én majd gondoskodom róla.  
  
Harry oda-vissza járatta a tekintetét a két Malfoy között. Draco reménykedőnek tűnt, Lucius pedig magabiztosnak. Harry eltűnődött. Egy barátokkal eltöltött szabad este? Lehet, hogy Ron és Hermione is ott lennének. Nagyon jó bulinak hangzott, és ez olyasmi volt, amit Harry igazán ki akart próbálni legalább egyszer az életében. Meghozta a döntést.  
  
\- Oké. Számolj velem is.   
  
\- Remek – mosolyodott el Draco. – Este kilenckor indulunk.   
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
Két órával később Harry a tükör előtt állva már megkérdőjelezte az épelméjűségét. Draco tényleg azt várja tőle, hogy ilyen kinézettel menjen szórakozni? A nadrág nagyon igényes volt – fekete sárkánybőr –, de túl feszes. Az ing, habár selyemből készült, szintén valahogy feszülős volt, és annyira… annyira… annyira zöld. És szinte át lehetett látni rajta. A gondolat, hogy idegenek láthatják meg a mellbimbóit az áttetsző anyagon keresztül, elég volt, hogy Harry belepiruljon.  
  
\- Ó, nagyszerű, már készen is vagy – jegyezte meg Draco, amikor egy rövid kopogás után belépett a szobájába.  
  
\- Nem tudom – kezdte Harry elfogódottan, miközben Draco felé fordult. Majd abbahagyta, amikor meglátta, mit viselt a szőke fiú. Az még Harry szerelésénél is rosszabb volt. Határozottan feszesebb, több mindent felfedő, és… – Te kifestetted magad?  
  
\- Csak egy kis fekete szemceruzát használtam – vont vállat Draco. – Kihangsúlyozza a szemeimet, nem gondolod? – A legközelebbi tükör felé fordult, hogy tollászkodni kezdjen.  
  
\- Ez nem olyan, mint valami…  
  
\- Mint egy mi? – fordult vissza Draco  
  
\- Nos, egy buzis dolog – felelte Harry nyersen.  
  
Draco ténylegesen felnevetett.  
  
\- Harry, te megint úgy gondolkodsz, mint egy mugli. Tudod, a varázslók nem tesznek ily módon különbséget. És még a mugli férfiak is viselnek sminket.  
  
\- Gondolom – válaszolta Harry hátat fordítva a tükrének. – De ez a cucc…  
  
\- Tökéletes – vágott közbe Draco. – Dögösen nézel ki. Valójában meg lennék lepve, ha az apám nem akarna téged rávenni, hogy öltözz át. Vagy itthon tartani magának.  
  
Harry az ajkába harapott.   
  
\- Akkor talán nem kellene mennem.  
  
\- Harry…  
  
\- Szórakozni fogsz – szakította félbe Lucius, aki ekkor lépett a szobába. – Ragaszkodom hozzá, hogy elmenj. – Pillantásával bejárta Harry alakját. – Habár, ha jobban belegondolok, az, hogy így vagy felöltözve egy csomó boszorkány és varázsló között, aggaszt némileg. – Ámbár a mosolya megcáfolta a szavait. – Talán később nekem is meg kell állnom a bárnál, csak hogy biztos legyek benne, hogy teljesen jól vagy.  
  
\- Jó, akkor ezt el is rendeztük – szólalt meg Draco, mielőtt Harry bármit is reagálhatott volna. Megfogta Harry karját, és húzni kezdte őt az ajtó felé.  
  
Lucius megállította a fiút, és birtoklóan megcsókolta őt, mielőtt kihessegette őket a szobából.  
  
\- Érezzétek jól magatokat, és maradjatok távol a zűrtől – intette őket.  
  
\- Így lesz, apa – szólt vissza Draco, továbbra is maga után húzva Harry.  
  
\- És Dragon!  
  
Draco megfordult a lépcső tetején.  
  
\- Igen?  
  
\- A két szemed! – szólt Lucius.  
  
\- Természetesen – felelt rá Draco, aztán elindult lefelé.  
  
\- Mi volt ez az egész? – kérdezte a szőke fiút követő Harry.  
  
Draco megvonta a vállát.  
  
\- Arra kért, hogy tartsam rajtad a szemem. – Hátravigyorgott a válla fölött és hozzátette. – Gondolom, amikor meglátta, hogy így nézel ki,  _kicsit_  nyugtalanná tette őt.  
  
Harry felsóhajtott, miközben elhagyták a kúriát. Nem tudta, mi aggaszthatná Luciust. Szerződésük volt. Ő pedig ízig-vérig griffendéles. Már nem vonná vissza a szavát. Csak el akart menni szórakozni, és jól érezni magát.  
  
Draco hoppanált először, mivel ő tudta, hogy hova mennek, és aztán Harry odahoppanált hozzá. Kisétáltak az elhagyatott sikátorból és elindultak az utcán egy épület felé, amely előtt hatalmas tömeg állt.  
  
\- Oda igyekszünk? – kérdezte Harry.  
  
\- Aha – bólintott Draco.  
  
\- Zsúfoltnak látszik – mondta Harry az ajkába harapva, és haját a homlokára simította.  
  
\- Hagyd abba a tépelődést – szólt Draco egy csipetnyi frusztrációval a hangjában.  
  
Ahogy közeledtek, Harry látta, hogy Draco odaint valakinek, és követte őt egy csoport ott várakozó emberhez, akik a kötelek mögött sorakoztak. Maga az épület külseje kicsinek és meglehetősen lepusztultnak látszott, és Harry kételkedett benne, hogy az összes sorban álló ember képes lenne oda beférni.  
  
Draco üdvözölte Gregory Monstroót és Millicent Bulstrode-ot, miközben Harry Ron és Hermione után kutatva tovább fürkészte az arcokat körülöttük. Kettejük közül Ron magasságát és haját lenne a legkönnyebb kiszúrni.  
  
\- És ő ki?  
  
Harry megfordult, hogy lássa, mindnyájan őt bámulják.  
  
\- Merlinre, ez Potter? – szólalt meg Monstro.  
  
Bulstrode álla leesett, mire Harry feszélyezetten simította le ismét a haját.  
  
\- Igen, remekül kikupálódott, nemde? – pöckölt le egy képzeletbeli szöszt Harry válláról Draco. – De nem fogjuk felhívni rá a figyelmet – tette hozzá rosszalló tekintettel. – Igaz?  
  
\- Persze, tuti dolog – mondta Monstro.  
  
\- Harry!  
  
Harry pont időben perdült meg, mivel Hermione csaknem fellökte. Visszaölelte a lányt, és átnézett a lány válla fölött, hogy lássa Ront és valami lányt, akik szintén melléjük léptek. A bemutatkozás rövid volt, hiszen mind együtt jártak iskolába, kivéve Ron randi partnerét, Christine-t, akivel a fiú az Aurorképzőn találkozott. Amint Draco bárbeli barátja, Charles is csatlakozott hozzájuk, egyetértettek, hogy ideje bemenni.  
  
Harry elindult, hogy beálljon a sorba, de Draco megragadta a karját.  
  
\- Hová mész?  
  
\- Sorba állni – felelte Harry.  
  
A csoport – Harry barátait kivéve – nevetésben tört ki, mire a fiú összeráncolta a homlokát.  
  
\- Potter, máris elfelejtetted? – vigyorgott rá Draco. – Én egy Malfoy vagyok. Én nem állok sorba.  
  
\- Milyen ostobaság is volt ez tőlem – vágott vissza Harry és egyszerűen követte őket. Közben eltűnődött, hogy vajon ki fogja-e valaha is használni egyszer a Malfoy nevet, ha összeházasodott Luciusszal. Gondolatai visszatértek Perselushoz, és a Luciusszal kötött egyezségével kapcsolatos vádjaihoz. Harry megrázta a fejét, hogy kitisztítsa a gondolatait.  
  
Mellette Christine izgatottan csacsogott arról, hogy bejutott az Avalonba, áradozott, mennyire elit egy klub is volt ez, és buzgón hálálkodott Ronnak, amiért elhívta őt. Ron és Harry pillantása összetalálkozott, és a vörös hajú fiú elpirult. Harrynek muszáj volt elmosolyodnia.  
  
A kidobó legény beeresztette a „Malfoy csapatot”, és közben pillantásával mindegyiküket bejárta. Tekintete röviden elidőzött Harry arcán, mielőtt visszafordult, hogy őrködjön a továbbra is ott várakozó sor előtt. Harry akaratlanul is felsóhajtott megkönnyebbülésében.  
  
Zene dübörögve harsogott, amikor beléptek a klubba, és Harryt azonnal megütötte a füst, az alkohol és az izzadtság szaga. Pislogott egyet, hogy szeme hozzászokjon a vad fényhez, és körülnézett. A hely hatalmas volt, és egyáltalán nem szűk, mint ahogyan azt várta. Azonnal a varázsló sátor jutott eszébe a világkupáról, és majdhogynem felnevetett magán. Ó, nagy ég, mennyire imádta a mágiát!  
  
Legalább három táncparkett volt három szinten, és mindenfelé kifutók meg lépcsők kötötték össze őket. Bárok sorakoztak a falak mentén valamiféle szabályozó fülkével a terem közepén. Harry látott bokszokat és asztalokat itt-ott szórványosan elhelyezve a klubban, miközben követte a csoportjukat egy hátul lévő bárhoz. Még sosem látott ehhez foghatót.  
  
Pillantása bejárta a különböző szinteken táncoló testeket, akik az isten tudja honnan érkező zene dübörgő ritmusára vonaglottak és tekergőztek. Mágia – emlékeztette magát ismét Harry.  
  
\- Harry?  
  
Harry nem vette le a szemét a táncparkettről, miközben elfogadta a kezébe adott poharat.  
  
\- Nos, mit gondolsz?  
  
A zene nem volt annyira hangos, amit túl kellett üvöltened, így Harry elmosolyodott, és Draco felé fordult.  
  
\- Klassz – mondta. – Úgy hiszem, egyszerűen briliáns.  
  
Draco viszonozta a mosolyt, és Harryéhez koccintotta a poharát.  
  
\- Csirio!  
  
\- Csirio! – felelte Harry és belekortyolt. Örült, hogy csak apró volt a korty, mivel az alkohol végigégette a torkát. – Mi a pokol ez?  
  
\- Scotch – válaszolt Draco. – Ez egy jó cucc, szóval lassan iszogasd.  
  
Harry nem volt biztos benne, hogy egyáltalán meg akarta-e inni, de azoknak a testeknek a látványára a táncparketten, ahogy együtt mozogtak, figyelmetlenül megérintve bárkit, aki a közelben volt, megváltoztatta a véleményét. Nekidőlve a bárnak újabbat kortyolt, és a beszélgetés felé fordult, amit Ron és Christine folytatott Hermionével.  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
Lucius aláírta a papírokat, amiket az ügyvédjétől kapott, és hátradőlt a székében. Minden készen állt. Ha minden a terve szerint megy (és már miért ne menne?), akkor ő és az ő vonzó kis jegyese heteken belül összeházasodnak, sokkal korábban, mint ahogy a hat hónapos „próbaidő” lejárna. És az ő drága Harryje készségesen és boldogan fog beleegyezni.  
  
Úgy tűnt, Harry mostanra felépült. Annyira elfoglaltan tartották őt, hogy nem volt ideje rágódni, de még csak gondolni sem Perselusra. Fejfájásai ugyan nyugtalanságra adtak okot, de a legeslegjobb medivarázslót fizette, hogy megtalálja az okot és a gyógymódot. És holnapi nap után még Perselus sem lesz képes közéjük állni. Draco ma esti kiruccanása, bár nem szándékosan, de hozzásegítette Luciust az időhöz, amire szüksége volt, hogy előkészítse a dolgokat.  
  
Azt akarta, hogy minden tökéletes legyen. Ez lesz Harry életének legromantikusabb éjszakája. A bájital és a telihold mellett Harry végre megkapja azt, amit mindig is akart: egy saját családot.  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
Harry végzett poharának tartalmával és a pultra letéve újabbat kért. Ez volt az ötödik adagja – úgy hitte. A scotch voltaképpen egész jó, amint hozzászokik az ember. Amikor a csapos visszatért egy friss pohárral, Harry egy galleont dobott a bárpultra.  
  
Belekortyolt a poharába, és figyelmét visszairányította az egymás körül tekergőző táncolókra. Néhányszor felkérték táncolni (igazából jó sokszor) – mind férfiak, mind nők –, de udvariasan visszautasította őket. Még mindig nem volt elég bátor, hogy elhagyja kényelmes helyét a bárnak dőlve. Csoportjuk párokban és kisebb csoportban jött meg ment egész éjjel, és Harryt egyfajta bázispontnak használták. Számuk Draco néhány barátjával még megnövekedett, és Harry bárkivel tudott beszélgetni, aki épp körülötte volt, mivel az alkohol segített neki elfelejteni szokásos szégyenlősségét. Még Nott unokatestvérét, Grant Montgomeryt is kiszúrta a többi táncoló között. Grant intett neki, de nem jött oda, ami pontosan megfelelt Harrynek. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy elég scotchot ivott, hogy megbirkózzon a fiú flörtölésével, különösen, amikor Lucius nem volt jelen, hogy megkurtítsa a többi férfi figyelmét.  
  
Kellemes volt itt lenni, és valami olyan normális dolgot tenni, mint együtt lógni néhány baráttal. Harry nem akarta, hogy bármi is elrontsa ezt. Senki nem tűnt úgy, hogy érdeklődik az iránt, hogy ki ő, mit csinál, ameddig ott állt, a whiskyjét iszogatja és a saját dolgával törődik. Egy így volt nagyszerű.  
  
És mi a bánatért nem kínálta meg korábban senki egy pohár scotch-csal?  
  
\- Helló, Harry – szólalt meg kuncogva Hermione, miközben hálásan rogyott le egy zsámolyra mellette. A lány ki volt fulladva a táncolástól, tekintete és mosolya sugárzott a boldogságtól.  
  
\- Elég bátornak érzed már magad a táncoláshoz, Potter? – kérdezte Draco, aki Hermionével tért vissza, és a fiú másik oldalán támaszkodott a bárnak.  
  
Ők ketten rengeteget táncoltak az este folyamán együtt, és nagyon meghitten viselkedtek. A scotchnak köszönhetően Harryben nem volt meg a kellő energia, hogy gyanakodni vagy aggódni kezdjen. Nem, amikor Hermione annyira elégedettnek látszott. De határozottan fel fog tenni néhány kérdést, amikor elég józan lesz, hogy törődjön vele.  
  
Harry csak egyetlen pillantást szánt Dracóra, és megpróbált emlékezni a kérdésre. Táncolás, ó, igen. Megemelte a poharát, hogy köszöntse őt.  
  
\- Majdnem – mondta vigyorogva.  
  
Draco kivette a poharat Harry kezéből és a bárpultra tette.  
  
\- Hé!  
  
\- Gyere, Harry – mondta Draco, és a karjánál fogva megfogta Harryt. – Elég ebből a mimóza viselkedésből. Kár lenne veszni hagyni ezt a ruhát.  
  
Súgott valamit Hermionének, megpuszilta az arcát, aztán a táncparkett felé kezdte húzni Harryt. A fiú tiltakozni kezdett, de amint ráléptek a csiszolt fa táncparkettre, a zene hangereje hatványozottan megnövekedett.  
  
\- Mágia – motyogta magának bánatosan Harry, miközben Draco maga felé fordította őt. Mielőtt felfogta volna, mi történik, Draco már mögötte is volt, kezét Harry csípőjére tette és a zene ütemére mozgatta őt.  
  
\- Csukd be a szemed és csak érezd a ritmust – mondta a szőke fiú Harry fülébe. Harry tette, amit kértek tőle, és hagyta, hogy átjárja őt a zene. Draco a hátához simult, ritmikusan hajladozott, és vezette Harryt a basszus ütemére. Harry érezte a gyomorszájában a dob lüktetését, a dübörgést. A környező testekből érkező melegség zavaróan intim volt, de Draco kölnijének ismerős illata és suttogó hangja a fülében megnyugtatta.  
  
\- Ez az, Harry – nyugtatta őt Draco.  
  
Harry felbátorodva folytatta tovább a mozgást, megcsavarta testét és hátát Dracóhoz dörgölte. Tulajdonképpen nagyon jó érzés volt. Talán volt valami abban az úgymond táncleckében. Talán, akárcsak a whiskyhez, ehhez is hozzá kell szokni. Vagy talán az egész csak a scotch miatt volt.  
  
Harry felkuncogott a gondolatra és megfordulva tovább mozgott a zenére. Valaki gyengéden hozzáért, de Harry figyelmen kívül hagyta, és a zene érzésére, meg a ráhulló békességre koncentrált, miközben ide-oda ringatózott. Karjait a feje fölé emelte, egyik kezét a fejére tette, miközben körözni kezdett a csípőjével.  
  
\- Azt hiszem, elkaptad a lényegét – kiabált mellette Draco.  
  
Harry csak bólintott, szemeit továbbra is lehunyva tartotta a villódzó fények és a többi táncoló behatolása elől. Habár azok továbbra is be-betörtek személyes terébe és szabadon érintették őt, Harry képes volt figyelmen kívül hagyni, tudva, hogy ez mindenkire ugyanúgy vonatkozik.  
  
Legalábbis egy darabig.  
  
Ám aztán a feje lüktetni kezdett. És a nyúlkálások rosszabbodtak. Valakinek a keze túlságosan is felbátorodott. A nekipréselődő testek érzése túl sok lett. Ez már túlontúl személyes volt, és többé már nem tudta elviselni.  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
Lucius megigézve nézte, ahogy jegyese szirénként táncolt. Fiatal teste olyan bűnös módon mozgott, hogy minden szempárt magára vonzott. Mindenki közelebb húzódott hozzá. Lucius látta, ahogy közelebb táncoltak hozzá, megpróbálták elkapni a pillantását, vagy megérinteni ringatódzó testét, másolni érzéki mozdulatait.  
  
Lucius felállt, amikor egy szerfelett nagydarab fickó Harry fölé tornyosult, és kezei kissé túl bizalmasak voltak ahhoz, ami Luciusnak még megfelelt. Úgy tűnt, Harry sem volt vele kiegyezve, mert ellökte, és keze erős szorítással ragadta meg a csuklójánál fogva a támadó kezet.  
  
Luciust meglepte, hogy egyáltalán a táncparketten látja Harryt, mivel még mindig nem tolerálta túlzottan, ha mások hozzáértek, vagy betörtek személyes terébe. Megpróbálva tekintetét Harryn tartani, elkezdett közelebb araszolni hozzá. A másik férfi látszólag nem csüggedt el Harry visszautasításától. Valójában enyhén szórakozottnak látszott.  
  
Lucius megtorpant, amikor a mágia erős fúvószélként söpört végig rajta. Olyan volt, mint egy erős, nyers mágia lökéshulláma, ami a táncparkett közepén keletkezett, és pulzálva áramlott kifelé, feldöntve az embereket, akik az útjába kerültek.  
  
\- Harry! – kiáltotta, félrelökve az útjából az embereket, miközben a mágia forrása felé igyekezett.  
  
Hirtelen elszabadult a káosz. Lucius nem tudta biztosan, ki szórta ki az első átkot, de most mágia szárnyalt a klubban, és sercegett tőle a levegő. A DJ Sonorust használva próbálta lecsillapítani a tömeget, de nem is foglalkoztak vele. Lucius számos kidobó legényt látott a parkett felé indulni, akik készenlétben tartották a pálcáikat, mire még jobban megszaporázta a lépteit.  
  
Sietve tolakodott a középpontba, ahol megtalálta Harryt, aki még mindig mozdulatlanul állt a rendbontás központjában. Pálcáját szorosan markolta a kezében és vakon bámult le a földön fekvő támadójára. Lucius meg tudta állapítani, hogy Harry alig volt magánál. A férfi hálás lehet, hogy még életben van.  
  
Draco és Montgomery ott álltak Harry háta mögött és biztosították, hogy senki ne közelítsen hozzájuk, de mindenki mást látszólag túlságosan elfoglalt a saját verekedése ahhoz, hogy észrevegye őket. Lucius látott már csatatereket, amelyek ennél sokkal kevésbé voltak hevesek.  
  
\- Draco! Mi történt? – akarta tudni Lucius.  
  
Draco meglepetten pillantott fel.  
  
\- Apa…  
  
\- Mondtam neki, hogy hagyja abba – szólalt meg Harry, szemét továbbra sem véve le az eldőlt emberről. – Nem hagyta abba.  
  
Lucius gyorsan az ölelésébe húzta Harryt, de a fiú felkiáltott fájdalmában és elhúzódott.  
  
\- Harry?  
  
\- Apa, jönnek a kidobó emberek. Ki kellene juttatnunk innen Harryt.  
  
Lucius egyetértett, és gyorsan körülpillantott. A Granger lány és Weasley végre átvágtak a tömegen. – Draco, vidd haza Harryt a barátaival. Majd én elintézem ezt az ügyet. Használd a vészzsupkulcsot.   
  
Draco bólintott és megfogta Harry karját. Harry azonnal elrántotta.  
  
\- Harry, ki kell juttatnunk innen téged – mondta Granger. – Gyere.  
  
Harry behunyta a szemét és kezeit a fejéhez emelte. Úgy tartotta, mintha le akarna esni a helyéről. Veszélyesen megingott.  
  
\- Harry, mi a baj? – kérdezte Weasley.  
  
\- Fáj – nyöszörgött Harry. Ismét megtántorodott, és Lucius azonnal előrelépett. De még így sem volt elég gyors. Harry lábai behajlottak alatta, és Montgomery – aki a legközelebb állt hozzá – kapta el, mielőtt elérte volna a padlót.  
  
\- Vigyétek őt – utasította Lucius. – Gyorsan!  
  
Az öt ember pont akkor hagyta el a parkettet, amikor az egyik kidobó elérte Luciust. Ismert néhány kárcsökkentő módszert, amivel előállhatott. Néhány jól elvégzett memóriamódosító bűbáj, egy kis rekonstruáló varázslat és egy nagylelkű adomány valószínűleg mindent elsimít. Harry Potter ma esti itt jártának, és varázsereje nyers megnyilvánulásának minden nyomát eltünteti. Nem tenne jót neki, ha jegyesének nevét kapcsolatba hoznák ezzel a kellemetlenséggel.  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
Amint elértek a kúriába és Harry eszméletlen testét a szalon egyik kanapéjára fektették, egymás felé fordultak.  
  
\- Mi az ördög történt? – kérdezte Weasley. Randi partnerét a lány védelme érdekében hazaküldte, és biztosította, hogy másnap beszélni fog vele.  
  
\- Mi baj van vele? – Granger anyaként sürgött forgott Harry hason fekvő teste körül.  
  
Mintha első alkalommal vette volna észre, Draco a homlokát összeráncolva nézett Grantre.   
  
\- És te honnan a bánatból kerültél elő?  
  
\- Én? – Grant összeráncolta a homlokát és gyors gondolkodásba kezdett. – Ott voltam a bárban néhány baráttal. Amikor elkezdődött a harc, megláttalak titeket, srácok, és odamentem, hogy megnézzem, szükségetek van-e segítségre.  
  
\- Jó, hogy ott voltál – jegyezte meg Granger felnézve Harryről. – Én még azt sem láttam, hogy mi történt.  
  
-  _Mi_  történt? – kérdezte ismét Weasley.  
  
\- Valami perverz alak fogdosni kezdte Harryt – mondta Draco. – Harrynek nem tetszett.  
  
\- Nos, ez nyilvánvaló, de mit csinált Harry?  
  
\- Nem érezted? – kérdezte csúfondárosan elmosolyodva Draco. – Kiszórt valami varázslatot, és amilyen részeg volt, nem tudta kontrollálni. Kétlem, hogy ilyen erősre akarta volna.  
  
\- Mi volt az a varázslat? Hallottad? – kérdezett ismét Granger. – És miért nem állítottad le azt az ostobát, hogy ne fogdossa Harryt?  
  
Draco rosszalló arccal meredt a lányra.  
  
\- Nem hallottam a varázsigét – mondta védekezően. – És nem láttam, mit művelt az a fickó, amíg már túl késő nem lett. Harry az egyik pillanatban még jól volt, a következőben pedig… – elcsuklott a hangja. Nem is kellett befejeznie; mindannyian látták a végeredményt.  
  
\- Ó, nem kellett volna hagynom annyit inni – nyafogta Granger a kezeit tördelve. – Az én hibám. Miért nem ébred fel? – Ismét megpróbálta  _Stimulával_  magához téríteni, de továbbra sem történt semmi. – Draco, én aggódom.  
  
\- Hol az apád? – kérdezte Weasley fel-alá járkálva. – Neki itt kellene…  
  
\- A klubban van, és biztosítja, hogy senki ne tudjon arról, hogy Harry ott járt, Weasley – csattant fel Draco. – Tudod, mennyire rossz lenne, ha az emberek megtudnák, hogy Harry volt az incidens okozója?  
  
Granger hangosan kapott levegő után, mire mindnyájan felé fordultak.  
  
\- Ó, Istenem – kiáltott fel Weasleyre nézve. – Tennünk kell valamit!  
  
\- Mi az? – kérdezte Weasley, és a lány mellé lépve lenézett Harryre. – Basszus – motyogta elsápadva. Dracóhoz fordult. – Hívd az apádat.  
  
\- Miért? Mi a… – Draco is elkáromkodta magát, amikor lenézett Harry arcára. Erre már Grant is előrelépett, hogy megnézze, mi a gond.  
  
Vércsík csordogált lassan Harry sebhelyéből, és egyenetlen úton folydogált lefelé a homlokán.   
  
\- A rohadt életbe! – motyogta Grant. Határozottan nem hitte, hogy ilyen rosszra fordulnak a dolgok.  
  
\- Hívd az apádat! – szólalt meg Weasley, ezúttal sürgetően.  
  
Draco pillantása követte Grangert, aki elővarázsolt egy mosdókesztyűt, és a pálcájával benedvesítette.   
  
\- Az apám nem tudja elhagyni addig a klubot, amíg…  
  
\- Draco – szólt Granger, miközben az anyagot Harry homlokára nyomta –, hívd Piton professzort.  
  
Granger felnézett, egyenesen bele a szőke fiú szemébe. A lány arckifejezése csaknem könyörgő volt.  
  
\- Hívd őt. Ő képes segíteni.  
  
Weasley oda-vissza bámult köztük, aztán a késlekedés miatt türelmetlenül, felmordult.  
  
\- Igen, hívd Pitont, Malfoy! Bárkit. Csak csináld már! MOST!  
  
Draco arckifejezése megfejthetetlen volt, miközben bólintott.  
  
\- Rendben.  
  
Gyorsan a kandalló elé lépett és belemarkolt a hopp-porba. A lángokba szórta és belekiáltott.  
  
\- Perselus Piton személyes lakosztálya, Roxfort.  
  
Belehajolt a zöld lángokba, és amikor néhány pillanat múlva kimászott, feléjük fordult.  
  
\- Perselus úton van.  
  
Mindenki megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel. Még Grant is elismerte, hogy jó választás idehívni a bájitalmestert, de ez még nem magyarázta meg a körülötte állók elégedett arcát.  
  
Grant néhány igen fontos megfigyelésre tett szert ezen az estén. Egy, hogy Draco és Granger egy kicsit közelebb álltak egymáshoz, mint ahogy az egy aranyvérűtől és egy sárvérűtől elvárható lenne. Kettő, hogy Lucius Malfoy erősen rajta tartja a szemét a jövendőbelijén. Mindkettő olyan tény volt, amelyről ki kellett deríteni, hogy a későbbiekben fel tudja-e használni, vagy meg tudja-e érteni. Ez a reakció Piton küszöbön álló érkezésére pedig kész rejtély volt, hogy csak a legenyhébbet említse.  
  
Azonnal mindannyian megfordultak, amikor a lángok zöldre váltottak, és Perselus Piton kilépett a kandallóból.  
  



	10. Változások

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Személy szerint a kedvenc fejezetem. Sok minden megváltozik, az biztos...

**10\. Fejezet**

**Változások**

 

  
  
  
Perselus zsibongó elmével lépett át a kandallón. Mi az ördög történhetett, ami rákényszerítette őket, hogy őt hívják? Zsebeit különféle bájitalokkal töltötte meg, amelyek elegendőek voltak ahhoz, hogy bármilyen vészhelyzetet lefedjenek. Visszaemlékezve arra, hogy Harry sebhelye több alkalommal vérzett, hozzátett egy főzetet, amely meggátolja a vérfolyást.  
  
Körülnézett a szobában. Pont a sejtése szerinti szokott bagázs: Granger, Weasley, Draco és… Mi a bánatot keres itt az a Montague alak?   
  
 _Azt hiszem, Montgomery a neve._  
  
Perselust nem érdekelte, hogy hívják. Csak azt tudta, hogy ez az alak nem tartozik ide, és határozottan nem szükséges tudnia Harry szenvedésének minden apró-cseprő mozzanatáról.  
  
\- Draco, légy oly kedves, mutasd meg a kijáratot a barátodnak – utasította Perselus a szőke fiút.   
  
\- De én segítettem – vette a bátorságot a fickó, hogy vitatkozni merjen.  
  
Perselus egy hosszú, szenvedő pillantás után megkísérelt udvarias maradni.  
  
\- Nos, akkor értékeljük a segítségét, Mr…?  
  
\- Montgomery.  
  
 _Megmondtam._  
  
\- Akkor Mr. Montgomery. Mostantól mi viseljük gondját Mr. Potternek. – Draco felé fordult. – Mr. Malfoy, ha megkérhetném…  
  
Amint a két fiatalember elhagyta a helyiséget, Perselus Harry mellé sietett. Pálcáját elővéve ellenőrizte a mágikus eredetű betegségeket, de semmi szokványos jellegűt nem talált. Ettől persze még nem lehetett kijelenteni, hogy nincs semmi baj… csak azt, hogy a betegség valószínűleg valami nem közönséges dolog. És Harryt ismerve, egész biztos, hogy erről volt szó.  
  
Elvette a mosdókesztyűt Harry homlokáról, és arca megrándult a sérülés láttán.  
  
 _Merlinre, ez a kölyök mágnesként vonzza a bajt._  
  
Gyorsan átitatta a rongyot némi sebzáró főzettel, és Harry homlokához tartotta. A fiú felnyögött álmában, és Perselus átható pillantásával most Harry barátait tűzte lándzsavégre.  
  
\- Mondjanak el mindent.  
  
A két griffendéles haszontalannak bizonyult, ám Draco hamarosan visszatért, és képes volt több részlettel szolgálni, mivel ő volt legközelebb Harry megpróbáltatásához. Nyilvánvaló, hogy az eltúlzott mértékű testi érintkezés a táncparketten fejfájáshoz vezetett, ami ezután – hogy visszaverje a mohó kezeket – nyers mágiakitöréshez, és végül ez okozta Harry összeesését. Perselus a fiú homlokán – a rongy fölött – tartotta a kezét, miközben beszéltek.  
  
 _A túl sok érintés okozta a fejfájását?_  
  
Nyilvánvalóan. Perselus hihetetlenül ironikusnak találta, hogy a kifogás, amit Harry eredetileg annak érdekében gyártott, hogy távol tartsa az udvarlóit, létezővé manifesztálódott.   
  
 _Mi van akkor, ha tényleg volt egy átok, és az egyszerűen tovább fejlődött?_    
  
Perselus fontolóra vette a gondolatot. Ennek volt értelme. Tulajdonképpen meg is lepődött, hogy nem gondolt erre korábban, de nem lehet döntő következtetéseket levonni anélkül, hogy pontosan kiderítenék, mi is történt Harryvel azon a napon, amikor utolsó alkalommal nézett szembe a Sötét Nagyúrral.   
  
 _Ha nem hajítottad volna ki őt abban a pillanatban, amikor elengedték a gyengélkedőről, akkor már birtokában lennél ennek az információnak._  
  
Perselusnak most nem állt szándékában elidőzni múltbéli tévedésein. Előre kellett mozdulnia. Vissza kell nyernie Harry bizalmát, hogy segíthessen neki.  
  
Harry egy nyögés kíséretében megmoccant, és kinyitotta a szemét. A helyiségben levő fény kétségkívül túl erős volt, mivel gyorsan az arca elé kapta a karját.  
  
Perselus elvette a kart, és megigazította a mosdókesztyűt a sebhely fölött.  
  
\- Gyerünk, Potter – szólalt meg egyik karját a fiú alá téve, hogy megtartsa őt. Egy üvegcsét tartott az ajkaihoz, és meggyőződött róla, hogy Harry ivott a fájdalomcsillapító főzetből. Amikor a fiú kellő mennyiséget nyelt már le, Perselus félretette a fiolát, és óvatosan visszaeresztette Harryt a pamlagra.  
  
Harry ezután felnézett és összetalálkozott Perselus tekintetével. A káprázatosan zöld szempár fátyolos volt, Harry mozdulatai bizonytalanok.  
  
A fiú zavarodottan pislantott.  
  
\- Hol vagyok?  
  
\- Mennyit ivott, Mr. Potter? – kérdezte Perselus gyorsan, hogy palástolja aggodalmát.  
  
Harry ismét felnyögött és a díszpárnákra hanyatlott.  
  
\- A legjobb márkájú scotch volt, Perselus.  
  
 _Ó, a jó cucc. Kár, hogy nem bírja az alkoholt._  
  
\- Mennyire emlékszik?  
  
\- Ittam. Beszélgettem. Aztán Draco rávett, hogy táncoljak.  
  
 _Tánc? A  te kölyköd? Ebben az öltözékben?_  
  
Perselus igyekezett nem hosszasan elidőzni a finom kivitelezésű ruhán, ami Harry minden testi adottságát a tökéletességig kihangsúlyozta.  
  
\- Végül sok lett a testi érintés, és fájni kezdett a fejem, aztán valahogy bepánikoltam.  
  
\- Ennyit magam is összeszedtem.  
  
Harry morcosan nézte Perselus önelégült vigyorát, még ha a férfi igyekezett is elfojtani azt.  
  
\- Mit keres itt? Hol van Lucius?  
  
\- Elrendezi az incidenst – válaszolt Perselus szinte a fogát vicsorgatva. Nem tudta biztosan, mi dühítette jobban: a tény, hogy Lucius – ő helyette – takarítja el a mocskot Harry után, vagy az, hogy Harry kérdezett a férfi után. – Biztosítja, hogy semmilyen bizonyítéka ne legyen annak, hogy ott jártál.  
  
Harry körülpillantott a barátaira, aztán bosszúsan vissza Perselusra.  
  
\- Miért lebzsel itt fölöttem? – A kérés ellenére, hogy nyugodjon meg, gyengén ellökte a férfit, és imbolyogva talpra állt, aztán inogva, botladozva próbált függőlegesen maradni.  
  
\- Potter, te ostoba, ülj le! – nyúlt Harry után a férfi, aki elhúzódott.   
  
\- Hagyd abba. Ne érj hozzám! – Harry ismét elhátrált. – Miért kell mindenkinek engem fogdosnia?  
  
Harry tekintete továbbra is opálos volt, és mozdulatai akadozóak. Amikor majdnem elesett, Perselus megfogta, és hátát a mellkasához húzva átölelte őt.  
  
 _A sokk lehet az oka._  
  
\- Shh. Csak lélegezz, Harry – suttogta egyik karját a fiú dereka köré fonva Perselus.  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
Harry vett néhány mély lélegzetet, megnyugtatta magát és ellazult Perselus mellkasán. Még több fájdalomra számított az érintéstől, de egyáltalán nem fájt, hogy azok a karok köré záródtak. Valójában jobban érezte magát tőlük. Fejét hátrahajtotta Perselus vállára, és behunyta a szemét. Annyira nagyon fáradt volt  
  
\- Jól vagy?  
  
\- Mm. Csak egy kicsit szédülök. – Engedte, hogy Perselus visszavezesse őt a kanapéhoz, és lenyomja rá. Miközben a hátradőlt, érezte, hogy Perselus ujjai végigsimítanak az arcán, valószínűleg kicsit hosszabban ott maradva, mint ahogy kellett volna, míg elérte a homlokát. Félrelökve egy hajfürtöt, Perselus visszatette a rongyot Harry sebhelyére.   
  
\- Úgy látszik, a vérzés megállt, de lehet, hogy hagynod kellene a bájitalt még további néhány percig beszívódni – mondta Perselus. – Csak hogy biztosra menjünk.  
  
Harry behunyta a szemét és bólintott. Megpróbálta szuggerálni Perselusnak, hogy menjen arrébb. Annyira jó volt a közelében lenni, az, ahogy a férfi gondoskodott róla. De a férfi csak teherként gondolt rá. Hagynia kell elmenni. Belefáradt a fájdalomba, ami elkerülhetetlenül jönni fog, amint Perselus ott hagyja őt. Mindig ezt tette.  
  
\- Hol van Lucius? – kérdezte ismét.  
  
\- Itt vagyok, Harry.  
  
Harry kinyitotta a szemét, amikor Perselus egy alig elfojtott grimasszal felemelkedett, és elhátrált a kanapétól. Lucius előre lépett, hogy leüljön Harry mellé. Karjait köré fonva az ölelésébe vonta a fiút.  
  
Harryt alig-alig lepte meg, amikor a fájdalom ismét elérte őt.  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
_Harry összerándult. Láttad ezt?_  
  
Harry valóban megrándult, amikor Lucius hozzáért. Bár fürgén leplezte, és ha az érintés továbbra is fájdalmat okozott Harrynek, akkor a fiú jól titkolta.  
  
 _Harrynek nem kellene elrejtenie a fájdalmát._  
  
A fiú felnézett Lucius arcára.  
  
\- Sajnálom, hogy mindent elrontottam. – Lesütötte a szemét és az öleiben nyugvó kezeit bámulta. – Még egy italra sem mehetek el úgy a barátaimmal, hogy ne kudarc legyen a vége.  
  
\- Harry – emelte fel a fiú állát Lucius. – Ez nem a te hibád. Nem rendkívüli dolog elengedni magad, miközben a barátaiddal iszogatsz. Annak a férfinek a viselkedése volt siralmas. Minden jogod megvolt hozzá, hogy megvédd magad.  
  
 _MICSODA?_  
  
\- Mi történt? – kérdezte Perselus.  
  
Lucius nyilvánvaló nehezteléssel az arcán Perselusra nézett.  
  
\- Egy bizonyos férfi felettébb érdeklődött Harry iránt, és látszólag a „nem” szó nem szerepelt a szótárában.  
  
Perselus szemrevételezte a fiatalabbakat, ellenséges tekintettel méregetve őket, amiért a mese ezt a nagyon jelentős részét elmulasztották neki megemlíteni.  
  
\- Én csak…  
  
\- Shh, Harry, mindenről gondoskodtam. Senki nem fogja tudni, hogy ma este akár a közelében is jártál annak a klubnak, arról nem is beszélve, hogy ekkora energialökést okoztál – biztosította őt Lucius. – Egy téves zenei irányítási varázslatra lesz hárítva a felelősség. Néhány enyhébb memóriamódosító bűbáj, és egy csekély támogatás – amit nagyon jól fogadtak – és mindenki boldog. – Lucius bátorítóan mosolygott Harryre. – Ne aggódj szerelmem.  
  
 _Ezt vajon tükör előtt gyakorolta?_  
  
Csak a puszta akaraterő tartotta közömbösen Perselus arcvonásait.  
  
Harry megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, és tekintete összetalálkozott Perseluséval.  
  
\- Jó dolog, hogy itt van nekem Lucius, aki mindenről gondoskodik nekem.  
  
 _Kapásból a torkodnak ugrik?_  
  
Lucius kijelentette, hogy mindnyájuknak elég izgalomban volt részük egy estére, és hogy Harrynek pihennie kell. Draco máris mozdult, hogy kikísérje Ront és Hermionét, és egy pillanattal később Lucius is utánuk ment.  
  
Kínos pillanat volt, miközben Perselus Harryt nézte.  
  
\- Én nem engedtelek volna el téged…  
  
Harry élesen felnézett, és a szavába vágott.  
  
\- De menni akartam. Jó móka volt… legalábbis a nagy része. Jó volt egy kis ideig normálisnak érezni magam – nézett félre.  
  
 _A vágya, hogy normális legyen… hogy normális dolgokat tegyen… Ez annyira Harryre vall. És egy kicsit szomorú._  
  
Perselus nem figyelt a belső hangjára.  
  
\- Nem hagytad, hogy befejezzem – mondta. – Nem hagytam volta, hogy egyedül menj.  
  
Harry kétkedő arccal fürkészte őt.  
  
\- Velem jöttél volna?  
  
\- Minden kétséget kizáróan.  
  
Harry most valahogy gyanakvóan nézte a férfit.  
  
\- És táncoltál is volna velem? Távol tartottál volna a táncparketten mindenkit a közelemből?  
  
Perselus lassan bólintott.  
  
\- Feltétlenül.  
  
\- Nagy kár, hogy ezt sosem fogjuk kideríteni – nézett félre ismét Harry.  
  
 _Forgasd csak azt a kést, Harry._  
  
\- Perselus?  
  
Lucius belépett, és Harry a szőke férfire mosolygott. Bár az egy kényszeredett mosoly volt, és eközben Perselus azon töprengett, hogy Lucius vajon ugyanolyan könnyedén meg tudja-e állapítani ezt, mint ahogy ő.  
  
\- Minden rendben? – kérdezte Harry.  
  
\- Igen, minden rendben, Harry. Hermione megkért, hogy adjam át, hogy holnap majd keresni fog téged. – Lucius lehajolt és megcsókolta a fiút.  
  
 _Átkozott fattyú!_  
  
Lucius Perselus felé fordult.  
  
\- Azt hiszem, ágyba kellene dugnunk Harryt – mondta. Lenézett Harryre és megkérdezte. – Vigyelek?  
  
 _Megátkoznád őt, kérlek?_  
  
Harry lassan felállt.  
  
\- Nem kell, jól vagyok – mondta lenézve a kezében levő véres rongyra. A homlokából csordogáló vérfolyás teljesen megszűnt, és Harry felkapta a többi fiolát, amit Perselus hozott el az asztal széléről.  
  
\- Biztos vagy benne?  
  
Harry bólintott és egy pillantást vetett Perselusra.  
  
\- Köszönöm - mondta.  
  
Perselus biccentett.  
  
Lucius ott körözött Harry körül, ha a fiú esetleg össze akarna esni.  
  
\- Harry?  
  
\- Jól vagyok – szólalt meg Harry, majd felmordult. – Magam is átkozottul jól le tudok feküdni.  
  
Perselus majdhogynem felhorkant. Sokkal valószínűbb, hogy Harry csak nem akarta, hogy bárki is megérintse őt.  
  
 _Különösen fájdalmas félével – amilyen a tiéd nem volt._  
  
El kell gondolkodnia ezen a bizonyos elképzelésen – döntötte el Perselus, miközben nézte, ahogy Harry lassan, bár meg-megtántorodva elhagyja a helyiséget. Aztán Lucius feléje fordult.  
  
\- Szeretném megköszönni, hogy annyira készségesen a segítségünkre siettél, Perselus.  
  
\- Nem volt teher – biztosította őt Perselus. – Draco hívott, én pedig jöttem.  
  
Lucius elgondolkozva bólintott.  
  
\- Valóban. Úgy tűnik, az én drága jövendőbelim nagyfokú gondoskodást igényel.  
  
 _Hülye barom! Harry tud magára vigyázni. Csak egy kis biztonsági hálóra van szüksége._  
  
Perselus szó nélkül hagyta Lucius megjegyzését. Ha több ideje lenne, könnyebb volna hagyni, hogy Lucius behízelgő fojtogatása elűzze Harryt. Ámbár a kölyök makacs hűségével Perselus nem győzné kivárni.  
  
\- Elérhető leszek, amikor csak szükséged van rám, Lucius – mondta inkább helyette Perselus. – Te is tudod.  
  
Lucius elmosolyodott, bár az arckifejezése valahogy kínosan pedáns volt.  
  
\- Jó barát vagy, Perselus.  
  
Perselus biccentett igazolásul, de egyikükkel sem tudta igazán a bolondját járatni a másik.  
  
Perselus a kandallóhoz indult.  
  
\- Potter reggelre jól lesz – mondta. – Egy egészséges éjszakai alvás és egy jó reggeli rendbe hozza.  
  
Lucius bólintott.  
  
Hagytam itt neki másnaposság elleni ellenszert és némi további fájdalomcsillapító főzetet, ha szükséges, de nem vettem észre semmilyen erő elfolyást.  
  
Lucius ezúttal meglepetten pillantott rá.  
  
– Több nyers mágikus erővel  _rendelkezik_ , mint amit te vagy én valaha is láttunk – mutatott rá Perselus.  
  
\- Valóban – értett egyet Lucius, és mosolya ezúttal ragadozószerű volt. – Az én Harrym egy csoda.  
  
 _Az Ő Harryje? Csak átkozd meg! Senki nem fogja megtudni._  
  
Perselus mindössze biccentett, és belemarkolt a hopp-porba.  
  
\- Tudasd, ha még valamire szükséged van, vagy ha nem lesz jobban holnapra.  
  
\- Így lesz, Perselus – felelt Lucius.  
  
Perselus gyorsan távozott, még mielőtt valóban megátkozta volna a férfit. Tudta, ha sikerül meghiúsítani Lucius terveit, az elég megtorlás lesz.  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
Harry arra ébredt, hogy Lucius gyengéden végighúzza ujjait az arcán. Ma reggel nem okozott fájdalmat, és Harry megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott.  
  
\- Hogy érzed magad?  
  
Azt is észlelte, hogy semmi mása sem fájt.   
  
\- Örülök, hogy Perselus odaadta azt a másnaposság elleni szert – motyogta.  
  
Lucius elnézően mosolygott rá.  
  
\- Pihenj, Harry. Ez a fajta erőelvonás nagyon kimerítő lehet – mondta. – És később jó alaposan ebédelj meg. Ma estére meglepetést tartogatok a számodra.  
  
\- Meglepetést? – Harry nagyot nyelt.  
  
 _Utálod a meglepetéseket. Perselus jól tudta ezt._  
  
Harry félrelökte a gondolatai Perselusról.  
  
Lucius mosolya gyönyörű volt, és a férfi bólintott.  
  
\- Igen. Azt hiszem, szeretni fogod.  
  
Harry felsóhajtott, amikor a szőke férfi távozott, de képtelen volt visszaaludni. Elméje nem eresztette el a mostanában történteket. Emlékképekkel töltötte meg, emlékekkel, amelyekben Perselus gondoskodott róla. Néhány az elmúlt éjszakáról, a többi hónapokkal ezelőttiről. Mint, amikor Perselus ágyában töltötte az idejét, amikor a férfi egész éjjel vigyázott rá. Vagy amikor elkezdődött a „társulásuk”, amikor Perselus bájitalokat döntött le a torkán, hogy alvásra kényszerítse őt.  
  
Amikor azt mondta Harrynek, hogy többé semmit nem kell egyedül tennie. Hogy nincs egyedül.  
  
A fájdalom visszakúszott a mellkasába, és összeszorította a szívét.  
  
Még ha tegnap éjjel gúnyolódott is Perselusszal, tudta, csak azért tette, hogy bántsa őt. Még mindig szerette azt a zsíros hajú szemétládát. És mialatt Perselus ott sürgött-forgott körülötte, Harry úgy érezte, törődnek vele… ő pedig viszonzásképpen szerette őt.  
  
 _Igen, a bűntudat jó motivátor a békéltető tettekhez._  
  
Harry összeráncolta a homlokát, felelevenítve, hogy igen, Perselus érzett bűntudatot, amiért jó néhány hónappal ezelőtt, azon a rémes éjszakán kidobta őt a lakosztályából. De vajon most miért volt bűntudata?  
  
 _Talán azért, mert összetörte a szívedet? Amiért elérte, hogy úgy érezd magad…_  
  
De valaki csak akkor érez bűntudatot, ha törődik a másikkal, és ha nem akarja megbántani Harryt. Ám a férfi azt mondta, ő csak a kötelessége volt, és hogy a kapcsolatuk hazugság.  
  
 _Vagy talán az volt a hazugság?_  
  
Harry kezdett újabb fejfájást kapni pusztán attól, hogy megpróbálta kitalálni. Ahelyett, hogy tovább időzött volna bármin is, kimászott az ágyból és felöltözött. Hívta Frozzyt, rendelt tőle némi ételt, aztán beengedte a postabaglyot, ami pont kopogtatni kezdett az ablakán.  
  
Egy rövid levél volt Billtől az átoktörő leckék áraival, és ami rögtön tartalmazott egy kísérleti órarendet is. Ez azonnal felvidította Harryt, eléggé ahhoz, hogy amikor lement, képes volt élvezni az ételét, amelybe beletemetkezett.  
  
A tea kicsit rossz ízű volt, de a házimanó azt mondta, hogy az egy mágikus erő helyreállító keverék, hogy segítsen a tegnap éjszaka elfolyt erővel kapcsolatban. Ez volt a második alkalom, hogy hallotta azt, hogy a nyers mágiájának kiszórása az „elfolyás” volt. Harry egyáltalán nem érezte magát kimerülten, legalábbis nem varázserejét tekintve. Igaz, vacakul érezte magát, de biztos volt benne, hogy az a rengeteg scotchtól volt, amit megivott.  
  
Ebéd után visszament a szobájába, hogy válaszoljon Bill levelére. Úgy döntött, elvégzi a tanfolyamot, és bármilyen órarend megfelelt neki, amit Bill összeállított. Nem mintha lett volna más elvégzendő dolga. Azt is eldöntötte, hogy még ha Lucius nem is akar fizetni érte, ő majd kifizeti. Módjában áll. Ráadásul még érdekes iránynak is látszott munka tekintetében. Ha bármi félresikerül a Luciusszal kötött szerződésével, még mindig felhasználhatja arra, hogy karrier építés céljából ráfanyalodjon.  
  
Elégedetten szólította Hedviget, és rákötötte a lábára a levélkét. Egy kedveskedő csípés után a madár kirepült az ablakon, és Harry nézte, ahogy tovaszállt. Akaratlanul is csodálta őt. Olykor égető csalódottságot érzett, amiért animágus alakja nem madár volt.  
  
A fájdalom olyan hirtelen és annyira élesen érte őt el, hogy a térdeire hullott, és kétrét görnyedt, amikor gyomra görcsbe rándult.  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
_Ezúttal mindent el fogsz mondani neki, igaz?_  
  
Perselus nem is foglalkozott belső hangjával, figyelmét a tükörre irányította, miközben begombolta mellénye utolsó gombját. A legfontosabb dolog rávenni Harryt, hogy figyeljen. Hogy Harry elhiggye, mit szándékozik tenni vele Lucius és, hogy ez valójában mennyire alattomos dolog.  
  
Amint Harry megszabadul Luciustól, elkezdhetnek dolgozni saját tökéletlen kapcsolatukon.  
  
 _Tökéletlen? Te így nevezed?_  
  
Perselus megerősítette döntését, és elhagyta a kastélyt, eltökélten, hogy legalább valamit helyrehozzon a mai napon.  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
\- Mit mondasz, Draco?  
  
Draco megfordult a járkálásában, hogy arra a személyre nézzen, aki kandallójának zöld lángjaiban állt.  
  
\- Hát nem figyeltél? Az apám tervez valamit.  
  
\- Valamit tenni akar Harryvel?  
  
\- Igen. Nagyon komolyan eltökélt, hogy Harryt maradásra bírja.  
  
\- De…  
  
\- Nézd, Hermione, nem akarok az apám ellen fordulni, de úgy vélem, egyiküknek sem helyes véglegesen megállapodni, amikor nyilvánvaló, hogy Harry valaki másba szerelmes.  
  
\- Mit tervez az apád?  
  
\- Vannak sejtéseim, de nem tudom biztosan.  
  
\- De valamiféle trükk?  
  
Draco bólintott.  
  
\- De mit tehetünk? – kiáltott fel Hermione. – Különösen, ha nem akarod elárulni az apád bizalmát?  
  
Draco érezte, hogy a védővarázslatok felzümmögnek.  
  
\- Shh, van itt valaki. – Elfordult a kandallótól. – Frozzy – szólította a manót, aki abban a minutumban felbukkant előtte. – Ki van az ajtónál?  
  
\- Perselus professzor, uram – felelte a házimanó egy fejbólintással. – A könyvtárba küldtem őt, hogy ott várja meg Harry gazdát.   
  
Draco elbocsátotta a manót és egy elégedett vigyorral visszafordult a lángokhoz.  
  
\- Úgy sejtem, nekünk nem kell tennünk semmit – mondta.  
  
\- Piton professzor van ott?  
  
\- Igen – felelt Draco.  
  
\- Akkor elvileg indulnod kell a szakmai gyakorlatodra.  
  
\- Igen, minden tökéletes – dörzsölte össze a két tenyerét Draco. – Apával találkozom Hugo-nál ebédre, aztán elvisz St. Claire’s mesterhez. Kettőjüké lesz az egész kúria.  
  
\- De…  
  
\- Hermione, indulnom kell, mielőtt meglátnak. Majd később hívlak még kandallón.  
  
\- Rendben. Hamarosan beszélünk.  
  
Hermione eltűnt a lángokból, és Draco egy lendülettel a teste köré csavarta a köpenyét. Már mindent összecsomagolt, és Harrytől már korábban elbúcsúzott. Most már minden csak Perseluson múlik.  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
Harry óvatosan lépett be a könyvtárba. Perselus volt itt – megint. Lényének egy része örömmámorban úszott. Az a része, amelyik meg akarta ragadni és eszméletlenre csókolni őt. A másik része ugyanakkor megbántott volt. Sértette, hogy a férfi nem engedi őt továbblépni az életben.  
  
 _Milyen életről beszélünk?_  
  
Nos, igaz. Talán nem nevezhető olyan igazi életnek most, de legalább nem volt egyedül. Legalább biztonságban volt és elégedett lehetett.  
  
 _Mármint úgy érted, fásultan és rejtőzködve._  
  
Talán megkérdezhetné Perselust, hogyan érje el, hogy ez az átkozott belső hangja befogja végre.  
  
\- Szervusz, Harry.  
  
A tény, hogy Perselus „Harrynek” szólította őt, azonnal felkeltette az elővigyázatosságát. Gyorsan leplezte meglepetését.  
  
\- Mit tehetek önért, Piton professzor?  
  
\- Hogy érzed magad ma?  
  
Harry összehúzta a szemét.  
  
\- Jól vagyok – felelte. – Ez egy ellenőrző látogatás?  
  
Perselus felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Nem. – Felállt a kanapéról és előrelépett néhány lépést. – Attól tartok kellemetlen hírekkel kell szolgálnom.  
  
Harrynek kihagyott egy ütemet a szíve. Talán a sebhelyével kapcsolatos, és a kutatással, amit végeztek.  
  
\- A fejfájásaimról van szó?  
  
Perselus élesen felnézett.  
  
\- Oh… nem – mondta gyorsan. – Attól tartok, még mindig kutatjuk az átkot.  
  
Harry bólintott, némileg megkönnyebbülten, hogy a hír nem az átokkal kapcsolatos.   
  
\- Akkor mi a probléma?  
  
\- Luciusról van szó.  
  
Harry nyugtalanul lépett be a szobába.  
  
\- Jól van? Történt valami? – kérdezte. – Elvileg Dracóval van.  
  
\- Igen, jól van – válaszolt Perselus. Idegesnek tűnt, ami felkavarta Harryt. – Ez a valami egy kicsit vészjóslóbb.   
  
\- Vészjóslóbb? – Harry immáron összezavarodott.  
  
\- Lucius arra készül, hogy tegyen valami nagyon… – elcsuklott.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet. Annyira rossz, hogy Perselus még csak el sem tudja mondani?  
  
\- Mit? – sürgette őt.  
  
\- Lelkiismeretlent.  
  
\- Mit?  
  
\- Alattomos dolgot. – Perselus közelebb lépett Harryhez, és lenézett rá. Szomorúnak tűnt. – Trükkel akar rávenni, hogy maradj vele.  
  
Harry megkönnyebbülten horkantott fel.  
  
\- Szerződésünk van. Nincs szüksége rá, hogy csalással szedjen rá.  
  
\- Te nem érted, hogyan dolgozik az ő elméje, Harry. Akar téged, azt akarja, hogy vele maradj. Azt akarja…  
  
Harry feldühödött.  
  
\- Mindössze arról van szó, hogy ki nem állhatod a gondolatot, hogy ő érint meg, igaz?  
  
\- Harry…  
  
Perselus képtelen hagyni, hogy Harry boldog legyen.  
  
\- Mindig birtokló voltál velem, és bizonyára megőrjít, hogy most Luciusszal vagyok.  
  
\- Kérlek, hallgass rám…  
  
Harry megrázta a fejét.  
  
\- Nos, a tiéd voltam, Perselus, és te lemondtál rólam.  
  
Perselus bólintott, és félrenézett.  
  
\- Tudom – mondta halkan, szomorúan.  
  
Harry pislogni kezdett a beismerésre.  
  
\- Szóval, mit érdekel téged, hogy mit tesz Lucius?  
  
\- Mert nem hiszem, hogy megérdemled, hogy becsapjanak.  
  
\- Akkor nem így érezted, amikor becsaptál, hogy azt higgyem…  
  
\- Én nem csaptalak be téged! – kiáltott védekezően Perselus.  
  
\- Akkor mit csináltál? – szállt szeme vele Harry. – És miből gondolod, hogy engem érdekel…  
  
\- Átkozott kölyök! – mordult fel Perselus, és megragadva Harry karját magához húzta őt. Száját Harryére tapasztotta, és nyelvét a felhördülő ajkak közé lökte.  
  
Az érzés, ami lecsapott Harryre, amikor Perselus íze kitöltötte a száját, újfent ellenállhatatlan volt. Teste gyakorlatilag az erős karok közé olvadt, amelyek szorosan átfogták őt.  
  
Noha Perselus nyelve tartotta uralma alatt az övét, Harrynek egyáltalán nem okozott nehézséget simogatásról simogatásra, harapásról harapásra fogadni a csókot. Amikor Perselus felemelte a fejét, mindketten ziháltak, és Harry úgy érezte, hogy lelke évek óta először szárnyal.  
  
– Befognád most az egyszer és meghallgatnál végre? – suttogta Perselus kifulladtan.  
  
– Nem. – Harry összeráncolta a homlokát és kezeivel megfogta Perselus arcát. Erővel húzta ismét közelebb a férfi fejét, és száját a másik ajkaira tapasztotta.  
  
Olyan volt, mintha a teste a beteljesedésért sikoltozott volna. Hogy egy korty nem elég. Szükség és szenvedélyes tűz tombolt a vérében, türelmetlenséget és vágyakozást küldve mostanra lüktető merevedéséhez. Annyira gyorsan kerítette őt hatalmába, hogy Harry nem is egészen értette. Csak annyit tudott, hogy Perselus itt volt, és mind a ketten a végletekig fel voltak izgulva. Teste hiányolta ennek a férfinek az érintését, és most addig nem áll meg, amíg meg nem kapja, amire szüksége van.  
  
Nekipréselte magát Perselus testének, kezei belekapaszkodtak a férfi köpenyébe, és szája még többet követelt a forró csókokból. Harry már túl volt azon, hogy bármivel is törődjön. Akarta Perselust. Most!  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
Perselus csak azért csókolta meg Harryt, hogy az elhallgasson, de a fiú reagálása ijesztő volt. Mintha Harry teste egy hosszú álom után hirtelen életre kelt volna. Reakciója végtelenül túláradó volt, és Perselust felkészületlenül érte az erre adott saját válasza.  
  
Harry íze, Harry testének érzése ismét az övén maga volt a boldogság, mint egy hazaérkezés, és Perselus durván rántott egyet a kölyök ruháján, míg az inge szétnyílt, és megérinthette azt a tökéletes sima bőrt. Ó, mennyire hiányolta ezt. Kezei szégyentelenül cirkáltak a bársonyos izmokon, végigsimítva a kemény mellizmon, és újra ismerkedve az érzékeny bimbókkal.  
  
Harry felnyögött, és belesóhajtott a szájába, miközben saját kezei szintén azzal foglalatoskodtak, hogy széttépjék Perselus talárját és mellényét, amíg végül azok a földön kötöttek ki. Aztán kedvelt bőrkeményedéses kezeivel végigsimított a férfi testén. Harry – aki már ismerős volt a tereppel – tudta, hogy hol érintse, lökje Perselust, hogy elérje a határait.  
  
\- Harry – mormolta Perselus, miközben szájával bejárta Harry állát, majd áttért a torkára. Merlinre, mennyire hiányzott neki ez a torok! Harry egyfolytában nyöszörgött, fejét hátravetette, miközben megpróbálta lerángatni a férfi nadrágját.  
  
Perselus a kanapé felé fordította magukat, miközben szétnyitotta Harry farmerját.  
  
\- Akarlak téged, Per’sus – kapott levegő után Harry, és kezeivel a férfi mellkasát simogatta. Rántott egy Perselus mellbimbóin, amitől a férfi felmordult és elhúzta Harry kezeit. Időlegesen akadályoztatva Harry áttért a saját nadrágjára, gyorsan lehámozta magáról, miközben lerúgta a cipőit is.  
  
Mindössze egy szál zokniban állva a férfi előtt, Harry ismét Perselusért nyúlt. A férfi elámult a sötétzöld szempárban dúló vágyon és türelmetlenségen, Harry bőségesen szivárgó farkát látva. Annyira fájóan fiatal és szépséges volt, és még mindig őt, Perselust akarta.  
  
Perselusnak röviden eszébe jutott, hogy elsősorban miért is volt itt, de Harry elvörösödött ajkai ismét összezáródtak az övéi fölött, és meztelenül nekipréselődő teste minden értelmes gondolatnak véget vetett.  
  
Gyorsan megszabadult a nadrágjától és az alsójától, és a kanapéra lökte Harryt. Egyszerre nyögtek fel, amikor megérezték a másik bőrét a sajátjukon, és merevedésük egymáshoz dörgölésétől Harry nyöszörögni kezdett. Minden olyan gyorsan történt. Harry annyira kétségbeesettnek látszott, mintha évek óta nem szerelmeskedett volna.  
  
 _Vagy valami más űzi őt._  
  
\- Akarlak, most! – mondta Harry szétnyitva combjait, hogy átölelje velük Perselus csípőjét.  
  
Perselus levegő után kapott az ismerős összeillésen, és elhelyezkedett Harry combjai között. Kemény volt és fájt, farka duzzadt volt és meg-megrándult, ahogy Harry heréihez feszült. Mély lélegzetet vett, igyekezett uralkodni magán, aztán száját ismét Harryére hajtotta. Nyelvével végigsimított Harryén, miközben kettőjük közé nyúlt, és húzkodni kezdte Harry irtózatosan felizgult szerszámát.  
  
Folyamatosan simogatta a vérbő falloszt, miközben száját kedvenc pontjára helyezte Harry nyakán. Beleharapott és megszívta, majd még jobban megszorította a fiú farkát, amíg Harry felkiáltott, és Perselus kezébe élvezett.  
  
Perselus gyorsan a kezébe gyűjtötte Harry magját, és ujjaival Harry nyílásán kezdett dolgozni.  
  
\- Ó, igen! – kiáltott fel Harry. Csípője továbbra is mozgott, miközben Perselus bekente saját farkát és a fiú lyukához illesztette.  
  
Perselus nem tudott tovább várni, elhasználta magán Harry magjának maradékát és Harry készséges melegségébe hatolt. Harry egyszerre kiáltott fel gyönyörében és fájdalmában, teste ívbe hajlott, és megfeszült a behatoló jelenlétre.  
  
Amikor körbevette őt Harry teste, Perselusnak muszáj volt megállni. A kéj olyan intenzív erővel tört rá, hogy bármilyen hirtelen mozdulat átlendítette volna a csúcson. Lassan emelni kezdte a fiú lábait, míg azok a vállaira nem kerültek, aztán elfordította magát a térdeiről.  
  
Harry teste ismét megvonaglott, kezeit a feje fölé téve kapaszkodott a kanapé karfájába, miközben megpróbálta magát még jobban felnyársalni Perselus vesszején. A látvány minden figyelmét lekötötte, és Perselus futólag kiélvezte, amíg Harry esdeklése, hogy igyekezzen, fölé nem kerekedett.  
  
Enyhén kihúzódott, aztán visszalökte magát, amelynek hatására a gyönyör lökéshullámokban száguldott át mindkettőjükön. Egyenletes ritmusba kezdett, kérlelhetetlenül döngölte magát bele Harry szűk forróságába. A fiú teste húrként meghajlott, és ismét kőkeménnyé vált. Perselus növelte sebességét, minden egyes lökéssel újra és újra megérintve Harry belső gyönyörpontját.  
  
A fiatalabb férfi fölé hajolva Perselus csókolni és harapdálni kezdte a mellkas sima bőrét, és vállát, amíg meg nem érezte a herében képződő feszültséget. Rátalált Harry duzzadt ajkaira perzselően megcsókolta, és keze újból összezárult a fiú ismét feléledt merevedése körül.  
  
Egyetlen rántásra, és egyetlen további lökésre volt szükség ahhoz, hogy mindkettőjüket az áldott orgazmusba hajszolja. Harryre rogyott, miközben testük továbbra is remegett az együtt átélt gyönyörtől.  
  
A teljesség, és annak jogossága elégedett bágyadtsággal töltötte meg Perselust, ami még javában tartott, amikor az alatta fekvő test erőlködni kezdett. Perselus vonakodva felnyomta magát, hogy Harry meg tudjon mozdulni, és közben igyekezett úgy mozdulni, hogy átölelhessék egymást a gyönyör békés utójátékában.  
  
Harrynek azonban más elképzelései voltak.  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
Míg Harry semmit nem akart jobban annál, hogy Perselus mellé simuljon, elméje tombolt. Megragadt annál a ténynél, hogy szexeltek. Nem is akárhol, hanem Lucius házában. Megszegte a szerződést.  
  
Nem számított, hogy túlontúl is készséges partner volt benne vagy, hogy ő könyörgött érte – szüksége volt rá – jobban, mint ahogy ráeszmélt volna. A tény tény maradt, és most minden terve, amit készített magának, minden dolog, amivel sikerült kiegyeznie, mind elveszett.  
  
 _Hála az égnek, megszabadultam tőle!_  
  
Lelökte magáról Perselus, és talpra ugrott.  
  
\- Mit tettem? – nyögött fel. Összeszűkült szemmel nézett Perselusra. – Nézd, mire vettél rá!  
  
\- Harry – kezdte Perselus, miközben feltápászkodott. Elkezdte összegyűjteni a ruháit, és magára venni őket, miközben Harry őrjöngve kapkodta magára a farmerjét. Szerencsére Harry mindkettőjükre szórt egy tisztító bűbájt, amikor felkeltek. – Én nem akartam…  
  
Harry ingének ujjába lökte a karjait.  
  
\- A fenébe is, tudom. – Leült és magához hívta a cipőit. – Az életem romokban… ismét – motyogta. – Soha nem tudhatok semmit magaménak. Valaminek mindig történnie kell, hogy elcsessze.  
  
\- Harry, ha hagynád, hogy megmagyarázzam…  
  
\- Megmagyarázni? Mit?  
  
\- Azt, amiért idejöttem – mondta Perselus. – Az levesz némi bűntudatot…  
  
Harry felhorkant.  
  
\- Ó, igaz is. Az a borzasztó dolog, amit Lucius tenni készül velem – gúnyolódott. – Nos, most már nem számít, igaz?  
  
\- Harry…  
  
\- Mi folyik itt?  
  
Mindketten felugrottak és az ajtó felé fordultak. Lucius állt ott, makulátlanul felöltözve, és… nos, dühösen.  
  
Nem akart hazudni vagy könnyedén venni a dolgokat, még ha úgy is tűnt, hogy Perselus mindenbe beleegyezett volna, amit Harry esetleg kitalál.  
  
\- Sajnálom, Lucius. Megszegtem a szerződésünket.  
  
Lucius teljesen elképedt.  
  
\- M…Mi? – Egy lépéssel beljebb lépett a helyiségbe, tekintete Perselus még mindig földön fekvő köpenyére esett.  
  
Harry levegőt vett és kihúzta a vállát.  
  
\- Szexeltünk – mondta. – Megszegtem a szerződést.   
  
Lucius összehúzta a szemét és pillantásával szinte felnyársalta Perselust, ami, ha az egy átok lett volna, teljesen legyöngítette volna a férfit. Aztán Harryre nézett.   
  
\- Harry, megittad ma délután a teádat?  
  
Harry összezavarodva pislogott.  
  
\- Igen, de mi köze annak ahhoz, hogy…  
  
\- Már meg is tetted, igaz, Lucius? – szólalt meg Perselus mérgesen.  
  
Harry Perselushoz fordult.  
  
\- Frozzy azt mondta, hogy mágiaerősítő van benne.  
  
\- Semmilyen mágikus erő elfolyásod nem volt – közölte kurtán Perselus, aztán Luciushoz fordult. – Te szemét! Hogy tehetted ezt vele?  
  
\- Miért, mit tett?  
  
\- Anélkül, hogy elmondtad volna neki? Előbb megbeszélve vele?  
  
Perselus haragja tovább növekedett, és Harry kezdett nyugtalanná válni.  
  
\- Kinek kell mondani mit? – kérdezte.  
  
\- De te tudtad, mi? – mosolyodott el megvetően Lucius. – Ezért jöttél ide. Hogy te kapd meg őt elsőként, hogy így Harry ismét  _téged_  akarjon.  
  
Perselus felszegte az állát.  
  
\- Nem tudtam, hogy már odaadtad neki.  
  
\- Mondod te! – kiáltotta Lucius.  
  
\- És nem is úgy történt – védekezett Perselus Harryre mutatva. – Nem úgy, mint te, én szeretem őt!  
  
Harry meglepetten nézett Perselusra.  
  
\- Tényleg?  
  
Lucius felhorkant.  
  
\- Tényleg, Perselus? Annyira szeretted őt, hogy dobtad őt egy…  
  
\- Azért dobtam őt, hogy valaki jobbal kezdhessen – csattant fel Perselus. – Hogy lehessen választási lehetősége, kereshessen egy olyasvalakit, aki elég jó neki.  
  
\- És ő engem választott – vágott vissza Lucius. – Szóval minden el van rendezve. Valaki jobb mellett végezte, valaki mellett, aki elég jó neki.  
  
\- Ez nem következhet be olyasvalaki mellett, aki először szex-játékként, aztán meg szülőgépként kezeli őt.  
  
Harry a történtektől hökkenten és meglepetten ide-oda tekintgetett a két férfi között. Eltűnődött, akár egyikük is emlékszik-e még rá, hogy még mindig jelen van. Az utolsó állítás azonban határozottan felkeltette a figyelmét.   
  
\- Hogy micsoda?  
  
\- Nem maradhat olyan személy mellett, aki férfi terhességi bájitalt ad neki anélkül, hogy előbb konzultált volna vele – folytatta Perselus, mintha Harry meg sem szólalt volna… vagy talán pont azért, mert tudta, hogy a fiú figyel.  
  
\- Hogy micsoda? – kérdezte ismét Harry, miközben saját haragja növekvő-félben volt.  
  
\- De te már el is rendeztél mindent, igaz? – jegyezte meg Lucius keserűen. – Idejöttél és elvetted azt, ami az enyém. Csak hogy…  
  
\- Elég! – A kiáltást követő fúvószéltől minden bútor megremegett a helyiségben, és ez végre felkeltette a másik két fél figyelmét. – Tegyük csak egyenesbe ezt! – Perselus felé fordult. – Szerettél engem, és ellöktél magadtól, mert úgy gondoltad, hogy nem voltál elég jó nekem?  
  
\- Igen – bólintott a férfi.  
  
Harry beszívta a levegőt, elmerülve a beismerésben. Hitetlenkedve rázta a fejét, majd Luciushoz fordult.   
  
\- És te azért akartál engem, hogy helyreállítsd a neved és…  
  
\- De most már sokkal többet akarok, Harry – mondta Lucius komolyan. – Az érzéseim megerősödtek és…  
  
\- Tehát úgy döntöttél, hogy azzal biztosítod, hogy veled maradjak, hogy  _terhessé_  teszel? – emelte meg a hangját Harry.  
  
\- Azt akartam, hogy saját családod legyen – védekezett Lucius.  
  
Harry kihúzta magát.  
  
\- Ez igent jelent? – Amikor Lucius lesütött szemmel bólintott, Harry visszafordult Perselushoz. – És  _te_ , te tudtál erről, és nem mondtad meg nekem?  
  
\- Ezt próbáltam korábban elmondani neked.  
  
\- De helyette, te… te…  
  
\- Az csak megtörtént, Harry, te is tudod.  
  
Harry frusztráltan felmordult, sarkon fordult, kivonult a helyiségből, majd felment az emeletre. Meg sem állt, amíg a szobájába nem ért. Egy karlendítéssel összegyűjtötte a dolgait és a ládájába küldte őket. Összezsugorította, aztán minden tulajdonát a zsebeibe tömte és visszatért a földszintre.  
  
A két férfi most az előcsarnokban állt, és továbbra is ordibáltak egymással. Szétnyitotta a lepecsételt pergament, és megtalálta rajta keresztbe ráírva az “érvénytelen” szót. Semmilyen bírság nem volt feltüntetve vagy rendkívüli következményként lefektetve, így Harry úgy gondolta, mindketten hibásak voltak.  
  
Hozzávágta Luciushoz, hogy ő is láthassa ostobaságuk végeredményét, aztán megfordult és az ajtó felé indult.  
  
Lucius röviden ránézett a szerződésre.  
  
\- Hova mész, Harry? – kérdezte.  
  
\- Kiszellőztetni a fejem – motyogta.  
  
Perselus felhorkant és Harry visszafordult az ajtóból, hogy ellenséges pillantást vessen rá, de az sem tudott önmagában erőt adni. Egyszerűen csak túlságosan is belefáradt a harcba.  
  
\- Szerelemből tettem – esküdözött Lucius. – Nem akarlak emiatt elveszíteni. Kötünk egy új szerződést. Nem számít, hogy most az egyszer lefeküdtél Perselusszal.  
  
Harry kétkedve nézett rá.  
  
\- Maradj velem – folytatta Lucius. – Én csak a legjobbat akarom neked. Azt akarom, hogy maradj velem… hogy szeress?  
  
\- Mindketten kifacsarodott módon próbáljátok elmondani valakinek, hogy szeretitek őket – jegyezte meg Harry fáradtan, miközben kinyitotta az ajtót.  
  
\- Harry – kezdték ismét egyszerre.  
  
\- És mindketten jól teszitek, ha emlékeztek arra, hogy tudok magamra vigyázni.  
  
\- De én szeretném megtenni – mondta Lucius.  
  
\- És nem neked kellene tenned – tette hozzá Perselus.  
  
Harry ismét feldühödve megfordult.  
  
~ Mindketten ~ szólalt meg párszaszóul ~ elmehettek a pokolba! ~ Önelégülten vette észre, hogy mindkét férfi szemében vágy fénye gyúlt.  
  
Karcsú, fekete jaguár alakját felvéve félelmetes ordítást eresztett meg, aztán kirohant az ajtón. Csak szaladni akart, kiszellőztetni az elméjét. Hallva egy magasról jövő rikoltást észrevette, hogy Hedvig visszatért a küldetéséből. A madár kiszúrta őt, és amilyen okos bagoly volt, követte. Harry gyorsított, erős lábai hosszú léptekkel szelték át a tájat. A levegő belekapott a bundájába, lehűtötte a bőrét és lecsendesítette az elméjét.  
  
Mögötte a nyitott ajtó másik oldalán két férfi állt szóra képtelenül. Nézték, ahogy a macskaféle felveri a port maga mögött, hűséges baglya alacsonyan szállva követi őt, és ők nem tudtak mást tenni, csak meredten bámulni.  
  
\- Azt hiszed, te győztél, Perselus?  
  
Perselus megperdült a társa felé, és reflexszerűen előhúzta a pálcáját. Lucius már ki is rántotta a magáét.  
  
\- Hát nem – folytatta Lucius mérgesen. – Vissza fogom szerezni Harryt. Majd meglátod.  
  
\- Én nem számítanék rá a helyedben, Lucius – felelte magabiztosan Perselus. Most, hogy Harry látta a férfi árulását, sokkal óvatosabb lesz.  
  
\- És te talán más voltál hozzá? – gúnyolódott Lucius, mintha olvasna a férfi gondolataiban.  
  
\- Sok mindent kell jóvátennem – ismerte be Perselus.  
  
\- Ha azt hiszed, hogy meg tud bocsátani neked, akkor nekem is képes megbocsátani.  
  
 _Ó, csak átkozd már meg!_  
  
Perselus ezúttal meg is tette. Ahogyan Lucius is.


	11. Átmeneti állapot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A történet, de nem a trilógia vége

**11\. fejezet**  

**Átmeneti állapot**

  
  


  
  
Harry kitartóan és gyorsan szaladt, mígnem kezdte felfedezni, hogy már messze maga mögött hagyta a kúria területét. Nem tudta biztosan, milyen messzire jutott vagy, hogy mennyi ideje fut már. Kimerülten visszaváltozott, hogy tájékozódni tudjon, és ne lássák meg jaguár alakjában.  
  
Körülnézve kibökte, hogy Hedvig a közelben köröz, ezért feltartotta a karját. Amikor a bagoly leszállt rá, visszatartotta a lélegzetét, és szemügyre vette a környezetét. Valóban fogalma sem volt róla, hogy hol volt. Amilyen fáradtnak érezte magát, eltűnődött rajta, vajon megkockáztathatja-e a hoppanálást egészen Sirius házához. Természetesen elmehetne Roxfortba is, de ott aztán mindenféle kérdéssel meg kellene birkóznia, és ezt határozottan nem akarta, különösen úgy nem, hogy még neki sem volt ideje végiggondolnia azokat.  
  
Elhatározásra jutva a karja alá dugta a baglyot, és a madár köré tekerte a talárját.  
  
\- Nyugalom, kislány – csitította őt, amikor a bagoly mocorogni kezdett a kényszerű bezárás miatt. – Csak egy pillanatig fog tartani az egész.  
  
Eltökélten behunyta a szemét, és maga elé képzelte a célállomását. Egy pukkanással eltűnt, és egy újabb pukkanással később feltűnt az óceán túlsó partján. Gyorsan szabadon eresztette Hedviget, aki elrepült a közeli kerítésre, és onnan huhogott neki.  
  
Harry bocsánatkérően indult el feléje, amikor hirtelen utolérte a kimerültség hulláma. A futástól már így is elgyengülten – amit még tovább tetézett a hoppanálásra fordított erő – botorkált a házhoz vezető úton. Hallotta a ház mögött a partközeli hullámtörőknek csapódó tenger morajlását.  
  
\- Harry, drágám! Jó reggelt.  
  
Harrynek alig volt ereje a hang felé fordítani a fejét. Sirius szomszédja épp kertészkedett.  
  
\- Üdv, Elliott – viszonozta a köszönést. – Itthon van Sirius?  
  
\- Nem láttam távozni őket – válaszolt El. Felállt, leporolta magát, és megigazította a kalapot, amit a késő reggeli napfény ellen viselt. – Bejönnél egy kis kávéra?  
  
\- Öhm… köszönöm nem – mondta Harry fáradtan, miközben bekopogott az ajtón. Lábai bizonytalanul remegni kezdtek, és nekidőlt az ajtófélfának. – Sirius! – kiáltott. Csakugyan le akart feküdni, méghozzá azonnal.  
  
\- Nagyon megviseltnek látszol – hallatszott a kerítés túloldaláról.  
  
Harry csak bólintott, azt kívánva, bárcsak kinyitná már Sirius az ajtót.  
  
\- Sirius! – szólt újra. Határozottan nem akart Sirius szomszédja előtt összeesni, különösen nem a kíváncsiskodó, sértődékeny Elliott előtt.  
  
Az ajtó váratlanul kinyílt, és Sirius állt előtte. Türelmetlennek és csaknem ugyanolyan fáradtnak látszott, mint Harry.  
  
\- Mi a…  
  
\- Sirius – lehelte Harry megkönnyebbülten, majd előre zuhant, egyenesen bele meglepett keresztapja karjaiba.  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
Sirius lenézett a karjába rogyott férfire, és gyorsan bevonszolta őt a házba.  
  
\- Harry? – szólította őt lágyan. – Jól vagy? Mi történt?  
  
A nappaliba manőverezett vele, és a kanapéra fektette.  
  
\- Harry?  
  
\- Csak fáradt vagyok – motyogta Harry.  
  
Remus reszketve lépett be a szobába; úgy nézett ki, mint ahogy mindig is szokott a teliholdat követően.  
  
Harry észrevette őt.  
  
\- A fenébe – dünnyögte. – Elfeledkeztem a teliholdról. Sajnálom.  
  
\- Sirius, mi a…? ÓH! – Remus odalépett a kanapéhoz. – Jól van?  
  
\- Remus, menj vissza az ágyba! – csattant fel Sirius. – A tegnap éjszaka után szükséged van pihenésre.  
  
\- Jól vagyok. Mi…  
  
\- Mi történt, Harry? – kérdezte Sirius ismét.  
  
\- Sajnálom, Sirius – mondta Harry álmosan. – Annyira fáradt vagyok. Muszáj aludnom.  
  
Sirius pislogva figyelte, ahogy a fiatalember álomba… vagy inkább eszméletlenségbe zuhant. Remus előhúzott egy pálcát – Sirius nem tudta biztosan, hogy melyikükét; az övét vagy Remus sajátját – és végighúzta Harry teste fölött.  
  
\- Nem sérült meg – biztosította őt Remus a vizsgálat eredményére pillantva. – Mindössze úgy tűnik, hogy mind fizikailag, mind mágikusan kimerült.   
  
\- De miért? És hol a pokolban van Malfoy? – szónokolt Sirius. – Elvileg nem neki kellene…  
  
\- Sirius – vágott közbe Remus. – Ha Harry egyenesen Angliából hoppanált ide, akkor természetes, hogy megcsappant a mágikus ereje.  
  
\- És mi a helyzet a kimerültségével? – akarta tudni a választ Sirius. – Mi az ördögöt művelt?  
  
\- Miért nem szólsz oda a kandallón keresztül, és kérdezed meg? – javasolta Remus.  
  
Miközben Remus kényelmesen elhelyezte Harryt a kanapén, Sirius a kandallóhoz lépett. A házimanó nem tudta megmondani neki, hogy mi történt, sőt; némiképp szorongónak látszott, ami tovább aggasztotta Siriust.  
  
\- Talán át kellene ugranom hozzá – mondta Sirius.  
  
\- Nem teheted, hogy csak úgy…  
  
\- A hopp-kandallón keresztül el tudok jutni Roxmortsig, és onnan hoppanálok – közölte Sirius.   
  
Felsietett az emeletre, hogy magához vegye a pálcáját. Amikor visszatért, Remus még mindig Harry fölött tett-vett.  
  
\- Úgy látszik, aludni fog egy ideig – mondta neki Remus.  
  
\- Tudnom kell, hogy mi történt – bújt bele egy talárba Sirius. – Amilyen gyorsan csak tudok, visszatérek.  
  
\- Légy óvatos! – ösztökélte őt Remus, miközben Sirius a kandallóhoz indult. – És ne ölj meg senkit – tette hozzá. – Még nem tudjuk, mi történt.  
  
\- Nem teszem – ígérte Sirius, és egy marék hopp-port szórt a lángokba. – Roxmorts, Szárnyas vadkan! – mondta be az úti célját, és pörögve eltűnt a tengerparti házból.  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
Mivel egyidejűleg volt Black, és egyben Harry keresztapja, Sirius képes volt áthoppanálni a védővarázslatokon keresztül, egyenesen a Malfoy kúria bejárati kapuja elé. Gyorsan átvágott a birtokon a ház felé, és lépteit tovább szaporázta, amikor meglátta, hogy a bejárati ajtó tárva-nyitva áll.  
  
A küszöbről óvatosan, a pálcáját előhúzva nézett körül. Piton az előcsarnokban feküdt, de Malfoynak semmi jelét nem látta.  
  
\- Malfoy! – szólította a férfit belépve a hallba. – Malfoy – szólt újra, miközben megközelítette Piton hason fekvő testét. A hátára fordította. A férfi arca eltorzult a fájdalomtól és a kétségbeeséstől, de úgy tűnt, fizikailag rendben volt.  
  
Talán Lucius elvesztette az eszét vagy ilyesmi, és Piton pont ott volt. Talán Piton megzavarta Malfoyt és Harrynek sikerült elfutnia. Siriust csak egyetlen pillanatra zavarta meg a hirtelen megvilágosodás, hogy jobban bízott Pitonban, mint Malfoyban.   
  
\- Piton? – szólította meg, miközben megrázta a férfi vállát. Piton teste most reszketett, így Sirius tudta, hogy nem halt meg. Ami határozottan jó volt, mivel Sirius valóban tudni akarta, hogy mi történt, és pillanatnyilag úgy tűnt, mintha Piton lenne a legjobb információforrás.  
  
Sirius ismét körülnézett. Malfoynak továbbra sem látta semmi jelét.  
  
\- Piton?  
  
A férfi felnyögött és teste megcsavarodott.  
  
\- Mivel átkoztak meg?  
  
\- Az Élő rémálommal – érkezett az elmotyogott válasz.  
  
Sirius önelégülten elvigyorodott. Az egy jó kis átok volt. Piton arra kényszerült, hogy legrosszabb rémálmában éljen. Eltűnődött, vajon milyen sokáig lehetett Piton eszméletlen.  
  
\- Black?  
  
\- Igen.  
  
\- Hol van Potter? – kérdezte Piton, azon küzdve, hogy visszanyerje lélekjelenlétét. – Jól van?  
  
Sirius összeráncolta a homlokát arra a magától értetődő kérdésre, amivel Piton Harry jólléte felől érdeklődött.  
  
\- A házamban van Remusszal, de kimerült – felelte. – Azért jöttem, hogy kiderítsem, mi az ördög történt. – Segített Pitonnak felülni. – Hol van Malfoy?  
  
Az alkalomszerű remegések továbbra is megborzongatták Piton testét, aki körülnézett a helyiségben, és pillantása a padlót fürkészte. Aztán egy kicsit arrébb mutatott a folyosón. Sirius odanézett, de csak valami szalamanderféleséget látott. Kerekre tágult szemmel kapta vissza a tekintetét Pitonra.  
  
\- Te… te átváltoztattad őt egy…  
  
\- Egy tarajos gőtévé – elégítette ki a kíváncsiságát nyugodtan Piton. – Sajnálatos módon Lucius közben úgyszintén az útjára engedte a saját átkát.  
  
\- Mi miatt harcoltatok? – kérdezte Sirius. – Van annak bármi köze Harryhez?  
  
\- Igen – válaszolt Piton, miközben feltápászkodott. Úgy tűnt, teljesen kiheverte az átkot, és rendbe tette a talárját. – Valójában Potternek kell elmondania neked a részleteket. Tőlem elég annyit hallanod, hogy az eljegyzési szerződés érvénytelenné vált.  
  
\- Tényleg? – érdeklődött Sirius, miközben megkönnyebbültség és boldogság árasztotta el. Aztán összehúzta a szemeit. – Harry?  
  
\- Attól tartok, Potter mindkettőnkre meglehetősen mérges volt, amikor itt hagyott minket. Átváltozott, és elrohant. Feltételezem, hogy hozzád hoppanált. – A nagypapa órájára nézett, ami a hallt díszítette. – Ez megközelítőleg két órával ezelőtt volt.  
  
\- Ez megmagyarázza a kimerültséget – dünnyögött Sirius. Nem hitte, hogy ő akár tíz percig tudna maximális sebességen futni anélkül, hogy összeesne, még animágus alakjában sem.  
  
Perselus felsóhajtott, aztán vágott egy fintort, miközben átnézett az előcsarnok túlsó oldalán lapító tarajos gőtére.  
  
\- Azt hiszem, vissza kellene változtatnom Luciust. Neked valószínűleg nem kellene itt lenned hozzá, Black. Lehet, hogy kellemetlen lesz.  
  
Sirius egyetértett. Tényleg nem akart foglalkozni egy ingerült Malfoyjal, és most, hogy Harry már nem volt tovább a képben, nem is kellett ezt tennie.  
  
\- Nos, bármi is történt, megérte – mondta Pitonnak. – Köszönöm, akármit is tettél, hogy kijuttattad Harryt ebből a szerződésből. Talán Harry most már sokkal inkább önmagaként kezd el viselkedni. Túljut a legutóbbi kapcsolatán… Előrébb lép az életében.  
  
Piton mindössze biccentett.  
  
Sirius néhány válasszal a zsebében távozott, és szándékában állt kikérdezni Harryt a maradékról, amint a fiú felébred.  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
_Ó, el kellett volna mondanod neki, hogy azt köszönte meg neked, hogy szeretkeztél a keresztfiával._  
  
Perselus megborzongott légyottjuk emlékére. Merlinre, varázslatos volt. És vissza akarta kapni Harryt, vissza a karjaiba, az életébe, jobban, mint bármi mást.  
  
 _Black egyből szörnyethal, amint megtudja._  
  
És most, hogy Harry megszabadult Luciustól…  
  
 _Ha már Luciusról beszélünk…_  
  
Perselus egy sóhajjal lehajolt, felemelte a pálcáját és szemügyre vette a kétéltűt. Ideje visszaváltoztatni Luciust és foglalkozni a következményekkel. Végül is, hosszú éveken keresztül ő volt a legjobb barátja.  
  
 _Nem! Harry volt a legjobb barátod._  
  
Igaz. Sokkal többet osztott meg magáról Harryvel.  
  
 _És neked még mindig szükséged van azokra a gőteszemekre._  
  
Perselus felkapta Lucius pálcáját a másik kezével, és eltökélten fordította régi barátja felé. Lucius egy intéssel később ismét emberi alakot öltött. Gyorsan talpra állt, és leporolta magát. Dühe nem is volt kérdéses.  
  
\- Perselus, meg kellene téged…  
  
\- Mit? Megátkoznod? Azt már megtetted, nagyon szépen köszönöm. Azt javaslom…  
  
\- Te teszel javaslatot nekem?! Hogy merészelsz idejönni az ÉN házamba, elcsábítani az ÉN jegyesemet, és elrontani az ÉN jövőmet…  
  
\- Harry jövője árán? – Perselus megrázta a fejét. –Kizárt dolog. Harry megérdemelte az igazságot. Hibáztam…  
  
\- TE hibáztál, de számodra már késő. Elveszítetted őt. Nekem viszont még mindig van esélyem.  
  
\- Azt hiszed, hogy van még esélyed? – kérdezte Perselus kétkedőn.  
  
 _Luciusnak mindig is lassú volt a felfogása._  
  
\- Az én esélyeim jobbak a tieidnél – vitázott Lucius Malfoy. – Én nem utasítottam el őt kegyetlenül és mondtam azt neki, hogy… mi is volt az? Ah, megvan, egy „jó dugás” volt.  
  
 _Megmondtam, hogy ez még visszatér kísérteni téged._  
  
\- Nem. Te ehelyett megpróbáltad rászedni őt azzal, hogy terhessé teszed. Merlin szerelmére, Lucius, ő még azt sem tudta, hogy a varázslók EGYÁLTALÁN teherbe eshetnek.  
  
\- De Harry hozzászokott volna. Boldog lett volna. Tudod, hogy mindig is akart egy családot – dühöngött Malfoy. – De neked muszáj volt…  
  
Perselus kihúzta magát és szipákolt egyet.   
  
\- Ahogy azt már mondtam, az véletlen volt.  
  
\- Hajtogasd csak az ártatlanságodat – gúnyolódott Lucius –, de senki nem fog hinni neked. Legkevésbé Harry. És mit gondolsz, mit fog érezni, amikor majd gömbölyödik a gyermektől?  
  
\- Hogy? – pislogott Perselus.  
  
\- Helytelenül készítetted el a bájitalt? – kérdezte kihívóan Lucius.  
  
Perselus ismételten méltatlankodni kezdett.  
  
\- Szó sincs róla! Én profi vagyok.  
  
\- Pontosan – bólintott Lucius. –Adva a teliholdat és a bájitalt, a kis közjátékod egyenesen az apasághoz juttathatott téged  
  
Perselus pislogott.  
  
 _Ó, és neked persze fogalmad sem volt róla?_  
  
\- De én majd ráveszem Harryt, hogy belássa, még mindig jobb ember vagyok nálad – folytatta a szőke férfi. – Gondoskodni fogok róla és a gyermekéről, függetlenül attól, hogy ki is az apja.  
  
Perselus ismét felemelte a pálcáját.  
  
\- Csak a holttestemen át!  
  
 _Olyan pompás gőte volt!_  
  
Lucius mély benyomást keltően kihúzta magát.  
  
\- Azt el lehet intézni.  
  
Perselus felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Lucius…  
  
\- Most már igazán elhordhatnád magad a házamból, Perselus.  
  
\- Még NEM végeztünk! – jelentette ki sötéten Perselus Piton az ajtó felé indulva. Lucius pálcáját az asztalra hajította távoztában.  
  
\- A soha viszont nem látásra! – viszonozta Lucius, és becsapta mögötte az ajtót.  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
\- Elég tetű módon viselkedtem, igaz? – kérdezte Harry sóhajtva. Ő, Ron és Hermione Sirius nappalijában tartózkodtak, mindegyikük a kandalló mellett, a saját székében elterpeszkedve.  
  
Két legjobb barátja – amint megtudták, hogy visszatért Sirius házába – azonnal a támogatására sietett. Harry mindent elmondott nekik, ami előző nap történt.  
  
\- Nos, volt a hátad mögött némi rossz időszak – jegyezte meg Hermione.  
  
\- Rossz időszak? – csúfolódott Ron. – Piton kitépte a szívét, aztán Malfoy manipulálta…  
  
\- Ron – vágott közbe Harry, mielőtt a fiú igazán belejöhetett volna. – Noha értékelem a támogatást, nincs szükségem összefoglalóra. Piton összetörte a szívemet, jóllehet most azt állítja, hogy azért tette, mert nem hitte, hogy elég jó nekem.  
  
\- Ezt mondta? – kíváncsiskodott Ron.  
  
Harry rábólintott.  
  
\- És azért kezdtem Luciusszal, mert az volt a könnyebb út. Annyira rosszul éreztem magam, és úgy belefáradtam már abba, hogy minden annyira nehéz. – Harry kiegyenesedett a szárnyas háttámlájú széken. – Emlékeztek Dumbledore beszédére a negyedik évünk végén? – Mindkét barátja bólintott. – Igaza volt Dumbledore-nak – mondta. – Rossz döntést hoztam, és azt tettem, ami a könnyű volt ahelyett, ami a helyes lett volna.  
  
Ron elvigyorodott.  
  
\- Nos, én tudtam, hogy nem fog működni – közölte önelégülten.  
  
\- Mondhattad volna – motyogta Harry.  
  
\- Mondtuk, haver – bizonygatta Ron. – Nem hallgattál senkire, bárki bármit is mondott, még Siriusra sem. És miután megtörtént az eljegyzés, téged körülvettek a Malfoyok, ha meg nem, akkor a kúriában rejtőzködtél.  
  
\- Igen, hát azt hiszem, valahogy tényleg rejtőztem – ismerte be Harry.  
  
\- De én tudtam, hogy nem fog hat hónapba telni, mielőtt vagy Malfoy csinál valami hülyeséget, vagy neked jön meg az eszed – folytatta Ron pont olyan elégedettnek látszva, mint amilyennek hangzott. – Tudtam, hogy nem tart sokáig, hogy kiásd magad a tetveid közül.   
  
\- A tetveim közül?  
  
\- Nos, ahogy te mondtad, igazi tetű voltál.  
  
Harry sötét pillantást vetett Ronra, de a vörös hajú fiú boldog vigyora túlragyogta azt.  
  
\- Szóval akkor adsz egy második esélyt Pitonnak?  
  
Harry meglepetten pislogott Ronra, aki feltette a kérdést. Ron azt akarta, hogy együtt legyen Pitonnal?  
  
\- Nemt’om – felelte.  
  
\- Dumbledore hiszi, hogy mindenki megérdemel egy második esélyt – tette hozzá Hermione.  
  
Harry immáron gyanakodni kezdett.  
  
\- Talán akkor mindkettejüknek adnom kellene egy második esélyt.  
  
\- Malfoynak nem – fintorodott el Ron.  
  
\- Ha már tisztességesen játszunk, akkor úgy fair – vágta rá Harry.  
  
\- Mondhatnád azt is, hogy „a pokolba mindkettőjükkel” – fontolgatta Ron. – Úgy értem, még mindig megkaphatnál bárkit, akit akarsz.  
  
Harry elvigyorodott. Meg is mondta mindkét férfinek, hogy „menjenek a pokolba”, még ha akkor egyikük sem értette. De nem számít, mennyit gondolkodott arról, ami történt, hogy mit tett mind a két férfi, egyszerűen képtelen volt bárkire is különösebben ráhárítani a felelősséget. Valamilyen módon mind hibáztak.  
  
Kiváltképpen a gyerekes viselkedésük zavarta őt. Luciusnak ott volt az az átkozott szerződése, hogy megtartsa Harryt. Az, hogy egy nem tervezett terhességgel akarta csapdába ejteni őt, hogy maradásra bírja, ez csak… nos, zavarba ejtő volt. Lucius egy értelmes férfi, és bár Harry látta, hogy a benne rejlő mardekáros dolgozta ki a tervet, nem tudta összhangba hozni a tetteit és a férfi állítását a szerelemről. Tudta, hogy Lucius tud szeretni, látta minden egyes alkalommal, amikor Draco a szobában volt. Szóval akkor miért kellett a fortély?  
  
És Perselus… Hát, ő jóval komplikáltabb volt. Egy átlagos szemlélő számára Perselus Piton tettei a felszínen egyáltalán nem különböztek a mindennapi dolgaitól. De Harry jobban ismerte őt, és azt is tudta, hogy sokkal több van a történetben, mint a férfi magyarázata. Hogy nemesen elengedi Harryt? Nem, annak semmi értelme nem volt. Valami többnek kellett mögötte állnia. Perselus saját bizonytalanságai? Talán.  
  
Semmi értelme nem lett volna tagadni, hogy még mindig szereti Perselust. A szíve csak nem akarta elengedni őt, különösen azóta, amióta hallotta Perselust kimondani azt a szót… valaki más előtt fennhangon, nem pedig akkor elsuttogni, amikor úgy gondolta, hogy Harry aludt.  
  
És most, ahogy visszaemlékezett arra, hogy Perselus akkor mondta ki azt a szót, amikor azt hitte, hogy Harry aludt, és képtelen volt hitelt adni az őszinteségének… Látnia kellett volna, mi lesz a férfi következő lépése.  
  
\- Akárhogy is – tette hozzá Ron –, az, hogy a világ két legerősebb varázslója harcol miattad, még érdekes is lehet.  
  
Harry felhorkantott erre.  
  
\- Igaz – mondta. – Sőt, egyiküknek akár halálos is lehet. – Remélte, hogy nem sebesítették meg egymást, miután ő távozott. Legalábbis nem túlzottan.  
  
\- Szóval akkor most mihez fogsz kezdeni? – szólalt meg Hermione.  
  
\- Továbbra is elkezdek tanulni Billtől, és átoktörő leszek – mondta nekik Harry. – Átkozott tárgyakra meg hasonlókra specializálódva.  
  
\- És mi van a fejfájásaiddal? – kérdezte a lány.  
  
\- Még mindig kutattok, igaz?  
  
\- Természetesen.  
  
\- Hát, akkor majd meglátom, hogy mire juttok, srácok. Időközben befektetek egy régiségboltba, és remélem, hogy egy csomó megátkozott tárgyuk lesz, amit használhatok – viccelődött Harry. – És az új hivatásom révén jó sok áll majd a rendelkezésemre belőlük.  
  
\- Ó, ha már itt tartunk – élénkült fel ismét Hermione. –Hallottam, amikor Neville azt mondta, hogy rájött, van érzéke a befektetésekhez, így azon gondolkodott, hogy erre építve létrehozza a saját vállalkozását. Lefogadom, hogy ha rajta keresztül fektetsz be, akkor az igazán fellendíti majd az üzletét.  
  
Harry halványan elmosolyodott.  
  
\- Valaki más használja a saját hasznára az én hírnevemet.  
  
\- De Harry – vitázott Hermione. – Ő Neville.  
  
Harry felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Igaz – mondta, de hirtelen úgy érezte, hogy Luciusszal együtt a támogatását is elveszítette. Óvatosnak kell lennie, és a háta mögé nézni most, hogy a férfi nincs ott, hogy megtegye neki.  
  
\- Akkor mi a helyzet a másik problémáddal?  
  
Harry kíváncsian nézett Hermionére.  
  
\- Milyen másik problémával?  
  
A lánynak magasba szaladt a szemöldöke, mintha Harry együgyű lenne.  
  
\- A bájital?  
  
Ron pont olyan zavarodottnak látszott, mint amilyen zavarodottnak Harry érezte magát.  
  
\- Hogy?  
  
Hermione a szemét forgatta.  
  
\- Ó, az ég szerelmére! A terhességi bájital. Dereng már valami? Az ok, amiért Harry ki tudott bújni a szerződése alól.  
  
\- Azért szabadultam meg a szerződés alól, mert lefeküdtem Pitonnal.  
  
\- Oké – fujtatott Hermione mérgesen, és kijavította magát. – Az ok, ami miatt semmilyen pénzbeli bírság nem terhel téged, amiért szerződést szegtél. – Amikor úgy tűnt, Ron közbe akar vágni, a lány feléje fordult. – Ha a mágikus szerződés nem úgy ítélte volna meg, hogy mindketten egyenlő mértékben szegték meg azt, akkor az egyiküknek valamiféle kötbért kellett volna fizetnie. – Ezzel visszafordult Harryhez. – Nos?  
  
\- Nos, mi? – pislogott Harry.  
  
Hermione felnézett a mennyezetre, mintha megpróbálna rájönni, miért is vesződik ezzel az egésszel.   
  
\- Igazán, Harry – motyogta. – Mi van, ha terhes lettél?  
  
Harry még többet pislogott. Az igazat megvallva megpróbált nem gondolni rá. Tényleg nem akart most apa lenni. Már így is túl sok problémája volt, amelyek közül az volt a legrosszabb, hogy sötét mágiával kellett táplálni magát, és nem akarta még egy újabbal is tetézni. Habár a gondolat, hogy végre lenne valakije, aki az övé, és saját családja lenne, csábító volt. Luciusnak abban az egyben átkozottul igaza volt. Nyavalyás mardekárosok!  
  
\- Hát akkor majd megbirkózom vele – válaszolt Harry, és azután témát váltott.  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
Harry továbbra sem gondolt a terhesség eshetőségére. Valójában kényszerítette magát, hogy megfeledkezzen róla, és más dolgokkal foglalta el magát. Megfogadta Hermione tanácsát, és érintkezésbe lépett Neville-lel. Azzal, hogy a Luciusszal kötött szerződése érvénytelenné vált, minden megállapodás, amit Lucius tett Harrynek, úgyszintén érvényét vesztette. Így azt mondta Neville-nek, hogy néhány befektetési lehetőség után keresgél, és felkért egy ingatlan ügynököt is, hogy keressen neki vagy egy régiségboltot, vagy valami ahhoz hasonlót megvételre. Valami Borgin és Burkes-höz hasonlatos tökéletes lenne. Neville felvillanyozódott, hogy Harryt az ügyfelének tudhatja, és esküdözött, hogy a tőle telhető legjobbat nyújtja.  
  
Visszaköltözött Londonba, a régi lakásába, de úgy döntött, az többé nem felel meg a kívánalmainak. Nem érezte otthonnak. Ámbár az épületet a maga elavult építészeti stílusával és vegyes lakóival szerette. Mr. Peebles, az épület tulajdonosa is mindig kedves volt, így Harry megemlítette a neki, hogy nem kedveli a jelenlegi lakását. A férfi nagyon segítőkésznek bizonyult, és számos, éppen igénybe vehető lakást megmutatott Harrynek. A fiú fel is fedezett köztük egy olyat, ami a kedvére való volt, és rögvest be is költözött.  
  
Az új lakás nagyobb volt, mint a régi, és élettere is sokkal tágasabb. Ráadásul saroklakás volt, így az ablakokon keresztül két utcára is kilátása nyílt. Mivel Harrynek mindössze nagyjából húsz percébe került kipakolni, úgy döntött, tennie kell valamit a hovatartozásával, vagy annak hiányával. Mostantól ez lesz az otthona, és ahogy most kinézett, az meglehetősen spártai volt.  
  
 _Igazán szánalmas._  
  
Harry összeráncolta a szemöldökét, és úgy döntött, nincs jobb alkalom, mint a jelen. Felkapta a köpenyét és a pálcáját…  
  
 _Ezzel a kinézettel nem mehetsz vásárolni!_  
  
Harry megtorpant, tudván, hogy belső hangja nem a ruházatára utalt. Lucius megengedte neki, hogy megtartsa az összes ruháját, és néhány nappal azután, hogy Harry Sarumannal együtt – aki most éppen a kandalló mellett henyélt – távozott, elküldte azokat Harry után. Lucius azóta szinte minden nap ajándékokat küldözgetett neki. Az első ajándék, amit Lucius figyelmesen elküldött neki, egy megátkozott tárgy volt. Harry ezt pusztán azzal, hogy a kezében tartotta, igazolni tudta. Egy hosszú, érzelmes levéllel együtt érkezett, amelyben a férfi elnézést kért a tetteiért, esküdözött, hogy csakis Harry boldogságát tartotta szem előtt, és gyakorlatilag könyörgött a fiúnak, hogy bocsásson meg neki, és jöjjön vissza a kúriába.  
  
Habár még ha csak öt nap telt el az incidens óta, Harry akaratlanul is csalódottságot érzett amiatt, hogy Perselusról még csak nem is hallott.  
  
 _Talán a férfi megint hazudott, csakhogy eltávolítson téged Lucius mellől._  
  
Belső hangja jogosan mutatott rá erre, de Harry akkor is kitaszította ezt a lehetőséget a gondolatai közül. Kezdett belefáradni az érzelmi hullámvasútba, hogy szenvedni kényszerül Perselus miatt, és úgy döntött, ideje véget vetni neki ennek.  
  
Új lakása fürdőszobájában Harry fedőbűbájt használt az arcán, és megtekintette új kinézetét. Világosabb haja és sötétebb szeme segített figyelemreméltóan megváltoztatni az arcvonásait. Perselus varázslatának köszönhetően már nem volt szüksége szemüvegre, és sebhelyét el tudta fedni egy kis mugli alapozóval, így elég másképp nézett ki ahhoz, hogy senki, aki igazából nem őt keresi, ne vessen rá még egy pillantást. Ha bármi gondja adódna a Gringottsnál, akkor csak hozzátesz még a fedőbűbájhoz.   
  
Harrynek semmi gondja nem akadt a banknál, így hamarosan egyedül sétált az Abszol úton. Nos, nem egyedül. Rengeteg boldog vásárló – Voldemort sötét jelenlétének terhe nélkül – kószált az utcán, és Harry egy pillanatig elnézte őket, miközben visszaemlékezett legelső, Hagriddel folytatott útjára a varázslóközösségbe. Úgy tűnt, mintha ezer év eltelt volna…  
  
Felrázta magát az álmodozásából, útnak indult, és megfelelő boltok, áruházak után kutatott, ahol vásárolhat. Körülbelül egy órával később egy kis szatyrot cipelt a kezében, ami tele volt az új otthonába szánt összezsugorított tárgyakkal. Vásárolt néhány megbűvölt tájképet a „Mint-a Kép”-től, és pár könyvet az Obscurus Kiadótól az egyik könyvespolcára, amit persze előbb még meg kellett vennie. Be kellett ismernie, hogy azzal, hogy helyén volt a fedőbűbáj, sokkal könnyebb és még annál is mókásabb volt a pénzét költenie.  
  
Még azt sem bánta, hogy belefutott Grant Montgomerybe a Foltozott Üstben*. Egy asztalnál ültek a zsúfolt létesítményben, és noha fogalma sem volt róla, hogy Grant tudta-e, hogy ő ült mellette vagy sem, aznap bájosnak találta a férfi ártatlan flörtölését. Mivel egyszerre távoztak, Harry már épp megkérdezte volna, tudja-e, hova járnak a varázslók bútort vásárolni, de Grant nyilvánvalóan meglátott valamit lejjebb az egyik háztömbnél, ami megijesztette őt, és elment.  
  
Harry nézte, ahogy a másik férfi elsétált, és felsóhajtott. Mindenesetre kellemes volt egy ideig társaságban lenni. Körülnézett, és kiszúrt egy üzletet az utca másik oldalán. „Gregor’s – Nagyszerű bútorok az egész családnak” – állt a cégtáblán, és Harry fellelkesülve, vidáman ment át az utcán.  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
_Az ott Harry?_  
  
Perselus megállt a Czikornyai és Patza ajtaja előtt, és figyelte az úton átkelő varázslót. Valóban az ő Harryje volt. Igaz, első pillantásra nem azonosította volna őt a Híres Harry Potterrel, de az arca és az alakja továbbra is elég szemrevaló volt ahhoz, hogy kiérdemeljen még egy pillantást.  
  
 _Nem mintha Harry gondolt volna erre._  
  
Ami tökéletesen igaz is volt. Harry valószínűleg úgy vélte, hogy álcája nagyszerűen sikerült. Perselus ugyanakkor elég szerencsés volt ahhoz, hogy úgy ismerje Harry testének minden porcikáját, mint a saját tenyerét, és azonnal felismerte őt.  
  
 _Harry mindig túlzottan megbízott a saját „briliáns” eszében._  
  
Habár a fiú valószínűleg nem vette észre a jeleket, vagyis az elhaladó boszorkányok és varázslók méltányló pillantásait, az álca önmagában elég jó volt arra, hogy az alkalmi nézelődők csak egy kellemes külsejű fiatalembert lássanak benne, és ne A-Fiút-Aki-Túlélte.   
  
 _Kellemes külsejű? Azt hittem, dolgoztál a jelzőiden, nem?_  
  
Perselus kitartóan követte Harryt a bútorboltba, és lezserül szemlélődött, miközben figyelte, ahogy a fiú körülnéz.  
  
\- Segíthetek Önnek, uram?  
  
\- Igen. Szükségem van néhány bútorra.  
  
\- Akkor a legjobb helyre jött. Mire van szüksége?  
  
Harry előhúzott egy listát.  
  
\- Keresek egy könyvespolcot, néhány széket és talán egy kanapét kisasztalokkal, egy étkező és egy hálószoba garnitúrát. Ó, és hasznát tudnám venni némi kandalló felszerelésnek.  
  
 _Neki állt berendezkedni. Ami azt jelenti, hogy nem áll szándékában visszamenni a kúriába._  
  
A listán szereplő tételek borsos végösszegű számlát jelentettek, és a férfi pislogva nézett fel Harryre, aztán végigmérte, mintha azt becsülné, hogy Harrynek elég pénze van-e a vásárláshoz, vagy nincs. A fiú öltözéke azonban már önmagában elég jó minőségű volt…  
  
 _Átkozott Lucius!_  
  
És már volt a kezében egy bevásárlószatyor. Harry a szemét forgatta, mintha érzékelné a férfi hezitálásának okát, és előszedte a pénzes zacskóját. Amint az eladó meglátta Harry erszényének méretét, elkerekedett a szeme és viselkedése azonnal megváltozott.  
  
\- A nevem Nigel, és boldogan segítenék önnek megtalálni a tökéletes bútort az otthonába. Kezdjük is el ott. – A férfi néhány kényelmesnek látszó szék felé intett, amelyek egy álkandalló előtt álltak, majd arrafelé kezdte vezetni Harryt.  
  
Harry biccentett és követte őt a bemutató terem túloldalára.  
  
Nigel mondhatni „kifaggatta” Harryt, hogy milyen stílusú és funkciójú bútort kedvel, és a fiú minden egyes kérdés után kezdett egyre zavarodottabbá válni. Perselus megeresztett egy vigyort, és úgy döntött, hogy Harry érdekében a tettek mezejére lép.  
  
\- Miért nem próbál leülni egyre? – mondta Perselus, és melléjük lépett.  
  
Harry és az eladó észrevehetően megriadva fordultak meg.  
  
\- Per… öhm… Piton professzor – köszönt Harry. – Mit keres itt?  
  
Perselus felvonta az egyik szemöldökét.  
  
\- Mit csinál valaki egy ilyen intézményben?  
  
\- Bútort keres?  
  
\- Pont olyan éleslátó, mint mindig – hárította el a kérdést Perselus.  
  
 _Észrevettem ám, hogy valójában nem feleltél._  
  
Nigel kicsit zavarodottnak látszott.  
  
\- Önök együtt vannak?  
  
Perselus megmentette Harryt attól, hogy erre válaszolnia kelljen.  
  
\- Ismerjük egymást, és észrevettem a feszélyezettségét a maguk bőséges választékától, ezért úgy döntöttem, hogy segédkezem – felelt Perselus, és Harryre nézett. – Az engedélyével, természetesen.  
  
Harry pislogva nézett a férfire, és imádni valóan meglepettnek látszott. Aztán álarca visszatért.  
  
\- Segíteni akar nekem?  
  
\- Ha megengedi.  
  
Harry ekkor rámosolygott, és Perselus úgy érezte, hogy szíve tízszer könnyebb, mint amilyen aznap reggel volt.   
  
\- Szóval magának melyik tetszik?  
  
\- Most nem rólam van szó – válaszolt Perselus. – Javaslom, tegye, amit először javasoltam, és üljön le.  
  
Harry arca váratlanul felderült a megértéstől, és székről székre ülve mindegyiket kipróbálta. Végül megállapodott az egyiknél, de annak meg nem tetszett a színe. Perselusnak ezzel egyet kellett értenie; a kárpitozás túlontúl virágos volt.  
  
\- Megkaphatnám ezt más mintával? És talán píros színben?  
  
\- Pirosban? – kérdezte Perselus elborzadva.  
  
\- Úgy sejtem, maga szerint jobban mutatna zöldben, igaz? – vágott vissza Harry kihívóan.  
  
\- Aligha, mindössze nem gondolom, hogy ha griffendéles színekkel veszi körbe magát, az ahhoz a nyugalomérzethez vezet, ami összekapcsolódik az otthon és a családi tűzhely fogalmával.  
  
\- Talán nekem igen – felelte Harry. – És azt sem tudja, hogy hogyan néz ki a lakásom.  
  
Perselus felsóhajtott, előhúzta a pálcáját, és megváltoztatta a szék kárpitját, hogy hasonlítson arra, amit Harry javasolt. Ahogy arra számított, Harry az eladóval egyetemben elfintorodott.  
  
\- Rendben – motyogta a fiú. – Talán ez egy kicsit csiricsáré. Mit javasol?  
  
Perselus pedánsan visszaállította a széket a korábbi állapotának megfelelően, és Nigelhez fordult.  
  
\- Talán megmutathatná nekünk, milyen kárpitokkal elérhető ez a modell?  
  
\- Szívesen.  
  
Nigel intett a pálcájával, és bemutatta az összes különböző stílust, amivel az áruház rendelkezett ebből a bizonyos típusú székből. Harry egy hagyományos mintájú, föld színárnyalatút választott ki, és kettőt vett belőlük. Aztán egy ehhez illő, szolid mintázatú kanapét választott kisasztalokkal, hogy kihangsúlyozza a garnitúrát – amelyek mind Perselus javaslatain alapultak.  
  
A többi tárgy kiválasztásához nem volt szükség túl nagy felhajtásra, de amikor a hálószoba garnitúrákhoz érkeztek, Harry hajthatatlanul ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy a legnagyobb ágyat vegye meg, amivel csak a bolt rendelkezett.  
  
\- Úgy hittem, ez a maga lakásába lesz, vagy nem? – érdeklődött Perselus.  
  
\- Így is van – válaszolt különös hangon Harry.  
  
\- Kellő tér van ezeknek a dolgoknak az elhelyezéséhez?  
  
Harry önelégült vigyorral nézett rá.  
  
\- Varázsló vagyok, professzor – emlékeztette őt. – Meg tudom oldani, hogy beférjen.  
  
Perselus akaratlanul is kuncogni kezdett.  
  
\- Jól van, Pot… khm… Harry – javította ki magát Harry álcájának védelmében. – Van valami más, amire szüksége van még?  
  
Harry végigfutotta a listáját, és bizonytalanul felnézett az eladóra.  
  
\- Gondolom, padlóborítójuk nincs, igaz?  
  
Nigel zavarodottnak látszott.  
  
\- Szőnyeg, jó ember – fordított Perselus.  
  
A férfi arca felragyogott.  
  
\- Ó, igen. Nekünk van a legcsodálatosabb perzsaszőnyeg kollekciónk Britanniában, ahogy egyéb minőségű padlóburkolókkal is rendelkezünk.  
  
\- Rendben, mutassa meg nekünk – javasolta Perselus.  
  
Egy órával és egy, a bojtok „hasznosságáról” folytatott túlfűtött vitával később Harry számos szőnyeget adott a beszerzett dolgai listájához. Miközben Nigel előkészítette Harry kincseit a szállításra, a fiú intézkedett a számláról. A vásárlás nagysága miatt a bolt tulajdonosát hívták oda, hogy kezelje a tranzakciót. Harrynél nem volt elég készpénz, és Mr. Gregor nagyon bosszúsnak tűnt egészen addig, míg Harry elő nem húzott egy Gringotts banki váltót, és alá nem írta a nevét. Azután viszont felháborodott.  
  
\- Én személyesen ismerem Harry Pottert, uram – jelentette ki Gregor kikelve magából. – A lányom egy évvel járt fölötte a Roxfortban. Hogy merészel úgy tenni…  
  
\- Álcát visel, maga ostoba – mordult fel Perselus. – Gondolja, hogy Harry Potter vásárolgatással tölthetné a napját az Abszol úton anélkül, hogy megostromolnák őt, ha nem használna fedőbűbájt?  
  
A tulajdonos szkeptikusnak látszott, mire Harry felsóhajtott. Kezének egy intésével eltűntette a bűbájt.  
  
\- Kölcsönkérhetném a zsebkendődet, Perselus?  
  
Perselus összevonta a szemöldökét, de teljesítette a kérést. Egy gyors törlés a homlokon, és Harry sebhelye ismét látható lett.  
  
Mr. Gregor gyorsan változtatott a hangszínén.  
  
Nigel visszatért, és izgatott lett Harry új kinézete miatt, amíg kétség kívül össze nem rakta az összes jelet. Aztán átadta neki azt a számos bevásárlótáskát, amelyek a megvásárolt dolgait tartalmazták.  
  
\- Szokás borravalót adni az eladónak – súgta Perselus Harry fülébe.  
  
\- Nem jutalékért dolgozik? – kérdezett vissza suttogva Harry, miközben figyelmen kívül hagyta a gerincén átfutó remegést.  
  
\- Igen, de segítőkész volt, és nem túl elviselhetetlen – érvelt Perselus.  
  
\- Miután csatlakoztál hozzánk – szúrta közbe Harry.  
  
\- Attól függetlenül…  
  
\- Igaz, habár, te sem félemlítetted meg annyira, amennyire megtehetted volna.  
  
Perselus önelégülten elvigyorodott.  
  
\- Kölyök – mormolta.  
  
Harry csak vigyorgott, és egy marék galleont adott át az eladónak.  
  
\- Köszönjük a segítségét, Nigel.  
  
Nigel némiképp szánalmasan habogott, mire Gregor elhessegette őt.  
  
\- Elszállíttathattam volna, ha jobban szeretné, Mister Potter.  
  
\- Nem, magam is el tudok bánni vele – mondta Harry elrendezve a csomagokat.  
  
\- Engedd meg – szólt Perselus, és felkapta az egyiket. Harry ismét elmosolyodott, és megfordult, hogy távozzon, ám azonnal meg is állt.  
  
\- Mi az?  
  
\- Így nem mehetek ki. – Letette a csomagokat és hozzálátott, hogy ismét felöltse a fedőbűbáját, amelyről Perselus örömmel látta, hogy sem kimerültséget, sem elgyötört arcvonásokat nem rejtett.  
  
\- Egyszerűen haza is hoppanálhatnál – javasolta Perselus. – Hacsak nincs még több vásárolni valód.  
  
\- Nem, mára végeztem – felelte Harry. – Szeretnél elkísérni? Mármint segítenél hazavinni a csomagokat?  
  
 _IGEN!_  
  
Perselus bólintott.  
  
\- Felajánlottam.  
  
Harry bólintott, és felkínálta a könyökét a férfinek. Perselus rátette egyik kezét a felkínált karra, és egy pukkanás kíséretében dehoppanáltak.  
  
 _Észre sem vette, hogy te semmit sem vettél._  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
Harry csaknem üres nappalijában tűntek fel, és a fiú azonnal ellépett Perselustól. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy jó ötlet volt őt hazahozni, de a társasága annyira mókás és serkentő volt, hogy még nem állt készen megválni tőle.  
  
Hónapok óta nem érezte magát ennyire ellazultnak.  
  
 _Vajon miért is van ez?_  
  
Perselus kíváncsian nézett körül a lakásban, és Harrynek emlékeztetnie kellett magát, hogy semmi nincs elrendezve közöttük. Oda akart menni és a karjaiba húzni a férfit, megfelelő módon megköszönni neki a ma délutáni segítségét, de nem volt képes rá.  
  
\- Természetesen, levédted a lakást – jegyezte meg Perselus, miközben folytatta lassú útját a körbe a szobában.  
  
\- Természetesen – hazudta Harry könnyedén, noha magában átkozta magát, amiért még csak nem is gondolt rá, hogy megtegye.  
  
Perselus bólintott, és feléje fordult.  
  
\- Kipakoljunk?  
  
\- Öhm… persze – válaszolt Harry, és csak ekkor vette észre, hogy Perselusnak nincs is saját csomagja. Összeráncolta a homlokát. – Te nem is vettél semmit – vádolta őt.  
  
Perselus a vállát vonogatva letette az egyik csomagot a szobában álló asztalra.   
  
\- Ez valódi vagy átváltoztatott? – kérdezte az asztalról.  
  
\- Transzfigurált – felelte Harry. – Egy tintatartó volt. Szóval mit is kerestél az áruházban?  
  
\- Éppen kiléptem a Czikornyai és Patzából, amikor megláttalak téged belépni a bútorboltba.  
  
\- Tehát követtél?  
  
\- Igen.  
  
Harry érezte, ahogy a borzongás végigfut a testén.  
  
\- Miért?  
  
Perselus felnézett a még kicsomagolatlan bútorról.  
  
\- Mert látni akartalak, és beszélni veled.  
  
A borzongás ellenére Harry úgy érezte védekeznie kell.  
  
\- És csak úgy feltételezted, hogy én is akarlak téged látni, és beszélni veled?  
  
Perselus felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Én megkérdeztem – válaszolt vigyorogva. – Feltételezem, ha nem volnál fogékony a társaságomra, akkor nemet mondtál volna, amikor korábban felajánlottam a segítségemet.  
  
Harry kinyitotta a száját, de aztán ismét becsukta. Igazán nem akart csatározni, sem pedig felszínre hozni a régi vitájukat. Az asztalhoz lépve látta, hogy Perselusnál van néhány kicsomagolt bútor, és elrendezte őket egy apró szoba modell változatában – mint egy babaházban.  
  
Odanyúlt és arrébb tett egy darabot.  
  
\- Az íróasztalomat ide fogom tenni.  
  
Perselus felnézett rá.  
  
\- Íróasztalt nem is vettél – mutatott rá. – Vagy már van? Körülnézett a kopár lakásban, majd vigyorogva visszafordult Harryhez.  
  
\- A fenébe! – motyogta Harry. – Most mehetek vissza.  
  
Perselus lágyan felnevetett, és egy másik darabot húzott elő a szatyorból. Harry felkapott egy széket átvitte a szoba másik oldalára és a helyére tette azt.  
  
\- Mit csinálsz?  
  
\- Berendezkedem. Minek látszik?  
  
Perselus önelégülten rámosolygott.  
  
\- Először a szőnyegeket szokás letenni – jegyezte meg mosolyogva, miközben néhány összetekert miniatűr szőnyegre mutatott, amelyek összekötve hevertek az asztalon. Harry arca felforrósodott, miközben visszahozta a széket az asztalhoz.  
  
\- Azt hiszem, igazad van – sóhajtott. – Ostoba vagyok.  
  
Harry állát élesen felrántották.  
  
\- Nem vagy ostoba – jelentette ki Perselus. – Hány lakást bútoroztál már be?  
  
Harry meg sem próbált elhúzódni. Belenézett Perselus arcába, érezve, hogy érintése túl ismerős, túl csodálatos volt.  
  
\- Egyet sem – felelte kissé elfulladva.  
  
Perselus eleresztette őt, és visszafordult a szatyorhoz.  
  
\- A tudatlanság nem egyenlő az ostobasággal, Mr. Potter.  
  
Harry a hormonjait átkozva elkezdte széttekerni a szőnyegeket, hogy megtalálja azt, amit ebbe a helyiségbe szánt. Perselus átnyúlt és megérintette az egyiket.  
  
\- Ez tetszik.  
  
Harry bólintott.  
  
\- Nekem is – mondta. – Ezt terveztem berakni a – felnézett, és látta, hogy Perselus egyenesen az arcába néz – khm… a hálószobába.  
  
\- Jó választás – biccentett aprót Perselus.  
  
Pillantásuk összetalálkozott, egybekapcsolódott, és Harry nem segíthetett rajta. Előrehajolt, és Perselus nem mozdult arrébb. Ajkait enyhe nyomással puhán Perseluséhoz érintette.  
  
\- Ezt miért kaptam?  
  
Harry kinyitotta a szemét és elhúzódott. Figyelmét ismét a szőnyegekre irányította. Felkapott egyet, a kandallóhoz lépett és leterítette elé.  
  
\- Csak megköszöntem – mondta – a mai segítségedet. – Intett a kezével, mire a szőnyeg visszanyerte eredeti méretét. Egy kicsit balra igazította, aztán visszatért az asztalhoz. Perselus nem mozdult.  
  
\- Harry. – A fiú behunyta a szemeit, megrettenve attól, ami következhet. – Tudom, hogy megbántottalak.  
  
Harry kifújta a levegőjét, kinyitotta a szemét és Perselusra nézett.  
  
\- Minden hazugság volt?  
  
Perselus lassan megrázta a fejét.  
  
\- Csak az a rész – megköszörülte a torkát – a végén. – Harryhez lépett, és tenyerét a fiú arcára helyezte. – Gondolod, hogy meg tudnám játszani azt… minden mást?  
  
\- Te a megtévesztés mestere vagy.  
  
\- Az vagyok, mivel annak kellett lennem, és megszoktam. De veled nem kell alkalmaznom többé. Már tudom, hogy mit akarok.  
  
\- Én viszont már nem tudom, hogy mit akarok. Már senkiben nem tudok bízni.  
  
\- Egyszer bíztál bennem – Harry némán bólintott, így a férfi folytatta. – Én még mindig ugyanaz a személy vagyok. Tettem néhány esztelen dolgot, de talán egy nap tudnál ismét szeretni engem?  
  
Harry sosem szűnt meg szeretni őt, de ezt nem mondhatta meg neki.  
  
Ezúttal Perselus hajolt le és nyomta száját Harry ajkaihoz. A fiú azonnal reagált, hozzányomta magát Perselus testéhez, és karjával átölelte a férfi nyakát. A csók tovább mélyült; Perselus hátradöntötte Harryt, kutató nyelvével felfalva a száját, miközben kezei a fiú hátán kalandoztak.  
  
Harry dőzsölt Perselus csókjainak ízében, az érzésben, hogy a férfi haja némileg zsíros tapintású volt az ujjain. Többet akart. Kezét a férfi mellkasára fektette, és nekilátott a gomboknak. Perselus szája megállította őt. A férfi ajkai és fogai összezárultak azon a bizonyos ponton Harry nyakán, és a fiú térdei elgyengültek. Ám Perselus megtartotta őt és erősen a testéhez szorította.  
  
\- Merre van a hálószoba? – kérdezte Perselus a fiú nyak- és vállhajlatához dőlve. Harry intett egyet a fejével, remélve, hogy Perselus megérti.  
  
Így is volt. Átmanővereztek a folyosón, neki-nekiütődve a falaknak, miközben esetlenül rángatták le a másik ruháit… vagyis leginkább Harryét, a fiú ugyanis még mindig a gombokon dolgozott, amikor Perselus már Harry nadrágjánál tartott.  
  
\- Be kell neked szereznünk néhány könnyebben kezelhető – mormogta Harry, mikor végül talált némi bőrfelületet Perselus ingnyakánál. Megszívta, és finoman beleharapott, amitől a férfi felmordult. Perselus viszonzásképpen a mellkasát és az oldalát simogatta és becézte a kezeivel, ezzel is sürgetve Harryt, hogy igyekezzen.  
  
Végül az üres hálószobában, amelyben az ágyon és Harry ládáján kívül nem állt más, a fiú feladta a harcot és pálca nélkül a földre száműzte Perselus ruháit. Egy gyors lökés, és a férfi máris a hátán feküdt keresztben az ágyon, és Harry térdre ereszkedve előtte a szájába vette a megtermett méretű hímvesszőt.  
  
Perselus levegő után kapott.  
  
\- Merlinre, Harry – zihálta. – Nem fogok sokáig kitartani, ha ezt teszed.  
  
Harry elhúzódott, és figyelmét arra fordította, hogy a férfi nehéz herezacskóját és az ágyékvonal durva szőrzetének környékét csókolgassa és nyalogassa. Aztán lassan tovább indult felfelé a férfi testén, különös tiszteletet tanúsítva minden egyes sebhelynek és a sápadt bőr összes tökéletlenségének. Mire ajkaival elérte az egyik kemény mellbimbót, hogy megszívja, Perselus halálos erővel szorította az ágytakarót, és összefüggéstelen hangokat adott ki magából.  
  
Ez volt az, amit Harry mindig is akart. A maga ördögi módján megkapni Perselus Pitont, úgy játszani a testével, ahogy Perselus játszott mindig az övével. És a férfi hagyta neki. Harry tovább folytatta a csókolgatást és kóstolgatást Perselus torkán, körbe az állán és az arcán, imádva az érzést, ahogy a férfi teste vonaglott alatta, és a szűkölködő morgásokat és nyöszörgéseket, amelyek elhagyták az ajkait.  
  
Tökéletes volt, és Harry nem akarta eltolni. Hosszában teljesen ráfeküdt Perselus testére, ujjait a sötét hajba temette és lemondott hatalmáról.  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
Perselus érezte, ahogy Harry bőre az övének súrlódik, miközben ajkaik ismét összetalálkoztak. A kitűnő tortúra véget ért, és Perselus átfordította magukat, miközben tovább fosztogatta Harry száját. Azt hitte, elájul a kéjtől és idő előtt elélvez, de visszatartotta magát és engedte, hogy Harry feltérképezze a testét.  
  
Jóval túl volt már azon a ponton, ahol élvezhetné saját ráérős felfedező útját Harry testén, így Perselus egy bűbájt használt, hogy előkészítse a szeretőjét. Harry kezei még mindig a testén kalandoztak, és Perselust csakis a nagyfokú önuralma fékezte, hogy behatolása a szűk forróságba lassú és egyenletes legyen. Amikor teljesen bejutott, megállt. Bőre nyirkossá vált a visszafojtott erőlködéstől, miközben hagyta, hogy Harry megszokja őt.  
  
\- Perselus.  
  
A lágy suttogás Harry arcára vonzotta a pillantását. A fiú szeme bársonyosan izzott a vágytól, szenvedélytől feldúlt ajkai szétváltak egymástól és hívogatóak voltak. A látvány – ki gondolta volna, hogy még egyszer az emlékeibe vésheti ezt – elragadta a szívét, de megacélozta elhatározását.   
  
\- Csodálatos érzés vagy – folytatta Harry megemelve lábait, hogy átölelje velük a férfi csípőjét. – De még csodálatosabb volna, ha végre megmozdulnál.  
  
Perselus felhorkant, és homlokát Harry vállára hajtotta.  
  
\- Szemtelen kölyök – próbált morogni, ám nem tudta biztosan, hogyan jött ki mindez. Félig kihúzódott, aztán egy mozdulattal visszalökte magát.  
  
Harry ívbe hajlott és hátravetette a fejét.  
  
\- Igen, uram – súgta összecsikorduló fogakkal.  
  
Ismét kihúzódott, csakhogy azonnal újra bevágódjon. Perselus – Harry csípőjét fogva – tovább döngölte a fiú örömmel látott testét, mindig új és más szöget találva, hogy gyötörje és kényeztesse őt. Harry teste húrként meghajlott, arcvonásai elkínzottak voltak, mintha csak a lökésre várt volna, ami átküldi őt a gyönyör túloldalára.  
  
Perselus kettejük közé nyúlt és átfogva Harry szerszámát megadta neki azt lökést, amire szüksége volt. A fiú egy kiáltással elélvezett, így Perselus végre elereszthette magát, és addig döngölte a készséges testet, amíg saját enyhülése elragadta őt.  
  
A csúcspontról lassan visszatérve Perselus magához vonta Harry elernyedt testét, és karjait megszorította körülötte. Megcsókolta a fiú izzadtságban fürdő homlokát, és kezét végighúzta hátának bársonyos bőrén. Merlinre, ez a fiú tökéletes!  
  
Néhány perc néma regenerálódás után Harry mélyet sóhajtott és kihúzódott a férfi karjaiból.  
  
\- Öhm… sajnálom, de… meg kell kérjelek, hogy távozz.  
  
Perselus elrejtette meglepetését és felvonta egyik szemöldökét.  
  
\- Sajnálom – mondta Harry – Nem tudom… mármint még nem állok készen megosztani az ágyam.  
  
 _Adj neki időt!_  
  
Harry nem úgy tűnt, mintha mérges vagy bosszúálló lenne. Valójában egy kicsit zavartnak látszott. Perselusnak rengeteg vezekelni valója volt.  
  
 _Nem hitted, hogy egyszerűen fog menni, ugye?_  
  
Perselus felsóhajtott és bólintott.  
  
\- Felettébb érthető, Harry – mondta, és gyors csókot nyomott Harry fejére. Számos izma tiltakozott, amikor felült, és felnyögött, miközben feltápászkodott és kinyújtózott. – Először az ágyat kellett volna kipakolnunk –jegyezte meg. – Ezt már réges-régen el kellett volna égetni.  
  
Harry elégedettnek látszott, hogy Perselus megértette őt, és nem csinált cirkuszt.  
  
\- Nem gondoltunk rá, igaz?  
  
\- Átkozott tinédzserek – motyogta a férfi, miközben magára vette a ruháit. – Mindig annyira sietnek.  
  
Harry felnevetett.  
  
Amikor teljesen felöltözött, Perselus az ágy fölé hajolt és alaposan szájon csókolta Harryt.  
  
\- Csatlakoznál hozzám holnap este vacsorára?  
  
Harry gyanakvóan összeráncolta a homlokát.  
  
\- Hol?  
  
\- Ahova te szeretnél menni.  
  
\- Nyilvános helyre mennél velem?  
  
Perselus először felhorkant a fiú meglepődésén, aztán ő húzta össze a szemöldökét.  
  
\- Igen, miért? Szégyelled, hogy meglátnak velem nyilvánosan?  
  
\- Egyáltalán nem – felelte gyorsan Harry. – Csak azt hittem, te nem akarnád.  
  
 _Micsoda egy pár vagytok ti ketten!_  
  
Perselus ismét megcsókolta őt.  
  
\- Még mindig viselheted a fedőbűbájodat, ha amiatt aggódsz, hogy felismernek, de egyébként… – elutasítóan legyintett.  
  
Harry ismét elmosolyodott.  
  
\- Rendben. Mikor?  
  
\- Este hétkor felszedlek.  
  
Harry belefúrva magát a párnái közé felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Ez egy randi.  
  
Perselus összevonta a szemöldökét, miközben a vállai köré kanyarintotta a köpenyét.  
  
\- Én nem randevúzom, Mister Potter.  
  
\- Most igen.  
  
\- Pimasz kölyök.  
  
Harry ismét felnevetett.  
  
Ha már Harrynek ilyen jó hangulata volt, Perselus kísértésbe esett, hogy a terhességről kérdezze őt. Ugyanakkor nem akarta erőltetni, és Harryn sem látszott, hogy bármilyen jelét is viselné.  
  
 _Ó, és hány terhes férfit ismersz?_  
  
\- Akkor holnap találkozunk.  
  
Harry bólintott és még jobban elhelyezkedett az ágyán.  
  
\- Ó, és Mr. Potter! – A zöld szempár felnyílt. – Mire holnap ideérek, elvárom, hogy ez a lakás teljesen le legyen védve.  
  
Harry arca bájosan vörös árnyalatot öltött, és a fejére húzta a takarót.  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
Harry kikukucskált a takaró alól, amikor Perselus távozott. Nem segíthetett kibuggyanó mosolyán. Az ő Perselusa ravasz egy fickó volt. Míg Lucius a pénzét és a vonzerejét használta, ajándékokkal és édes szavakkal fűszerezve, addig Perselus a jelenlétét – bármilyen harapós is volt az időnként –, hogy emlékeztesse Harryt, mennyire élvezte a férfi társaságát.  
  
 _És persze a szex is remek vele._  
  
Harry egyet kellett, hogy értsen. És semmiféle fejfájás nem követte a meghitt együttlétet.  
  
 _Csodálkozol rajta, mi?_  
  
Tényleg így volt. Talán eljött az idő, hogy végül megemlítse Hermionének ezt az apró tényt.  
  
  


^^~~ **To have not** ~~^^

  
  
  
Perselus befordult a sarkon Harry lakásának épülete mellett, és Roxfort kapujához hoppanált. Ez egy jó nap volt. Még ha Harry nem is áll készen ismét megosztani a gyönyört követő utóhatás meghittségét, továbbra is megnyitotta magát neki. Harry engedte, hogy eltöltse vele az idejét, hogy tanácsokat adjon neki a vásárlásban, és beeresztette őt az „otthonába”.  
  
 _A szex is jó volt._  
  
Testi vonzódásuk természetesen mindig nagyon erős volt, de voltak más dolgok, sokkal fontosabbak, amiket Perselus vissza akart kapni. Ismét élvezte Harry társaságát és ragaszkodásának egyfajta látszatát, de átkozott legyen, ha hagyja, hogy Harry ezúttal megszökjön előle.  
  
Tudta, hogy kemény munka lesz ismét visszanyerni Harry bizalmát és rajongását. Ugyanakkor bármit megtenne, csakhogy ismét magáénak tudja Harry szerelmét. És amint megkaparintja, örökre meg is fogja őrizni azt.  
  
  
 **VÉGE**


End file.
